


Nothing in Vain

by Khaleesi_Inara



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_Inara/pseuds/Khaleesi_Inara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature isn't useless; she wouldn't have blessed the Covenant with powers, only to have them perish under them. A secret lost in time comes to light – in the form of a girl – that allows the boys to fully develop their powers without dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable Covenant characters, places, and events belong to Sony Pictures and its affiliates. I am making no money from this endeavor. As for any original content: Any likeness, similarities, and resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, places, and events are unintentional and purely coincidental.
> 
> A grateful thank you to Misty Glow for permission to use some of the plot devices in the initial chapter(s). Her fic, "Age of Temptation" is a great inspiration.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to contact me if anyone wishes to Beta for me.

It was an abnormally warm day for mid-September in Massachusetts. The sun shown down on the Danvers estate, highlighting the massive oaks and maples the Atlantic North East was famous for; with their vibrant leaves varying in oranges, reds, browns, and yellows. The beautiful bright day did not reflect the somber environment that permeated through the air.

The four families gathered in the massive manor to pay their respects to the first Son of the older generation to perish under the Power. They had all known it was coming and some were surprised it hadn't happened sooner. The families: Danvers, Parry, Garwin, and Simms were the only ones in attendance as they were the only ones who had known the true death of William Danvers III. To the outside world, William had died of lung cancer five years ago when in reality he had been wasting away in the old Danvers cottage; his body exhausted and burnt out from years of Power abuse. They had a faux funeral in his name to keep him out of the public eye. It was the easiest solution as it kept the nosey community at bay wondering what happened to the oil magnate and stopped intrusive questioning.

The open casket that held Caleb Danvers' withered father was centered in the living room with voluminous flower arrangements surrounding it; William looked much older than his forty-four year age due to the abuse of Power. The Danvers home was being used as the mortuary as they couldn't risk exposing the body to the outside world. It was easier to keep things away from sight than it was to make up stories of whom they were saying goodbye. Caleb could easily imagine that the man lying in the coffin was an ancient great great uncle several times removed that he never knew. He almost wished it was; his feeling of indifference would be more appropriate for an obscure relative than it was for his own father.

Now that William was truly dead, only his family and those part of the Covenant could mourn him properly.

Most had avoided looking directly at the body, too disgusted at such a macabre scene. The emaciated and ashen body could only be done up so much by the mortician and they did what they could with the body without embalming it; no one would dare defile the body of a Son, too afraid of the power they held even in their death. Fortunately the families' reach was wide and they had a relative who owned and operated the local funeral home. Otherwise there would be questions and need of documents on the newly deceased they couldn't provide.

Only his mother gazed at the body of her dead husband. She was the only one there who held any true sorrow for the departed. While others looked away, she stared with wet eyes and unshed tears. Despite William's many faults, Evelyn Danvers truly loved her husband; even the decrepit wrinkled shell he had become.

Caleb remained the dutiful son and put on a brave, if not stoic front. He knew his family and the others, besides the other members of the Legacy, were only there for show. He and the other Sons were their meal ticket after all; the power behind the money. Their Legacy was the reason they all enjoyed such comforts and prestige. Together they owned all of Ipswich and had more money than any of them could spend in a lifetime. It was amazing how much wealth could be amassed with magic and influence. Money was what kept them safe from outsiders though. It allowed them to put family members in key positions around the town and throughout the East Coast.

So they showed up to pay their respects to a man they didn't know and to kiss ass to a kid they knew would control the fate of their and their children's careers. Caleb wasn't fooled though. With all their "We are so sorry for your loss" and "If there is anything we can do…" he understood their true motives. He didn't know if he was more attuned to the world around him because he Ascended _and_ had his father's power or perhaps he was becoming paranoid but he could almost hear their thoughts. It wasn't outright audible voices in his head, more like passing intuition and feelings.

" _We need to make a good impression_."

" _He's next in line. Smartest and most powerful in his generation. The Danvers' are the family to cozy up to._ "

" _How long will he last_?"

The last inkling was what haunted him the most as it was on everyone's mind. How long would be able to last with his powers? He could feel the hum of energy building within him, wanting to be let out. It took a lot of self-control but he kept his power usage non-existent. As much as he would love to let the power flow from his body, he knew all too well the consequences of giving into his desires. He was determined to not become his father but he had a better idea of what it was like for William, what it was like for Chase, to be so powerful. He worried that his magic was not something to be contained because it felt unnatural to him to not use his powers. He felt restless and ached to release the energy that built in him with every passing day. He missed the feeling that anything was possible and all he had to do was extend his hand and let his eyes go black. Now he felt he was in some kind of straight jacket, very aware of his self-imposed chains. His sleeping habits had suffered as well since he turned eighteen. It wasn't just the power surging through him, making his edgy but also the nightmares of battling Chase Collins; the bastard Son who thought more power was the answer to stop aging. Caleb kept dreaming of what it would have been like if he had lost. He was certain that Chase would not have been content with just his powers; Caleb knew if he didn't stop the addicted Son then the unhinged warlock would have come for the other members of the Covenant. Sarah, who was innocent in the whole mess, would have perished in the fire. Guilt nagged at him, telling him that if only he had been better prepared or stayed away from her then she would have been better off. The new transfer turned out to be smarter and more resilient than he thought, as she had figured out his family's secret on her own and stayed with him despite the danger she had faced.

Caleb wished the pretty blonde was with him for the funeral but knew she wouldn't be welcomed. The families looked to the Sons for money and security but weren't too timid in voicing their opinion for their choice of mates. Most of the older females tried to set up their debutant daughters with one of the Sons, even sometimes within the same family. The massive broods of all four families had at least several of age daughters that were distant enough in blood that it wouldn't affect any future offspring. Even if they weren't somehow related to him, Caleb had a mild distaste for most of the women in town. They were nothing but highly educated trophy wives that aimed no higher than becoming the next Mrs. Danvers, Garwin, Parry, or Simms; it didn't even matter to them who they ended up with as the Sons all had more power and money than they knew what to do with. The social climbers only went to college because it was the chic thing to do. It was one of the reasons Caleb was drawn to Sarah. Not only was she beautiful and completely unrelated to him, she had her own ambitions that didn't include a ring on her finger.

Reid on the other hand, was not above "tasting" what the mother's had to offer. He ate up the attention of every gold digging tramp that was put in front of him. He had no intention of marrying any of them and they probably knew that but couldn't pass up the chance to be with a Son. Caleb worried about Reid and not just because the blonde was likely to be trapped by an unscrupulous female one day; the loudmouth sarcastic bad boy was a pain in his ass but the blonde was like a brother to him. Caleb didn't want to see Reid end like his or any of their fathers. The other Sons' fathers were still alive but they were all affected by years of using. Reid sometimes saw Caleb's meddling as condescending intrusion but deep down the tattooed teen knew his friend's interference was out of concern. The blonde seemed more grave and severe than Caleb had ever seen him.

The same intuitive knowledge had told Caleb that Reid was starting to get how serious things were getting as they got older. With Chase trying to kill them and William dying, Reid was starting to get that their powers were not playthings. Soon he would come into his own, taking on the massive responsibility of wielding the immense power that came with Ascending. But now that Caleb felt how strong the desire to use was, how could they exercise something that was so inherent to them but would end up killing them? How could Fate have given them such a power and urge to use it, and then have it be so deadly?

Caleb was never religious despite being part of the supernatural but he did say a little prayer to help him and those he loved.

" _Please let there be an answer for us. How can we do what comes naturally to us and live a full life? If there is anyone or anything listening, please help us_."

There was no omnipotent voice from above that gave him the answer but his eyes did focus on David Danvers.

The man was well into his late seventies and if Caleb remembered right, a distant cousin of his fathers. He wasn't sure what relation that made David to him but something inside Caleb told him to talk to the senior. The older gentleman was dressed in an unassuming black suit as was customary at a funeral. His hair lost all its coloring from youth but was thick and cut neatly. The man had a harsh countenance about him that made Caleb stand straighter. Caleb decided to ignore his intuition and stay the polite son until the wake was over.

The wake lasted well into dark, family members hanging back to see if they "needed anything," as if they had lifted a finger to clean in their entire life. Caleb and Evelyn politely declined all help as the funeral director took the casket away; the cremation would be the next day. There was already a grave for William Danvers III in the Ipswich Cemetery dated September eighth, two-thousand and six. The body would be cremated, put in an ornate urn, and then placed somewhere discretely of Evelyn's choosing. Soon it would all be over and they would have to act as if nothing had happened. Caleb was at least grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with fellow students telling him how "sorry" they were and other statements of condolences. He went through it five years ago and he didn't relish going through it again.

As the last guest left, Evelyn said goodnight to her son and he was sure she was about to make good company with a bottle of Jack. He was torn on his feelings for his mother. He knew she was going through mourning for his father but part of him thought enough was enough. The man had been practically dead for several years. He hoped that his mother could move on but he was becoming apathetic to his mother's burgeoning alcoholism. He was sure that he would have to bring her Gator-Aid and Tylenol in the morning. They had servants but he never liked them to see his mother in such a state. They gossiped to the other staff members, all were some relation to him, and he didn't want to add to their malicious chitchat.

Caleb was about to retire to his bedroom but before he could climb the massive wood staircase, the gentleman from before stood at the entrance of the library. The older man looked as severe as before and said nothing. He simply motioned for Caleb to follow him into the library.

The oldest Son could not ignore his instinct any longer and did what he was silently bided to do. He followed the older man into the Danvers impressive library. The walls were packed with tomes that Caleb had yet to even make a dent in reading. When he was younger he had the ambitious goal to read every book in the family library but he found it was hard to do since most of the books were first editions and very fragile. A good portion of them were also in another language. He still had hopes to read them all but he had to learn several languages before he could. He didn't mind though; he was fluent in French, Spanish, and was working on Latin. Ever the over achiever, he knew being a polyglot would be a great boost to his transcripts.

The ever silent David Danvers came to the imposing solid oak desk, ornately carved with the family's heraldic wolves standing at the corners.

Finally David deigned to talk.

"Do you know who I am?" the man said, his voice like gravel in the middle of his throat. There was something about the man that told Caleb not to be offended by the condescending tone.

"Yes, you're Mr. David Danvers…family historian."

David was pleased by Caleb's knowledge and smiled as if the teen had passed some sort of test.

"Correct. As I'm sure you are aware, all the families keep extensive records. Births, deaths, marriages, etc…"

Caleb nodded, knowing that some of the books in the library were genealogies. All four families could trace their heritage as far back as Charlemagne and it helped keep track of the bloodline. Not only of the Sons but to make sure imposters didn't try to defraud the families by claiming blood relations.

David went on as he had a point to make.

"One of the other histories we keep is of the Legacy. Who has inherited the power and what it all entails. I had been working on a project for many years now, translating the Book of Damnation and unlocking its secrets."

Caleb had been surprised to hear this as he was under the impression the Book was for Sons' eyes only.

"I can tell you are surprised and you have a right to be. Normally non-Legacy family members have been barred from the sacred grounds and any books that lie therein."

He was referring to the various buildings and areas that belonged to the first family settlers of Ipswich; the Danvers cottage, Putnam barn, Garwin farm, Simms pond, and Parry woods. All had strong associations of magic and non-magical family members steered clear. The diaries that resided in the Danvers cottage were mostly unknown to distant family members as well. They contained the thoughts, feelings, and histories of all those who had wielded the Power. Caleb had such a journal in the works, tradition urged him to comply, and he knew what sensitive information they held. So far, Caleb was surprised but becoming a bit suspicious of why the family historian was granted such access.

"But your father had commissioned me to examine all the tomes in your ancestral home."

"Why would he do that? He's read them before, he knows what's in them," Caleb interjected, no longer able to keep his curiosity at bay.

"He was looking for a cure," David said simply. "His using had progressed to the point that they were changing his physical appearance. He wasn't satisfied with his inevitable fate of wasting away, so he sought a way to use without consequence."

Caleb had a clear understanding of what David was doing. He knew his father was selfish but to hire someone to waste their time looking for a cure that didn't exist made him shake his head in contempt.

"I'm sorry you wasted your time and we will pay you for all the trouble it's caused you…"

"Caleb, I found a way."

That struck Caleb speechless and he wasn't entirely sure he heard the older man correctly.

"What?" Caleb asked in a low and dangerous voice, almost daring David to repeat. This was not something to neither take lightly nor joke about. A million thoughts ran through Caleb's head at the possibilities of a cure.

He wouldn't have to die a slow death of rapid aging, where the only thing keeping him alive would be modern medical intervention. Seeing his father hooked up to tubes to help him breath, taking medication after medication; Caleb often wondered if death would be the preferred alternative. Reid and the others came to mind as well. It might cause Reid to go crazy and be an even bigger ass than before but he'd be an ass that was alive and well which was what Caleb cared about more.

For the first time, David didn't seem as intimidating and felt the power that came off the dark haired teen; it was palpable and the air seemed to grow thicker as Caleb got agitated. He steadied himself and pushed through the fear of the warlock. The historian knew coming into this conversation that the news might not bode well for someone who just lost their father.

"What do you know about witches, Caleb?"

The question threw Caleb off guard and wondered what this had to do with a cure.

"They're like us only female…the power is passed down through the female line, to the first born. Basic stuff really."

"Do you remember a section in the Book, a part you couldn't read?"

Caleb searched his mind and did remember such a part. The Book was old but kept in pristine condition. He also knew there was some magic holding it all together as it passed down from generation to generation.

"Yeah, it was in some crazy language that none of them knew where it came from."

He distinctly remembered reading the Book with the others when they got their powers at thirteen…mostly him reading it and then reporting it to the other boys who were not as interested in learning about their history as testing out their powers.

"Yes, the language is an archaic form of High French influenced heavily with Latin. It's one of the first recorded languages that were lost during the witch trials. Normally those with the power would have been taught the language but the last one to know it fluently died before the next generation was of age."

"I don't understand. Why wait to teach them this language if the passage is important?"

Caleb's question made David swallow and blush a little before answering.

"You have to understand Caleb, the Book was written by your ancestors in the 1600's."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, acknowledging the fact but not knowing what it had to do with anything.

"The passage contains…delicate information the elders did not want young witches and warlocks to know about until they were of marriageable age. They might have had magic powers but they still had a fairly Puritanical mindset."

Caleb still looked confused so David thought he would give the teen the translated manuscripts instead of bumbling through the more intimate details of witch-warlock relations.

_The Goddess who created us all_   
_Created her Children for each other_   
_Man for Woman_   
_Woman for Man_   
_One is not complete without the other_   
_The Maiden will compel him to her_   
_He shall know her under the Mother_   
_In the Crone they will revel in each other_   
_The cycle as it was in the beginning, now, and ever shall be_

_Without woman man shall wither under his own power_   
_Without man woman shall be lost_   
_Rejoice in the gifts She has bestowed upon us for they are apart of us as our own heart_   
_Blessed are we, Gaea's Children_

It had a poetic sort of ring to it, not something he would normally read but it sounded like it belonged in the Book of Damnation.

"So we need a witch in order to use magic normally? We need her to not grow old with use and it seems like she needs us so she won't be 'lost', whatever that means."

"In essence yes. Lost probably isn't used in the literal sense here, not that she wouldn't know where she physically is but I have spoken with a literary anthropologist and suggests it may symbolically mean in a mental capacity. Given the emphasis on the moon, probably lost in mind. Be struck with lunacy if you will. Do you understand the other aspects of the passage?"

That was a loaded question but it was something David needed to ask. He needed the young warlock to know how to save himself...and what it entails.

Caleb simply shook his head "no," symbolism was never his strong suit.

"Well," David began and shortly stopped himself. He cleared his throat and steadied himself to explain an awkward concept to a teenage boy on the verge of being a man.

"The maid, mother, and crone are phases of the moon that symbolically represent the stages of womanhood, particularly for Wiccan lore; youth, adulthood, and old age. Here it's most likely referring to specific times of the month: waxing moon, full moon, and new moon. In antiquity 'knowing' a female meant...being with her."

Caleb looked as if he was waiting for the rest of the explanation and David damned Spencer Academy for not teaching them controversial literary termination.

"Sexually" David finally got out. He would need a good stiff drink after all of this. "It suggests that the…relations are to happen at least once a month, under the influence of the full moon. That's mostly speculation as we don't have any records of how exactly witch and warlocks are supposed to interact with each other."

A blush crept up Caleb's neck and made its way to his cheeks. This was not a conversation he ever had with his parents much less a complete stranger who was three times his age. His brush with human sexuality was limited to a brief class freshmen year that mumbled over the nitty gritty but threw condoms at him and drunkenly losing his virginity to a Kira Snider at a party a year ago. It was weird and the girl always insinuated and brought up the event in front of other people even after he told her it was a mistake; she had no intention of letting him forget it. The whole night was a bit hazy and he was glad none of the others knew she was his first. He always kept his affairs close at hand and they always assumed he lost it in Europe when he went on family vacation the summer of his Freshman year. It was mostly Reid being a horndog and the blonde couldn't comprehend not indulging every slag that threw herself at him. So they assumed he had flings when he wasn't around them and he let them as he didn't want to trouble himself with Reid's obnoxiousness.

His few trysts with Sarah have been pretty hot and heavy but they had yet to completely consummate their relationship as they had just started to get to know each other. He was ok with going at her pace because he didn't want to pressure her or rush her into things. When he was around her, he was in total control and it felt good not to worry about using.

But now his budding relationship with Sarah seemed to be in danger. The family historian was telling him if he wanted to use his powers as he yearned to then he would need to find a witch. Not just find her but bed her as well.

"Why are you telling me this?" Caleb asked after some contemplation. "The witch lines died during the Burning Times."

The Salem witch hunts were a dark spot in their history. There used to be more than just five families that were part of the Legacy. They started in England and France then spread throughout through out Europe. When Christianity took hold, the hunt for their blood had begun. The ones of the blood were found, tried, and burned or hanged. From what they could tell, only a dozen families had escaped to the New World but they weren't safe there either. The hunts continued with fevered frenzy until there were only five families left. They had gathered and made the Covenant to protect themselves. It wasn't just a promise to keep silent. It was a promise to help those of their blood prosper and thrive in return for their help and silence. It had worked for several generations, the only drawback that those with the power would wither and die for it.

"Yes, as far as we were aware the female lines of the Legacy had either died from persecution, disease, or childbirth. But the other family historians and I were digitally archiving correspondence that the families had written through the years; both the current living lines and the ones who had died out. The families thought it would be best use the latest technology to preserve our history in case there was ever an incident with the originals. I came across a witch in 1692 who was known to have the gift of foresight. She was pregnant with her first child and according to our records, gave birth to a stillborn male. Her name was Victoria Hamilton."

Some of what David was telling him sounded familiar. For a while after he came into his power, he was very interested in his and the families' history. It's what helped him identify Chase's former surname and link him to the Covenant. He knew about the trials that killed off many of his ancestors' peers. Most of the lines were like his own: prosperous and powerful but nothing out of the ordinary. The Hamilton line was noteworthy because every so often a Seer would be born. It was a rare gift even among witches and warlocks.

"After she gave birth, she had regular correspondence with a friend of the family, Annabeth Michaels, that moved south to Maryland."

"So?" Caleb interrupted, wanting David to get to the point.

David forced himself to be patient with the young man as he knew the young where not used waiting to hear the whole story.

"The letters between the two women always centered on Annabeth's daughter, Emmaline. How the babe was growing, thriving, and so on. Victoria never gave updates of her own, only inquired about the child. Now when we had first collected family documents, most had brushed off this odd interest as a way to fill in the void of having lost her own child. When I came across the letters again: knowing Victoria's power and the social climate while also working on your father's project; all three instances made me think. I had a hunch, if you will. I followed the line of Annabeth's child and noticed some abnormalities. Emmaline had given birth to a daughter and was then committed to an asylum in her late teens. The daughter gave birth to a son and she was also committed to an asylum. When I had a complete family line made, all the first born females had a history of mental illness."

"So you think the Emmaline was actually Victoria's child?" Caleb said, coming to his own conclusion.

"That was my theory and three years ago I had finished research of the family and connecting the direct family lines. Most of the females only bore one child before they were infirmed, most before their twentieth birthdays. The line got a bit muddled as time went on and psychiatric medication and therapy evolved. The females took longer to succumb to their maladies and more males and siblings were born, but I was able to track one direct female. She lives in Washington, D.C. and we were able to get a DNA sample to compare her to Victoria's remains. They are a match."

A shiver ran through Caleb when the full reality of the situation hit him. If David was saying what he thought the historian was saying, then there was a witch in the United States that could help him and the other Sons. He didn't ask how David had gotten the DNA sample as he knew his family's connections went out far enough to gather such things. He wouldn't be surprised if the girl had gone into a doctor's office for a physical and thought she was giving a blood sample when in reality was being prodded for the gain of others.

"If Victoria was married and having a child, wouldn't she have known that her daughter would be in danger without a warlock? Why send her away from persecution if the girl was going to fall to madness?"

David smiled at how smart Caleb was. It wasn't everyday a teenager would care enough to know more than the bare minimum.

"In the correspondence it mentions that Mary Putnam was due to give birth any day and that she and John Putnam had plans on moving south as well. Unfortunately her husband was tried and burned before the child was born and Mary died giving birth to a stillborn boy. It was probably a moot point anyway as it seemed at least one of Putnam's accusations during the trial was true; Goodwin Pope did have a male child that carried the Legacy.

"Why didn't you tell my father this?" Caleb didn't know if he should be mad. It was possible that his father could have been saved but did he really want to think of William cheating on his mother to survive?

"By the time I found the girl and verified her connection...her mother was out of the picture and she was the only one who could have inherited the power. She's sixteen now...I couldn't in good conscience deliver her to your father or the others."

Caleb understood perfectly David's fears. Caleb truly didn't know how deep his father's selfishness ran. Could the former Mr. Danvers have bedded a girl he was old enough to have fathered to save himself? Inside his heart, he felt that it was a real possibility that his father could have. The others were just as morally ambiguous.

"Don't you fear the others would have the same designs for her?"

"I feel that since you have Ascended, you would be able to protect her from the elder Mr. Parry, Garwin, and Simms. They are not as far gone as your father but they are feeling the consequences of using their powers."

David didn't know that William had willed his power to Caleb and the warlock had intended to keep that secret. So he agreed with the historian, he was more than powerful enough to protect the girl from the unwanted attention of the elder warlocks.

"What am I supposed to do? Do you know you are proposing? Am I supposed to take this girl, who has no idea what she is, and tell her to sleep with at least one stranger or go insane? Also, not sure if you knew but I have a girlfriend. Pogue has a girlfriend. Reid's like a brother to me but he's kind of a dick. I wouldn't wish him on any girl. The only one I would even suggest this to is Tyler and I have no idea how he'd take it." Caleb said visibly agitated as he started to pace the library.

David let the young man rave a bit as it was a lot to take in.

"I don't expect you to do any one thing Caleb. I'm telling you this because I feel you ought to know. I came to you because of the Sons in your generation, I feel you would handle the situation with the thought and delicacy that it deserves. I have watched you grow up from a wee child to an upstanding young man. You aren't like your father. You're cautious and pragmatic. You know the weight of these powers and you are doing your best to keep them under the control. I also see your struggle, as I've seen the others struggle. The Power is seductive and can corrupt even the most stalwart of men. You have grown into an impressive young man and I would hate to see such potential wasted because a happenstance of birth. I feel that you deserve to at least know you have an option."

There was a heavy silence in the room and Caleb had a lot to think about. David had nothing further to add and gave Caleb all the information that he had: the copies of the pages from the Book of Damnation, the translations, and a simple biography of the girl in question.

He bid Caleb a good night and left the dark hair youth to contemplate the next course of action.

Caleb read through the files David gave him, trying to find something that could help give him an answer.

"Hannah Takalua," he said out loud, the name strange and foreign on his tongue. The witch family name had been lost to the patriarchal tradition of taking the male's name. In magic families, the name with the power was the one assumed. Caleb wondered if she would believe she had ties to Ipswich at all. Would she take her true family's name, Hamilton?

There was no picture in the file, only a short bio; where she went to school, transcripts, and her address.

Caleb fell asleep reading about Hannah, never coming close to making a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable Covenant characters, places, and events belong to Sony Pictures and its affiliates. I am making no money from this endeavor. As for any original content: Any likeness, similarities, and resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, places, and events are unintentional and purely coincidental.
> 
> A grateful thank you to Misty Glow for permission to use some of the plot devices in the initial chapter(s). Her fic, "Age of Temptation" is a great inspiration. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to contact me if anyone wishes to Beta for me.

The next morning Evelyn Danvers came down the maple stairs and headed towards the atrium. For the first time in a really long time, years, she wasn't hung over and she wanted to have her breakfast in the early morning light. Something she wasn't able to do because the brightness had hurt her eyes and most of the time she never woke up in time for the morning meal. Seeing the remains of her departed husband stirred something in her. It was over. Truly over and she was the cause of it. She begged her husband to give up what little life he had in order to save their son. Evelyn had no shred of remorse because Caleb was the only good thing William had left in this world, only good thing she had left. She wasn't going to let some bastard Son take him from her or keep alive the withered shell her husband had become.

Staring at the pitiful form of her former spouse, she realized she had been wasting her life away and numbing herself to the reality that William chose the power over her and their son. Part of it wasn't his fault, she knew. The power was too seductive to ignore but he could have chosen to ration his use better. The other older generation Sons had done so with varying success. All men in the Legacy were self-centered egoists but William Danvers had written the book on abusing his powers for personal gain. The rich ornate house she lived in was the fruit of his abuse as was the billions he left her but Evelyn would have preferred a simple, less affluent life to the cold material things that were left behind.

She saw that the table in the sunlit room was full of inviting breakfast foods but not her son. Evelyn knew that Caleb was a morning person; he had helped her through many hazy day breaks, recovering from the night before; much to her shame. He would also always offer the chance at breakfast every other time, hopeful that she would bring herself out of bed before noon. Humiliation washed over her at her behavior.

" _I haven't been a mother these past years_ ," she admitted to herself sadly. She promised herself that things would be different and she only hoped that her relationship with her son wasn't beyond repair.

"Where's my son?" Evelyn asked the butler who began preparing a plate.

"He's in the library madam. I believe he fell asleep there; we weren't sure if we should wake him," the servant said respectfully with a tinge of fear, hoping he chose the proper course of action.

Evelyn frowned and wondered why he would fall asleep in the library. She left her food and the timid servant in search for her son. She found him where the servant said he would be. She crept softly on the plush carpet, not wanting to wake him. She knew that he had to be exhausted, not that she blamed him, for him to sleep in. He had papers in his lap and she surmised that he must have been studying them late into the night.

Mrs. Danvers took a moment to look at her son and a small ache appeared in her chest. He looked so worried, even in his sleep, and she felt guilty for all the things he justifiably had to be worried about. He fought a crazed warlock that wanted to kill him and his father had died to save him; all of that piled on top of an alcoholic mother, a heavy course load from school, and a rigorous training schedule for swim. She knew she had to make it up to him and idly wondered if he would be open to a vacation to a tropical locale during his winter break. The guilt ridden mother was so wracked with remorse that she thought of even extending the invitation to the pretty blonde he was dating. She didn't delight in the idea of bringing in an outsider that they barely knew but for some unfathomable reason, he chose to divulge their secret that had been held for centuries. She knew Caleb had an aversion to the numerous females the other families had to offer, she herself belonged to the Parry family once upon a time, but to reveal that he had power was the first time Evelyn ever thought her son foolish. She could only hope the girl was trustworthy and they wouldn't have to go to severe measures to rectify the situation if telling the blonde turned out to be unwise.

The Danvers matriarch understood why the butler didn't wake Caleb, her son deserved his sleep and it seemed a crime to wake him. So she took the files from him hands as carefully as she could and walked out of the library; intent on finding him a blanket and letting him rest as long as his body wanted.

Casually she looked at what Caleb had stayed up for to read and her steps slowed as she read the files. Eventually she came to a complete stop as the contents become crystal clear to her. The years of being numb were catching up to her as a rage she had never known filled her. She forgot about breakfast or getting Caleb a blanket; she forget about everything around her except to get to a phone and call "David Danvers, Ph.D." whose letterhead was embossed across the top of each page.

Caleb noticed two things when he woke up. One, he was exceedingly uncomfortable; and two, there was a lot of yelling. His sleep fogged mind couldn't process the two events simultaneously so he dealt with the immediate one of his uncomfortable position. The warlock stretched and rolled his neck, trying to alleviate the crick in his neck. He then brought his hand to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Once he got his bearings he realized he was still in the library.

The shouting became more apparent and he could decipher where it was coming from. He was puzzled to realize it was his mother screaming and it was before noon if the antique grandfather clock in the study was any indication. Caleb walked toward his father's old office, they had never touched it despite his father hadn't stepped foot in it for years, and was surprised at the scene unfolding before him.

"There is no excuse you could justify keeping this for so long!" his mother shouted on the phone. Caleb almost felt he entered the Twilight Zone because he had never seen his mother so worked up. She was flailing her arms with big motions as she bellowed to someone on the phone. He could only hear one part of the conversation but it soon became clear what they were talking about.

"Do NOT insult me by suggesting I would ever give over a young girl to my dying husband. I would have let him rot in the cottage for decades to come before I would ever do such a thing. But we could have done so much work by now to get her here, gain her trust. Endear her to the boys, to my SON! Now he's Ascended and has so much power, who knows what kind of damage the Power could do to him before we get her here."

Even in a rage Evelyn was shrewd enough to know she shouldn't reveal that Caleb not only had his Ascended powers but his father's as well. Willing ones powers was forbidden in the Covenant. It never did anyone good to be too powerful lest they earn the ire and paranoia of the other Sons. As far as anyone was concerned, William Danvers III had succumbed naturally to his using and that was how it was going to stay.

Caleb decided to intervene before his mother said anything drastic. He wrestled the phone away from her and said a succinct apology to David before hanging up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I'm giving that pompous old man a piece of my mind for daring to think he knows what is best for you and this family. What the hell do you think you're doing by hesitating on this?"

"I only found out last night and I haven't decided what to do yet, **mother**."

The emphasis on her title was not missed by Evelyn and she held herself back from correcting his disrespect. She might not be winning mother of the year awards anytime soon but she was not going to allow him to throw away this chance at saving himself from his father's fate because he was mad at her.

"What is there to think about? You need her. Without her, you'll use until there's nothing left. Have you heard anything I've said these past three years? Have you learned nothing from your father?"

"Do **not** compare me to him." Caleb said darkly, doing his best to keep his cool. He did not need her to remind him what awaited him without the girl. He was still convinced he could beat the Legacy if he had enough willpower.

"I am not my father. I can control myself."

"You can't possibly be that naive. What makes you think you can do what generations of men before have failed to do? What is it going to take to make you see you can't fight it? The Power is a part of who you are and there's no denying its pull. Even if you ration your use, what is your life going to be like? The other fathers might still be alive but I wouldn't call what they're doing living. No matter what, these powers are going to sap your life and strength; the only way to have a normal healthy life is with this girl. Caleb, you're not like the other Sons, you have more power than anyone recorded in the Covenants three hundred year history. Who knows what having your father's powers as well as your own will do to you. You need this girl more than anything."

"Do you even know what we'd be doing to this girl?" he interrupted his mother, desperate for her to stop talking. His resolve was wavering with every word she spoke but he couldn't give up. He knew the pits and falls of bringing the girl into his life and he just needed to let his mother know them.

"You're asking me to take her away from everything she knows and do what? Sleep with strangers? Also, what about Sarah?"

"I'm asking you to come to your senses and save your life!" she yelled desperately. She needed him to fight for his life, to save himself.

"Are you seriously thinking of throwing this opportunity away for a girl you've known less than two months and probably won't work out?"

"It's **my** life and that's for **me** to find out!" Caleb shouted, finally raising his voice to his mother. They had had the discussions many times before, mostly in her drunken haze where she rambled on and on about how much he looked like William and how she wouldn't be able to bear losing him too. Now there was a possibility of a cure for the aging and it came with a price he wasn't comfortable with; his mother on the other hand seemed to have no problem forcing it onto him instead of asking if it was something he wanted.

Evelyn was so startled that her usually soft spoken son had actually yelled at her, it made her stop and rethink her approach. She knew her son, more than he probably thought she knew him, and his issue wasn't about Sarah. The blonde was very pretty and from what she's heard just as smart. But her son was not the type to fall in love easily and he wasn't foolish enough to put his life in danger for something that hadn't really begun. No, her son was a natural leader and charismatic; he demanded attention just by stepping into a room. It was no surprise that he became the de facto leader of his generation of Sons. He was like his father in more ways than just looks. William Danvers had the same regal air about him that led him far in the oil business before his decline into feebleness caused by power abuse. The Danvers family wasn't billionaires by mistake or even completely because of their powers. The men were strong leaders and were used to getting their way.

The stubbornness seemed to be their downfall as well. William thought he would be able to control himself and Caleb was following in the same folly. She loved her son too much to risk his life on the small chance that he could refrain from using. He was in an even more precarious situation than a normal Son. He had his Ascended powers and the powers from his father. A part of her was terrified that not only would she lose her son to the Legacy but lose him at an accelerated rate. She knew they shouldn't hesitate on getting to the girl. The witch was the answer to her prayers and just because the cure involved something out of his control, he was refusing it.

Well Evelyn Danvers didn't snatch one of the most wanted bachelors in Ipswich by being some insipid socialite; she had her own pragmatic talents and she was also used to get her way. She wasn't going to give up on getting the girl with her son but she did need to persuade her hardheaded offspring into thinking pursuing the witch regardless was a worthwhile endeavor.

"Fine, you're right," she said softly, surprising Caleb by her submission.

"It's your life and you're free to choose what you want. Maybe you can control yourself. You've certainly proven yourself to be more in control than your father was at your age but what about the others? Do you think they can resist the powers?"

The question caused Caleb's jaw to tense and he fisted his hands. His mother was appealing to the side of Caleb that felt the others were part of his responsibility as the eldest and their sort of leader; and it was working.

Evelyn went on, knowing her son's silence meant that she was getting to him.

"The others aren't as strong as you Caleb; don't they deserve a chance to live a normal lifespan? A life without fear of doing something that comes so natural to them?"

His mother had a way with words and with expressing exactly how he was feeling, even if he wouldn't admit those feelings to himself. The powers were addictive and it wasn't just the thrill of using that called to him. It was an instinct; it was something that felt as normal as breathing. He had always wondered why his family would be blessed, or cursed as he usually saw his gifts, with powers only to have such dire consequences. He assumed that it was some sort of tradeoff; a life of luxury and wealth with only half a life to enjoy it. But now with the new information it seemed like it wasn't supposed to be a tradeoff. The whole time they were just missing a key component and it was currently residing in the nation's capitol.

He strengthened his resolve; he wasn't going to pursue the girl, he still wanted to live his own life and see where things with Sarah went. He was sure he was strong enough to beat the demon of power addiction. He had been successful so far, his mother even admitted it. The others were not so good at resisting the allure of power. He couldn't keep the information about the witch away from his brothers with a clear conscience. He'd be no better than his mother trying to make decisions for him. He would present them with the findings and see how they wanted to tackle the issue. He knew Reid would be all for getting the girl. The blonde warlock was one of the most obnoxious people he had ever met but Reid was still his brother and Caleb wanted him to be safe. Above all else he wanted their safety so he knew he had to think of a way for them to court the witch and have her come on her own volition.

"Fine. I'll tell them. You're right, they deserve to know. It's their life they should be able to choose for themselves. **But** I won't allow them to force or trick the girl to comply in any way. If she wants to be with any of **them** then it'll be completely her decision. I know Reid will be all for using his powers without limit…he's probably using now," He said the last part under his breath and tinged with derision.

Evelyn didn't miss the subtle message her son was sending besides the sardonic remark about his Covenant brother; he still wasn't going after the girl but he wasn't going to allow the others to manipulate her unfairly either. Mrs. Danvers didn't think the boys would go as far as using magic on the witch to get their way but they definitely weren't above using their wealth and natural charm to seduce females.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't expect anything less from you," she said coyly, taking small victories when she could.

"I'm going to meet the guys then, no point in delaying things," he said as he walked out the study and to the garage where his dark gray Mustang was kept.

Evelyn didn't move as she waited to hear the hum of the Ford's engine leave the premise and she was certain he wasn't coming back.

"Wheatley," she called out. The butler was at her side at once, never very far from his mistress.

"Yes, madam?"

"Please get Mrs. Garwin, Parry, and Simms on conference call in the library in fifteen minutes. I have a private call to make in the meantime."

"Yes madam."

As the butler scurried to do as Evelyn commanded, she quickly dialed a number she had come to know by heart the last week.

"Law Offices of Parry, Simms, and Stoltz; how may I help you?" a perky voice on the other end of the phone chirped out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable Covenant characters, places, and events belong to Sony Pictures and its affiliates. I am making no money from this endeavor. As for any original content: Any likeness, similarities, and resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, places, and events are unintentional and purely coincidental.
> 
> A grateful thank you to Misty Glow for permission to use some of the plot devices in the initial chapter(s). Her fic, "Age of Temptation" is a great inspiration.

Caleb phoned Tyler as soon as he got into his car and rolled out of the garage. The youngest Son answered just as Caleb exited the estate's wrought iron gate.

"Hey, Cay. What's up?"

"Hey Tyler, is Reid with you?" Caleb asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah man, I'm here," the blonde answered in the background.

"I need to talk to you guys; do you know where Pogue is?"

"Yeah he's staying with his parents for the weekend. Family time, ya know?" Tyler answered.

"Please call him over and I'll meet you guys in ten."

In Tyler's room the two warlocks looked at each other briefly and wondered what Caleb wanted. Normally Reid was not one to take orders, especially on such short notice but he refrained from making his usual snarky remark. He knew it had probably something to do with the raven haired teen's father and he knew when to just do as he was told.

"No prob man. We'll see you soon," Reid answered.

Caleb drove down the private roads that led to each of the Sons' houses. The Danvers estate spanned several acres so while they were all technically neighbors, the closest house was miles away. Each mansion was nestled in its own tree lined road, tastefully remaining as un-obsequious as possible. The families enjoyed luxury and opulence but they valued privacy as well.

Caleb turned onto the small dirt road that would lead to Simms manor. The house came into view and it was a lot cheerier looking than his own all brick gothic home. The light grey roof with its hexagonal towers looked almost castle-like but the general exterior was fashioned after New England beach houses. The residence was built to let in as much light as possible so sky lights and bay windows were adorned throughout the house. The colonial styled mansion was adjacent to Simms pond where the boys spent their younger years swimming or fishing. They hadn't done so in years but some of Caleb's best memories were playing with his brothers on the dock and they weren't worried about such things as power abuse. He remembered being told that one day he would inherit the power but being a young child of seven, he couldn't fathom thirteen much less what his father was going through. He fondly remembered a life without power and had grown to tire of his existence that seemed to consist of nothing but.

He parked in the crescent shaped driveway in front of entrance-way, glad to see Pogue's yellow Ducatti parked; meaning the Parry scion was already in the house. Caleb let himself in as there was no reason to lock doors in their neighborhood. He traversed the stairs, knowing where Tyler's room was by heart. He opened the door to find Tyler and Reid playing Grand Theft Auto on the XboX 360 and Pogue leaning against the wall, satisfied to watch the two play the violent video game.

"Hey Caleb, we'll be with you in a sec; I need to shank this grandma real quick," Reid said distractedly, intent on victimizing the fictional elderly.

All Caleb could do was roll his eyes at Reid's priorities. Pogue, on the other hand, sensed the severity of the situation and used his powers to turn off the console. Both teens that were playing let out a small groan of protest but didn't make a big fuss of it. They knew Caleb wasn't there for a social call and they stood alert for what the dark haired warlock had to say.

"Do you guys know David Danvers?" Caleb asked, figuring he'd ease them into the news.

"Yeah, he's your cousin however many times removed and heads up the historical committee with all the other people in the families that have a severe case of old," Reid replied succinctly and still wondering what this was all about.

"Yeah, something like that. He came to me last night regarding new information in the Book of Damnation…"

"What new information? The Book is like a million years old. It's not like people are adding to it."

"I'm getting to that Reid. New information on the passage about witches, do you guys remember anything about them? I know none of you probably haven't read it since we got our powers but…"

"Yeah I remember stuff," Tyler spoke up. "They're like us only female. Eldest daughter inherits the power but their powers were more elemental and mental based. They can call the forces of nature to do their bidding and hypnotize men into gladly walking off a cliff to their death. I think the basic gist of what the Book was telling us what 'do not fuck with witches.'"

Any other time Caleb would have been amused by Tyler's inadvertent irony but this was not the time to appreciate any kind of humor.

"Right...do you remember a passage after it? It was in another language?"

All three nodded their head, remembering the strange language filled the Book. It was spread throughout the tome but it was concentrated in the portion about warlocks and witches.

"We were told it was Latin or something and that it was probably the same English passage but in the original language. The Power has been around for centuries and the Book was written when our ancestors arrived in America."

"It's not the same passage...David had it translated."

"Why?" Reid asked what the three were thinking.

This was one of the harder parts of what he had to say. He had to admit to the others the extent his father's self interest.

"My dad was looking for a cure and he paid David to find one."

The atmosphere turned awkward at the revelation. It wasn't the first time they had talked about a cure but they assumed it was something that didn't exist. The Book of Damnation clearly stated that "Thy power can take thy life." The dire warning was littered throughout the Book and as far as they knew it was law.

Caleb had the other three warlock's undivided attention and he powered through what he needed to say.

"So apparently several years ago David took on the task of translating the Book and it took him the better part of a decade to finish it. He came to me with the translation last night and it holds the secret to using our powers without the aging effects."

There he said it. The secret was out and it no longer weighed on his conscience. It was no longer just his decision but all of theirs. They would share the responsibility of the knowledge and he felt relieved. He knew that it opened up a new set of issues but Caleb felt comforted that the accountability wasn't solely on him.

The others were shocked into silence. They weren't even sure they heard Caleb right. They could use without aging? It was something they had wished for but never thought would actually happen.

Out of all of them, Reid was the most excited. As the reality of situation sank into him, a buzz of jubilation grew inside of him. Sometimes he used to piss Caleb off but he mainly enjoyed the rush. A heady euphoria always washed over him when he used, even if it was for something small and petty like creating a small gust of wind to look up a girl's skirt. The fact he could bend the universe to his will was always something he savored. The Power felt amazing as it flowed through him; it was his birth rite and no matter how many times he was told using was dangerous, deep in his heart he knew it wasn't supposed to be. He loved having power and although Ascending meant he would become a thousand times more powerful he dreaded the event. More power meant that his body would age faster and he would end up like his father or worse, Caleb's father. Now that there was a possibility he could live a normal life and use like he wanted, his patience for Caleb's slow explanation wore out.

"What is it then? Spell? Ritual? Virgin sacrifice, what?" Reid asked, clearly eager to know more.

Caleb knew that they would want to know as much as possible now that he opened the can of worms. So he showed him the documents he had in his hand that David gave them.

"It's not a spell or ritual…per say. Here's the translation David gave me."

They all gathered around Caleb to read the papers he had. It didn't take them long to figure out that they needed a witch.

"I thought you said we had a cure, all the witch lines died out like three hundred years ago."

"That brings us to David's second finding. Apparently there was at least one line that survived. A witch during the Burning Times foresaw her own death and made arrangements to send her daughter and what she thought was the next Putnam son with the power away to escape the persecution. It didn't work out exactly as she thought it would, mainly due to John Putnam's illegitimate son with Goodwin Pope but David was able to trace the line to a girl in D.C."

"She wasn't a very good psychic then if she didn't see that coming," Reid said jokingly. The others did not find it as amusing.

"OK, that's cool then right? D.C. isn't that far from us, I mean the girl could have ended up halfway around the world or something. And D.C. has good schools right? So we can go there after Spencer. Our bodies can last until then and we'll have more opportunity to friend her and make her a part of our coven, then we'll be set," Tyler said optimistically.

"It's not that simple…we have to do more than just be around her…we have to be _with_ her," Caleb said, hoping that they would get the hint and not force him to explain like David had to.

Pogue and Tyler looked at him confused but Reid had gotten the message loud and clear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up; are you seriously telling us that part of the cure is sex? Sex with a witch?"

Reid was all smiles as if he just won the lottery.

"Yes…from what David has explained…possibly at least once a month. He wasn't too sold on the literal meaning, so it's possible that we might have to wing it and take this passage on faith," Caleb said with difficulty. It sounded even worse when he said it out loud and Reid's shit-eating grin was not helping things.

He looked to his other brothers and they both had different reactions. Pogue looked like he was about to explode and Tyler went from confused to looking slightly scandalized.

"Dude, this is the best day of my life. I haven't been this happy since that twin convention in Boston last summer. Talk about sexual healing."

All three looked at Reid after he said his terrible pun, not quite believing he would say something so crass and inappropriate…until they realized it was Reid and in reality should have seen it coming.

"I still can't believe you managed to get it moved from Ohio," Tyler commented in disbelief.

"What the hell Caleb? We," Pogue said, referring to himself and Caleb, finally speaking up after the revelation and completely ignoring the commentary from the Peanut Gallery. "have girlfriends. What are we supposed to do? Fuck around on them so we can use as much as we want? How do we know this translation is even accurate? How do we know if it'll even work? Are we really going to risk our relationships over a supposed secret passage from the Book?"

"There's nothing saying we _have_ to go through with this," Caleb stated, trying to calm his friend down. "It's why I had us meet, so we can think carefully about what we're going to do. We can weigh all of our options."

"What is there to think about?" Reid said with slight disbelief they would even hesitate on the subject, echoing Caleb's mothers words from before. "We need a witch to use safely. I think we all know we can't stop using, and God knows I don't want to stop even if we could. It's either this or dying a slow…"

Reid's words trailed off and he stopped talking mid-sentence when he realized what he was saying. It was a rare occurrence but did know when he had overstepped his bounds and could feel remorse for it.

"Sorry man."

Caleb brushed it off as he was used to Reid being a total ass and he wasn't about to hold a grudge against his brother during the few instances when the blonde actually apologized.

"It's fine but we do need to think this through. This isn't just about us, it's about another person and it'll completely change her life. We can't just go to her and say 'Hey, turns out you're a witch and you need to sleep with us in order to function properly because apparently there **is** some sort of higher power that made us for each other.' –God it sounds so much worse when I say it out loud- As true as it may be, it _sounds_ crazy and she'll probably call the cops on us. And Pogue's right, we have girlfriends and there are too many variables that could be wrong. I'm not willing to put my relationship on the line for a 'maybe.'"

Pogue seemed to be pacified with Caleb's decision but Reid definitely wasn't.

"OK whatever, you have girlfriends. I don't see how that actually makes a difference and why you're hesitating," the tattooed teen started to argue.

"That's because we're not selfish assholes," Pogue interrupted.

"One, fuck you. Two, any woman we get involved with should accept and expect that we might have special needs like this and that there's no way they're going to get a typical all-American nuclear family with two point five kids regardless. Even if this turns out to be a bust, they still have to deal with the fact we have powers **and** our life expectancy isn't exactly long term."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that **we** need to accept that we're never going to have normal lives and we shouldn't expect our relationships to be any different. If this witch can help us then I say we do whatever it is we need to do in order to survive. The girls can either take it or leave it."

"Are you insane? Do you really think Kate or Sarah is going to go for that? I almost lost Kate once to magic, I'm going to going lose her now because some ancient relative thinks he **might** have found a cure."

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want and I can't speak for Ty but I'm definitely going after this. When you guys look forty at age twenty and I'm still a complete stud and using whenever I want, don't come crying to me."

"I agree with Reid," Tyler said, putting in his thoughts. "I don't want to miss out on this and I get why you two," motioning towards Pogue and Caleb. "don't want to mess with something good in your lives but there's nothing to hold back me and Reid. I don't want to end up like my dad; hiding out on the Florida pretending to be a retiree at forty; using just enough to get him through the day but not enough to get him to Mr. Danvers' condition. I want to be able to just be ourselves and not worry that using the powers given to us will eventually ruin our lives."

"Yes! Exactly what Tyler said. I think it's settled. I'm going down to D.C., seducing her, bringing her to Ipswich and living happily every after: getting regular sex and using as much as I want. Let's start packing."

"What if she's not interested in any of us?" Tyler said to bring Reid back to reality. Caleb was glad someone other than him was going about the situation logically.

"What? Pssph!" Reid dismissed the thought. "She just hasn't met me yet. When she does, she won't be able to resist the all of this," he motioned over his person, "and she'll welcome me straight into her bed."

Tyler frowned at Reid's assumption and that the blonde basically meant to exclude him.

"Oh don't worry Baby Boy. I'm not stingy, I like to share. You know this," Reid said to comfort the youngest Son; giving him a conspiratorial wink and smirk.

Caleb and Pogue ignored the blush that crept up Tyler's neck, how flushed his cheeks got, and the somewhat angry look Tyler gave the blonde. They knew how close the two were but they didn't want to **know** how close the two were.

"Reid, what if she doesn't want to come to Massachusetts?" Tyler said, trying to change the subject back to the matter at hand. "I don't think you get what a big deal it would be for her to up and move. Not to mention, she's what?" he checked the file again. "Sixteen."

"So? That's the age of consent…I know. I've looked it up."

"No, horndog. She's underage and therefore at least lives with a guardian. Meaning whoever's looking after her isn't going to let her randomly move several states away. Face it, we're going to have to take our time with this…like months or even years."

"Years?" Reid slightly whined.

"Yes, years; like waiting until you graduate, moving to D.C., and then courting her."

"Courting her? What is this Game of Thrones?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First you guys need to actually meet her…then go from there," Caleb said to break up the petty fight he was sure to ensue.

"Yeah, let's see what we can find on Facebook," Tyler conceded as he didn't want to fight with Reid.

He went to his desk and opened the social network. He ignored all the friend requests and notices that popped up and went straight for the search feature. Fortunately, "Hannah Takalua" was a fairly unusual name, knew where she lived, and what school she went to so it should have been easy to find her. But after a few attempts at searching for her, nothing came up. Literally nothing showed up, not even people who had similar names appeared.

"I guess she doesn't have a Facebook," Tyler surmised to the others that were gathered around the computer.

"Who doesn't have Facebook?" Reid asked, genuinely confused.

He got a sudden horrified look on his face and the others wondered what he was thinking.

"Oh God, what if she's fugly?"

The rest remained silent as they had no idea how Reid had come to such a thought.

"That's why she doesn't have a Facebook. She's fuck ugly and doesn't want people to see her. Or worse, what if she's fat?"

Caleb was dumbfounded by Reid's insensitive statement and wondered how exactly he got so much female attention.

"Are you seriously this superficial?" Caleb asked with all seriousness.

"Yes," Reid replied with no shame and complete frankness.

When he saw the disgusted looks on his brother's faces he was ready to defend himself.

"Whatever guys, don't act like you don't think the same deep down. I mean, look at Sarah and Kate. Obviously you guys didn't get together because of some deep intellectual attraction. They were hot and you went after them. End of story."

Pogue walked away because he was not about to get into some philosophical confrontation about his girlfriend's looks and if he would have still approached her if she was substantially heavier.

Caleb went back to ignoring Reid and tried to help Tyler find the witch.

"Did you spell her name and the name of her school correctly?"

"Yeah. Hannah Takalua; Peabody Conservatory for Math and Science."

"Sounds like a smart school," Reid stated, worried that his "she might be fat and/or ugly" paranoia might be justified.

"It is. It's an international magnet school in North West D.C."

"What's that mean?"

"Means that she had to take a test and beat out kids from across and outside the country to get in."

Caleb had to admit he was fairly impressed. He excelled at school in his own right but the school was impressive and if her transcripts were any indication, she was in the top three percent of her class.

"It also means that she's probably smart enough that when she meets you she'll have the good sense to run the other direction."

Caleb couldn't help but take the piss out of Reid; the blonde was being unbearably obnoxious about the whole thing.

Reid smiled because he was glad they had the old fighting Caleb back instead of the brooding nightmare he had been for the past week. In the spirit of good natured ribbing, he gave the black hair teen the one finger salute without even looking.

"So our next break," Tyler went on as he ignored the shenanigans going on around him. "is Thanksgiving. I was thinking maybe we can lay some ground work during the break. I'm sure our moms would let us go to D.C. and miss all the traditional family stuff once they know what is going on."

"Dude, are you really going to tell your mom you have to sleep with some chick?" Pogue asked from the gaming chair; he decided to bow out of the plans like Caleb and play some Forza.

No, Tyler did not relish the thought of speaking of any type of topic that involved sex with his mother. He was certain she was too delicate to hear such things and it was never something he could broach with his saintly mother. As far as he was concerned, he was conceived via magic.

"No. **Never**. But she doesn't need to know all the details…she just needs to know it's important to us that we find this witch. She'll believe that and probably won't ask too many questions."

"Yeah she still thinks Baby Boy here is a blushing virgin, doesn't she Tyler?"

Reid was Tyler's best friend but sometimes the blue eyed brunette just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Shut up Reid."

"I think it's going to be awesome," ignoring his friend's request. "Despite the time it'll take. It'll be an awesome sexy plan to get sexified."

They continued to discus other ways they could get down to D.C. and introduce themselves but then a voice from downstairs called to the youngest member of the group.

"Tyler!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Can you please come down to the solarium? And bring the boys with you."

Tyler frowned at the odd request but he answered his mother.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a sec!"

"What's this about?" Pogue asked what they were all thinking.

"Not sure," was the only thing Tyler could say.

The four teens bounded down the stairs loudly and met Mrs. Simms where she asked them to.

Rosalind Simms stood in the solarium with the other Covenant mothers and the boys slowed their movements and softened their steps. They were on high alert as they knew their mothers congregating could not be a good thing. A sense of dread grew in them as they had the irrational fear they might have done something wrong, as every teenager felt when confronted with their parents for unknown reasons.

Each Son respectively greeted their mother with a kiss and said "hello" to the others. Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler sat down on the uncomfortable white wicker furniture while Reid decided to lean against the wall, ready to bolt. He loved his mother but he was never a big fan of authority figures and all four women exuded power; not the type they had but a more political affluence that would make world leaders cower. The women not only married into money but connections that influenced the way the world worked. Each woman was the silent partner in their father's affairs and kept the family coffers well stocked and everyone in line.

Caleb felt dismay build up in the pit of his stomach because he had a feeling what the gathering would be about. He knew when his mother acquiesced with his plan of non-involvement with the witch that it would not be the end of it. What he was worried about was what could she gain from getting the other mother's involved. They couldn't all plot for each of their sons to be with the girl, could they?

"Boys, Evelyn filled us in on the situation and we want to help," Rosalind stated. Mrs. Parry and Garwin nodded their head in agreement, smiling to let their boys know they had their full support.

Each boy tensed as if they were caught planning something illegal and felt an instant panic because of the nature of their situation.

"Help how exactly?" Caleb said gruffly, the question directed at his mother because he knew she was the mastermind.

"We've created a very generous trust in Ms. Takalua's name that includes the Hamilton estate with stipulations that she attend Spencer to obtain residency. In Ipswich, inheritance laws require that only local residences can inherit historical landmarks, otherwise face huge taxes and have the money in legal limbo for an indeterminate amount of time. It's to preserve the integrity of the landmark and keep it in Ipswich hands."

"Is that true?"

"No, but it will be in a week when the general council meets and passes the 'Ipswich Historical Land and Estate Act'."

Several members of the city council were relatives of the Covenant and basically did whatever the families needed at the time. Caleb was not surprised that his mother would go so far as to change the local statutes and laws to fit her agenda.

"How have you been able to do this? I left the house less than two hours ago."

"Caleb, dear; you need to realize how much can be done with the right connections and a limitless amount of disposable income," she said condescendingly.

"OK, you built a trust and are tempting her here with money but what are you going to do if she questions where it came from? Money doesn't just fall into your lap, especially a 'trust' that was made up a few hours ago."

"We'll tell her the truth."

The boys whipped their heads to Evelyn, surprised she would suggest such a thing.

"Obviously not the whole truth, sillies," Meredith "Merry" Garwin said with a high pitched valley girl accent and small laugh.

"We'll tell her that our family historians found evidence of a surviving member of the Hamilton family and traced it to her. As the eldest of the line, she inherits the trust that was initially given to the Ipswich Historical Foundation. The Hamilton's were wealthy landowners and had a booming shipping business before they were hunted down like dogs by hysterical and jealous witch hunters. The money has been hers the whole time, we just didn't know about her until now. We all added in a sizable portion that no one could resist. So all you have to do is give her some of that Garwin charm and there'll be no problem."

Merry was as confident as her son when it came to matters of the bedroom and she was not shy at all.

"Mom, do you know exactly what is involved in order to use our powers without aging?" Tyler asked nervously. He knew she had to be ignorant of the situation because there was no way his perfect mother would encourage such behavior from him or encourage any girl for that matter.

"Son, I know we never talked about this but you do know about sex right? You're father and I had it to have you. And don't be embarrassed, but you and the girls you sneak in with Reid are not as quiet as you think you are."

Embarrassment and anxiety seized Tyler as the unacceptable reality of his mother knowing about sex and knowing he had sex crashed into him. He wholeheartedly wanted to use his powers to open up the Earth to swallow him whole.

"Boys, we know all the down and dirty details and we're fine with it. We love you and we want you to be safe and live as normal of lives as you can. We would never judge or condemn you for doing what you need to do in order to survive. There's no shame in sex and honestly, if I was her and I got to be with such handsome boys; I'd be over the moon," Beatrice Parry, added; wanting to be helpful.

She wasn't.

Pogue looked at his mother in disbelief. He swore everyone had to be mad because it seemed that only him and Caleb saw what was wrong with the situation.

"Mom, you remember Kate? My _girlfriend_? How can you not see this isn't a good idea? I mean, would you have let dad sleep around just so he could use instead of controlling himself? Please, someone else point out how fucked up this situation is."

"Oh, are you still dating her? I thought you broke up last July," she said, completely ignoring the rib about his father. She didn't want to admit it out loud, she wasn't Merry, but she and Pogue's father had an understanding. As long as they were both discrete and neither produced a child out of wedlock; monogamy wasn't required.

Pogue's frowned deepened when his mother mentioned the break he and Kate took; one of many in their tumultuous relationship but they always found their way back to each other. They never officially broke up but sometimes they would take time away from each other. Sometimes they just needed to cool off and remember how much they loved each other.

"Yes I'm still dating her and I'm not going to break up with her for some girl I don't know. And I'm not going to cheat on her either."

"Lets not make any hasty decisions. Wait for her to get here and we'll go from there," Evelyn interceded the fight that was about to happen between the Parrys.

Caleb recalled the exact same issues he was having moments ago with the Covenant. He and his mother were more alike than he was willing to admit.

"Yes! The girl will accept the money, I mean who wouldn't? And she'll meet our boys and everybody will be happy. Especially if my Reid is as good to her as he was to those twins he brought home last August. They sounded like they had a great time," Merry told everyone much to Reid's dismay.

"Wow, this plan is a lot less sexy with my mom involved" Reid groused.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah Takalua sat quietly in her therapist's office and was lost in thought. She sat on the same lime green couch she has sat in twice a week for the last three years. A woman in her mid forties sat across from her, wearing a crisp burnt sienna suit; Hannah knew it was fall by the color scheme Dr. Pingleton wore. Flaming oranges, dark browns, and golden yellows in autumn; navy blues and whites in the winter; pastels in the spring; and reds, pink, and greens for the summer.

The doctor was dependable and predictable. It was one of the things Hannah liked about her; what made the teen trust the therapist.

Normally Hannah would be talking the doctor's ear off. Talking about the latest experiment she was working on, the next prank she was planning or her fears about her future. There were a limitless amount of things Hannah could talk to the doctor about, limitless things she wanted to talk about. It was easy when she had someone who cared about what was going on in her life and didn't judge; someone who was an outside party and didn't have a personal interest and therefore biased view on things.

So when Hannah sat in the ugly green chair for ten minutes without saying anything, only looking blankly at the carpet and was completely still; Dr. Pingleton knew something was weighing heavily on her patient's mind.

"Hannah? What are you thinking about? You're unusually quiet today," the doctor prodded, gently urging the teen to open up.

"What I've been thinking about for the past three weeks. Can't stop thinking about it," Hannah said, breaking her silence and looking troubled.

"Yes, the inheritance. Any progress on that?"

"Not really, I'm still deciding on whether or not to take it."

"It's been three weeks, what is holding you back from deciding?"

"Well let's see. A professional courier gives me an official letter alerting me that I'm the long lost descendant of a woman of no historical importance other than she was a victim of the seventeenth century witch hunts. Somehow she misplaced her child or something and that was how my matrilineal family came to Maryland; then for some reason the Danvers family, owners of the biggest oil conglomerate in the United States, happened to be fucking around their and the local people's genealogy and then connected the Hamilton line to me. So now I'm to inherit the old family homestead and the wealth that's been sitting in an endowment, gaining interest."

"It is a highly unusual situation but it's not totally out of the realm of possibility."

"Perhaps not but what's strange are the stipulations attached to the inheritance. I mean, what kind residency requirement has a school preference?"

"You never told me the specifics."

"One of the conditions was to attend Spencer Academy. It's a college preparatory school in Ipswich, Massachusetts. Seems so random but there's this new law the city has about residency requirements for inheriting historical landmarks, which the Hamilton estate falls under. Literally their local counsel voted on it the Friday before I got the letter."

"Seems like you researched this thoroughly."

"Wouldn't you? It just seems..." Hannah trailed off, unsure if she should say exactly what she was thinking.

"What?" Dr. Pingleton urged.

"Too good to be true. I mean we were struggling and all of a sudden, out of nowhere it seems a significant amount of money falls from the sky. It feels...contrived almost."

"Contrived? Why would someone just give you money if you didn't deserve it?"

"Maybe I am a genetic match to a long lost family member and they're using this money to lure me away from my home to knock me out and then harvest my organs."

"That's a bit paranoid, don't you think? That's not usually like you"

"Yeah I watched Hostel last night. That wasn't a smart idea."

"Well it seems like you've made up your mind. The source of the wealth is very questionable."

"See, that it. It's not. I have a friend who's…let's say handy with computers and she checked things out for me; the money is legit. The attorney office that's handling the money is legit. The endowment is legit; it's been under the care of the Danvers family for the past three hundred years. As far as I can tell, they're not related to me and therefore wouldn't need my particular organs. And I asked for copies of the family tree and other documentation they used to find me; it all checks out, although exactlyhow they confirmed I'm the heiress is a bit questionable because you would think they wouldn't just go by paper; that they'd want a DNA test or something. When I asked they said the Hamiltons were very religious and wouldn't want the remains exhumed. So I guess they're OK with giving away money on word alone; which enhances the shadiness of the whole thing. Also, I got a good look at my mother's family history, my prognosis is looking really good by the by," Hannah ended sarcastically.

"What have we talked about when it comes to your diagnosis?"

She hated when her doctor make her repeat platitudes, they always felt hokey and artificial.

"D.N.A. is not destiny," she said reluctantly. The doctor was satisfied with her answer and wasn't sure if the session was going as productive as she wanted it to.

Hannah leaned over and put her head in her hands, stressed from the big responsibility that lay on her shoulders.

"It's not just the weird circumstances; do I really want to move my whole life to Massachusetts for money? I mean, my whole family is here. My school and all of my friends are here. I've only ever been here. How can I just leave?"

"I thought you wanted to go to MIT?"

"I did...I still do but I thought I'd have more time to get used to the idea of moving...and it was still up in the air whether or not I'd be able to afford it, so it was always a possibility that I'd end up going to UMD or something. This money could open a lot of opportunities for me."

"Hence the tough decision."

"Yes, it's not as clear cut as I'd like it to be."

"Usually you make a pro/cons list to decide on tough choices..."

As Dr. Pingleton was talking, Hannah had pulled out a legal pad that was filled with her neat handwriting. Each point was had a lengthy explanation attached to it and the doctor know the entire list probably went on for several pages. When Hannah was indecisive, she had gone through several writing pads and even a PowerPoint graph presentation to get a visual on the direction she should go.

Hannah opened her mouth to explain all of her notes but she was momentarily distracted by the therapy dolls behind the doctor.

There were several dolls of varying ethnicity but no distinguishing facial markers. The therapist used them to get younger kids to talk about possible situations involving adults that they couldn't verbalize. The dolls came to life and started to dance what Hannah could only guess was Swan Lake. This was not something that was out of the ordinary for the teen despite logically knowing dolls did not suddenly come alive.

Hannah stared at the Caucasian doll doing a pirouette and the doctor noticed her patient wasn't focused on the session any longer. Dr. Pingleton looked behind her to see what could have distracted Hannah and didn't notice anything riveting and assumed the teen was having a break in reality.

"Hannah, focus on the present," the psychiatrist instructed.

Hannah tore her eyes from the dolls, closed her eyes, breathed deeply and repeated the words that she had uttered a thousand times before.

"You're not real."

The statement worked like magic because when she opened her eyes, the dolls were back where they were before; lifeless and innocuous on a shelf.

"Want to talk about what just happened?" Dr. Pingleton asked.

"Hallucination, nothing new," she looked down, not wanting to talk about it. The doctor, however, was not about to let Hannah avoid the subject.

"That's another concern isn't it? Do you worry that your schizophrenia will be exacerbated with a new school and all the changes?"

"How can it not? I mean, it'd be hard enough being the 'new girl' at a school whose students are four tax brackets above me; I don't even want to think of the 'Pretty in Pink' issues I might have, but to add in crazy? That might be too much."

"Hannah," the doctor said sternly. "We do not use the 'C' word in this office."

"Sorry, I meant being mentally hilarious."

"'Sarcasm is the last refuse of the imaginatively bankrupt.' What are your other concerns?"

"I feel like no matter what I choose, it's not going to be the right one. It's like the Doctor has landed the TARDIS on my lawn. Do I stay home and be safe or do I go out on adventures as a Companion knowing I'm putting my life in danger and possibly be stranded in an alternate universe?"

Dr. Pingleton knew Hannah was referencing some British TV she wasn't familiar with other than the odd session the teen would go on for the entire hour about the adventures of Dr. Who.

"What are the good aspects of taking the money? I don't think you've said any of those," the doctor steered the topic back to the task at hand; otherwise the girl would go on philosophizing about fictional characters.

"Well it'd solve the family's money problems; that's for sure. I love my dad and all but he's breaking his back doing menial jobs trying to support four kids and my Aunt. I appreciate all that he does but he's never around. There are just not enough construction or carpentry jobs in this shitty housing market and economy to make ends meet. Especially because of my medical bills…" she trailed off, feelings of guilt bubbled inside her.

She always felt an irrational sense of remorse for her condition; she knew how far into debt her father was because of her illness and it killed her knowing how much of a drain she caused. Even though she knew it was her father's duty to provide for her until she turned eighteen, there was no getting around the fact that if she wasn't around her dad would have an easier time with finances.

"Spencer is also a top rated school," Hannah pressed on as she did not want to get into another discussion with the doctor about how her condition wasn't her fault; it was talked about to death and she didn't want to explain that no matter how much she was told she wasn't to blame and logically she knew it wasn't her fault, she still felt bad.

"It's not as specialized as Peabody but it does have a strong science department and from what I've gathered, the school feeds directly to the local universities. Their alumni list is basically all Ivy League. What it lacks in scientific discipline it makes up in connections. I could go a lot further there than I ever would here. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"What does your dad think about all of this?" Dr. Pingleton asked because she knew how much Mr. Takalua's opinion mattered to her patient.

"He's…uneasy about the school requirement. He really doesn't like that Spencer is co-ed."

"Yes, you've told me he's rather conservative isn't he?"

"Staunch Republican wouldn't be able to begin to cover it. He doesn't think it's proper for boys and girls to be living in a dorm like that, especially underage teenagers. He inquired about possibly sending me to the local all-girls boarding school the next town over instead but when we talked with the lawyers at Simms, Parry, and Stoltz; they were adamant that the Hamilton trust stipulated that it could only be Spencer. Something about the strong ties the Hamiltons had with the founding family of the school; which is suspect because the last known Hamilton before myself died in the seventeenth century and the school wasn't built until a hundred and twenty years later. It's not like the Hamiltons knew the Spencers would open a school and would prefer their offspring to attend it….I mean unless they were psychic or something but that's a ridiculous notion. I suspect the Danvers', who are on the board of trustees for Spencer, checked my records and don't want such a prize student going to a rival school."

Hannah didn't say that to be arrogant or haughty, she said it because she knew it to be true. She had an impeccable record and she had several science awards under her belt. It wouldn't matter where she went before Spencer as long as they could boast that she graduated from there. Hannah had experience of high school admissions politics as she had been roped into many fundraisers and hand shaking in order to maintain her scholarship and get permission for her experiments. She also knew that a recommendation letter from Spencer would go further for MIT than Peabody; as most schools would rather accept in-state rather than out-of-state students. It wasn't an official rule but she had seen the acceptance statistics across the board and it would behoove her to go to Spencer if she wanted to go to the school of her choice.

"Then there're my younger brothers. They never get to see my dad because he works all the time and Jonah is having behavioral problems. Maybe if he went to a private school and got more attention he'd do better. The others are O.K. for now but I worry their potential is being stifled in the public school system. Where they are now is extremely over crowded and their curriculum is a joke. They're smart kids but the teachers are so overwhelmed that my brothers are being ignored. I want better for them. So should I reject the money, when it could help so much, because I'm scared to go someplace new or that my condition will get worse?"

"Well have you reconsidered going on different medication? I know previous attempts haven't been successful…"

"No," Hannah said without any uncertainty. "I'm not going through that again. I'd rather deal with the hallucinations than go through the side effects again. I fell behind almost an entire year because the meds that were supposed to help me made me so ill and dead inside. I'd rather be a 'high functioning schizophrenic' than a subpar regular person."

Normally Dr. Pingleton would have made an argument but it stalled in her brain. As soon as Hannah said "No", something stopped her from speaking and compulsively went along with the teen. Any other patient, she would have carefully argued various treatment options; never pushing them farther than they wanted to go in terms of their own treatment but making sure they were making well informed decisions. In Hannah's case, she outright refused any long term medication and only made the exception in the instance of an acute panic attack. The doctor understood her patient's reluctance. The teen had tried several psychopharmacological options and none of them had the results they wanted. With her initial medications, Hannah reported feeling nauseated all the time and the hallucinations still occurred. With other medications, she didn't report as many hallucinations but it could have been because her brain was too fogged or she was asleep. With therapy, Hannah has been able to stay in control of herself during her breaks with reality and confront her hallucinations. After three years of regular sessions, Hannah learned enough techniques to become a high functioning schizophrenic; she saw things that weren't there but she was aware of them and learned not to be afraid; and that allowed her to live a normal life and go to school.

The doctor did worry about her patient's future prognosis. Despite what she said earlier, the girl had a long family history of mental illness that progressively got worse as they got older. The doctor worried that while Hannah could manage presently, the teen's future wasn't as certain. She was concerned that one day Hannah would have a full psychotic episode where her confrontational techniques wouldn't work. Dr. Pingleton wanted to get Hannah on long term medication to regulate her dopamine and serotonin levels to prevent future spikes that would lead to complete psychosis.

Hannah had an eerie knack for getting her way so the Dr. dropped her internal fight to argue for medication.

"Fine, no medications but are you any closer to making a decision? I do think this could be a wonderful opportunity for you. I know how your family has been struggling and how much this money would help. I think it would relieve some of the stress you're under. It's noble of you to take on some of the responsibility of helping raise your brothers but it's really not supposed to be your job. It just adds to the stress you're already under with such a rigorous course load. I think going to Spencer will give you a chance at being a teenager. You're stronger and more capable of handling any schoolwork and problems than you think you are. I don't want you to not choose the money because you're scared. I want you to face obstacles and overcome them. You're going to have to face them eventually, it's earlier than you expected but I have faith you can succeed."

"I feel almost as if you're trying to get rid of me."

"You know that's not true. I want what's best for you and for you to reach your full potential."

"Yeah…that's why I took the money last week."

"If you already took the money, why have we been hashing it over for the past forty five minutes?" asked incredulously.

"I wanted to talk it out and make sure it sounded right before I told you."

Dr. Pingleton pushed down an exasperated sigh because she knew how Hannah was. The girl tended to let people know of big decisions and news after the fact so people wouldn't have the time to argue or couldn't stop her.

"How did your father take it?"

"He doesn't know yet. Another reason why I was hesitant about the money was because he would be too proud to take any of it from me. He'd rather work three jobs than accept any outside help. So I signed everything and made a security deposit on a new bigger rental. I figured my dad can pick whatever house he wants once he gets around my high handed gesture."

Dr. Pingleton frowned at Hannah's choice to make such big decisions about her family without consulting her father and her complete disregard for others' choices.

"Hannah, what have we talked about going above people's heads and making decisions for them? I know you're a genius and think you know what's more logical but some things aren't for you to decide."

"What else was I supposed to do? We were about to be evicted…"

Dr. Pingleton was surprised at the revelation.

"He doesn't know I know but I saw the notice when I was cleaning out his office for him."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to talk me out of accepting the money or waiting until I was absolutely sure. We didn't have the time to wait so I signed all the paperwork, faxed it, and it was deposited the next day; I'll hand it to that law firm, they get shit done. It's almost as if they threw the money at me."

"How did you even get the documents signed without your father? You're only sixteen…"

"I'll be seventeen in a couple months."

"The point is that you're underage. Even if the trust is for you, you can't claim it without an adult guardian."

"Yeah…I forged his name and paid one of my deeper voiced classmates to pretend to be him. It's amazing how easy it is to commit identity fraud."

"You know you've committed a felony, right?"

"Several in fact...and across state lines."

"Hannah, this is serious. You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I could but I won't. My dad is not going to turn me in and you're bound by doctor-patient confidentiality. While I'm breaking the law I'm not endangering myself or others so you have no sufficient reason to call the police. Also, I have enough money now to hire myself the best lawyers; I'm sure if I were to run into any trouble the most I would get is community service, probation, and a stern warning as a first time underage offender. The Federal government is too bogged down with real crimes to bother with an inheritance fraud case."

Dr. Pingleton restrained herself from rebuking at the teen but she knew that while Hannah was a very smart girl, a genius in fact, she was still a teenager. And teenagers had the annoying habit of "magical thinking" where they had an irrational sense of invulnerability. It was exacerbated in Hannah's case because she was smart enough to get away with what would land most people in jail. Another thing that worried Dr. Pingleton was that one day, Hannah was going to do something that would land her in prison and the girl wouldn't be able to talk her way out of it.

"You could have told me and then I'd have more time to find another therapist for you in Massachusetts," Dr. Pingleton stated, moving on from Hannah's criminal activity. The girl was right, her hands were tied and it would have been more of a fuss she was willing to go through in order to turn her in and prove a point.

"You really think I'm going to start all over with all the progress we've made and the trust we've built?" Hannah said arrogantly while she pulled out a small laptop from her bag and handed it to Dr. Pingleton.

"This is for you. It has a webcam and I want to keep my regular schedule. The guidance counselor at Spencer has agreed to let me use her room for our sessions."

Dr. Pingleton knew she ought to argue and reprimand the girl but she knew that Hannah needed to go to Spencer and she wasn't going to sabotage it.

"So when do you start Spencer?"

Hannah was surprised the doctor didn't dispute her plans but accepted that she must have made a logical and well thought out argument with no room for disagreement.

"I was thinking of starting early December. I want to get mid-terms over with as well as Thanksgiving. Thankfully Spencer has equivalent classes, so all my credits will transfer over and it shouldn't be that hard to reconcile the curriculum. I'm pretty sure my dad will also get over it all by then and help me move in. I might just wait until January and start next quarter; get finals out of the way as well. I don't know if it'd be worth it to start in December only to go three weeks and then have Christmas break. I think I'll tell my dad and go from there."

The timer on Dr. Pingleton's desk chimed and their session was over. Hannah gathered her things and said goodbye; leaving quickly to catch the Metro redline.

The doctor waited a few minutes after the teen left to make sure she didn't come back. She then went to the phone and called someone who would be very interested in some good news.

"Hello?" a perky voice answered.

"Mrs. Garwin? It's Dr. Pingleton. She's accepted the money…I assume you already knew that."

"Yes, we got all the paperwork out as soon as we could. When is she coming to Massechusetts?" The cheerful blonde asked, very excited her son would be safe soon.

"She's indecisive about when to come to the school; the endowment didn't stipulate she had to attend as soon as possible so she's weighing her options. If I were you, I would make it so it'd be worth her while to come after Thanksgiving break."

"OK, that's great. Thanks hun for the update, we'll come up with something."

Mrs. Garwin jovially said goodbye, the therapist hung up and contemplated what had just transpired.

Dr. Pingleton, ńee Garwin, felt slightly guilty at her role in Hannah's life. It was a coincidence that she happened to be treating one of the last, if not last, remaining witch on the continent. She felt remorse for betraying Hannah's trust but it was for the good of the family. The family that paid for her education and maintained her luxurious lifestyles that even a world renowned psychiatrist wouldn't be able to afford.

She was assured that she was only helping Hannah make the decision to go to Massachusetts on the witch's own volition by highlighting the good parts of the deal; in the end Hannah made the choice without her. She was also ensured that the boys wouldn't use unnatural or coercive means to get Hannah to comply. They really were handsome boys, so Dr. Pingleton was convinced the witch would choose at least one of them on her own.

As much as she tried to assure herself that she was doing the right thing, guilt nagged at her; telling her that she was just rationalizing selfish and bad behavior. She would never let a patient of hers get away with such betrayal but part of her felt she didn't have much choice. She couldn't go against her family and from what her Aunt was telling her, Hannah's issues stemmed from not being around her own kind. Mrs. Garwin didn't go into detail but all Dr. Pingleton knew was that she was given orders to encourage Hannah to take the money and she did just that. She only hoped Hannah would benefit from the situation.

"Good luck Hannah," she muttered softly to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first week in December and a little under two months since the revelation of the cure. Life had returned to normal for the Sons and they almost forgot the plan to bring a witch into their lives.

At least, Caleb wanted to forget but his mother would not let the issue go. They had been fighting more than ever and Caleb almost missed the nights where his mother would be sloshed by the time he returned home from school and swim practice; at least then he could avoid her since she would be too intoxicated to follow him. Evelyn's new found sobriety had her hands in everything regarding his life. She was active in the PTA, the board of trustees, and his relationships. He had made the mistake of trying to get his mother to accept Sarah as part of his life but after two dinners with stilted conversation and thinly veiled disdain on his mother's part, he decided to never take Sarah around the manor or his mother ever again.

The Danvers matriarch had made it clear that she didn't trust the blonde and repeatedly told him he was making a mistake by choosing to be with someone outside their circle. She didn't want to let Sarah in on the secret of the cure and Caleb sure as hell wasn't going to do so either, so Evelyn had figured out another way to alienate his girlfriend; she went after Sarah's lack of family connections and wealth. He knew his mother wasn't that superficial but he couldn't refute it without explaining why his mother was being so hostile. He resented his mother for forcing him to blatantly lie to his girlfriend about why his mother didn't like her. He felt stuck in a corner and trapped; it wasn't a feeling he was used to and he didn't like it at all. It caused many fights between mother and son; Caleb was to the point of considering moving into the dorms come next semester and it seemed the best solution.

He knew it would hurt his mother's feelings if he moved out, especially since he would be going to college in the fall. But he was just too tired to keep fighting with her about a witch that may or may not cure the aging caused by power use. Despite his self-control, the power was too much for him to contain. He held back from use but when he was stressed, and he was a lot lately, the power would come out on its own. While he was a man of few words and it was uncharacteristic of him to raise his voice, his powers would manifest the ire he felt; there were many broken antiques in his house that testified how fed up he was with his mother.

It wasn't just the power use that was draining him; it was the willpower and physical exertion it took to not use his powers. It was a challenge to contain it and he always felt like he was pushing up against an unstoppable force. He felt it under his skin, aching to get out. He felt jittery and couldn't keep still. He tried to let all the pent up energy out through physical activities, both swim and consummating his relationship with Sarah. The smart blonde was all too happy at first by his constant attention but making love to her never seemed to be enough. As their physical relationship progressed and the more he kept his powers in control, the less control he seemed to have in the bedroom. As with his mother, his powers manifested when his emotions ran high.

As Caleb sat in American Government before class started, he blushed at the memory of his last sexual encounter with his girlfriend.

The two teen lovers were in Caleb's room at the Danvers' mansion. Thankfully his mother was out of town, so they didn't need to sneak around.

Sarah had come with the intention to study but Caleb had other ideas. As soon as she walked into his room, he immediately captured her lips in a heated kiss. She instantly embraced him and returned his kiss, trying to keep up with his fervor.

Caleb wasted no time in disrobing them both as he tried to keep as much skin to skin contact as he could. Sarah grew wet by her boyfriend's attention, as she had grown accustomed to his seemingly insatiable sexual appetite. They both fell onto his massive California King bed, with Caleb falling onto his back and Sarah straddling him. He quickly turned them over as he never liked for her to be on top, he was the one in control and it was going to stay that way.

Caleb's senses were focused only on Sarah as he was desperate to release the pent up energy bubbling inside him. Even after a rigorous training session and being exhausted, he still felt agitated and needed a release. The normally polite and courteous Caleb was gone and in his place was pure need. He thought his need was for Sarah but his body knew differently. Even after hours of sex with his pretty blonde girlfriend, he never seemed to be satisfied. Despite knowing there was something missing from their lovemaking, it was better to get temporary relief than none at all.

The dark haired teen couldn't wait any longer and he thrust into Sarah and reveled in the tight heat. She wasn't quite ready for his massive girth and winced slightly at the feeling of being stretched and invaded. She was used to her boyfriend's enthusiasm and quickly adjusted, still trying to keep pace. Her initial discomfort was speedily replaced with the delicious friction of him being inside her. Her hands traveled down his expansive shoulders and his muscled back, enjoying the feeling of his strength and the warmth he emanated.

Caleb closed his eyes and his head settled into the crook of her neck as he set his rhythm, pumping in and out of her. Soon it wasn't enough and his motions got faster and more erratic. He needed release; he needed more than what Sarah could offer him but he was determined get it from the blonde anyway. He grew frustrated with the girl below him; her attempts at matching his pace had started to throw his own movements off. They were not in sync despite her best effort and without thinking, Caleb grabbed her by her waist to hold her still and let him do the work.

"Caleb, baby. Slow down," Sarah panted out, noticing what was happening. He ignored her request as he was too concentrated on the task at hand. She didn't protest any further as she was enjoying herself and all the pleasure her boyfriend created but his forceful bedroom personality slightly intimidated her.

Her boyfriend went from caring and sweet to dominating and aggressive. At first she thought these traits were kind of hot, and he always left her well satisfied and drained by the end of their lovemaking but his behavior got more and more intense as time went on.

The angle he was thrusting into her hit the perfect spot and despite her concern, she was lost in haze of bliss. A tension started to mount in her as he kept thrusting in and out of her. She started to forget how forceful he was, she just wanted him to keep moving within her.

Pain started to invade her euphoria and it was coming from the tight grip he had on her hip. She was fighting against his control and he was determined to keep her in place.

All Caleb could think about was finding his own release and if he had been in his right mind he would have been appalled at his selfishness. But everything was in a fog; the only thing he could fixate on was finding respite to the chaos that raged inside him. Tightness started to build in his stomach and he knew he was close to the heady rapture that came with release.

Unbeknownst to him, his power manifested around him; random objects around his room started to float and swirl around the two lovers.

Sarah could no longer ignore the apprehension that grew inside her. With his rough treatment and his power going out of control, she had to stop and take a break.

"Baby, you're starting to hurt me, let up a little. Please," she tried talking him down. When it seemed as if he didn't hear her, she started to push him away to get his attention.

In his mindlessness he took her rejection of him as loss of control. He instinctually fought to take it back. He took his hands and held them above her head, reasserting his dominance. His movements became quicker and harder, his powers swirling around them in a tempest.

"Ow…Caleb! You're hurting me," her voice becoming desperate as things quickly escalated out of control.

It seemed as if she was finally getting to Caleb and he raised his head to look at her and slowed his movements.

She let out a frightened scream as she saw his eyes were a demonic black. She hadn't seen the power take hold of him in such a way and its intensity frightened her. She had flashbacks to when Chase had kidnapped her and knocked her out.

Seeing how frightened Sarah was of him and her screamed finally broke through to Caleb as he realized what he was doing. He immediate detached from her and got as far away from her as he could. He nestled himself in a corner, a look of complete horror and shame at what he had done.

"Oh God, Sarah…I'm so sorry," he croaked out, on the verge of tears. He couldn't look at her, he was so ashamed of his actions and how he let himself lose control.

Once Sarah had calmed down and saw how apologetic Caleb was, she realized that part of it was his power's fault. She knew that the gentle and soft spoken teen would never intentionally hurt her and she rationalized that sometimes things got out of hand.

"Caleb, it's ok. Things just got a little out of control…and you stopped when I asked you to, that's what is important."

The dark haired warlock knew his girlfriend was trying to comfort him which made him feel even worse. She didn't deserve that type of treatment and he hated that he could ever be that sort of man.

The blonde tried to lay a comforting hand on her troubled boyfriend but he shied away from her touch, afraid he'd only hurt her more.

"I think you should go," Caleb said without looking at her, as a sick feeling gorged inside his stomach. He felt like he was the worst person in the world and nothing she could say would make him feel otherwise.

Sarah was distressed because she wanted things to be right between them but she knew better than to try to talk to him at the moment. Something significant just happened, something that shouldn't have and there was nothing that could make it right. So she quietly and quickly got dressed and left the manor. The family butler, Wheatly, would drive her home and Caleb took a hot shower to try to wash away the shame of his actions.

Caleb still felt terrible about that night and despite Sarah's insistence that they forget it, he could not. He treated her very gently since then and spoiled her rotten in front of the school populace to try to make it up to her. She ate up the attention and let him indulge her with every romantic gesture in the book. For about a week he had bought out the local flower shops, supplied her with chocolates to last a year, and treated her to nice dinners instead of the usual cafeteria fair. She had forgiven him but he hasn't forgiven himself. He didn't trust himself to make love to her again, so he dove further into his studies and swim practices to distract him from the power that grew inside him daily.

Luckily for him, Sarah was OK with taking a break from sex and concentrating on her own studies. Mid-terms had come and went; now they were gearing up for finals and the Christmas season. There were also college applications to complete and recommendation letters to request. There was plenty for them both to do that did not include sex.

The eldest Son still had several minutes before class began so he decided to take out last night's homework and proof it again despite having done so three times the night before. He liked his work to be perfect because he was an excellent student who earned his grades rather than rely on the "bys" the other athletes in the school took or the paid ones the other wealthy students bought. He never wanted anyone to doubt his merit so all the work he turned in was his own and he never once cheated on a test.

So in the middle of proof-reading his essay, he suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stand and goose bumps appeared all over his body. He was very aware of a presence on school grounds and it was not his brothers Using. His instinct told him to go to the windows and he followed without question. When he looked through the frosted window, he saw a white UHaul van and a quad of people he had never seen before. Spencer was a small school that catered to the wealthy in the Ipswich and Boston area, so he knew every student at least in passing. He had the urge to skip class and go outside; for a split second nothing else mattered in the world to him but he quickly gained his bearings. It took all his will power to deny himself to investigate. The silent siren song was mesmerizing as he ached to meet the girl he knew was outside. If he had any doubt about the passage's authenticity, it was soon erased by the pull he felt.

There were two pre-teens, an adult male, and a small child about five or six standing in front of the dorm entrance. Caleb assumed they were the witch's family and they were helping her move as evidence of the boxes they were unloading and organizing in front of the dorm steps. He didn't see the witch and that was what he was most interested in...for the others he told himself; never for himself because he was committed to Sarah.

"Come on...where are you? Come outside." he told no one.

"No one" was listening because from the door came out a girl with sunglasses, a bright pink Himalayan hat, and a very puffy parka. The girl was out of place because while it was December, it was only thirty degrees outside and a native would not have needed such heavy clothing. He stared holes into the girl, trying to will her clothes away but without using his powers, curious to see what was under all her clothing.

"Look at me," he thought towards her, not realizing it might actually work.

As if she could hear him, she faced the window he was at and he was startled enough to back away and return to his seat. His heart pumped quickly and loudly, resonating in his ears.

He forced himself to calm down and his phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked up his grey cell and saw that it was Reid.

Wat the hell was that?

Caleb knew the blonde had felt the witch's presence as well and didn't know what it was. They had all agreed to notify each other right away if they felt something was off; ever since the incident with Chase, they didn't want to leave things unsaid and risk taking the time to keep out of the ordinary things to themselves. He got two more texts along the same line as Reid's from Pogue and Tyler. He sent a mass text to them all stating,

It's the girl...she's here

wat do we do?

Reid was looking for guidance and Caleb had no idea what to tell him. How does one go about meeting their destiny?

Hannah Takalua was not one for heavy lifting. She had an IQ of 165 but no upper body strength to speak of; she felt because of her intelligence it excused her from developing muscles. So it was times like moving she really appreciated having a strong father and younger brothers.

"Jeez Han, what do you have in here? Bricks?" Jonah griped as he carried the third insanely heavy box to her single bedroom dorm.

"They're my science books, don't drop them," she replied.

"How is it that you have so much stuff?" her second youngest brother Elijah complained as well.

"I have a lot of books...and gaming systems...and DVD series. I need all this stuff...don't judge," she said defensively suddenly feeling the need to justify her horde.

"You seriously 'need' all these dolls and wall scrolls?" Jonah asked incredulously as he began to go through her stuff under the guise of "unpacking."

"Stop going through my stuff brat!" she playfully told her younger brother and started to mock fight him. "And they aren't dolls, they're collectible figurines."

"Whatever makes you feel better about being a sixteen year old that plays with toys, Hanny"

The two siblings playfully poked and prodded each other not being very productive until they heard,

"Stop it," the stern voice of their father called out gravely.

The six foot patriarch of the Takaluas entered Hannah's private room and placed the last of his daughter's boxes on her extra-long twin bed. The two siblings straightened up immediately in the presence of their stern father but smiled secretly at each other when he wasn't looking.

The family then helped Hannah unpack her belonging and place them where she wanted. It took almost two hours but the genius was finally happy with how everything was situated.

"Thank God, we're finally finished. I think it's a good thing you don't have a roommate because I don't think they would be able to stand your OCDness," Jonah commented.

Hannah knew he didn't mean to be cruel so she stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"Whatever, I deserve my own room after looking after you brats," Hannah replied.

"I'm not a brat Hanny, I'm a good boy," Asher, the youngest clarified to his sister.

"Yes you are Ash. I'm sorry for lumping you in with those two louts," she referred to Jonah and Elijah.

Suddenly the youngest member of the family launched himself at Hannah in a big hug; at five years old he only came up to her hips.

"I'm going to miss you Hanny," Asher said with tears in his eyes, and his bottom lip quivering slightly.

Hannah melted at the sight of her brother and almost wished she wasn't leaving; but being on school grounds she got an instant feeling of belonging. She couldn't explain it but it was an almost buzzed feeling under her skin that told her she was where she needed to be. Normally she ignored those types of gut reactions and intuition as illogical fallacies but the feeling was so great she made the exception.

She was slightly worried when she first got there that she had audio hallucinations. She heard someone tell her to "Step outside" and to "Look at me." She compulsively did as she was told but forced herself to get control and ignore any further instructions from things that weren't there.

"Awww…Ash I'm going to miss you too. But I'll be home in three weeks for Christmas and it'll be the best one yet."

"But I'm scared of our new house. It's too big and there're monsters."

"Sweetie, remember the PowerPoint presentation I showed you about how all of mainstream monsters weren't real and there isn't anything to be afraid of?"

The five year old nodded and still didn't look assured. Hannah thought for a moment on how to comfort her brother and since an extensive presentation and logic didn't work she tried another tactic.

She grabbed a figure from her collection and knelt down so she was eye to eye with her little brother.

"OK Ash, remember the TV show we watch together? With the time traveling Dr. and his companions?"

Asher nodded his head and stared wide eyed at the doll.

"Well this is his ninth incarnation. He survived the Time War against the Daleks and only surviving Time Lord which means he's super tough. He's fought pretty much fought every type of mythical creature and won. So think he'll be a good guardian?"

Little Asher enthusiastically nodded and took the doll with great glee. Hannah thought seeing her little brother smile and feel safe was more than worth it to have a missing component to her collection…at least for the couple of days it'll take her to order a new one shipped to her.

"Hey, that's not fair. How come he gets something cool?" Elijah whined with Jonah nodding his head in agreement.

Hannah rolled her eyes but gave into their imploring eyes.

"OK fine, you guys can pick something from the collections but nothing electronic. Don't even think or look at the Alienware."

The two adolescent males immediately looked around the room for swag they wanted and quickly found items they always secretly coveted.

"Ah Jonah, the Horde Crest wall scroll; nice. Represent with pride and DO NOT hack into my account and take my stuff."

The younger sibling smiled impishly and Hannah knew she was going to have to change her password to her World of Warcraft account...again.

Elijah had chosen one of her more prized possession and she wasn't about to give it up without a fight.

"Hold on there, that uses electricity. Drop it."

"No, you said not to pick an electronic; this uses electromagnetism and isn't considered an electronic device."

The novelty he had chosen was a Golden Snitch replica that used electromagnetic technology to gravitate on a platform.

"Articulate the difference," Hannah said, challenging her brother. He was correct but she wanted to make sure he knew why he was correct and wasn't just guessing or using rhetoric to win an argument.

The second youngest took a deep breath and plainly stated,

"Electronics deal with electrical circuits and involve active electrical components whereas electromagnetic devices such as this deal with forces that cause the interaction between electrically charged particles. The Snitch has no circuits, tubes, etc…it is gravitating due to repelling magnetic forces."

Hannah smiled because her little brother made a well formed argument and stated the facts, but he wasn't completely right and she wasn't about to lose her Snitch.

"Nice try but you forgot that while the Snitch is levitating because of magnetic forces, there is a circuit in the base that senses the position of the Snitch and keeps it in place. If it goes to low it increases the current and if too high, decreases. So it's an electronic device, put it back, and pick something else."

Elijah huffed at losing such a treasure but his sister outwitted him and quickly chose something else. He settled on one of her favorite plushies and she whined,

"Oh come on! Not my facehugger plush."

Elijah ignored her and put the stuffed alien toy on his own face, mimicking being attacked.

"Anything else you need to do Hannah?" Mr. Takalua asked, getting back to business.

"Umm…I need to register my meds with the nurse's office and then we can grab lunch. My schedule and maps of the school I can download and print later."

"Gawd, this place had its own map?" Jonah asked incredulously. He couldn't imagine a school so big that it needed directions.

"Yeah, the gifted classes have their own wing and side of campus."

"Oh that's good, they separate all the geeks from the rest of the school. I wouldn't mind going here."

"Whatever brat, they don't allow trolls here…it's a respectable place."

"Can't be too respectable if they let you in."

"Enough," Mr. Takalua interrupted the bickering siblings.

"Hannah," he turned to speak to his eldest and only daughter. "I'm trusting you to be good here. You're going to be far away from home in a strange place. And we both know I'm not too thrilled with the co-ed living situation. Boys are not to be trusted and I want to give you this,"

He handed her a black and yellow gun-like device and Hannah's eyes bulged as she realized what her dad gave her.

"A tazer dad? Really?"

"It's just a precaution. Boys only want one thing…" Mr. Takalua trailed off, not comfortable speaking of such things in front of his impressionable younger offspring or being blunt with his daughter. He knew she knew what he was trying to say and knew his rules.

"Yeah, got it dad. Boys are the devil. No need to worry…" Hannah trailed off herself because it was never something she could talk about with her strict Catholic father. She didn't have any qualms about sex (mostly because she didn't see the big deal and had no experience) and felt it was a moot subject since males didn't seem interested in her in that way.

"No one wants to nail a girl who can beat them in Halo and knows the Krebs Cycle by heart…unfortunately," she thought derisively to herself.

"And no staying up all night on that Playbox Nintendo either. I want you to stay on top of your studies."

"Come on dad, I never actually fell behind and one little episode…"

"You went into a sleep deprived psychosis and defaced the school mascot."

"That was one time and I thought he was a Tauren betraying the Horde and attacking the school."

Mr. Takalua rolled his eyes because he knew she was talking about some gaming nonsense that he didn't understand. He only allowed her to participate in such "time wasting" activities because it kept her away from dating; if she was more interested in playing games than cavorting with teenage boys, then he wasn't going to stop her.

"Either way, I don't want a phone call from school telling me to collect you or that you've been slacking off."

"You won't, Sir."

The family headed out to the nurses station and then to lunch.

Little did Hannah know she was being sought after as she left with her family.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After U.S. Government, the boys convened in front of their lockers and tried to think of a battle strategy.

"OK, I know we had like two months to think of something to do when she got here…but did anyone actually think of anything?" Tyler asked the group as he put a heavy textbook away and exchanged it for another. All males nodded "no" and it was apparent that it was something they were going to do but never got around to it.

"I kind of thought things would just happen naturally…I mean it's obvious there's an attraction. I know I felt it when she got to campus," Reid explained himself.

"We're not attracted to her, we haven't seen her. Being aware of her is not the same thing," Pogue said defensively.

"Whatever…what should we do?" Reid asked pointedly to Caleb.

The raven haired warlock was at a loss because this was never something he had encountered before. He had no idea how to approach a new girl without the help of someone introducing them, much less a new girl that happened to be a witch.

"I'm not sure either…I think we might overwhelm her if a bunch of guys just up and introduce themselves to her for no reason…"

"I don't think it'd be totally weird though if it was just me and Reid," Tyler commented. "We can just be nice guys welcoming a new student. Plus, there's no reason for you and Pogue to introduce yourselves right away since you aren't going after her."

Both of the aforementioned warlocks nodded their head in agreement. They didn't see the need to get involved when they didn't have to. If the witch became involved with Reid or Tyler…or both then they'd probably see her everyday but initially they felt it was best if they kept their distance.

"Maybe Kate can talk to her first since she's such a social butterfly…"

"No way. I'm not having my girlfriend make friends with a girl…" Pogue couldn't quite articulate what he was so afraid of but he was certain getting his girlfriend involved with a girl he may or may not be attracted to was a bad idea.

"You want to bone?" Reid finished for his friend.

"Shut up Reid."

"Anyway, I think the bigger issue is explaining to her that she's a witch. How do we break it to her there is such a thing as magic?" Tyler said to redirect the conversation.

Each teen looked at each other expectantly as if someone should have a definite answer. No one seemed to have the slightest fancy and Tyler asked exasperatedly,

"Come on guys, no one has an idea?"

When they all shrugged, Tyler tried a different tactic.

"OK, how did our moms find out?"

"She was part of Pogue's family," Caleb replied.

"I don't know, never thought to ask," Pogue admitted. He wasn't particularly close to his mother and it never occurred to him to wonder how his parents got together. As far as he knew, they were always married and his mother always just knew.

"My dad lost control of his powers during sex and she was cool with it," Reid said with a disturbing calm.

"What? Are you serious? How did that even come up?"

"My mom caught me having sex one day and afterwards told me to be careful because that's how she found out. Not a big deal man."

Tyler shook his head and couldn't believe how cavalier the blonde was when it came to his sex life; Tyler couldn't believe how cool Mrs. Garwin was with her son's promiscuity. Every time the subject was even hinted at being broached with Tyler and his mother, he wanted to die in shame.

"Anyway, if we're having a vote on how to tell her then mine goes with the sex idea. I mean it's like bam! Over and done with in the funnest way possible."

Caleb held back the impulse to correct Reid and tell him "funnest" wasn't a word but he instead gave his advice on power flair ups during coitus.

"That's not a good idea. While your mom might have been cool with it, others might flip out."

"Speaking from experience eh? Sarah not dig black eyes while bumping uglies?"

"Shut up Reid," Caleb simply said, not taking the bait.

Reid smiled as he knew he hit a nerve with the eldest Son.

"OK, lets just worry about telling her about us later. I want to meet her," Tyler said anxiously.

Her presence could not be ignored and every fiber of his being urged him to find her. He didn't know how Caleb and Pogue would be able to resist her call and he didn't envy their position at all; he couldn't imagine being in a relationship and having such temptation. If he were either Pogue or Caleb, he would break things off with Kate and Sarah respectively before things got complicated. A part of him was glad to not have the competition though. They were all like brothers to him but he wasn't sure how he felt about sharing a female, even one he was just using for sex. He could see the situation getting out of hand quickly but he also wasn't sure what to do. She was the only witch and there were four warlocks. If any of them were to put a claim on her then they'd be effectively dooming the other three. If she chose one of them on her own volition then she'd be condemning the other three to a life half lived and he knew that wasn't a fair situation to put her in.

"Nothing about this situation is fair though," he thought logically to himself.

They were all caught between a rock and a hard place with no clear solution that could work in all their favors. All he could do was "go with the flow" and wing it. He stopped himself from getting too excited like Reid because he couldn't help but think of what to do if the plan didn't work. He spent most of his life thinking his powers would be the end of him eventually and he couldn't put all his hope on one girl. The need to find her told him that the passage was true but there was still the chance she wouldn't want to be with him; he constantly went over scenarios where she either rejected her heritage and the situation or the more likely outcome would be that she chose to be monogamous with one of them.

His ideal situation was one where she would consent to being with him and Reid. The blonde was exasperating at times but the blue eyed brunette couldn't imagine his life without the tattooed teen. They had always been close and there had been times when they flirted with takings things closer but neither of them was ready to breach the thin line of friendship and becoming something more. He knew that the light haired warlock was bi-sexual; something Reid had not explicitly told the others but he had an inkling that they suspected but his own feelings were a bit more complicated. He was definitely attracted to women but he couldn't say he was attracted to men as well; he could only say that he was attracted to Reid…so he had no idea what that made him.

Tyler shook his head, trying to get all his mixed feelings and jumbled thoughts out of his head. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, worrying over possibilities that might be a moot point because he hadn't even met the witch yet. For all he knew the girl could be a lesbian and none of them had a chance. There was no point in worrying since there was no way to know what Hannah Takalua would choose unless they asked her.

"I'm with Ty. We're heading to the girl's dorms and checking things out. She probably needs help moving stuff or something and what better way to introduce ourselves than being friendly neighbors?"

"Yeah I have a free period so I'm good to go…don't you have pre-calc?"

"Pssph! Like I care on a regular day…I'm certainly not going when the possibility of sex is involved."

"Reid, she just got here. I think you're getting ahead of yourself planning sex already."

"Hey, for all we know she's a super raging nymphomaniac that can't wait to have sex with us…don't ruin my hopes and dreams man," Reid implored.

Normally Tyler would give a heavy sigh at his friend's immaturity but given the situation, the blonde's hopes were actually warranted. It would make things a lot easier if the witch would jump into bed with them without much provocation.

The four friends went their separate ways, Reid and Tyler heading towards the dorms while Caleb and Pogue went to class.

The two warlocks got to the girl's dorm floor and realized they didn't know which one would be hers. They had a gut feeling and followed their instinct to one of the single dorms. Not many had the privilege of a private room but it made sense since she was coming so late into the year.

The door was innocuous and looked like all the others. There were no outward signs that the room belonged to the witch but both Sons' senses told them it was hers. An underlying current of energy that came alive inside of them told them she was around or had been there. They knocked but there was no answer and knew she wasn't in the room.

"Shit she just got here, where could she have gone?" Reid wondered, slightly frustrated.

Tyler shook his head, not sure what to tell his friend. The blonde was too impatient to take the time to look for her or go on a wild goose chase so his eyes briefly lit their unearthly glow and he sent out his power to find her. He knew that Caleb was in the west wing taking A.P. calculus and Pogue in the north wing taking world history. All he could sense was weak residual traces of the witch and he knew she wasn't on campus.

"Fuck, she's not on campus. Where would she go?"

"Calm down Reid; Caleb said her family was here so she's probably having a last meal with them or something."

Reid's patience had worn out and he impulsively used his powers to unlock the dorm and reached down to open the door. Tyler's strong hand held his fingerless gloved hand in place, stopping him from entering.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tyler demanded.

"What?" Reid defensively asked and pulled his hand from the youngest Son's grip.

"I just want to take a look…get an idea of what we're dealing with."

Only part of that was true. Reid had other motives and it had to do with the desire to be close to the witch. He knew she wasn't in her room but she had probably spent the most time there so far and her essence saturated the room. Her mere presence resounded through out the school and tension built within him ever sense he first felt her.

His power was reacting to her and it wanted more. He felt like he was breathing fresh air when the past three years all he had was pollution. The Power had done more damage than he realized as just a place a witch had been created relief. Using had been fun and it felt right to use it but he couldn't deny the toll it took on them. They all looked older than their rightful late teens, especially Caleb. His body urgently craved her and he was at a point where he didn't even care what she looked like.

"No, Reid. We are not going to just invade her privacy like that."

"Come on, don't be such a pussy. She's not going to know and I just want to take a quick peek."

"Reid, we felt her when she just stepped on campus. We found her room because we can sense her…don't you think she'll be able to sense we were in her room? Do you want to risk alienating her? I don't want to mess this up."

Logically Reid knew Tyler was right but his control was wavering. He had never been one to reign himself in but he knew this was a delicate situation. Tyler's concern for his well being stirred his own feelings of protectiveness for the brunette. They had always been close, even before they developed their powers; before they had discovered their sexuality. Tyler was first and foremost his best friend and he couldn't bear the thought of the girl denying them her healing powers. Beneath his bravado of being a letch, he was terrified that if she refused them then it meant possibly losing the most important person in his life.

Intense cobalt eyes met soft cornflower blue and Reid promised himself that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Tyler.

The youngest warlock was surprised when Reid stared at him with an unreadable expression but more serious than he'd seen the blonde since the Chase incident; the blonde joked around a lot but when it came to the Covenant, he was all earnestness in protecting them and having their back. He was caught completely off guard when the older warlock surged forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

Reid pushed Tyler against the wooden door, paying no mind that they were intimately embraced for anyone who happened to walk by. He wanted to be as close to his best friend as possible. The blonde didn't care, he only wanted Tyler to know how he felt; he didn't know the words but he was always more of a man of action.

Tyler felt a blazing heat surge through him as his best friend kissed him. He had never felt such fervor from anyone he'd ever been with and he was surprised at how natural it felt. How right it felt to run his fingers through short baby soft blonde hair and wrap his arms around firm lines instead of soft curves. He relaxed into the blonde's touch and responded with just as much intensity. This was not their first kiss together but it was the first outside of their dorm and the cautious experimentation they've done before.

As soon as the kiss started, it stopped and Reid laid his forehead against Tyler's; looking intensely as he had before.

"I'm not going to mess this up for us. And if she won't be with you then I'm not going to touch her. I don't care what happens to me but I'm not doing this without you," Reid said impassionedly, desperately wanting the brunette to understand he couldn't heal on his own; that he couldn't imagine a normal lifespan if Tyler wasn't a part of it.

Tyler was deeply touched with Reid's selfless statement. His throat slightly constricted and his heart filled with an unfamiliar emotion he didn't have a name for. He didn't trust himself to speak without his voice betraying exactly how much Reid meant to him. He was feeling overwhelmed and slightly confused at the turn of events so he kept silent. The blue eyed brunette simply nodded his agreement and kissed the blonde again.

They were in this together.

Hannah didn't stand a chance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Takalua family had a nice last lunch together and Hannah was confused at the empty feeling that emerged in her as she left campus. She had the urge to return as quickly as possible but wasn't going to leave her family so soon; she was going to be gone three weeks and it was the first time in years she would be away from them for so long and it was the furthest she'd ever been. The lunch was spent quietly as was most meals with the family. The children knew not to speak unless spoke to by their father or another adult. The only time the children talked was when their father went to the bathroom.

"You seriously can't leave us with just dad and Aunt Becky, Han," Jonah said when it finally hit him that his sister wasn't coming home with them.

Hannah was in the middle of cutting up Asher's chicken fingers when she heard her brother's lament. She sighed as the guilt bubbled in her at the thought of leaving her siblings in the care of their judgmental aunt and stoic father.

"I'll only be gone three weeks and then I'll be home for Christmas break," she replied trying to pacify her brother.

"I don't get why you don't just stay until next semester...I thought that was the original plan."

"Aww are you going to miss me?"

"You know I am...I mean...who's going to help us with our homework?"

"Or help us get through quests on WoW?" added Elijah.

"Who's going to read me bedtime stories or explain Mendelian distribution of traits in the garden?" Asher asked in a small and innocent voice.

Hannah rued the fact they were all raised Catholic and knew how to play the guilt card mercilessly.

"You guys, come on. You knew I was leaving for a while and we can always talk on Skype," she replied.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't wait until next semester. I think you left to skip out on helping us move into the house." Jonah accused.

"Yeah there's that..." she admitted "But Spencer had just installed an entire research greenhouse and offered to move my experiments there. I couldn't say no."

"You and your stupid plants."

"They aren't stupid...they're three years and counting of research and development. I'll be entering the Siemens competition in math, science, and technology in the spring and could win $100,000. I know we've been poor for a while in case you didn't know that's a lot of money and prestige."

"We're rich now so you don't have to do all these science fairs and studying."

Hannah rolled her eyes at her younger brother's short sightedness and apparent lack of motivation.

"Yes we have come into some money but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw away years of work just because I don't need the prize money anymore. I love what I do and I have the opportunity to change the world with my research. Please try to understand."

Jonah didn't understand his sister's ambitions but assumed it was some "nerd" thing and dropped the subject as their father came back to the table.

Lunch was over and it was time to say their goodbyes. Little Asher cried and Hannah did her best to stay strong. The older two gave her warm hugs but teased her saying they were glad to be rid of her.

She stood in front of her father, not moving to hug him as it was not something that was done in their family. He simply told her,

"Again, be good and don't get into trouble. I don't want you falling behind or making the same...mistake your mother and I made."

He was referring to her conception and she had long grown numb to his tactless treatment of the circumstances of her birth. She was well aware she was unplanned and largely unwanted. It was something she had grown up knowing and hearing all her life. Just as emotionless she replied,

"I won't"

"If you have any issues with your...condition. Let me know and I'll come get you."

Mr. Takalua never referred to her schizophrenia by name; it was a taboo subject in their family and they would all rather pretend she had an odd quirk that everyone accepted but widely ignored. That was OK with her because she didn't want to tell them about her illness as much as they didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about how the swirl designs on the carpet at the restaurant came to life and moved on the floor like thousands of snakes. She didn't want to tell them that sometimes their eyes grew ten sizes too big for their head or how sometimes when they spoke, the words would appear to fall from their mouths like a waterfall.

She was more than happy to pretend she was fine if they were willing to pretend nothing was wrong with her.

The Takalua men left in the white Uhaul and headed back to D.C. She waved goodbye from the dorm steps and waited until they were out of sight before she headed back in.

The empty feeling she felt when she left was replaced with a slight buzzing sensation she felt earlier. She didn't know what it meant and hoped it wasn't a new development in her illness. She had never had a tactile hallucination and wrote it off to nerves. She was in a completely new environment by herself and it was the most independent she had been in her life. It was natural that she would have reactions to such a major change in her life.

As she crossed the threshold of her door, a wave of heat enveloped her; almost as if she caught a sudden fever. There was a tightness in her stomach and a yearning she never knew before grew between her thighs. Her heart beat was slightly elevated and she checked her eyes and saw they were dilated. She recognized her symptoms as arousal and wondered where it could have come from.

She lay down on her bed, trying to gain her equilibrium. Another hallucination appeared at her door; it was two males in a heated embrace. From their positions it was obvious they felt strongly about each other and she had a yearning to be between them. She couldn't see their faces but could tell they were tall and imagined they were handsome.

It was certainly the most enjoyable hallucination she ever had and it was the first time she didn't say her confronting exercise right away. Still she knew it wouldn't be good for her treatment to indulge in her voyeuristic tendencies so she closed her eyes and said,

"You're not real...but I really wish you were."

Oddly the apparitions did not disappear when she opened her eyes. They stayed together but they were no longer kissing. It seemed as if they were talking and sharing an intimate conversation. The ghostly beings didn't disappear until they left seemingly on their own volition.

It was certainly a new development in her illness but told herself that there were no set standards for hallucinations and it was nothing to worry about.

"I probably need to stop reading so much Wincest," she told herself as she shook her head and began to set up her electronics.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler sat in honors chemistry, barely paying attention to the professor as the teacher droned on about bonds, moles, and other things he was not absorbing. No one else in the class was paying any attention either so his look of complete and utter indifference was not out of place.

Even if the educator was riveting and engaging, he probably wouldn't have noticed or cared. He had other things weighing on his mind that had nothing to do with school.

It was the Wednesday after the witch had first step foot onto school grounds and none of the Sons had yet to set eyes on her. She remained elusive all throughout the weekend and they quickly learned by Monday evening that none of them shared a class with her. He and Reid had tried repeatedly to track her by sense or by the Power but she was always a step ahead of them. They felt her presence wherever they went, driving them to the brink of madness with want. Her essence haunted their senses, always a cool warm breeze seemed to be where she left as well as a delicate scent of coconut filled their noses.

The presence of the witch was starting to take its toll on the Sons. None of them were sleeping properly and all of them were on edge. Caleb seemed to be the worst off and the youngest Son assumed it had something to do with the raven haired warlock being of age. Their power increased exponentially when they hit eighteen so he figured the need for the witch did as well. Ever since the Danvers scion Ascended Tyler had noticed that something seemed off with Caleb. He didn't know what it was but he felt that there was a presence about his friend that wasn't there before. The eldest Son was always serious and somewhat broody but lately it had seemed he had taken to another level. Tyler didn't know if he should be worried for his brother but his own issues were taking the forefront.

They all looked ragged and sleep deprived. The dark bags under their eyes were noticed by their mothers and the other students. They all asked if everything was alright with the Sons and all the teens could reply was that finals were coming up. The mother's knew better but the other students were willing to accept their answers. Tyler wasn't sure how much longer they could last before one of them snapped.

Tyler was starting to consider Reid's suggestion that they break into admissions and steal Hannah's transcripts and file. He didn't want to invade her privacy like that; fearful that if she ever found out she would never speak to them; if they ever got to meet her at all, which what was the issue in the first place. They needed to figure out a way to find her and filching her class schedule was a way to do that.

As he thought of a plan to break into the school's admissions office, the slightly nasal and snooty voice of Kira Snider broke through his concentration.

"Oh my God, have you heard about that new transfer?" the resident mean girl asked her cronies.

"Yeah I heard she's in the TaG program with all the other nerds not deemed fit for the regular population," the sycophant brunette to the left of her stated.

The "TaG" program was what they called the classes for "Talented and Gifted" students. They had an entire wing dedicated to their specialized and advanced curriculum. He had very little contact with any student in the program and it explained why none of the Sons or their girlfriends had any classes with her. He was used of Kira's mean and vindictive nonsense and normally ignored her but at the moment she was being useful which was a rare occurrence.

"Eww...I don't understand why Higgins lets those weirdoes in. I think they should just be passed onto college and get them out of here. It's not fair they get all these privileges just because they can't handle being around normal people."

"I heard she's nouveau riche. Her family used to be the Hamiltons but they tossed her ancestor away or something and they just found her. It's so sad how far the family has gone because they slummed it with some Asians or something. I mean, what kind of name is 'Takalua?'" the blonde lemming to Kira's right piped in.

"Major grossness...I guess Higgins needed to reach some sort of minority quota and let a chink in. I mean, this school used to have standards and now they're letting anyone who can pay attend. You know Patrick Henry, the guy with the red Ferrari?"

Both friends nodded their head, totally engrossed in Kira's juicy gossip. Tyler tensed and became angry at the racist comment.

"Well he was in the nurse's office when the new girl came, I think he got mono again from that skitch Bethany...anyway he said he saw her register meds. So she's a total pill popper."

"Probably an Adderal junkie like most of the kids in TaG. That's why they're so smart, they stay up all the time to study and have no life."

"Totes. I hear she's super OCD too. Charles Montgomery had a tutoring session with her and she told him to reschedule. I mean, he was only twenty minutes late and she was being totally unreasonable. He said she went on about how her time is worth blah blah blah...I told him I would have been like 'Bitch, I pay you to teach me so you're on my schedule'..."

"Oh my God, she charges to tutor? Like it's a job?"

"Yeah I know right? She doesn't belong here...I mean who gets a job in high school? That's not the worst part though, Anne Arundel said that she also went to a session and the girl gave her like a two inch binder of stuff to read and organize her shit. Crazy OCD; I mean, why would you pay money to do so much work?"

"I know right? So weird..."

Tyler rolled his eyes and chose to block out the blathering of the three bitchiest girls in the school. He didn't understand how girls could be so mean about someone they never met and why they took pleasure in putting others down. Still, Kira's gossipy nature gave him the first lead he could use that didn't involve violating Hannah's privacy. A plan quickly formed and he couldn't wait until he talked to Reid about what he had found out.

In the meantime though, he figured he was going to be getting very close to Hannah (at least physically, he wasn't sure how emotionally attached he'd get to the witch) and he felt that in magic user solidarity he ought to defend her honor.

So Tyler lowered his head and closed his eyelids to hide the tell tale sign of using. Soon he heard a horrified voice of Kira's flunky,

"Kira...oh my God...what's wrong with your face?"

The red haired girl frowned and quickly got her compact mirror she always had on hand. As soon as she opened she screamed when she saw what he friend was talking about. Right in the middle of her face was the biggest zit she had ever seen. It was an angry red with a pus filled center that seemed to almost pulsate. She quickly got her things and ran out of the lab with her head down and covering her face as best she could.

She wasn't quickly enough because the blonde peon had been a little too loud and others had turned their head towards the commotion; they saw the monstrosity that grew from the mean girl's face and all had a good laugh. The student body had a bit of schadenfreude-esque gossip to tide them over and Tyler got a satisfied feeling for giving Kira some karmic retribution.

* * *

The Sons of Ipswich always ate together so it was a little abnormal for the youngest member to be absent for the first ten minutes. As the brunette made his way to their usual table, the blonde member of the group asked,

"Where were you?"

"I needed to take care of something in the library. I have a tutoring session this afternoon."

"Tutoring? What do you need tutoring in? If you needed help, you could have asked me," Caleb commented, slightly concerned about Tyler's possible academic issues.

"I don't need the tutoring but I heard from a bitchy if not reliable source that Hannah tutors every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. She's also in the TaG program, so that's why we haven't seen her."

"Eww she's in TaG? Those kids give me the creeps...nothing but mouth breathers and tucked in sweater vests," Reid commented and pointedly looked at Caleb's pristinely worn uniform.

Their leader did indeed wear his school sanctioned sweater vest neatly tucked in but the older teen did not retort as he was used to Reid's immaturity.

"I thought there was that one kid you talked to...Frederick Hagerstown."

"I don't talk to him, I pay him to get information for me."

"Information?"

"Yeah he's a computer nerd and knows how to get info I might need on a girl I'm trying to sleep with."

"Aren't you even _slightly_ worried there's a hell?" Pogue asked his friend.

"Not really," Reid replied.

"Anyway," Tyler continued. "I scheduled for a session this afternoon and hopefully things will progress from there.

"Cool. Work your 'magic'; chicks dig the sensitive doe eyed thing you do...and put in a good word for me. I don't know how to get with smart chicks."

"Reid, she's in TaG; she's not just smart. She's probably three times smarter than you and therefore three times less likely to fall for your bullshit," Caleb ribbed the blonde.

"Well you speak nerd, what do smart girls like?"

Caleb could not contain the amount of exasperation he felt at Reid's failure to understand common decency that the raven haired teen hit his head against the lunch table and stayed still for an entire minute. When he was finally able to articulate his response without thrashing the blonde he said,

"Reid, she's smart; not a different species. There's no one thing smart girls like that other girls don't. There's this crazy thing called 'talking to and getting to know them' that us non-womanizing males do to know what females like."

Reid stared at Caleb blankly as if the older warlock just explained to him some foreign custom to a country he'd never heard of.

"Right…no really what do smart girls like? What does Sarah like? She's smart-ish."

"What do you mean 'smart-ish?' She has a full ride here and is probably going to get into Harvard; all on her own merit."

"Well she's not in TaG so she's not that special. Speaking of Sarah, where is she? Where's Kate? Normally they're blathering on about some stupid reality TV show by now. I would assume they'd have heard something about the new girl."

"Sarah's in the library doing her college apps and essays," Caleb answered.

"Kate's doing stuff for poms," Pogue replied, referring to the Spencer dance team.

Reid lost interest in his brothers' girlfriends as soon as he realized they weren't going to be useful and turned back to Tyler.

"So what are you getting tutored in?"

"Algebra II, something I'm doing average in and can justify getting the extra help."

"Ugh sounds like the worst thing ever, especially since all you're probably going to be thinking are ways to get into her pants."

Though crude, Reid had astute observational skills when he put his mind to it.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the girl's dorm floor…**

Hannah walked into her room and tossed her backpack to its assigned area. She had settled into a routine that she had done everyday since getting to Spencer. She chose to eat her lunch in the comfort of her dorm, away from crowds and the chance she might reveal her illness. Her therapist had already berated her on "being anti-social" but Hannah wasn't ready to join the masses just yet. Even with her fellow cohort she wasn't ready to put herself out there and try to make friends.

" _I don't know why I need to make friends, I have plenty of them…back in D.C._ " she thought to herself as she booted up her laptop and popped a Hot Pocket into the microwave.

Even though Spencer was very accommodating to the students in the TaG program, they had their own break room where they were delivered meals catered to their dietary needs, she didn't feel comfortable trying to become part of their social circle. She felt like she was some sort of usurper, barging in their territory that she wasn't sure she belonged. Despite her high I.Q. she suspected she didn't have much in common with the students at Spencer. They were all born rich and were accustomed to a certain lifestyle. She felt out of her element and slightly awkward with the perks and amenities the students enjoyed such as the laundry service. She didn't like other people handling her clothes and felt that the staff was babying the students because she was certain most of them didn't know how to do laundry.

The microwave dinged to alert her that her food was ready just as a screen popped up on her computer.

"Hola," a bespectacled female greeted her.

"Hey Jayne, what's up?" Hannah asked her friend as she took a bite of the delicious hand held pizza.

"Nothing much. I got the deets on the Danvers family you wanted."

"Oh, anything interesting turn up?"

"Sort of…they're insanely rich but choose to stay in a suburb of Boston."

"They must have strong ties here or something."

"Maybe but they do have a huge family…"

"And?"

"And they're all over town. Pretty much all the businesses are owned either by the Danvers, Garwins, Parrys, and Sims; sometimes even a combination of the families such as the major law firm that is handling your money. They're also in the local government and police. It's kind of creepy how many there are and how much power only four families wield."

"Dude, that's like secret society Illuminati creepy."

"I know right? So I'll keep an eye on them…see if anything pops up."

"Thanks Jayne. Good work on tracking the money and family for me too."

"No prob…next time give me something challenging. I have all the medical records of the students if you want to take a peek."

"Ummm…no thank you. I'll let them keep their privacy."

"You're no fun. How's the school treating you anyway?"

"It's OK. Nothing really to report yet since I've only been here a couple of days."

"Meet anyone interesting? Or are you still hiding out and eating by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm being kind of a hermit. Not really ready to join the gen-pop yet."

"Can't hide forever."

"Really? Step outside lately?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I stood at my front door and _contemplated_ going outside for a whole minute."

"Wow, that is something. Good job," Hannah said with complete honesty.

The agoraphobic computer hacker nodded her head and accepted the schizophrenic's congratulations. It was hard for her to even think about going outside without an anxiety attack but she was getting better. It might not seem like a big step to the average person but to someone who goes into paralysis when outside and in an open space; it's a giant leap forward.

"Yes but then I had a panic attack and scrubbed my apartment for three hours."

"That's understandable," Hannah said to support her friend, knowing the burden of having an obsessive compulsive mind.

"Well with your progress, maybe you could come out and join us at a con one day," Hannah joked to lighten the mood.

"Blech. You know I'm not into that nerd shite."

"Says the computer hacker."

"Hacking isn't nerdy, it's totally bad ass."

"Maybe in the nineties when no one could do it. Nowadays thirteen year olds are hacking; look at my brother."

"OK do not compare my awesome skills that broke into the Pentagon to your brother taking your World of Warcraft inventory."

"When did you break into the Pentagon? It wasn't in the news…"

"That's how awesome I am."

Hannah didn't question her friend further and believed Jayne had such skills.

"Anyway, how's the schizophrenia?" Jayne asked.

"Oh you know…same ol' same ol'," she said dismissively as she saw a snake wrap around her desk lamp. The snake spoke "Do not tread on me" before it fell to pieces and then disappeared.

"I do feel a buzz sometimes though."

"New symptoms?"

"Not sure…it doesn't feel like anything I've felt before. It's almost a pull, wanting me to go somewhere."

"Go where?"

"No idea. It's worse some places than others. Mostly in the dorms, I don't feel it so much when I'm in class; thank God. But sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in four directions at once."

"Have you told Dr. Pingleton?"

Hannah hesitated telling her friend that she hadn't disclosed her new feelings to her Dr. She knew she should tell her therapist as keeping secrets was a big no-no in therapy but Hannah was worried she was getting worse and she wasn't ready to come to terms with that possibility yet.

"No…" she shyly said and when her friend gave her a knowing look "Yes I know I should and I will if it gets worse but it's not a problem right now. It's not a bad feeling but it's just noticeable. I don't think it's a big deal."

Jayne looked at her friend long and hard; she knew the feeling of wanting to keep things from her therapist; while most of the time she could tell her Dr. anything as they had been together for years and built that trust, there were still some things that were difficult to admit; such as the possibility their condition was getting worse. She never liked it when she was pushed and she wasn't going to do it to her friend. She just hoped that Hannah was right and it was no big deal.

"How are classes going?" Jayne asked to change the topic.

"Pretty good. Lots of independent study and they give me loads of time to do my research. Their facilities are pretty impressive for a non-technical school; almost on par with Peabody."

"That's good, I mean you can still do your research right?"

"Yeah I mean they have Primo Stars and Peabody has Axios. I don't need Axios so I'm just being a brat but I do miss them."

"No, the right microscope can make or break a project but at least they aren't trying to supply you with a Stemi DV4 or something."

Hannah burst out laughing at the horrifying concept.

"Oh my God don't even joke about that. Could you imagine doing graduate level research with one of those? What would I tell my professor? 'Sorry Dr. but I couldn't observe the acid hydrolase precursor proteins transfer to the lysosomes in my specimens because my scope only has a zoom range yield of 64x and that's _with_ additional accessories; as well as no LED backed lighting for contrast.' I mean how pissed would my team be?"

"You should tell them that's what Spencer provides and see how they react."

Hannah was in mid-drink when her friend suggested teasing her research partners with the false microscope and she spit out her soda at the thought. It took her a few minutes to collect herself and tell Jayne,

"I'm definitely going to do that. They are going to be sooo mad, I can't wait."

"What else you got going on?"

"Tutoring this afternoon, then I'm more or less free to do whatever. Spencer doesn't eat up my day like Peabody did so I'm glad for that."

"Why are you still tutoring Joes? I thought you got all this money."

"I burnt through my initial allotment with the house and treating everyone to a shopping spree at Best Buy; plus buying my dad the new Ford pickup to appease him from committing a felony."

"Don't you mean felonies?"

"Whatever."

"Still don't you get like a monthly allotment?"

"Yeah but that first goes to house stuff and the rest is saved. My dad doesn't want me to become spoiled so the actual allowance I get isn't going to cover my wish-list."

"So even with the allowance you still need to tutor?"

"Hey, gaming and cosplaying aren't cheap. Luckily I bought myself a Singer Futura during the splurging so all I really need to buy is accessories and fabric. I'm so excited; I'm completely re-doing my Sailor Mars and Taiwan costumes."

"I wasn't aware you guys were getting so dorked up that you're dressing as nations now. What are you going to do? Papier-mâché yourself as the island?"

"No loser, Taiwan from Hetalia."

"I'm just going to nod my head and pretend to know what you're talking about."

Hannah rolled her eyes at her exasperated friend. She was used to such reactions from her non-cosplaying friend and didn't take offence. At least Jayne never out right ridiculed her for her hobby.

"I just don't see the appeal of going to convention centers dressed up en masse," Jayne commented.

"It's hard to understand awesomeness and by your lack of it you probably never will," Hannah teased back.

Jayne good naturedly stuck out her tongue in response.

The warning bell run, letting Hannah know her lunch break was over.

"OK, I'm heading out. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hannah said as she grabbed her book-bag and started to head out.

"Later," was all Jayne replied.

Hannah left her room not knowing soon her world was going to change forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah sat in a far corner of the library, away from the main area as far as she could be. It wasn't that she didn't like people but she felt that solitude was the most conducive for studying and tutoring. Not only was there less noise but the chances of people seeing her flinch or generally spaz out due to a hallucination was reduced considerably.

As usual, she was five minutes early before the scheduled appointment. She felt it was more professional to be there before the students she tutored and gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. She took a deep breath and told herself it was going to be a hallucination free session. It never worked but it made her feel better.

With her thoughts properly collected she took out her supplies and made sure every notepad and writing utensil was perfectly aligned. As irrational as she knew it to be, she held the belief that if only her universe was in perfect alignment then everything would fall into place. The student would learn and pick up her tutelage with the utmost of ease and things would work as they should. It never happened as the boy who was twenty minutes late or the girl who got overwhelmed with organizational tools could attest. So far she had not great success with tutoring her peers at Spencer but she was hopeful and wasn't going to give up.

" _I need the money. Otakon is going to be the best this year and night student Vampire Knight uniforms don't just fall out of the sky_ ," she thought to herself as she compulsively straightened and re-straightened her writing implements.

She didn't know what the student needed tutoring in as it was a last minute appointment and the library aid was less then helpful in getting all the information. So Hannah had no choice but to bring everything she thought she might need.

Red pens for editing and correcting reading and comprehension; pencils and graph paper for math; purple pens for history courses; and blue pens for everything else. She was prepared for whatever subject the student might need help in and she was relieved. She had all different types of paper and an organizational binder to help the student after they were done. Her methods might seem a bit overboard but they have been proven to work.

" _Organized life, organized mind, organized thought_ ," her mantra she lived by and repeated in her head as she made slight adjustments to make things even more perfect.

She was so content to arrange her things that she was able to ignore the growing vibrations that moved under her skin that inexplicably got stronger as the minutes ticked by. She couldn't bother herself with possible tactile hallucinations when her pencil and pens kept getting out of line. She didn't even notice the presence of a tall male in front of her but the scent of ozone did break through her concentration. She briefly wondered if someone had cracked a window and if there was a storm on the horizon.

Tyler was nervous because he had never met a witch before. He had never gone to tutoring before either and wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to bring. He brought what he thought was common sense stuff; such as his textbook, notebook, pencils, and weekly homework assignments. He wanted to be as authentic as possible but he also didn't want to spend the entire time actually going over algebra.

He walked into the Spencer library and instantly felt her presence. They normally kept the library slightly below room temperature to preserve the books and computers but the witch's essence made it seem almost uncomfortably warm. His feet started to walk on their own, knowing where he needed to be. He vaguely remembered one of the library aids, an unassuming student that he didn't even bother to get her name, told him that Hannah usually liked to tutor in the private cubicles in the far end of the History section. He passed by rows and rows of mahogany book shelves, never paying attention to their labels. He instinctively knew where the witch was and didn't need instructions.

Tyler's heartbeat elevated and his hands started to itch as his senses told him he was getting closer. It was the closest he'd been to Hannah since she got there and tried his best to settle himself before he met her. His natural urge was to get to her as fast as possible and let things go from there but he knew better than to rush at her. She was new and had no idea of their ways; he wasn't sure himself as the Book of Damnation was uninformative in how to actually court a witch. But he was sure that even if she felt the same pull he did, if he approached her as such and not knowing what was going on would freak her out.

When he turned the corner to the back of the library he instantly recognized her even if he had never seen her before. The hair on his arms stood at attention and the smell of coconuts wafted around him, making his mouth water. He was still a bit a ways from her but he could make out most of her features.

She had a riot of ebony curls that were barely contained in a simple black headband and a bright sunset orange flower clipped above her right ear. The witch had a delicate neck that was exposed from her gathered hair in a messy bun. He had the sudden urge to caress her exposed flesh with his lips and take in more of her delicious scent.

He could tell she was of some sort of Asian decent by her prominent cheekbones and almond shaped eyes but he wasn't sure exactly which Ethnicity. Despite Kira's racist remark, he was certain she wasn't Chinese as her features seemed too dark and her eyes were less dramatic than the ones from girls he definitely knew were Chinese or Japanese. He was also fairly certain she was mixed as the Hamilton's were of French and Scottish stock. She had perfect Cupid's bow lips, the bottom one just slightly fuller than her top; as if she had a habit of biting her lower lip.

He could see where she got the habit from as she had a look of utter concentration as she lowered her head and her brow furrowed. He had never seen anyone pay as much attention to pens as Hannah had. The brunette warlock was not sure what she was doing but he figured that it was time to finally introduce himself to the woman who could end up saving his life.

"Hi," he greeted. It was simple and friendly.

He was surprised that when she looked up he stared into mismatched eyes. She had a dark chocolate right eye with golden flecks surrounding the pupil and an evergreen left eye that made a stark contrast.

Hannah was momentarily left speechless as one of the most gorgeous males she had ever seen stood in front of her. He had spikey dark brown hair and the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen. His angular cheekbones and strong jawline gave him a classically handsome look and she knew he probably had a row of perfectly white teeth and a heartbreaking smile.

She knew that someone of his probably high social standing normally did not visit the library and wondered if he was lost. Hannah realized she was being rude and probably staring like an idiot.

"Hi," she greeted back, not sure what else to say. She was not used to being in the company of someone so beautiful and wondered what the correct social protocol was. She couldn't think of what he could possibly want from her and she hoped that her rapid heartbeat wasn't noticeable but to her it seemed as if it drummed loudly for all to hear.

There was a momentary awkward pause as the two teens stared each other down, neither sure how to act around the other.

Tyler took a deep breath and decided he had to take action and be assertive.

"Umm...I'm Tyler Simms. I'm here for tutoring. You're Hannah right?"

As soon as the word "tutoring" left the boy's lips Hannah let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

" _Tutoring, yes that makes sense_ ," she thought privately.

"Right, sorry...Did you say Simms?" she asked curiously. She thought it was a bit coincidental that she had just got done talking with her friend about the four families that made up Ipswich and one happened to be the one she was scheduled to tutor at the last minute.

"Yes," he replied, wondering why she had a pensive look on her face about his surname.

"Hmmm….interesting. I'm Hannah Takalua. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself and politely extended her hand for a handshake.

Taylor automatically extended his hand as well. As soon as their fingers touched a visible spark snapped between then and both teens quickly took back their hands; both slightly jarred by shock they received.

Hannah looked at her own hand, seemingly unsure if it was hers. She looked at Tyler and he had the same bewildered look on his face.

"Did you feel that?" she asked him, unsure if the event actually occurred and worried her symptoms were getting worse. Especially given that she still felt the jolt run through her and the odd reaction of the intense heat between her legs.

"Yeah, that was kind of weird," he answered as casually as he could. His whole body felt the shock and the sensation echoed all throughout him. He knew it was his power reacting to hers but he couldn't reveal that to her. The brunette was uncertain how Hannah would react to the supernatural event. He also quickly sat down as he did not want to offend the witch with the erection that developed from her mere touch.

With the blue eyed teen's confirmation that the odd event did indeed take place, her mind quickly deduced a possible logical explanation.

"We must have had an unusually high charge of electrostatic energy that discharged at contact, colloquially known as static shock. Did you know that the correct scientific term is the Triboelectric effect? The phenomenon occurs when certain materials become electrically charged by coming into contact with other materials, then the charge is separated; usually by rubbing. That's why when you go across carpet in socks and then touch someone or certain objects the energy is then transferred…and you don't need to know this. Sorry sometimes I just babble on…" Hannah stopped herself mid-sentence and slightly cocked her head as if she just thought of something.

"Unless you're here for tutoring in electrostatic physics then it'd be very useful but I don't think I saw that particular subject in the course catalog for Spencer…unless it's a sub-category you're now covering in basic physics that you need help with but it's actually a very simple concept and I don't think you'd need tutoring just in that…I'm sorry what did you say you were here for?"

Tyler wasn't entirely sure what the girl was talking about and was slightly bewildered that she could talk for so long without taking a breath. He did notice how cute her facial expressions were as she explained the odd occurrence.

"I didn't, I'm here for algebra II."

"A subject I am fully certified to tutor as well as many other areas in mathematics. Here is a list of my credentials in case there are other subjects you need help in as well as my certifications in C.P.R., the Heimlich maneuver, and advanced EMT training."

Tyler felt overwhelmed with everything the girl was pushing at him and his plan on seducing her was quickly falling apart. It seemed she was determined to help his academic career. He took the perfectly organized folder and quickly perused its contents, impressed and slightly intimidated by her scholastic prowess.

"So let's get started. Where are you in Algebra II?" she asked, not wanting to waste time.

"Umm…radical equations."

"Oh fun. Where are your grades in the class now?"

"I'm barely averaging about a B- now."

"That's not too bad, did you want to maintain or do better?"

"I was thinking just to maintain…I don't really think I could do better."

"Of course you can! With my help and effort you can do anything you want," Hannah said with a big smile and more exuberance for math than he'd ever seen on anyone. He was suddenly filled with a comforting warmth and felt that he could indeed do better with his math grades.

"Let me ask you this, did you do very well in geometry?"

Tyler wasn't sure what geometry had to do with algebra but he answered her question.

"Yeah I did actually. Only time I ever had an A in a math class."

"That's not too surprising. Usually those who struggle with algebra do very well in geometry. Would you say you're pretty visual and learn better with pictures?"

He took a moment to remember why he did so well in his previous math class and was surprised to realize that Hannah was right. He could clearly remember all the triangles and all the other shapes and how easily what the teacher told him clicked. He shook his head to affirm Hannah's observation.

"Yes, one of the things students usually have such issues with algebra is that it mainly works with equations that after a while can look like a bunch of random numbers with the Greek alphabet thrown in, which is most likely because algebra uses Greek letters for notations. Did you know that while the word algebra comes from the Arabic word 'al-jabr' and many of modern methods come from Arab mathematics, its roots dates back to earlier traditions; most notably the Greeks. Diophantus, an Alexandrian Greek, is considered to be the 'father of algebra.' Father here is used in a metaphorical sense of course. Meaning that he was one of the first recorded persons to really expound upon algebraic mathematics in his books _Arithmetica_ , not a literal father that somehow sired math which would be impossible…and I'm getting off topic. I'm sorry," she apologized as she saw that Tyler's eyes had somewhat glazed over. Something she was used to when she went off on tangents.

Tyler's mind had started to wander but it wasn't because he thought she was boring, he was just mesmerized by how her lips moved and how bright her eyes got when she spoke. He could tell she was really into what she was teaching and had a type of spirit not commonly found in his peers. The way her hands moved as she spoke and became animated was very endearing to him. He was so entranced by her that he didn't catch the last thing he said.

Hannah was slightly puzzled at Tyler's silence and felt heated under his intense gaze. She saw that he was looking into her eyes and a spike of insecurity shot through her as she assumed he was morbidly fascinated by her mismatched eyes. She remembered growing up with her eyes cast down because others would stare or worse, make fun of her "freaky eyes."

"It's heterochromia, or more specifically complete herterochromia iridum."

The dramatic difference in her voice was what brought Tyler back to reality. She went from being bubbly and excited to small and unsure. He wasn't sure what brought this on and from his confused face she explained further.

"It's when one eye is a different color than the other due to too much or a lack of melanin. It's not contagious or anything and I know it can be kind of jarring to see since it's pretty rare in humans. Although it is frequent in other mammal species, especially in certain breeds of cats like the Turkish Angora and in dogs, particularly those who have the piebald coat coloring…" she explained while looking intently at her notebook.

The warlock felt very bad at how she interpreted his rude staring and he could kick himself for making her feel insecure. He quickly tried to set her straight as it was not the impression he wanted to leave with her.

"No, no, it's not jarring at all. I'm sorry for staring; it's just that I've never seen such cool eyes before. They aren't jarring at all and I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I think they're really beautiful and unique," He said sincerely, hoping that she didn't take offense to his initial rudeness.

Hannah blinked a few times, totally unprepared for such a statement. She was not used to such complements from the opposite sex, especially about her eyes. She was unsure how to respond so she went with her stand bye of things to say when she was unsure but positive that it was a compliment.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say," she said hesitantly and then remembered advice from her friend that told her that if someone complimented her it was proper to not only thank them but to offer a compliment back.

"You have very nice eyes too. Did you know that blue eyes are considered a polygenic trait? It means that more than one gene interaction is the cause of expression of blue eyes. It's theorized that at some point in our history, the mutation on the eighty-sixth intron of the HERC2 gene interacted with the OCA2 gene promoter and reduced its expression and therefore reduced melanin production."

Tyler was clueless on how to respond to that so he nodded his head and smiled. Hoping that she didn't catch that he had no idea what she was talking about.

Hannah knew that she had let her mouth run away with her again and wished she knew when to stop talking. There was an awkward silence that she compulsively had to fill because she never could handle awkward situations well. So she chose to lighten the mood up with a joke.

"My friends and I like to call it my 'Sharingan'" she said as she pointed to her left green eye, ending with a snort; laughing at her own joke.

Tyler still had no idea what she was talking about but as long as she kept smiling and laughing as cutely as she was, Hannah could make as many odd jokes as she wanted.

"Anyway…" she said to get things moving along, "What topic are you covering in class again?"

"Umm…" He hesitated, wanting to make sure what area they were covering that week. He checked his syllabus and told her,

"We're doing radical equations."

"Oh those are fun," she said with utmost sincerity, "Generally radical equations are when a variable is 'stuck' in a square root but it can really be any root: square, cube, etc…You solve by 'undoing' the equation, meaning you do the opposite of what is being done in order to isolate the variable. Think of it as the variable is the princess and it's you to you to figure out how to get her out of the castle. The tools you pick from your inventory to help her escape depend on what type of radical or 'castle' is protecting her…"

For the first time in his life, Tyler was entranced by math. The soft but animated way Hannah spoke lulled him into a stupor but somehow the concepts got through to him. It was almost as if she were hypnotizing him into learning.

 

* * *

 

Before he knew it, the bell ending the study period rang and it was time for him to pack up and leave.

They had ten minutes to get to their next class, whatever it may be. They're given so much time due to how large their campus was and the administration figured it was enough time to traverse the massive grounds and to do whatever needs to be done between classes.

As he hesitantly packed, his mind raced to figure out a way to spend more time with her.

"Before you go, I want to give you something," she told him hurriedly as she rifled through her back pack. She produced a plain black two inch binder, as she opened it he saw it was filled with papers and tabs; all organized perfectly and neatly.

"Now I know it looks a bit intimidating. One of my last sessions didn't go over so well because she mistakenly thought I was giving her homework but this is not something you have to do. All it contains are organizing tools to help you with your assignments as well as tips to become more efficient. You don't have to read all of it but I highly recommend it. I don't know how many classes you have but I started off with five tabs for each class…"

She explained her binder and he saw that while it was daunting it really was just a simple binder to hold all of his assignments and help keep him organized. He could see how it could help because on more than one occasion he had lost important papers for class because he just shoved them in his text book or book bag.

He was surprised that she put so much effort into helping him study and he figured out why her hourly rates were so high. She not only knew what she was talking about and could explain it to him in a way that he could understand, she worked really hard to help him in any way she could.

"Thanks, this looks like it could be a really big help," he said with the warmest smile Hannah had seen on anybody. She was right, he had perfect teeth and a strange sensation grew in her stomach at the sight of those pearly whites.

Hannah instinctively smiled back with a slight blush to her cheeks that she hoped he didn't notice. She had never talked to such a good looking guy and she had never had such a strange reaction before. She felt the same pull and tingling sensation she had when she first got there but now her body all but hummed in Tyler's presence. The stirrings were completely new and she had to talk to her best friends as soon as she could to help her decipher her condition.

There was something about her smile at his small compliment that made him want to praise her all day and all the time if only to see her happy.

"Sure, no problem. I hope it's helpful. Did you want to make another tutoring appointment or do you think you have it down?"

"Definitely another appointment. You're a very good teacher."

"OK, that's great. Umm…let's see," she paused to check her date book.

"I have Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays available at this time. Did you want to do Wednesday again?"

"How about all of them this time block? Being on the swim team, I have this period to specifically study and I was thinking I could do all my subjects with you since you're so well versed…in everything really. I think the coach would definitely like to see me away from the edge of academic probation and solidly in good standing with my grades," he said quickly, hoping he didn't come off desperate. It was a win-win situation for him really. Not only would he get the study help, he would have an excuse to be around her.

The unknown witch was shocked that he would want to spend all his free period studying and a part of her was impressed that he cared so much for his studies. Usually the athletes did the bare minimum so she was pleasantly surprised to be in the presence of one that knew the importance of academics. She had a new found respect for the good looking brunette and felt that she should warn him of the costs of her tutelage.

"Sure if that's what you want. Are you sure for all three days though? My hourly rate can really add up…"

"That's no problem at all," he interrupted her, stopping the tutor from scarring him away with her high priced teaching.

"My mom would be happy to pay for any tutoring costs. She'll think it's a good investment."

"And it will be. I promise I'll do everything to help you get the grades you want. For our next session, bring your entire course list and I'll help you plan out a work schedule for the rest of the semester. I always include social activities so don't worry about studying taking up all your time. I know that social interaction is imperative for a healthy mindset," she said excitedly. Not only was she going to be spending a lot of time with the handsome student but he was basically paying for her next con and all of the material she would need.

" _Middleton Jo-Ann Fabrics, here I come_."

"Sounds great…speaking of social activities…do you want to hang out tonight?"

The question seemed foreign to Hannah and she was unsure what he was talking about.

"With you...socially and not within the confines of tutoring?"

"Yeah…you and me…together…being social outside of school."

It took all of her control not to squee in fangirl delight but the insecure part of her told her it was too good to be true. That he had to have some kind of hidden motive and it made her weary.

It didn't matter anyway because she was otherwise engaged.

"Sorry I can't tonight. I have this thing I need to do."

"Homework?" he asked a bit despondently. He told himself that while she couldn't hang out tonight, there was still the rest of the week and the weekend to look forward to.

"No, I get most of my stuff done during my free periods when I'm not tutoring. Spencer is really big on independent study for the TaG students so most of my classes revolve around my own research and I don't get tested for the most part. I have a scheduled Halo tournament with my friends. We're trying to bring down this thirteen year old Swedish griefer that's been trolling Live. We're pretty sure he's got a mod on his box that gives him unlimited sticky grenades, which is so uncool and cheating. I'm pretty sure it's going to be an all-nighter if we want to defeat him and make him cry."

"Oh, OK. What about dinner?" Tyler asked not willing to give up. He knew of the game she was talking about, a player of Halo himself but it seemed like she was way more into it than he was and he didn't want to impose on her planned playing party.

Hannah tried to think of a reason not to agree to his invitation. She thought back to Dr. Pingleton's urging to be more social and she really should make friends. She didn't want to become some recluse that didn't talk to anyone. Despite Skyping with her D.C. friends and family, she was getting kind of lonely by herself.

There was also something telling her to say "yes" to Tyler. He was far above her social and economical standing that made friendship illogical in her mind but her instinct told her that he was being genuine despite her insecurity. He had an inexplicable pull about him that she had never felt with anyone else and it felt different than her normal psychosis; it felt natural and urgent. An unknown force was telling her to be with him and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Sure, that sounds good. I generally eat at six…"

"Six is perfect. I have swim practice after school and that'll give me plenty of time to shower and get ready. Meet you at the mess hall at six?"

Hannah paused for a moment to take in the thought of him showering and quickly got her mind out of the gutter and back into the conversation.

"Sure it'll be interesting to eat with regular people..." she realized how that sounded from his puzzled look and rectified,

"I mean it'll be interesting to eat with people that probably don't have so many food allergies and the like. Have you ever tried to eat with someone who had idiosyncratic illness caused by ninety percent of known foods?"

"Ummm no can't say that I have," he said honestly. He literally couldn't say it because he wasn't sure what she just said.

"Well I can tell you it is not fun. Not only can they not eat most foods, they can't even be around it most of the time. It get pretty nerve wracking when anything you bring in might cause anaphylactic shock in another student. That's why I took advanced EMT training. I'm fully capably of doing a rudimentary tracheotomy if need be...at least theoretically as I've never had to perform one in a real situation but if your throat starts to close up and cuts off your airways, give me a Bic and a sharp instrument and I can save your life," she realized she was babbling on and stopped herself from getting uninvited.

"So six sounds great. I'll see you then," she said quickly and turned to walk away.

Tyler reached out to Hannah as he wasn't ready to let her go yet. As soon as he touched her shoulder the same jolted feeling that shot through them and went straight to between their legs. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight and she was very aware of Tyler just then. She could sense his strong hand on her shoulder and when she turned around he was very close.

Hannah took in all she could and noticed how much taller he was than her. She looked right into his eyes and noticed that his pupils were blown and only a thin ring of blue remained. The library was suddenly hot and her skin tingled, wanting his touch to be everywhere. She began to feel slightly dizzy and attributed it to the sudden lack of oxygen because for a moment she forgot to breath. When she did, his ocean air scent wafted around her, intoxicating her with his purely masculine scent.

"Phone number," he managed to gruff out, his voice an octave lower and slightly gravely as if his throat had suddenly gone dry.

Tyler learned quickly that perhaps touching her was a bad idea at this point of his courtship. Contact had an obvious reaction to both of them and he was sure she was confused as to what was going on. He restrained himself from taking her across the desk, tasting her flushed lips, and running his hands through what he imagined to be soft curls. He kept his breathing steady and placed his back pack in front of him because he was sure she would notice his aching erection otherwise. His cock felt so engorged that he felt his own heartbeat pulse within it, desperate for her contact.

"What?" she asked her voice slightly husky and not completely sure what was happening.

Tyler stifled a groan as he imagined that's what her "after sex" tone would sound like. He couldn't wait until he had all that beautiful curly hair splayed out on his pillow as she wore nothing but a smile in his bed.

"We should exchange phone numbers, in case something happens and one of us has to cancel."

"Right, that's actually a good idea," she said as she swiftly got a piece of paper and scribbled her name and number down. Tyler did the same and they exchanged the papers, their fingers briefly caressing each other; sending another exilerating electric current through them.

The sensation became overwhelming for the girl and she made a quick exit, making sure to smile and not seem out of sorts.

"Bye Tyler, I'll see you at six," she said as she rushed off.

Tyler followed her with the eyes of a predator, wanting to pursue and pounce but knowing the timing wasn't right. Her scent was permanently imbedded in his senses and his powers knew her every movement; even if it wasn't the power compelling him towards her, his inner beast craved the challenge. There was something in her scent and movements that told him she was untouched and he undeniably knew that he was going to be the first to know her. A dark primal urge rose within him, compelling him to claim her. It wasn't going to be the overachiever Caleb; it wasn't going to be the daredevil Pogue; it wasn't even going to be the Casanova Reid who he had grown a lot closer these past few days. Not only did he not have ties with other women holding him back but he wanted to be her first.

Still he knew he had to bide his time. The bubbly genius was completely oblivious to her true heritage and he was going to turn her whole world upside down. Despite his desire, he knew the situation had to be handled with care.

Although she had been gone from his sight for several minutes he still felt her presence all around him. His lust for her had not abated and he couldn't go to his next class so worked up. His skin felt tight and his school khakies even tighter. He couldn't pursue the girl at the moment so he needed another avenue to release his pent up energy and sexual frustration. He sent out his powers to see if another could relieve his ache and he was happy to know that his relief was currently lounging in his dorm.

He walked away from the library with the grace of a lion, intent on pursuing more willing prey. Intent on satiating the hunger for flesh that overwhelmed him.

* * *

Reid lie leisurely on his bed, rifling through an old GQ bored out of his mind. He should have been in marine biology but it was an easy class for seniors that needed the science credit. The course solely entailed cleaning and maintaining the many fish tanks the science department had with a few tidbits of ocean life thrown in here and there.

Being a Son of Ipswich meant that many teachers would turn a blind eye when it came to attendance, something Reid was notorious for taking advantage of. Caleb was the perfect student that had an impeccable attendance record while Tyler and Pogue would skip a class or two but never the numbers Reid had.

This was not normal class avoidance though; he had a mission in mind. He didn't know exactly when Tyler would be back in their room but he wanted to talk to his roommate as soon as possible. He knew the brunette was having first contact with the witch and he wanted as many details as soon as possible. If that meant skipping a few classes to catch the youngest Son then so be it.

The blonde's impatience would soon be abated as he heard the doorknob to his dorm unlock and turn, knowing that Tyler was on the other side. He was quick to his feet and traversed their room to meet him.

"Hey, how did it go with…" Reid started to ask but was interrupted by a desperate kiss from the youngest warlock.

Reid was shocked by the intensity of the kiss but soon relaxed into it, answering Tyler's vehemence. The question of the witch was soon forgotten as they gnashed teeth together and their hands explored each others' bodies. They both shed their suddenly stifling uniforms quickly until they were in nothing but their boxers and both fell onto the nearest bed to them, Tyler's; then continued to devour each other.

Both males writhed against each other, trying to get as much contact as they could. The only time Tyler broke their kiss was when he moaned at the delicious friction caused by their engorged cocks rubbing against one another. Soon it was not enough for him and he needed more. The meeting with the witch created a burning need in him that he didn't know how to satisfy without her.

"Oh God Reid…I need," he groaned between kisses, unsure how to put his wants into words. There was still a rational part of him that stopped him from completely giving himself to Reid. Their relationship, or whatever it was, was still unnamed and new. There was a threshold they were crossing and he wasn't ready to completely step over the line, at least not yet.

Reid understood Tyler's need and was willing to offer as much relief as he could. He flipped him on his back and purposefully, slowed their kisses; taking control of the situation.

"Shhh…don't worry Baby Boy…I'll take care of you," he said as he slowly and tortuously kissed Tyler beneath him. He swung his hips a few times over his pulsating phallus, enjoying the sounds coming from the Son he was becoming closer and closer to with each passing day.

The blonde started to nip, lick, and pepper Tyler's neck with kisses; working his way down his best friend's body. He took his time to enjoy the taste, smell, and feel of Tyler's body, savoring the moment.

He finally got low enough on the other male to hook his fingers into his boxers and slowly, always so slowly, pull them off to reveal his tall proud cock. The crown was an angry red, slowly turning purple with need; just a drop of pre-cum pearled at the tip, begging to be licked off.

Reid looked up from his spot, light blue eyes burning into dark blue ones; silently asking if this was what the younger one wanted. They were taking another step in their relationship, a step deeper into their bond that they could not go back from. They were on the brink of something amazing and Reid needed to know that it was something Tyler was ready for.

All the younger teen could say was,

"Please Reid…" his breathing heavy and a sweat breaking upon his brow.

It was all the Reid needed as he began to ease the ache the witch had started in Tyler.

He began at the base, giving the shaft one long lick to start things off. Tyler all but whined at the sensation, enjoying the attention but it wasn't nearly enough. He decided the younger male had gone through enough teasing and enveloped the head, giving light suction before taking the entire length into his mouth; relaxing his throat to accommodate his generous size.

Tyler threw his head back, overwhelmed by Reid's hot mouth and talented tongue. He gripped the sheets, nearly tearing them to shreds; trying his best to not completely fall apart from his ministrations. This was not his first foray into getting fellatio but it was with another male. Instead of long hair to run his hands through, it was the short fine hair of his best friend. It was the most erotic sight he had ever beheld, watching Reid's cheeks hallow out as he sucked and bobbed his head up and down. The elder warlock's hands were not idle as they cupped and massaged his balls in perfect rhythm, knowing the perfect amount of pressure; alternating to stroke his shaft so there was constant sensation and no part of his cock was left untouched.

Reid had enough experience giving head that he knew the signs when his partner was about to cum and he sped up his actions. He loved the heady feeling of causing Tyler to lose control as well as knowing this was the younger man's first blowjob by a guy. He was guiding him on his journey of discovering male on male sexuality; it was an honor that gave him a rush of power and control.

Tyler felt the familiar tightening of his groin, signaling he was ready to explode. He would have warned the blonde, knowing it was common courtesy but he was too lost in the euphoria of Reid's mouth to be polite. The blonde didn't mind and welcomed his seed as he tensed and came into Reid's receptive mouth. It was the release that he needed if not the one he so desperately wanted with the witch.

Reid gave Tyler's cock a few more strokes, being mindful of not putting too much sensation on the head as to cause pain; knowing how sensitive the crown was after orgasm. He subtly wiped his mouth as he climbed back to the Tyler to come face to face with him. He was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon and needed time to recover from the exertion. As soon as Reid lie besides him; Tyler brought him back into a heated kiss; not minding his own taste still lingering on the blonde's lips.

The kiss wasn't as desperate as before but still held the full passion that both males had for each other. Tyler felt Reid's hardness against his stomach and was slightly intimidated at reciprocating the elder's actions.

"Reid…ummm I…" he said embarrassed, not sure how to confess to him he was scared to return the favor.

Reid smiled and kissed his best friend comforting, never wanting the other warlock to ever feel uncomfortable around him.

"It's OK Ty, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable doing. I'm willing to go at whatever pace you set," and kissed him again to reaffirm what he said.

Embolden by Reid's patience, Tyler reached a nervous hand down his boxers and freed the straining hardness. Reid moved to his back to give him a better angle and Tyler pumped the shaft hesitantly. With Reid's breathing hitching and encouraging moans, he applied more pressure and increased his speed. Reid was not shy with what he wanted and Tyler was glad to be instructed in exactly what would please him. The elder warlock never hesitated to praise him either and it gave Tyler the confidence to keep going.

While he was glad he was giving his not quite lover pleasure, he was amazed at what he was exploring. He had jerked off plenty of times but it was a completely difference experience when it was someone else's cock. He noted how hard the shaft felt in his hand yet the skin was so soft. How warm an engorged dick felt in his hands as it became slick with Reid's own fluid; he had become so aroused that his head was weeping pre-come. Tyler found out Reid's crown, a dark purple in stark contrast to the blonde's fair skin, was especially sensitive when he thumbed the tip; he smirked a self-satisfied smile at causing the blonde to convulse slightly in pleasure.

"Oh God…I'm gonna cum…go faster," Reid panted, desperate for his own release.

Tyler was more than happy to oblige and not long after he picked up the pace, Reid trembled as he came; white ropey white cum shooting out in spurts onto his stomach. Tyler stroked him until Reid' stopped his hand, unable to handle anymore fondling.

They both lie on the bed, satiated and in the afterglow of orgasm. After a moment, Reid casually reached to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues to clean himself off. As he threw away the soiled tissues he turned to face Tyler and stated,

"So the tutoring session went well I take it?"

Tyler let out a hearty laugh, amused those were the first words out of his mouth after what they had just done and kissed Reid instead of answering his question.

After a few playful kisses, Reid got impatient for Tyler's testimony and all but whined,

"Come on Ty, tell me how it went. And why do I have this sudden craving for piña coladas?"

Tyler laughed again and conceded, knowing how he could be when he didn't get his way.

"She's…" Tyler struggled with the right adjective to describe her so he went with how he felt around her "amazing Reid. She's different than other girls and not just because she's a witch. She's really smart without being arrogant. She's sweet and patient; has this really cute way about her."

"So she's not fat and ugly, just to be clear."

"No jerk, she's not fat or ugly. She's hard to describe…at first look she's really cute. But then when she started to talk and got so excited about teaching me about algebra and a few other things as well. Did you have any idea that static shock is actually called the Triboelectric effect? She knows so much stuff and I love how she never made me feel dumb for not understanding something right away, that made her really beautiful somehow. Like this light shown behind her eyes and a glow surrounded her as she talked about something she was passionate about."

"Wow, I just had your dick in my mouth and what you just said is way gayer than that."

Trust Reid to ruin a moment and Tyler rolled his eyes and pushed him away. He was not having that so he said,

"Come on Ty, I'm just kidding. Come cuddle with me," he demanded as he pulled the male closer to him.

Tyler acquiesced and let Reid pull him into an embrace.

"Anyway," Tyler stated to get back to the subject at hand, "I convinced her to eat with us at the mess hall at six, after practice."

"Cool. Think the others might be a problem? I mean you had quite the reaction to her if what just happened is any indication, are you worried four warlocks with raging hormones might scare her off?"

"No, I think it'll be OK. Caleb hardly ever has dinner at school and the girls usually eat with us; so I think having Kate around will keep Pogue in check."

Tyler raised his head to check the time and noted they still had one block left of school.

"Well we have one more class before school ends and we have to go to practice."

"Ugh so do not want to go to class right now. I like where I'm at and I was hoping to make out some more," he said as he squeezed Tyler tighter in hopes of keeping him in his arms.

Tyler smiled; Reid was incorrigible at time but the blonde did have a sweet side that he showed few.

"What the hell?" he said before kissing Reid, intent on enjoying a leisurely afternoon together.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah rushed to her room and plopped down on her bed. Her heart was still racing after her encounter with Tyler, unsure of what just happened and how to proceed. She stared at the blank beige ceiling, wanting to calm down enough to logically examine her situation.

Lying on the bed was not helping because her mind instantly went to how she imagined Tyler would be above her. His broad shoulders naked and begging her to run her hands over them, feeling how strong he was and smooth his skin would be.

She instantly sat up and went straight to her Alienware, hoping to talk to someone. She was in unknown territory and needed to speak with her best friends, they would never steer her wrong and she was excited to share the news.

"Damn it, why is no one ever online when I need them?" she asked frustrated when she saw none of her friends were available to talk. She realized that it was still early in the afternoon and her friends were likely still in class. So she rifled through her scientific journals she had to read for her research to calm down until her friends could talk to her.

"Nothing says unsexy like 'Effect of varying pH on protein composition and yield of amaranth seed'...actually this sounds like it's going to be really good."

She was finally able to calm down as she read the findings of Roy BK and Srivastava R. and do a lot of work that needed to be done.

An hour and a half later, her laptop dinged and altered her that her friend was online.

"Oh my God Alissa, I just tutored one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. For reals," she told the Hispanic girl on the screen.

"Hello to you too…why are you still tutoring Joes?" Alissa asked.

"You are like the fifth person to ask me that, I need the money for cons and stuff. I don't have carte blanc access to my funds until I turn eighteen."

"Oh right, respecting your father blah blah blah…are you going to MaGfest this year?"

"Hell yes I'm going this year. I've been working on my Master Chief cosplay since Nekocon."

"It's not pink is it?"

"Of course it's pink, it's modeled after my avatar. Stop rolling your eyes at me," Hannah said shrilly at her friend's exasperation.

"I like pink and I'm not ashamed of it."

"You will be when all the fanboys look at you strange."

"Whatever, they're a bunch of basement dwellers that don't shower. By the way, I'm not going into the game room after the second day."

"Fair enough. Are you cosplaying all three days?"

"Probably not, I was thinking Master Chief then maybe a Hunter but I'm pretty sure they'll be like four hundred other Hunter's there. Be a good group photo op though."

"Definitely. I'm going as Kitana."

"Which one? MK three again?"

"No I did that last year, this year I'm going all out. Mortal Kombat 2011."

There was a long pregnant pause as the information seeped into Hannah, her mouth opened in shock and disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"As serious as cardiac arrest. I have everything gathered I just need to put it all together. I should be able to finish in time."

"Holy shit Al, you are going to have all the fanboys splooging their pants."

"I know, it's going to be glorious. How about accompanying me as Jade? They'll never know what hit them."

"Ummm how about never?" she answered quickly as she couldn't contemplate being bold enough to wear such a skimpy outfit.

"Besides, no one wants to see a small B cup try to fill out that costume," Hannah further explained.

"Whatever, like anyone actually has the body to fill out those costumes. The females in games were designed by men who project their fantasies of big breasted Amazon women onto the characters because they probably can't get a date in real life, as well as to cater to the massive teenage fanboy customer base. No one in real life looks like that so we just do the best we can in cosplay. Hell, I've got 'chicken cutlets' to give me more oomph," Alissa said as she produced the breast enhancers on screen.

"Still, my dad would kill me if he ever saw me like that."

"Blech, parental units. I can't wait until we're at MIT and can do whatever we want. How's Ipswich going anyway?"

"Pretty good actually, back to my original thought. Super cute mega gorgeous student I just tutored. Really nice too."

"Sweet. So the mixed population is actually pretty OK?"

"Yeah they keep the advanced students separate from the gen pop so it's been pretty smooth sailing. No incidences or anything but I will tell you this, the school has an inordinate amount of insanely good looking guys here. Like you know when we're watching TV and we ask why don't the guys look like that at our school? Well apparently it's because they all go here."

"Not fair. What kind of hotties?"

"Well today there's Tyler. Tall, dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, strong features, and to die for smile. I nearly melted when he smiled at me. I'm so surprised I didn't spaz out, you'd have been proud of me."

"Nice, what else?"

"Well yesterday I had finished one of my runs and I was taking my pulse at the end of the path, which led to the student parking lot and there comes this student in a bright ass yellow motorcycle. I mean bright as day yellow. So he parks and he's decked out in full leather riding gear and looks massive. Like fullback running back huge; so very muscular but not really thick…"

"What the hell is a fullback running back?" Alissa interrupted, confused about her friend's sport reference.

"It's a position in football. They basically help protect the quarterback and also power run to the end zone. Come on I've explained football to you before."

"Football is beneath me and I don't have three brothers so I don't have to care."

"Whatever, anyway…guy looks built and is tall. He then takes off his helmet and I swear there was a hitch in the space time continuum because things went into slow motion. A cascade of thick gorgeous dirty blonde hair comes tumbling out and he does the slow dramatic shake of his head like this," Hannah mimicked the student's motion by shifting her head side to side in an over-dramatized movement.

Both girls went into a fit of giggles from Hannah's description and she went on with her story.

"So, another super delicious male specimen at this school and I was like, Holy Shit that guy is uber gorgeous. Like too gorgeous for school. I question why he's still even in school and not on a popular hit TV series or movie where they make any excuse to have him without a shirt. He's so swoon worthy," she said with a dramatic sigh, falling back into her bed. Imagining the boy on the yellow motorcycle smiling beside her, running his hand through her hair.

"Did you talk to him?" Alissa asked, disrupting Hannah's fantasy.

"What? Are you serious? No way was I going to talk to him. Not only is he unfairly good looking but I had just got done running three miles. I was a hot sweaty mess."

"Coward."

"Not ashamed of that. Anyway, the day before that I was in the gen pop wing of the school…"

"Why were you there?"

"I was delivering some stuff for one of the professors to the main admin building. Stop interrupting my epic tale of hotness…"

"Sorry, go on."

"I was in the gen pop wing and as I walk out of the admin office, class lets out and there's a swarm of people going to their lockers. As I walk back to the TaG wing, I see these two guys talking by what I assume are their lockers, being all casual and sexy. I swear they belong in a GQ magazine; they rocked the shit out of their uniforms. I thought it was a bit overkill to have a sweater vest _and_ a blazer but damn did they make it look good."

"More deets, more deets, more deets!"

"They both had this really sexy night and day, opposites thing going on. One was an almost white blonde that had a kind of 'I'm a bad boy and you can tell because I'm wearing fingerless gloves and have tatts' thing going on. His uniform was in disarray; shirt and sweater vest untucked, no blazer, and his sleeves were rolled up and he proudly showed his ink."

"Ooo nice."

"I know right? And the other one was the complete opposite. Dark hair, dark eyes, kind of had a serious broody Italian version of 'Angel' vibe going on. His uniform was pristine and he had perfectly gelled hair; not too much to be like a helmet but it was clearly styled and it looked like he put a lot of effort into it. They looked like what I imagine Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini would look like if they were real and American…fanon Blaise not actual Blaise who turned out to be black much to my surprise and slight disappointment because J.K. Rowling just invalidated all of my fanfiction in a few sentences."

"I know, it completely rocked the fandom and there are still people writing Blaise as a hot white Italian."

"I just can't do it; I'm too much a purist. I just modeled him after Samuel Anderson from The History Boys and rewrote everything to match."

"ooo nice choice. Very hot."

"Indeed."

"So did you talk to Draco and fanon Blaise hotties?"

Hannah quirked her eyebrow and rolled her eyes, not sure why her friend would ask her such a stupid question.

"Ummm no. I mean what am I supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm Hannah. Congratulations on being so hot?' I mean who just goes up to people randomly and makes friends?"

"How else do people become friends? Aren't all people strangers before you meet them?"

"Not really. I mean I met you through Peabody and we had classes together. We had a common unifying entity to join us together. These are Joes and I'm in TaG, what's going to bring us together naturally?"

"That's a fair point."

"But I do need some advice."

"About?"

"I got invited to dinner by tutoring hottie."

"WHAT? Why didn't you say that to begin with? Oh my God Hannah, this is huge…"

"It's not that huge."

"What do you mean it's not huge?"

"Well he said the cafeteria so I'm pretty sure it's not like a date or anything. I'm pretty sure his friends will be there."

"OK still, it's a pretty big deal that a majorly good looking guy is asking you to eat with him and his friends. You're going where no nerd has gone before. It's unknown territory for people like us, you're like Jane Goodall and the apes."

"Oh come on, don't compare the Joes to apes…that's just wrong."

"Whatever you know what I mean. You're living the dream, you get to eat with the beautiful people and know their ways."

"OK, I was excited at first and now I'm nervous as hell. I mean what do I wear? What do I talk about?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Come on, you're supposed to be my friend and help me."

"OK, OK, OK…let me Google polite conversation starters."

"Google? Who uses Google for research?" Hannah asked, confused as to why her friend would use such an unreliable search engine for any kind of help.

"Joes use Google, duh," Alissa said sarcastically as if her friend ought to know such things. After a few moments of intense research into the proper social protocol with the average student, the other genius was getting fed up.

"Jeez no wonder we're always told never to use Google, this is the most worthless search engine imaginable. It has all these sites that only show up because they paid to be seen first and then they send you to websites like 'eHow' that doesn't even name their contributors. How the hell are we supposed to know if the source is legitimate? Where are the citations? This is worse than Wikipedia."

"OK I'll just have to wing the conversation. I have brothers and female cousins, I had to have picked up something right? What should I wear?"

"Something that's feminine but not too flashy for eating in the cafeteria. Something that says 'I'm a girl but I'm cool too.'"

Hannah contemplated for a moment, taking inventory of her non-uniform clothes she had and an idea struck her.

"My Weeping Angels baby doll t-shirt?"

"Perfect!"

"How should I wear my hair? I was thinking maybe odango ox horns with my purple lotus clips on each one."

"No wear it down, that's more girly. I read a study that suggests males like women with thick long hair because it suggests that you're fertile and a more desirable mate."

"Yeah but my hair might get everywhere and I'm pretty sure I'm getting all static-y because of it. When I shook Tyler's hand there was this big electrostatic shock, I was pretty embarrassed."

"What? There were literal sparks between you guys? Oh my God you guys are soulmates!" Alissa said, eyes bright with excitement for her friend.

Hannah's shoulders dropped and gave her friend a pokerface stare. She couldn't believe her friend would say something so illogical.

"Lis, don't start on that rigmarole."

"Love is not 'rigmarole.'" the Hispanic girl on the screen said, offended by Hannah's statement. She went on to explain to her all too logical friend the glorious power of "love."

"Love is everything and it's what powers the universe."

"No, nuclear fusion among other processes power the universe."

"Ugh you're so Vulcan sometimes!" Alissa said with a frustrated sigh.

"Thank you," Hannah replied.

"That's not always a compliment. Come on, didn't you feel anything when he touched you? Did your world turn on its axis?"

Hannah hesitated for a split moment and looked away. She was about to answer in the negative but Alissa knew her too well and could tell when she was lying.

"Oh my God you did! I knew it! It's kismet! You were meant to meet him, fall in love, and have beautiful and smart babies. As soon as you get back from dinner you have to TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!" the girl squeeled.

Hannah flinched at Alissa's screeching and couldn't believe her friend's voice could reach such a high pitch.

"OK it seems like you've completely lost your mind. Kismet? Really? Where do you get such rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish! Don't you think it's all a little too coincidental? Money comes from nowhere and it brings you to a specific school. At this school you meet up with a guy that's not only super gorgeous but gives you literal sparks between you. Not only that you admit that you have feelings that rocked your world."

"That is a gross misinterpretation of a second of hesitation. First of all, the money didn't come from nowhere. It came from an inheritance that was owed to my family for generations. It coincidentally happened that they were able to trace me via old letters and a family line. They showed me the paperwork for it. Secondly, the Danvers, the family that found me, have strong ties to the school and that's why they insist I go here. There's no divine intervention, it's unscrupulous school board members wanting to boost their science department. Thirdly, what I felt when Tyler touched me has a perfectly logical explanation."

"Which is?"

"If you had given me the chance to talk, I would have to you what I felt was highly aroused. That's it. It was simple lust, not a touching of our souls or instantly in love. He is a highly attractive male that touched me and I reacted to his masculinity. I don't think anyone else would react differently especially given that I normally wouldn't associate or have a chance with someone so good-looking."

"Oh come on, that's such bullshit. You're totally beautiful and could probably have that guy begging for you. Did someone tell you differently because I'll totally kick their ass."

"No, no one has said I was ugly or anything but I definitely know I'm not on that guy's level. Guys like that would never notice me, much less talk to me on a regular basis."

"That's because most guys are certifiably stupid. Obviously this one is smarter than the typical boy and has good taste. I mean, he invited you to dinner right?"

"Yeah…I'm kind of unsure about that too. I mean, really good looking guys that make bets with their friends about the new girl or trying to deflower them for sport don't really exist right?; that doesn't actually happen right? That's only in movies?"

"Oh God I knew you shouldn't have watched Carrie 2 or She's All That. No, I am fairly certain that real people don't actually do that kind of stuff. And you're too smart to fall for something like that anyway."

"That is true. I mean I don't have an irrational sentimental attachment to my virginity. I'd be more than happy to offer it to one of the four males if asked…given that they pass a full panel STD test of course."

"Really? These guys are that hot?"

"Lis, when I saw the two in the hallway I wished I didn't have any clothes on."

"Wow, I need pics of these guys. Get working on that."

Hannah laughed at her friend's demand and conceded,

"I'll do my best. I have a few hours until dinner; want to do some Left 4 Dead warm up before the tourney tonight? I feel like killing some Tanks."

"Sure, one or two?"

"Two, I like throwing the bile jars and seeing the Tank get attacked by the horde."

"Awesome, dibs on Ellis."

The two friends logged onto Live and Hannah spent the rest of her time before dinner blowing up the horde and crowning the witches.

* * *

Eventually Reid and Tyler untangled themselves from each other and made their way to swim practice. They were in the middle of their season and their coach had been on their cases lately. The swim coach, Mr. Rhys Walters, had been riding them hard in preparation for the regional championship. They had won it easily the past three years, going onto state and taking home the banner. The team had counted on the Sons, as their best swimmers, and since the arrival of Hannah there had been a noticeable decline in their performance. They had been distracted and easily exhausted lately and their times have been shot to hell. The coach was not the only ones who noticed but the other team members never had the nerve to call them on it, other than Aaron Abbot who always rose to the occasion to deride the four friends.

"Good going Danvers, with your times you'll be lucky to even finish the meet at the closing ceremonies," Aaron disparaged Caleb.

"Fuck you Abbot, it's still better than any lap you've ever done," Reid snidely replied in defense of his friend.

"What'd you say fagot?" Aaron aggressively asked and bucked at Reid.

Reid was ready to fight the resident douche bag but fortunately for Aaron, Coach Rhys stepped in.

"Hey! Quit that shit! Abbot, I've warned you about that mouth. Go to the guidance counselor for breaking the school's anti-defamation code. Reid, you're on thin ice with me this week. All of you are on thin fuckin' ice. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you guys but fix it. Caleb, my office. Now. Tyler, good practice. Keep it up."

The coach marched to his office, not bothering to look if Caleb was following because he expected complete compliance.

The Danvers scion looked defeated and obediently followed the coach. The others watched Caleb go and they all shared a worried look. The dark circle under his eyes, the constant fatigue did not go unnoticed and they didn't know what they could do. They were all feeling the strains of Hannah's presence but they all suspected there was more going on than what the eldest Son was admitting to.

"Do you guys ever feel like there's something up with Caleb?" Tyler asked cautiously, making sure not to mention anything explicitly supernatural related in case there were people within hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked, ready to defend his best friend.

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like he's a bit worse for wear than he should be."

"Well he's been promoted," he said using a euphemism for Ascended so as to not sound odd or suspicious. "Plus that new coworker that's started, we've all been feeling a bit worn-down."

"Yeah I know that but he's looking _really_ ragged and it's been going on longer than the new co-worker has shown up. Don't try to tell me you haven't noticed that he's been on edge and different since his promotion. I think there's something wrong and the new co-worker is making it worse."

"He's been promoted, we don't know what that'll do to us until it happens to us."

"I think Ty's right though," Reid added in. "I've noticed that he's been run down and moodier since his birthday. He's not the type to abuse his position but..."

"He's what? You think he's..." Pogue stumbled, trying to think of a euphemism that didn't sound like a drug reference. "taking too many hours at work?"

"Maybe."

Pogue stood up straight and walked to confront Reid. The blonde noticed how massive he was and that he was only wearing a towel that hung dangerously low on his hips. Pogue was normally a laid back kind of guy but he wasn't above using his size to intimidate or help get his point across.

Reid did a quick look over his friend and couldn't help but notice how incredibly cut Pogue was. The white terry cloth hung on Pogue's hips, accentuating his obliques that begged the casual onlooker to keep looking down and crave what the linen was hiding.

Reid had no interest in Pogue, he was not into dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His interest was currently restricted to dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was not going to be silenced by Pogue's massive size. He was never one to back down from an argument and he didn't care that Pogue was defending Caleb's honor, he was more interested in saving their leader's life.

"Don't be an idiot Pogue, open your eyes and see what is going on. Caleb's my friend too and this whole job thing, is getting to him. You can't deny that."

Pogue looked away and sighed heavily. He leaned against the lockers and ran a hand through his long hair, silently admitting that Reid was right.

"What do you think we should do?" Pogue said after a few moments of silence.

"I think we should talk to him. See if he says anything."

"He's not going to want to talk about it even if something is wrong. You know how he is, he keeps everything in."

"Yeah, well I'm incredibly obnoxious and annoying. He won't be able to keep it all in."

All three boys grinned at Reid's joke and agreed that they needed to talk to Caleb. They all got back to changing back into their casual clothes.

Pogue haphazardly dropped his towel and while Reid was not interested in him, he could appreciate how perfectly muscled his legs and ass were. He quickly looked away before Tyler could catch him checking out their friend. They didn't have a label for what they were but he was certain that Tyler would not like him checking out other guys, even casually.

The teen in question left their coach's office, looking dark and angry. He quickly went to his locker to finish changing and by his aggressive handling of the metal door, they knew the meeting did not go well.

"What's goin' on man?" Pogue asked concerned.

"Coach thinks that my poor performance and general lack of motivation is due to drugs."

"What? That's crazy."

They all gathered around Caleb to close in and keep the conversation more secret and to lend more support to their friend.

"I know but he went on about how tired I'm always looking and how I'm not performing like I used to. He said he's seen it all before and then went into how he's disappointed that I let it happen. I had to restrain myself from hitting him in his stupid condescending face. I spend three years busting my ass for this team and help bring home three state championships, and one lousy week all of a sudden I'm taking drugs? I can't believe this shit."

The three friends were taken back by Caleb's vulgar language because the teen hardly ever cursed. They knew he was upset and he had every right to be. They knew the cause of Caleb's sudden downturn in performance and while the coach didn't, he should have at least given him the benefit of the doubt.

"So what's that mean for you?"

"They need proof of drug use so now I have to do a piss test. I have to be in the nurses office within two hours to give a sample and they're expecting me."

"Can they even do that? I mean, isn't it against the law to do a drug test without probable cause?" Reid asked, fairly well versed local laws due to his delinquent nature.

"It's in the school by-laws that it remains a drug free campus and it's up to his discretion to determine probable cause. And he casually mentioned that if I chose to fight it then he still has the power to bench me."

"Well," Tyler commented, trying to see the silver lining. "you don't do drugs so it's not a big deal right?"

"No I just have to go to the nurse's office where I'm sure someone will see me and question why I'm there; and then there'll probably be a dozen different rumors flying about me by dinner. Then I get to pee in front of the ancient nurse so she knows the sample isn't tampered with. So yeah it's kind of a big fucking deal."

They all stayed silent because Caleb was obviously in a mood where nothing they could say would be right or helpful.

Caleb knew he was being an ass but in his frustration he couldn't help but snap at his friends. He hated that he was being that way but lately he felt like he was losing control of his life. Schoolwork was becoming unmanageable, his girlfriend was afraid of getting close to him and he was afraid to let her, he felt exhausted all of the time, his mother was constantly on his case, and swimming was slipping away from him. He knew his friends only wanted to help but every time they spoke he felt his nerves wear thinner and thinner. He hated that he was spinning out of control and he didn't know how to fix it.

He let out an angry growl and punched his locker; letting out a shock of power. The row of lockers warped and tore under the assault. It was only by the grace of a divine being that the locker room had been empty and no one else but the Sons were there to witness the event.

"Jesus, Cay; you need to pull yourself together," Reid admonished, swiftly placing his hands against the lockers; a brief flame of red rolling over his eyes as he fixed the damage Caleb had done.

The metal cabinets magically straightened and placed themselves back perfectly as if nothing had ever happened. The teens all stood, not sure what to do or say.

"I'm sorry guys, I just need to get this piss test over with and go home; get some sleep," Caleb apologized, the fight left him completely.

"Caleb, man. What's going on? The coach is being an ass but seriously, you haven't been yourself," Pogue asked, wanting to help his friend.

The question was simple enough and they were more than justified in asking. Caleb sighed and wanted to tell his friends the truth but stopped himself. He knew it would not do any good to confess what his father had done. It would worry them unnecessarily and a distrustful part of him worried they would turn on him. He was more powerful than they could ever imagine or ever hope to be. Their fathers were in various parts of the globe and he highly doubted any of them would end their life to give their sons a power boost, especially since the threat of Chase was gone. He has grown up with these boys and they share a deep connection that went beyond friendship. These were his brothers in all ways but blood and still he couldn't shake the paranoia that telling them would end everything. So he let the lies flow out of his mouth like water.

"It's nothing to worry about man. It's just that being Ascended is a lot harder than I ever imagined and not using is taking its toll. It's damned if I do or damned if I don't. So there's nothing that can be done about it."

"Hannah's coming to dinner tonight. I've met her and she's really nice," Tyler said, subtly telling him there was something that could be done.

Another wave of frustration rippled through Caleb. It was bad enough he was having this fight with his mother but now it seemed he had to have it with his friends. He didn't care that they had invited the witch to dinner. Caleb didn't care that Tyler had his best practice yet, beating the record for his division; he ignored the fact that Tyler was the only one of them to meet the witch and miraculously his exhaustion disappeared. Caleb had no interest in meeting her and he wasn't going to be forced to. He was tired of having the same conversation. He was tired of sensing she was near and smelling her tropic scent everywhere. He was tired of having dreams of soft skin and dark hair caressing his chest as she rode him to completion. He was tired of waking up in a hot sweat and his sheets soiled with his release, haunted by her presence and thirsty for her kiss. He was simply tired of everything about her and he hadn't even met her.

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm going straight home after the nurses office and crashing."

"Come on Caleb, she's going to be apart of our lives. You might as well meet her and be nice."

"I don't need to meet her tonight or anytime soon. She's going to be a part of your lives, not mine so it's not a big deal. I don't need to meet her, I don't want to meet her; end of discussion."

Caleb started to walk away, trying to keep his frayed temper in check and not lash out at his friends more than he had already.

"Cay, come on. Maybe you should..." Pogue tried to reason with him, thinking that meeting the witch was something his friend needed.

"Maybe I should what, Pogue? What are you about to suggest I do?" Caleb asked in a low and threatening voice, daring his friend to finish his sentence.

Pogue remained silent as he knew what he was about to propose was not something Caleb wanted to hear. He wasn't even sure if it was something he would actually pose as a viable option but he was feeling helpless and the girl might be the only solution. He didn't want to cheat on Kate and his friend was just as adamant about not cheating on Sarah. It was an unfair and complicated situation where a lot of people could get hurt. He understood his friend's desire to stay away from the witch and the proposition died before it could even be fully formed.

"Nothing man. Go home and get some rest," he said defeated.

Caleb looked to the others to see if they had anything else to add and they looked just as defeated as Pogue. They let their friend leave, knowing it was a lost battle.

As their friend left their sight, Reid eloquently summed up the situation,

"Well that went over fucking well. What do we do?"

"We can't force him to meet her and he's not himself anyway. I don't think it's a good idea to push him," Tyler responded.

"What about you? We're meeting her at six."

Pogue contemplated Tyler's question, unsure what he should do.

"I don't know man..."

"Come on, don't be such a pussy. Tyler says she's nice and super dorky. I'm sure it'll be OK. Besides, Kate and Sarah will wonder why me and Ty are eating with her if it's the three of us. Do you really want to try to answer those questions?" Reid rationalized.

Pogue let out a deep sigh, knowing Reid was right. Caleb could run away from the witch for a while but the truth was that he had to meet her eventually. They had all grown up together so it would be off if he decided to not eat dinner with them just because of one girl.

"Fine, whatever. We'll meet you at the regular table at six?"

"Yep. See you there man," Reid said as he and Tyler left the locker room and went to their room to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah modeled her outfit to Alissa and Jayne, the hacker had joined their video chat and given her own advice.

"I have no idea what the typical average teen boy likes, you remember I've spent the last two years holed up in my house correct?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't tell me if I look like a hot mess at least. Do you think I should wear my hair up?" Hannah asked her friend for advice, ignoring the girl's attempt at getting out of friendship duty.

"No, I'm telling you wear it down. You want to show your vitality and fertility," Alissa said excitedly, happy that her friend was branching out and meeting new people; not to mention incredibly good looking new people from Hannah's report.

"Is she going to dinner or an insemination party?" Jayne asked sardonically.

Alissa rolled her eyes at the girl with rectangle framed glasses, slightly annoyed that both of her friends were so out of touch with the social world.

"It's just a dinner," Hannah answered, hoping to mitigate possible conflict. "But I do want to make a good impression at the same time not seem like I'm trying to make a good impression."

"What kind of parameters are those?"

"This isn't an experiment, this is a social situation that needs to be handled delicately," Alissa replied.

"Yes, exactly. I haven't been around the general population since first grade, I don't know how to talk to them."

"Try using small words," Jayne advised, Hannah was unsure if her friend was being serious or sarcastic.

"Well you're well versed in football, so maybe you can talk about that. Boys like football right?"

"Yeah that should be a safe topic, do I bring it up or should I wait until they bring it up?"

"Why are you dumbing yourself down for social acceptance again?" Jayne asked.

"I'm not dumbing myself down, I just won't bring up certain topics I'm sure they might not..." Hannah tried to explain without sounding officious.

"Have any clue what you'd be talking about?"

Doubt and insecurity started to seep into Hannah as her friend's pessimism got to her. She sat down on her bed, her shoulders slumped, and she lay her head in her hands.

"I'm starting to think maybe this was a bad idea."

"NO! It's a great idea, Jayne's just being a Negative Nancy. Don't listen to her, listen to me. You'll be great. He asked you out, there were literal sparks between you; it's meant to be," Alissa said to encourage her friend.

"What is she talking about?"

"When I first met Tyler, we had an instance of static shock and she seems to think that the discharge of separated electric particles is somehow indicative of some sort of predetermined meeting."

Jayne thought the very idea was preposterous and instead of replying with some snarky remark, she settled with a raised eyebrow and an incredulous look.

"Don't give me that look, did you also tell her you haven't experienced a hallucination since your serendipitous meeting with the boy?"

"There was nothing serendipitous about it, he made an appointment for tutoring and showed up," Hannah replied, avoiding Alissa's valid point.

"Yeah that you said was last minute. Face it, you can try to logic your way out of this all you want but you have to admit that there is something going on that science can't explain."

"What are you studying at Peabody again?" Jayne asked, wondering how someone could be a genius and believe in such nonsense at the same time.

"Chaos and game theory."

"OK that explains a lot."

Alissa stuck out her tongue at Jayne and continued to talk to Hannah,

"Stop avoiding the issue at hand Hannah. Didn't you tell me while I was saving your ass from the horde, that you hadn't had a hallucination in hours? Basically since you had met Tyler? When's the last time you had gone without one for so long?"

Hannah remained silent as she tried to remember a time when she had gone for so long without seeing something that wasn't there and she was coming up blank. Even when she had been on medication, she had glimpses of hallucinations and her friend was correct. When she was with Tyler, all she could remember was his intense blue eyes and ionic charged scent of ozone and sea water.

"I don't think Tyler is the cause of it, at least not in the way you are suggesting," which was Hannah's way of conceding without acknowledging that she believed in any type of destiny.

"It's very possible I was distracted so much by his eyes and utterly manly scent that I could have missed hallucinations."

"OK, I'm looking this kid up. If he's that good looking then I need to see him," Jayne said at Hannah's confession.

"Come on Jayne, don't do that. I'll get pics or something but don't invade his privacy."

"Han, I'm a teenage agoraphobic shut in. I need this to keep me entertained."

"Fine, just don't tell me anything you find."

"You sure? What if he's a serial killer? Or worse, what if he listens to Nickelback?"

All three friends snickered at the joke, the tension eased.

"No, I don't want to be that creepy girl who stalks the beautiful people...no offense Jayne."

"None taken...wow. OK I see what the big deal is about," she said as she pulled up his picture.

"Ohhhh let me see," Alissa commanded the hacker.

Jayne obliged and put a picture of Tyler onto their chat window. The handsome student appeared in his school uniform, Jayne had found a school photo of him. Alissa saw that Hannah had no over-exaggerated any of her details on the male and he was indeed as beautiful as she made him to be.

"Holy shit...I'm transferring to Spencer. Fuck Peabody."

"See! I told you. Do I look OK?" Hannah asked as she twirled her final choice.

Alissa and Jayne looked over Hannah and contemplated their friend's wardrobe. She had chosen the navy blue baby doll t-shirt that had a TARDIS and gray weeping angels statues holding the time machine with the caption "The Angels have the Phone Box." She finished the outfit with a simple pair of jeans and matching navy blue chuck's. Her hair was down, as Alissa had insisted, with a dark blue flower clip with a single white rhinestone in the middle above her right ear.

The shirt was small enough that it accentuated what little curves she had on her chest and highlighted her small stomach. Alissa knew that the dinner was important because not only could Hannah make new friends but it was possible her friend could end up with a male suitor. She wanted to give Hannah the best chance possible with the sexual competition so she made another suggestion.

"I think you should wear a skirt, do you have that loli netted skirt from Nekocon?"

"Really? You think it'll go with the shirt and my shoes?"

"Yeah because the shirt is girly in its cut and you have the flower in your hair. The shoes could be better but I know you don't own anything other than sneakers and chucks."

"What about my kilted skirt with the buckles? Wouldn't that match better?"

"Yeah but you don't want it to seem like you're wearing another version of the uniform."

"That's true," Hannah conceded as she changed into the suggested clothing. "OK, how's this?"

"I like it! It shows off your runner's legs."

"I don't know, seems kind of 'easy access' if you know what I mean," Jayne said, giving her opinion.

"No it doesn't. Don't listen to her Hannah, you look hot."

"Well she doesn't want to give off the message that she's going to just have sex with this guy."

"But I do want to have sex with him."

"OK, yeah but not right way. Let him work for it at least. Take you out to a real dinner and not the cafeteria."

"But she does want to subtly say that she's sexually available with subliminal messages such as her clothing. Her attitude is what is going to let them know that she's not just going to jump into bed with them."

"Yeah I mean I don't care about societal expectations about virginity but I would like my first time to be in a nice hotel or something."

"And from my research, men are easy to the point of being whorish so it's going to be up to you to set the pace."

"If that's what you really want to do then yeah, the outfit is perfect."

"Thanks guys! I'll see you in an hour or two and fill you in on what happened."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the boy's dorm...**

Reid and Tyler made a quick stop at the communal showers to wash off the chlorine smell of the pool and swiftly went to their room to change for dinner.

The blonde could tell his roommate was nervous by his wardrobe choice.

"Man, you're trying too hard. You're way to dressed up for the mess hall."

He was talking about Tyler's choice of khakies and button down shirt. The color looked amazing on him, making his eyes pop but it was too dressy for just the cafeteria. Tyler looked his choice up and down and realized the blonde was right. There was no way he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb when every other student was going to be much more casual.

"You're right. I don't know what the hell I'm doing," he said slightly frustrated and began to change into something else.

"Relax, it's just a dinner. It's not even a date, we're getting to know her. Slowly and all that jazz, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I did...I still do but..." he struggled with how to explain his new feelings when it came to the witch.

"It's hard to explain. I want to go slowly but my body...my magic doesn't. When we touched it was electric."

"You're such a romantic Tyler," Reid teased.

"No seriously, there was an actual spark between us when we touched. And my body recognized her as a witch before I could. You don't know how badly I just wanted to kiss her right then and there in the library. And she smells like coconuts, it makes my mouth water."

"So that explains why I was really hoping they'd have coconut cream pie at dinner tonight."

"I'm serious Reid, I'm thinking taking a page out of your book and trying to seduce this girl as quickly as possible but at the same time I don't want her to feel like I'm just using her for sex."

"That's really sweet of you but you can't really have it both ways. I mean, are you looking for a girlfriend?"

"No not really. I like the freedom of being single but I guess with the way we're made, we're supposed to be with someone."

Reid shook at the frightening concept. Being a one woman man was not something he had ever plan on being, especially if he had to share said woman. He didn't know Hannah but in his experience it was impossible to find a girl who would be cool with just the sex. Especially in the upper echelon of their economic group where every girl was looking to become a Mrs. and secure her lifestyle.

"And at the same time I do want her for myself. At least at first, I had this intense possessive craving for her when we were together," Tyler went on. He stood up and walked to were the blonde was standing, getting close to him as they were getting into the habit of doing. He placed his head against Reid's, trying to convey how much he wanted to be with Hannah first.

"I know that you need her too and I'll still stay away from her if she rejects you but I need to at least taste her. I need to feel her under me, at least once."

Reid understood what Tyler was trying to say. He was starting to dread the meeting with the witch, not liking how hooked his roommate had become after one meeting. A fear started to build within him, worried that he too would unwillingly produce emotions he had never had for a female and had only started to feel for Tyler. Wanting someone that badly was not something he was ready to feel, especially since he had already felt it for his friend. Needing two people was a terrifying concept because he knew that in the end, all he could depend on was himself. In the end he would prove too selfish and conceited to give Tyler the love he deserved. He knew that one day the brunette would see all that Reid lacked and look elsewhere but in the meantime he was going to take whatever Tyler was willing to give him.

"Hey Baby Boy, don't worry. You're the best man for her and I won't get in the way of that. Wear the dark blue jersey shirt with jeans, it'll make your eyes stand out," Reid suggested with a kiss.

The two warlocks stood in their intimate embrace, kissing and enjoying the feel of each other. Tyler felt a closeness that he had never felt with anyone. He felt an instant lust and admiration for the witch but it didn't compare to the content feeling he felt with the blonde. He knew the situation could get messy and complicated quickly but it was something he knew he had to explore. It could be the best thing in his life or ruin a lifelong friendship but with how Reid made him feel in that moment, he felt it was worth the risk.

They finally parted and finished getting ready.

Tyler stood in front of his best friend and nervously asked if he looked alright.

"Well I want to fuck you, so I'm sure Hannah won't be able to help herself," the blonde said with a wicked smile and lewd wink.

All Tyler could do was laugh and give Reid a quick kiss as they left to meet the girl that could save them from a dire fate.

* * *

Hannah stood at the entrance of the mess hall, hoping she didn't look as lost as she felt. She cursed her need to be punctual because for five agonizing minutes she had to stand by herself in an unknown place while other students passed by her. She self-consciously smoothed out her clothing, second guessing her choice in what to wear. She wasn't dressed up but everyone else was dressed in jeans; she wondered if she looked out of place.

Tyler and Reid met Pogue and the girls as they left the dorms and went to the mess hall.

"So Tyler, Pogue tells me we're meeting the new girl? Have anything to add to that?" Kate asked teasingly, treating him as a younger brother who had a crush on the new girl.

The youngest of the group blushed, knowing what kind of thoughts he had about the new girl and what exactly he wanted out of the dinner.

"Ummm could you just be cool please? She's really nice but she's..."Tyler tried to think of the nicest way to describe Hannah's quirks.

"A huge nerd?" Reid finished for him.

"Is that why we haven't seen her around? Is she really shy?" Sarah asked, trying to be as cordial as she could, knowing how it was to be the "new girl" at a school like Spencer.

"No you haven't seen her because she's in TaG."

The two girls were impressed by the admission. The entire TaG wing was off limits to them but they had been curious as to how the other half of the school operated.

"OK so she's not just a nerd, she's like a mega super genius nerd." Kate stated.

"Yeah, I mean I'm here on scholarship but I couldn't get into TaG. So how did you even meet her?" Sarah asked.

"Through tutoring, she's really good too. I actually felt like I learned something. There she is," Tyler pointed out the curly haired girl in the distance.

"Aww she's cute Tyler." Kate commented.

"Yeah so could you guys just be nice to her? Like I know you're always nice but could you make an effort?"

"Oh my God Ty, you really like this girl. It's so cute how you're blushing. We have to meet her now."

"Well it's good that Ty has good taste because smart girls rock." Sarah joined the teasing.

Pogue knew what the dinner meant and chose to refrain from the good natured teasing, remaining silent.

The two girls and Pogue went ahead of the two other males, eager to get to dinner.

Reid fell behind to talk to Tyler,

"She is cute Ty. Thank God. Nice legs," he observed as he checked out the witch. He was more than glad that he wouldn't have to force himself to sleep with her, he'd more than willing to sleep with her. He felt the pull to her grow stronger as they got closer and he was starting to understand why Tyler came to him so worked up earlier that afternoon.

Hannah saw Tyler coming towards her with a group of people; some of them she recognized. She was shocked because with their close formation and body language, she deduced that they all new each other.

" _Holy shit, what are the effing odds that two guys I was gushing over with my friends know the first guy I've squeed over? Actually that's simple to figure out. If I take the total population of the school and.._." she lost herself in thought and momentarily forgot she was supposed to meeting with people.

So there was an awkward pause from when the group of friends stood in front of Hannah and when she finally noticed their presence.

She snapped out of her calculation when she realized she probably looked spaced out and smiled, hoping they didn't think she was a total spaz.

"Hey Hannah, these are my friends. Reid, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue." Tyler politely introduced the group. "Guys, this is Hannah."

"Hi!" she greeted warmly, extended her hand to shake their hands. Reid was the closest to her and he went to shake her hand, wanting to make contact.

There was an audible snap as electricity arched between them. It was the same thing that happened earlier between her and Tyler, she quickly retracted her hand, embarrassed that it had happened again.

" _I knew I should have worn my hair up, stupid static,_ " she berated herself and out loud she said,

"Sorry, the dry air must be making my hair more prone to being staticy than normal," she apologized and started to explain, really hoping her voice didn't betray the intense arousal she was experiencing by the blonde's touch. She was baffled that not only did the shock happen twice but the same feelings were blooming inside her for two different guys.

"Yes, the Triboelectic effect, it's no problem. These things happen and it's worth the shock for all your gorgeous hair," Reid said smoothly, giving his signature melting smile that made Hannah weak in the knees. She didn't know enough about social interaction to catch the incredulous look Tyler gave his friend, unbelieving that he would take what he said earlier and use it to charm Hannah.

"Thank you," she said shyly, not used to the attention. "I'm surprised you know that, it's not a common term among..." she stopped herself from the derogatory term "Joe" that she and her friends coined for regular students and she finished with " with most people."

"Well, I'm not like most people. I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough."

"I can tell that now given that you have blonde hair and blue eyes, you'd actually only be roughly

.00009 to 1% like other people."

The group of friends suddenly understood why Tyler had asked them to make an effort as the girl was a bit strange.

"Well, anyway it's nice to meet all of you. I should be tapped out," she said trying to make a joke as she touched a metal door knob, to test and see if she'd shock anyone else. When nothing happened she was satisfied she wouldn't further embarrass herself and shock the other students.

Kate and Sarah gladly shook her hand but Pogue put his arm around Kate, trying to busy his hands and make any excuse not to touch the witch. He knew that what happened between her and Reid was not due to static discharge and didn't want the same thing happen to him.

Kate thought it was a bit strange that Pogue was being so weird but decided not to question why he simple nodded his greeting to the new girl.

Hannah was a bit perturbed that the handsome tall male didn't want to touch her and she wondered if he had some sort of germ phobia; something she was used to dealing with at Peabody. But an intuitive feeling told her that the male was somewhat hostile with the way he was looking at her. His eyes seemed dark and distrustful, as if he knew something about her that he didn't like.

"Lets go inside and get something to eat," Tyler said to move things along, not liking how Pogue and Reid were looking at her.

He felt the need to exert his claim and he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to their usual spot.

Everything seemed to fall away and all Hannah could feel was his hand on her, radiating heat. She wished nothing more than for him to move his hand under her shirt and get skin to skin contact. She wondered if he could sense how nervous she was and how much he affected her.

They got to their table and Kate instantly took Hannah away from him.

"Well boys, you guys watch our table while we go get our food. Let us get to know Hannah a bit more."

The girls were gone before anyone could argue and the males left alone to talk about what just happened.

"Well I'm glad I'm wearing baggy jeans, Jesus Ty, you could have warned me that I'd get a ragin' hard on from touching her. Pogue, do not touch her unless you want a really awkward conversation with Kate."

Tyler looked flabbergasted at Reid's audacity.

"Sorry Reid, I thought what I **told** you this afternoon would have been enough," he responded, not revealing explicitly what they had done but it got the point across to the blonde. They had shared a look and Pogue got an uncomfortable feeling as his two friends shared an unspoken conversation. He felt like he was being excluded from something and he wasn't sure what.

"Yeah I kind of caught onto that Reid when fucking sparks flew between you two. What the hell guys?"

"The Book could have been more helpful but it is what it is. Reid could you cool it a bit and Pogue, stop looking at her like you're pissed off."

"What? I'm not looking at her weirdly."

"Yeah guy, you kind of are. We get that you're pissed at the situation but it's not her fault. So just get over it and be nice."

Pogue felt like he was being attacked on all sides and agreed just to get them to back off,

"Fine, whatever."

The girls came back with their trays filled and sat down but not before Hannah took out wet wipes and cleaned her chair and area where she'd eat.

"Wow, that was quick," Tyler commented.

"Well it's easy to pick when Hannah points out what everything is made of. She'd be a great diet buddy; did you know that jello is make from boiled animal bones?" Kate asked, wanting to showcase her new found knowledge.

"Specifically it's the collagen found in their bones and skin. I didn't mean to tell you as a deterrent, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, I want to lose weight for poms. All this heavy cafeteria food is making me fat."

"Babe, you're not fat" Pogue told his girlfriend for what had to be the millionth time. He didn't understand why she always got so down on herself about her weight. He thought she was perfect but for whatever reason she could never see what he saw.

"Yes he's correct. From the prominence of your clavicle you might even be underweight but I would have to take your exact measurements to get a better gauge of your body mass index."

Kate took a minute to translate what Hannah had said into something she could understand. She heard underweight and that meant she wasn't fat. And if she wasn't fat then she was skinny. So she misunderstood Hannah's babbling as a compliment.

"Oh thank you Hannah. That's sweet of you to say."

Hannah frowned because she was certain what she said wasn't a compliment but she'd have to ask her friends later to explain it to her. She just smiled at Kate, hoping that she didn't accidentally do a major faux pas.

Tyler and Pogue got up to get their food but Reid decided he'd rather stay with the new girl and get to know her better.

"Hey Ty, why don't you pick something up for me? I want to stay and get to know Hannah more," he said with a charming smile that normally worked on females but on Tyler it just made him want to punch the blonde.

"Sure, Reid. What do you **want**?" Tyler stressed, hoping he would catch the irritated tone in his voice.

"Oh you know, whatever. So Hannah, tell us more about yourself," he focused solely on the witch as Tyler and Pogue walked away.

Hannah wasn't sure about the parameters of his command so she asked him to clarify,

"What do you mean? Is there something specific you want to know or should I begin to list various facts and trivia about myself in no particular order?"

"Ummm...let's start with where you're from."

"Alright. I'm from D.C. area, specifically I grew up in Fort Washington; but since most people never know where that is we just tell people D.C. It's a D.C. thing."

"Oh I know what you mean. I grew up in Ipswich and whenever I go out of town and tell them where I'm from, people draw a complete blank so I end up saying Boston. Then I get obnoxious questions about my lack of accent. Like, hello. Not everyone tawks like this," Kate said, adopting a Southie Botson accent.

"That's great Kate, anyway Hannah that's a beautiful name. It means 'Grace' in Hebrew. It must be for your small graceful hands. I bet you're good with delicate tasks," he said as he took one of her small hands into his own, lightly caressing her digits; noticing how incredibly soft they were.

Sarah was slightly blown away with how charming Reid was being. When she first met him there was an obvious pissing contest between him and Caleb with the dark haired teen the victor. Now she was wondering if he was just off his game that night if what she was witnessing and what she had heard about him was any indication.

"Yes, I actually am good at what some would describe at delicate tasks. I'm really into sewing and a lot of my experiments require a steady and stealthy hand," said replied as steady as she could, her mind began to get lost in a haze of lust as her body responded to his touch. It was the same tingling sensation she felt with Tyler and wondered if there was something in the water at the school.

"Oh you have on going experiments? What are they about?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

Hannah turned to the female blonde, halfway forgetting Reid and the ardent arousal he created in her as she had a chance to talk about her beloved research.

"I'm developing a disease resistant, high yield corn variety that would need only a third of the water current strains need. So far I've only manged to grow viable varieties that can proliferate with a third less water. My ultimate goal is to develop strains that can bear grains with two thirds less water and my current samples are very promising. With the new research greenhouses on campus, I have a lot more options and since no one else is currently studying plant pathology and genetics I have the whole structure to myself."

"Yes my family has always been supporters to the sciences. My mother was one of main benefactors in building the greenhouses."

"Oh you're Meredith and Joseph Garwin's son? I've been meaning to send a thank-you note to them for granting the funds to the project and basically giving me free reign. You have no idea how much their contributions have meant to my research."

"I'm sure we can arrange a dinner or something, I know my mother has been going on about the new facilities and the genius they put in there for research. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"That'd be fantastic."

"What would be fantastic?" Tyler asked as he came back with his food, Pogue not far behind.

"Reid said he could arrange a dinner with his family; they've been monumental in my research."

"Yes, she's growing super corn."

"Well that's not exactly what I'm doing..."

"Wow, that's great Reid. My mother is on the school board as well. I'm sure she'd love to meet the girl who's doing such a good job tutoring me in algebra."

Kate saw that the two friends were subtly fighting over the new girl and to keep the situation from becoming awkward, she changed the subject to something safe.

"So I'm so excited about Breaking Dawn pt. 2 coming out in November. It's such a bummer we have to wait so long."

"Yeah, I can't wait until they show Bella as a vampire. I bet she's super hot and graceful."

"Come on guys, I'm sure Hannah doesn't want to hear about sparkly vampires and their pedophilic tendencies," Reid whined, not wanting to have another dinner conversation revolve around Robert Pattinson.

"Actually I find Twilight quite fascinating," Hannah intervened, stating her own opinion.

"See Reid? So you think it's a timeless love story too?" Kate asked hoping to have found another "Twi-Hard" to add to her entourage.

"Well no, I do agree with Reid in his assessment of Edward's behavior and overall themes in the novel but I am fascinated with the vampire mythos she's created."

"Really? They sparkle and real vampires don't sparkle."

"Well vampires don't exist so Stephanie Meyer is allowed to write them as she pleases. And that's what intrigues me about her vampires. They're supposedly hard as marble and scintillate in the sun. I would love to study them and see what kind of biological process is going on that would allow for that. I'm also curious as to how Edward produces spermatozoon if his vascular system isn't functional. I have so many questions that I had hoped Meyer would answer in her novels, especially since I sent detailed inquiries but she never got around to it in four books. There's always hope if she writes more and answers those questions then, right?"

Hannah felt like maybe she had said the wrong thing as the table looked at her blankly.

"Well if you put it like that, yeah Twilight sounds like it could be interesting," Tyler said to bail Hannah out of the awkward silence. He could not care less about men who shimmered in daylight but he didn't want the witch to feel alienated in their group.

"So Hannah, how are you liking Spencer?" Tyler asked to ease the tension.

The witch easily changed subjects at the drop of the hat and gave her honest opinion on everything. They spent the next two hours talking about various subjects and while the group found her a little odd, she was very affable and lively.

A beep went off in the middle of her explaining the superior public transit system in D.C. and she said she needed to head back for her game party.

"I'll walk you to your dorm," Tyler ever the gentleman.

"Well our dorm is on the way, so I'll walk with you guys," Reid said as he butted in.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you guys."

The three walked away from the table and it gave the two girls a chance to gossip about what they thought of the new girl.

"So she's kind of strange but nice," Kate started off.

"Yeah but she's super smart. When you get to that level I think you have to be strange. But at least she's not an ass about it. Back in Boston, all the kids in the advanced classes thought they were better than everyone else. They always talked about how everyone would soon be working for them just because they weren't in advanced placement. I couldn't stand them and was so glad when I transferred."

"There is that. I mean I don't even know most of the kids in TaG here because they never want to meet anybody. They just stick to their own side of campus and it's like we're living on two different worlds. What do you think Pogue?"

The only male left at the table shrugged his shoulders and gave a non-committal answer,

"I don't know, I don't think anything of her."

" _Other than she smells incredible and I wanted to run my hands up those long legs and explore beneath that short skirt._ "

Kate rolled her eyes and dismissed his statement, she should have known better than to ask a boy.

"So let me ask this, where the hell did smooth operator Reid come from? I mean he was laying the charm on thick," Sarah asked jokingly.

"Yeah that was kind of weird. Hannah isn't the type he usually goes for and he's always been charming. He's a major player and always has been," Kate explained.

"Where was that when he first met me? Hannah gets a 'oh your name means grace and you have gorgeous hair' while I get 'my grandmother's name is Sarah.' I mean what the hell?"

Kate laughed at her friends recollection of events and gave her hypothesis.

"I think Reid was really high that night. You're right, he totally bombed that night and that's pretty unusual for him. Do you know what happened Pogue?"

Pogue thought for a moment and he couldn't remember if Reid had smoked anything or told him he'd be getting high but he wouldn't be surprised.

"I don't remember seeing him light up or anything but I do remember him coming late to me us," he was referring to him and the other Sons. "and he said he had been doing something so that might have been him smoking up."

"That explains a lot."

"So did anyone else notice how both Reid and Tyler were all over her or was that just me?" Kate asked, wanting to get to the juicy parts.

"No they definitely both have a thing for her. I'm kind of surprised because Tyler and Reid never compete over a girl. So this could get interesting."

"I think Reid should bow out though because I felt like Tyler actual liked Hannah while Reid's just trying to lay the new girl."

"I don't know, he was asking her questions; like legit questions to get to know her. He never asked me any of those and I don't think I've ever seen him in the four months I've been here."

"That's true...what do you think Pogue?"

"What? Guys do not talk about this kind of stuff with other guys. If they both like her then she'll just have to choose between them."

"Ugh, boys just don't understand how to communicate," Kate said to dismiss what her boyfriend just said. The two girls continued on about the possible love triangle blooming while Pogue felt like he was in his own personal hell; having to listen to his girlfriend talk nonstop about a girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

The three teens walked the deserted halls of the dormitory, the students still milling about elsewhere as curfew wasn't for another two hours. They stopped at the boy's dorm, Tyler swiftly getting rid of Reid.

"Here you go Reid, I'll take Hannah from here."

The blonde smiled, knowing his roommate was trying to ditch him and he surrendered this battle knowing he'd have the witch sooner or later.

"Alright, night Hannah. Hope your tournament goes well and you get the little Swedish bastard."

"Thanks!" she replied excited that they didn't seem to think less of her because of her commitment to the first person shooter game.

Reid opened the door to their dorm and Hannah got a quick look inside. The sight of their room with their bed burned into her mind and she knew she wouldn't be able to think much of anything else. A need grew inside her that gnawed away at her, demanding that she do something.

She ignored the need as Tyler walked her to her own suite, making small talk along the way. They eventually made it to her room and she wasn't sure how to end such a lovely night.

"Well it was really nice to meet your friends. They were all very cordial and I hope I didn't talk too much."

"No, I think you talked just enough. You're really sweet and nice; so don't worry about talking too much. I like to hear you talk."

Hearing him say that pleased Hannah and she blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Both Tyler and Reid were very magnetic and charismatic; she felt like they both liked her but she wasn't experienced enough in social situations to be able to tell for sure.

Tyler couldn't help but think that Hannah looked utterly enthralling as she smiled and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. His mind couldn't help but wonder if her whole body would turn such a beautiful color as he ravished her in his bed.

He couldn't resist touching her again, aching for the torturous sensation than ran through him; lighting every sense on fire. He reached for her chin and gentle guided her to look at him and he leaned down to kiss her, no longer able to wait another moment to touch her soft lips with his.

The kiss was literally magical as his power rejoiced in her touch, crackling around them although both teens were too lost in each other to notice. The same delicious jolt ran through her, curling her toes as she had never experienced anything like it before. He wrapped his strong arms around her, completely enveloping her in his strength and she relaxed into him as it was the most natural thing to her. She felt like she belonged right there in his arms and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

After a few moments, they ended what she would describe as the perfect kiss (despite never had done so before but she couldn't imagine it being any better) and opened her eyes, hoping to see his beautiful blue ones staring back at her.

But instead of blue eyes, all she saw was pitch black ones. Fathomless ebony encased his eyes, no white to be seen anywhere.

When Tyler opened his eyes to look at her, he saw that their magic had reacted powerfully enough to change her eyes and assumed his had as well. He was about to try to explain what was going on but she beat him to it.

"Well I had an absolutely great time and I hope we can do this again. You have my number, so feel free to call me if you want to have dinner again. I don't mean to rush but I really must be going. Bye!"

She said quickly and without taking a single breath as she hurried into her dorm and shut the door.

Tyler was left speechless as it seemed she didn't see his black eyes but after grabbing his phone and looking at his reflection on the mirrored surface he saw he did indeed have completely blacked out eyes. He wondered how she could act as if she hadn't and didn't wait in front of her door like a stalker to find out.

" _She's a genius, she probably rationalized to herself that it was trick of the light or something_."

He made his way back to his dorm, the same desperation he felt earlier that afternoon had come back with a vengeance after finally having a small taste of the witch. He was just glad the halls were vacant and there was no one to see his ungodly eyes.

Reid had been waiting for them and both warlocks locked onto each other quickly, both having an ache that needed soothing. They hadn't bothered taking off their clothes as they badly needed contact.

Tyler was feeling rather aggressive that evening and he worked his way between Reid's legs and pushed him to his back. Between needy kisses Tyler made his claim known,

"You will back off, Reid. She's mine first," he growled.

Seeing Tyler take charge just aroused Reid further, gyrating and kissing harder onto the brunette. Not willing to fight his best friend over the witch and submitting to his claim.

Tyler wasn't done asserting his dominance and started to kiss down Reid's neck, pausing at the base and biting hard onto the blonde's shoulder. Not only was he claiming the witch but he was claiming his warlock.

The pain went perfectly with the pleasure and knowing that Tyler had made such a mark on him initiated his release.

Feeling Reid shutter beneath him drove Tyler over the edge as he came on top of him. He gripped the blonde's side so tightly he was sure he was leaving more marks than just his lovebite and that made him smile a self-satisfied grin.

Both men were breathing heavily and unwilling to move. Their magic had been so agitated that both sported onyx eyes and felt the air shimmer with power around them.

"We need to move on the witch. The whole courting her and taking our time isn't going to work," Reid said between pants. Not only did he plea to take things faster with Hannah for Tyler's sake but for his own. He would keep his word and let Tyler make the first move but if the witch showed signs of preferring him, he didn't think he could resist her wishes.

Tyler nodded his agreement, unable to speak with the power and orgasm still running through him. He merely moved himself off to the side of Reid and spooned him; not wanting to break contact but exhausted from the events.

Both teens feel into the deepest sleep they had gotten in a long time, both content to be in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hannah woke with a sense of need. Tyler and Reid had agitated her to the point of distraction and her tournament did not go as planned. She couldn't help but be consumed by the thought of their room and beds. The idea of it burned in her thoughts and left a desire that she had not felt in a while. She had made the decision to propose a radical idea that she knew might not behoove her but she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until her desire was fulfilled.

"I think this is a mistake," Jayne said, concerned her friend was not thinking clearly.

"Yes, you've said that already but I just can't get it out of my head. I have to at least try." Hannah responded as she dressed to confront the boys.

"I don't think you totally understand what you're proposing to do. I mean you're going to ask…"

"I know, I know. It's out of the ordinary but in this day and age, I think people are a lot more accepting. It's two-thousand and eleven, for Sagan's sake."

"It's not only that but you just met him yesterday, I think it's a little soon to be…"

"I know but he kissed me right? That has to mean something. I'm just going to ask and the worst he could say is no right?"

"How devastated would you be if he said no though?"

"There is that, I'd be very embarrassed if he turned me down but it's a chance I'm willing to take. I just can't stand the thought of waiting. Seeing him and his room…I can't wait. It has to be done. I wouldn't feel this way if I'm not supposed to…"

"Are you taking a page out of Alissa's book now? Starting to believe in predetermination?"

"No, nothing that silly but the fact is that I have these urges and I can't ignore them."

"I understand…do you have protection?"

Hannah nodded and showed her friend the box she had on hand. She wasn't planning to be so forward with Tyler but she always believed in being prepared.

"Oooo purple, those are nice," Jayne commented.

"Yeah I thought, why not? What's life without a bit of whimsy? OK I need to go now before I loose my nerve."

"I can't believe you're being so bold…with a guy you just met."

"I know, it's so not like me but being around him I feel like I could take on the world. There's something about him that makes me want to take charge and do things. I think I'll even eat lunch in the TaG break room. Meet my fellow geniuses and see what they're all about."

"That's good I suppose. Good luck."

"Thanks! Later," Hannah said goodbye to her friend and only hoped that Tyler would be willing to take her up on her offer.

She couldn't get the kiss out of her head either and she knew that it had to mean something.

Tyler slowly woke up from a deep sleep, warm and happy. He noticed that he had fallen asleep with Reid in his arms and felt a kind of peace he had never known before. It was the best morning he had ever woken up to and he hoped he could wake up like that for the foreseeable future.

Reid still slumbered and Tyler felt it would be a shame to wake him but as soon as he looked at their clock he noticed they only had ten minutes until class started. He immediately untangled himself from the blonde and it jolted him wide awake.

Disoriented, Reid asked what the matter was.

"Dude, we have class in ten minutes. Get your ass out of bed and get dressed!"

Normally Reid wouldn't have cared but since he skipped class yesterday and the heat from their coach, he decided not to press his luck and hurriedly followed the brunette's lead and haphazardly got dressed.

By the time they had slapped on their uniform and done a lightening fast hygienic routine, they only had three minutes to dash across campus to get to their first class.

Tyler had quickly rushed to the door, preparing to run like a mad man but he was instantly stopped by Hannah who had her hand raised as if she were about to knock. Reid had collided into him, wondering what was the hold up. He saw Hannah and his urgency to go to class somewhat dwindled.

"Hi, good morning," the raven haired witch said with more enthusiasm anyone should have at that hour.

"Hi, what's up?" Tyler said with a smile and wondered what the most polite way to get her out of their way.

"Well I had something I wanted to ask you," she started off but had to take a couple of deep breaths to gather her courage.

"And I know we just met yesterday and what I'm about to ask is a bit out of the ordinary and bold, not to mention presumptive but I feel like with what happened last night that you'd be more receptive to my proposal. I know that what I'm about to ask you is not a generally accepted societal norm, especially given my gender but it's two-thousand and eleven and I feel that in this day and age…"

Tyler's mind worked as quickly as it could for just waking up ten minutes ago but he couldn't help but get hopeful that she was asking for a date or even something more as she seemed nervous and she mentioned their kiss. She went on about how "in this day and age" her proposal ought to be considered regardless of her sex and he was about to agree to anything if she only just told him what she wanted.

"…so may I clean your room?" she finally finished and looked at him expectantly but slightly afraid of his reaction.

He wasn't sure he heard her right because his brain might have finally fried from too much excitement so he asked her what she wanted again.

"May I clean your room? I know it's a highly strange request but ever since I saw your room last night I can't get it out of my head. It's so chaotic and I think it's one of the reasons you're having trouble in school. You can't think clearly in such a disorganized mess. I have all the supplies I would need," she brandished a red bucket with various cleaning supplies.

"As well as protection," she showed him a box of purple Kimberly-Clark nitrile polymer gloves that she had planned on uses to protect her hands from bleach as well as any biohazard the room might contain.

"So I think you ought to accept my proposal because you won't regret it…at least I highly doubt you will because I have no way of knowing for certain what your feelings will be after I'm don't but…"

A languid sort of fog settled over Tyler and he felt like he should agree to anything she wanted. He felt it the day before when she was teaching him algebra. His need to get to class and the haze she created made him acquiesce to her request without thinking things through.

He quickly said she could do whatever she wanted and he was happy to see what a big smile she donned at the news.

"Great! I shouldn't take too long, a few hours at the most and you'll see such an amazing difference a clean room can make," she said as they left to get to class.

Tyler sat in his first class and it wasn't until halfway through it did Hannah's charms started to wear off. He began to consider the ramifications of her total access to his room and anxiety started to settle in.

" _Oh, God what if she touches the boxers I soiled when I was with Reid last night?_ "

A million thoughts ran through his mind, worrying him more and more about what she could possibly find. He wished he was in the right state of mind before he agreed to anything and now it seemed like her cleaning his room was the worst possible thing that could happen with a girl he was trying to seduce. She would see all the gross and private things guys hid to give the allusion of a suave and debonair gentleman. She would see the "man behind the curtain" which no girl should ever see.

As the morning went on, his anxiety started to form an all out panic as he thought of more and more things she could find that would repulse her to him.

" _Oh my God what if she finds my porn stash_?"

He finally had a study period and met up with Reid who had a free period also and seemed to have had the same worries.

"OK, why the hell did we agree to let her clean our room? Do you know what kind of stuff I have hidden everywhere?" the blonde asked alarmed as they made their way back to their dorm.

"Yeah I know…I don't know why we agreed but we were in a hurry and it felt like it was the only thing to do at the time."

"I know! I remember feeling really relaxed and thought it was the best idea ever with how she was explaining it…" Reid paused as if he realized something.

"The fuck? Did she pull some sort of Jedi mind trick on us?"

Tyler stopped and contemplated what his roommate had just asked and it suddenly made sense. He remember the Book detailing a witch's power of hypnosis but he didn't think it would be so subtle and feel like it were his own natural thoughts.

"OK her being able to control our minds like that, not cool," Reid stated, clearly disturbed.

"Relax Reid, she probably doesn't realize she's doing it. She doesn't even know she's a witch so hopefully once she does she'll learn to control that."

"OK what if she decides to use her power for evil and makes us her sex slaves and tries to take over the world?"

"What? You've got to be kidding."

"No dude, if you've ever seen a movie or TV shows the nerds who gain power are always the ones to turn evil first. They like to get back at everyone who's been mean to them or they think they know the world ought to be run."

"Reid, this isn't a TV show or movie. It's real life and she doesn't seem the type to want to take over the world or make us her sex slave, which I'm kind of surprised you'd be against."

"Hey, I like sex with various partners and I like my freedom to be promiscuous. I don't want to be saddled to one person, especially against my will. Besides, how do you know her whole 'innocent' act isn't a façade that her powers are masking?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and refused to participate in the conversation any longer. It did get him thinking of their relationship and where it was going. He had seen first hand Reid's player attitude and he had even participated in a few escapades but now that he was the one involved it didn't seem like a good place to be in. While they were together things seemed perfect but in the harsh light of day he was seeing that Reid's nature tended to be flaky and wondered if the blonde would tire of him one day.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and refused to dwell on that insecurity as he had more pressing matters to attend.

They reached their dorm and prepared themselves to see an offended Hannah, ready to never talk to them again.

What greeted them was an immaculate room that they couldn't believe could be done in a few class periods.

Their beds were perfectly made with hospital corners; all of their clothes were put away and organized within their closets, Tyler noting that they were arranged by color and type; the room had a distinct lemon clean scent that mixed with the Massachusetts' winter air as she had opened them to air out the room; the floors were bare and free of any debris or dust; the windows where completely transparent; and all of their books and magazines were neatly stacked and alphabetized.

Both Reid and Tyler could barely recognize their room and stood in awe of Hannah's handiwork. Reid went to explore what else she had done.

"Hi guys! I hope you guys like what I've done with the place. I think everything is in an intuitive location so you shouldn't have any trouble finding anything. If you do then I'd be more than happy to show you where I put it."

"Tyler, have you seen our bathroom? It's cleaner than when we first moved in!" Reid said excitedly, happy at what Hannah had managed to do.

Reid wasn't the only happy one as Tyler could admit to himself that their bathroom had started to become a biohazardous nightmare.

"Yes I also arranged all of your toiletries alphabetically but don't feel like you have to keep it that way if you're used to them in a certain order. I've arranged all of your shoes to match with the type of clothing hanging above them: sneakers with jeans and other casual wear, dressy shoes with your suits, school shoes with your uniform, etc…I also washed all of your dirty clothes and linens and folded them. I wasn't sure if you had any type of allergy so I used Dreft and hypoallergenic fabric softener…"

Hannah went on to explain all the things she did for them and Tyler started to relax about his various worries as she didn't seem to be effected by his lifestyle.

" _She must have picked everything up at once and didn't notice the jizz stained underwear and she obviously didn't look under my bed since she doesn't seem scandalized_ ," he thought to himself.

"…and I organized all of your pornography and put it into a locked privacy box. Here's the key."

"What, what?" his head snapped towards her, certain he didn't hear her correctly.

"Your pornography. I organized them by title and put them into a privacy box so it's not so obvious if anyone would happen to look under your bed. I also noticed you had 'Pirate Whores vs. Ninja Sluts 3' and took the liberty of ordering one and two so you'd have a complete set."

Both Tyler and Reid had completely frozen in place, not sure if the current situation was even happening. They couldn't believe that a girl would be so cavalier about a porn collection and even go as far as ordering them previous volumes to complete their collection.

Hannah had continued to talk animatedly and excitedly about what she had organized.

"Reid, I also organized your digital library and porn collection. I recommend you change your password from 'sexgod95' as it's not a very good secret code. I suggest you use something at least twelve characters long with one capital letter, one lowercase letter, a number, and a character. I also had to wipe your hard drive as some of the videos and clips you downloaded off of torrent had minors in them. I highly suggest you only buy your pornography from legitimate sources as pirating is highly unreliable when it comes to citing ages for the actors."

That broke Reid out of his stupor as he realized what Hannah was saying.

"Whoa, I do not have kiddie porn on my computer."

"Well you don't have extreme minors but some of your collection is from Europe and their age of majority and laws are different than ours. So while technically you are a minor, in the U.S. it'd be considered illegal regardless if the actors are under eighteen and depending on the prosecutor they might ask that you be treated as an adult. But don't worry, I backed up all your schoolwork and other miscellaneous files that did not include under age actors onto this external hard drive and arranged everything on your computer in a more logical flow."

Hannah beamed at how well she cleaned everything and the boys were astounded at the turn of events. What they had feared had come to pass but she was not reacting at all how they feared.

The witch noticed that the boys were not jumping for joy and realized that she might have over stepped her bounds.

"I'm sorry, did I go too far? I know I can get carried away and overstep boundaries…was it the porn? Because I don't mind! I have three younger brothers so I know all about semen stains and dirtied tissues. It's why I have gloves!" she said, trying to be as comforting and optimistic as possible.

As both boys reddened she realized she was failing.

"Ummm…is it because you feel like I have some sort of power over the situation because I know something you'd normally keep secret? Would it help if you saw my own porn collection?"

That seemed to have snapped Reid out of his own incredulity and not knowing if he should be thankful she was cool with his "guy stuff" or feel violated that she hacked his computer. The thought of seeing her own stash excited him, it further aroused him because it meant that not only did she have her own collection but it meant she probably used it for the same reasons he did.

The room suddenly felt very hot when he thought of Hannah touching herself and how he could help relieve any ache she happened to have.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea. I mean, it's only fair really," Reid said enthusiastically.

Hannah was happy that she seemed to be able to appease them but Tyler did not think it was the answer.

"What? No, you don't have to show us your…" Tyler shied from actually saying it in front of Hannah.

"It's OK, I don't mind. I think that pornography is a natural curiosity among our age group and that masturbation is very healthy."

"Yeah Tyler, it's completely normal and healthy. Shall we go to your room now?"

" **No** , it's fine Hannah. I'm just surprised, a nice kind of surprised, that you would go to such effort for us. Thank you," Tyler insisted and was adamant about forgetting the entire issue.

While it was a violation of their privacy, Tyler understood she didn't mean any harm and he didn't outright tell her that any part of his room was off limits. He was glad that she seemed cool with his choice of viewing material and it did charm him that Hannah was not like other girls. He felt that he could be more himself and that she wouldn't judge him. Perhaps one day they could explore each other's collections and try out a few things.

"No problem it was my pleasure. Cleaning is fun and a great way for me to relax, so thank you for trusting your room to me. I got to bounce though; I have samples to collect and an appointment this afternoon. I'm also going to eat lunch in the TaG break room, I promised myself I wouldn't be such a hermit not that you need to know that, sorry. Are you sure about seeing my collection? I don't want things to be weird between us."

Before Reid could say anything, Tyler pointedly answered for them both and the blonde knew there was no room for argument.

"It's totally fine, **isn't** it Reid?"

"Yeah it's totally cool," he agreed but inside he was kind of disappointed because he thought it would be fun to see what she was into.

"OK, that's great. I'll see you guys later."

"Did you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Tyler asked before she could leave.

"Sure, did you want to meet at the mess hall at six again?"

"I was actually thinking it could just be you and me tonight. There's this new sushi place that opened up in town and I've wanted to try it."

"Just you and me?" she asked shyly, unsure if he was asking her out on a date and slightly incredulous that such a good looking guy would actually be interested in her; especially since she spazed on him the night before.

"Yeah, just you and me," he assured her and smiled.

She couldn't help but smile bad and stopped herself from giggling like an idiot. She tried to play it cool and act as if she got asked out all of the time by handsome men who gave her literal sparks and had an instant attraction to.

"Sure, is six OK?" she asked hoping that he'd be alright with her compulsive need to eat around the same time everyday.

"It's perfect. The place is kind of dressy, would that be a problem?"

"No, I have dressy stuff so there shouldn't be an issue. So I'll see you at the entrance at six?"

"See you at six."

As she left he couldn't help the smile that plastered his face or the excited feeling he got as he looked forward to having dinner with her. The warm feeling he had and the happiness had nothing to do with their magic because he hadn't touched her once since coming into the room and he realized he was really looking forward to their date.

Reid was happy for Tyler, especially if it meant that it would move things along but he was still slightly miffed that they missed out on a chance to go to her room.

"OK Romeo, you can stop smiling like an idiot. You think you did the gentlemanly thing by refusing her offer to check out her stash but we missed an opportunity to see what kind of stuff she's into; which might have helped us get into her pants quicker. Plus, hello! She's a girl that admits to watching porn. I wonder what kind of messed up freaky stuff she's into. How cool is she?"

Even though the blonde was being petulant, Tyler realized Reid was right.

"Damn"


	11. Chapter 11

Hannah went to the school guidance counselor's office and plopped down on a familiar green couch and set up her laptop that she only used for her sessions. She waited for Dr. Pingleton to get online and patiently sat while she thought of all the things she wanted to talk about.

The middle aged woman appeared on screen and instead of the usual cheerful greeting, Hannah was met with a confused look and asked,

"Is that my couch?"

"No it's not _your_ couch but it is a replica I found on eBay. Some bitch in Milwaukee tried to snipe it from me but thankfully eBay has that automatic re-bid feature. The session feels more right with it."

"So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling hopeful today. Started off really well. Yesterday was amazing...I'm not sure where to begin," she confessed with a big smile.

"Well I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. Why don't you tell me about yesterday?"

Hannah animatedly told her about tutoring Tyler, the dinner, and the kiss.

"Ah, this would be your first correct?"

"Yes, it was perfect...at least it felt perfect. It felt like what those silly novels Alissa reads had described. If I believed in magic, I would definitely describe it as such. I mean my limbic system was spitting out dopamine left and right. I had never had such a reaction before."

"What type of reaction? Are you experience new symptoms?"

"Is instant lust and arousal a usual symptom of schizophrenia?"

"Not normally, no."

"Well that's exactly what I felt yesterday. It was intense and...amazing. It's the first time I've ever felt like it was this natural state I'm supposed to be in. I could see myself losing my virginity to Tyler."

"You feel that strongly about this boy?"

"Yes, my attraction to him is that strong."

"What about romantic feelings towards him? Other than arousal, how do you feel about him?"

This was a difficult question for Hannah as she was not used to expressing such emotions to anyone, not even her therapist.

"He's nice and really really sweet. He doesn't mind me babbling on and he's polite about the topics I bring up. I know that I sometimes go off on tangents that most people get irritated about but he seemed to think it was charming. I could see myself growing fond of him."

"What about love?"

"I don't believe in love, you know this."

Dr. Pingleton remained silent for a beat, deciding it wasn't a topic to broach this session.

"So your first kiss, it was perfect?"

"It was mostly perfect, there was one thing at the end that marred things."

"What happened?"

"I saw black eyes again."

An uneasy pause enveloped them, knowing it was an issue that Hannah thought she had gotten over.

She continued to tell the Dr. her feelings about the issue.

"I feel bad for Tyler because one second we were kissing and it was amazing and then the next second I open my eyes and his eyes are pitch black. I spaz out and quickly make an excuse to get away, probably confusing the hell out of him. Then I look in the mirror and I see my eyes are the same way. It's so strange because I've never seen black eyes on other people before, only myself."

"When was the last time you saw black eyes?"

"Not since I was thirteen. That and the delusion that I had control over the elements is what landed me in Shepard Pratt," she explained, referring to the mental facility where she had spent a year of her life.

"Other than the hallucination, it was one of the best nights I ever had. Tonight I have another dinner with him. This time just with him," she went on.

"Well that seems promising. Is it a date?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea. How am I supposed to tell? I wished he just explicitly stated if he had romantic intentions but I feel like through inductive reasoning that he's interested in me sexually. Then again what I'm using as my premises and probabilities might be marred by the fact I'm not well versed in social norms; so my conclusions are probably skewed. He let me clean his room, you don't just let anyone clean your room right?"

"Oh you cleaned his room?" Dr. Pingleton asked, worried that history had repeated itself.

"Yeah I think I overstepped some boundaries...again."

"Did you organize his masturbatory aids?"

Hannah looked down at the floor, embarrassed that she had made the same mistake again.

"Yep."

"Oh Hannah."

"I know, I know, I know...I just couldn't stop thinking about how dirty his room was and that his mind had to be in chaos. I wanted to bring some order to his world and he didn't give me any limitations to the cleaning so when I came across it...I couldn't just leave that a mess."

"Did he have anything that belonged to a series and you ordered whatever he happened to be missing?"

One of the bad things about telling a therapist everything was that they knew their patient too well. The doctor would know if she was lying so she didn't bother trying to deny anything.

"Yeah...he was missing Pirate Whores vs. Ninja Sluts" one through two. How can anyone not have a complete set though? How can you have three but not one and two?" she tried to defend her decision.

"Hannah, remember we talked about this. It's up to them to..."

"Choose what they want to have," she finished for the Dr. Pingleton.

"He invited me to dinner despite that though. We're going out for sushi and it's supposed to be a dressy place. So that's a date right? Otherwise those teen magazines are completely useless as I have always thought them to be. 'Fifty ways to please a man' my fanny. Where is the peer review I ask you?"

Dr. Pingleton ignored Hannah's mini-rant about the validity of the "research" that women and teen magazines showcased in their issues and moved the session along.

"So it seems like you're adjusting well to Spencer."

"Yeah I even made a new friend today. Someone from TaG. She's super cool and a Whovian like me."

From their previous sessions, the doctor remembered the self-given name to fanatics of the Dr. Who franchise and she was glad Hannah was able to find people with similar interests.

"How did that happen?"

"Well I was in the TaG breakroom and everyone had their little cliques. The mathematicians sat at their own table, being all haughty because their research is 'pure science.' Then there were the physicists that think they're king of the castle because their specialty deals with pretty much everything. God, do you have any idea how stuffy a room can get when everyone thinks they're the smartest person in the room? Anyway, I saw this girl wearing the Fourth Doctor's scarf and I zeroed in on her. There was no way she happened to have a long multi-colored scarf in the exact same color scheme as the Fourth Dr. I mean I analyzed that sucker and it was an exact replica. So I have my specified lunch made just for me by the lovely staff at Spencer and come up to her and say 'Nice scarf, Fourth Dr.?' and her eyes lit up like Christmas day. We hit it right off. Her name is Sura Hopkins of the Baltimore Hopkins. I thought she looked familiar and asked her if she ever went to Peabody and she did! What are the odds of that? Well given that she's a descended of the founder of John Hopkins University who had a longtime partnership with George Peabody who is the founder of the Institute, the odds can be calculated..."

"Did you ever meet her at Peabody?" Dr. Pingleton asked not wanting Hannah to get off track.

"No, she was part of the music conservatory. She plays the French horn with the Boston Symphony Orchestra and she played at the Kennedy Center while in Maryland. Which is where I recognize her from; she was in a bunch of the newsletters that were passed out. There were a few guys from the chemistry department there too that were cool. I have a standing Magic tournament with them this weekend. So that's going to be fun. Can't tell Alissa about Sura though."

"Why not? She's one of your best friends that you talk to basically everyday, why wouldn't you tell her about a new friend?"

"She's on this silly 'destiny' kick that I don't want to give her any flimsy evidence of. She's already going on about how I want meant to meet Tyler and thinks that our meeting was somehow contrived. I don't know what she'd say if a former Peabody student was here as well."

Dr. Pingleton's heart skipped a beat as her guilt ebbed at her. She could never tell Hannah that her meeting with the Simms boy was probably concocted and wasn't as innocent as it seemed. She wished she could tell the girl that her delusions weren't delusions at all; but manifestations of her power that the Dr. didn't recognize until recently. She remembered a thirteen year old Hannah coming into the facility that day three years ago, terrified of what she was seeing; swearing she had powers and that her eyes could turn black as night. The institution had drugged the poor girl up enough to sedate her so her powers were dormant and she was convinced that what she was seeing wasn't there. Now that Dr. Pingleton knew more of the facts, it was a shame that Hannah had so spend so much time working on living with hallucinations that could have been prevented if she had grown up in Ipswich.

Dr. Pingleton further felt guilty that she couldn't help the girl more, at least not until Hannah found out she was a witch. Even then the doctor was limited as she couldn't help the teen without possibly revealing her hand in getting the witch to Massachusetts.

While the therapist swallowed her guilt and listened as Hannah animatedly talked about her progress, Dr. Pingleton prayed that her patient never found out about the breech of trust.

* * *

After a rigorous day of scholastic aptitude, a vigorous run, and getting to know her fellow TaG students; Hannah was ready to go on her date.

She giggled at the thought and was confident that Tyler was pursuing her romantically as she was assured by two other sources that told her it was a date. She chose another skirt ensemble as she agreed with Alissa and thought she should show off her legs.

She waited at the front entrance of the school and stood there nervously. This was her first official date; she didn't count brief flings at science camp and was prepared for several situations. Alissa had insisted that a gentleman paid for dates while Jayne rationally explained that current trends had a more equilibrium when it came to sharing costs. So Hannah opted to carry cash if Tyler would go Dutch but also would accept his offer to pay for dinner if he insisted. Alissa very thoroughly explained male's delicate sense of masculinity and adherence to gender roles when courting.

Hannah's heart skipped a beat and she felt a distinct fluttering in her stomach as she saw him comes towards her. He had chosen a solid black button down that accentuated his light eyes and khaki dress pants. She felt better about her wardrobe choice because it was on par with is own.

"Hi, Hannah. You look beautiful," Tyler greeted as he kissed her hand.

The same electric feeling pulsed through them and Hannah wondered what the social protocol was for sleeping with someone. She didn't think that she'd have these feelings if she wasn't supposed to act on them. Since coming to Spencer she had experienced an array of feelings and sensations she had never encountered before. She thought that it was time she experiment with her body and sexuality as she had wanted to for a while but never had the opportunity or freedom to do so.

"Thank you. The dark color of your shirt offsets your eyes in a pleasing aesthetic."

They made small conversation as they headed to the restaurant in his truck and she was pleasantly surprised at how effortlessly they got into the sushi restaurant despite the long line. It was clearly a mark of his influence and stature around town.

After they were seated and the waiter took their orders, Hannah took the opportunity to apologize to Tyler about her earlier behavior.

"Tyler, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier today."

"It's fine," he started to say, trying to smooth the situation over.

"No, it's not. I overstepped my bounds even if it wasn't outright stated, I should know better. I really appreciate how gracefully you handled the situation. Not many guys would do the same...I think it's not a big secret that I have OCD but regardless of that, what I did wasn't OK."

Hannah knew she had to apologize and it was hard for her to talk about her psychological problems. She hated to admit to them because she knew it was possible it could scare him away but she also didn't want to lie to him. She wasn't ready to confess the extent of her issues and she knew she'd have to if she wanted the relationship to progress but it wasn't something she was anywhere close to being ready for.

From the way Hannah said things quietly and more subdued than he'd seen her so far, Tyler knew confessing her issues was a big deal and difficult for her. He was touched that she trusted him enough to confide in him and that she was grateful for his understanding.

He took her hand and weaved his fingers with her, smiling to let her know that he accepted her apology.

"Thank you for apologizing and I understand. We all have our own quirks."

She smiled at his euphemism for her disorder and all her nervousness went away. The more time she spent with him the more natural it felt to be with him. She started to realize that her attraction to him was starting to go beyond the physical as his sweet nature was winning her over.

"Besides, I think it's really cool that you weren't freaked out by my…ummm collection. Most girls would be."

"Oh no, not at all. Like I said, I think it's a perfectly natural curiosity and healthy expression of your sexual needs. I'm aware there's a societal taboo on masturbation but I find it illogical to deny our desires as long as we don't let it interfere with our life and practice safely. I think we should do what comes naturally to us," she said looking him dead in the eye, unsure where her bold streak was coming from.

Tyler took this as a positive cue to step up his seduction. He gently brought her hands to his lips and lightly kissed, never breaking eye contact with her.

"And what feels natural to you Miss Takalua?" he said in a deep voice that made her shiver.

Instead of telling she impulsively decided to show him by returning the favor he did the night before. She leaned over the small table and kissed him.

Tyler was surprised by her daring and reveled in her soft lips. He felt the same perfect feeling he felt the night before as he deepened the kiss. His magic hummed inside him, delighting in her touch and felt a sense of completeness. Being with her was right and natural.

Neither of them noticed the people around them nor cared that they were in a public place. They could only sense each other's presence and everything fell away. Onlookers smiled at the young couple, feeling the aura of affection they gave off as they felt their own sense of happiness spread.

As Tyler and Hannah were in their own content little world, strange things started to happen around them.

A sudden wind current entered the restaurant that seemed odd but most dismissed as an open door or window. But what started off as a small breeze turned into a gust as the teen couple's affection grew more intense. They had only turned back to reality when the flower vases holding peonies fell over due to the wind and the candles that gave a soft romantic glow blew out.

They didn't pay any mind to the anomaly but preferred to smile coyly at each other and find any excuse to caress each other through the rest of dinner.

After their meal they drove back to Spencer, giving each other flirtatious smiles. Now that Tyler had a taste of her, he yearned to kiss her again but refrained while he was driving. He indulged his need for contact by placing a hand on her thigh and lightly stroked; going further up her leg each time, gauging her reaction. She relished his touch and wished he could put his hands everywhere. She was no longer shy or insecure, she wanted to be as close to him as she could physically get. She wanted him and every instinct she had told her to take him.

Tyler was finding it more difficult to drive as he got achingly hard the warmth he felt coming from her core. Their air was thick with their arousal and he could smell how much she wanted him.

By the time he parked in the student parking lot, she couldn't stand not touching him any longer and with no hesitation crawled over to the driver's side seat and straddled him; kissing him with all the built up fervor she had. He lay the seat down so they could more comfortably hold each other and maneuver.

She was drowning in sensation as they kissed passionately; wanting to feel all of him as much as she wanted him to feel her. The car windows quickly fogged up from the heat of their encounter, providing them with a little bit of privacy. All rational thought and decorum flew away as she couldn't care about anything other than being with him.

Tyler moaned at the pleasure of her womanhood gliding over his hardness, desperately wishing the layers of clothing they were wearing would disappear. He tried to control himself, to let her set the pace but the way she moved above him made thinking nearly impossible. But he was adamant about not going further than she wanted to go; he feared he would push things to far, too fast, and scare her away.

With great difficultly, he broke the kiss to ask her if this was what she really wanted.

"Hannah, do you…" he stopped short of asking her as they breathed heavily with lust and excitement because her eyes were black with power. He knew his had to be the same way and he worried she would run off like she had before.

Hannah expected the hallucination to happen again and she chose to ignore the hellish eyes. She wasn't going to allow her disorder to ruin this for her but doubt reared its ugly head.

" _It's not right to sleep with him if he doesn't know the truth_ ," her conscience told her.

A selfish part of her raged against the thought, telling her that she could fulfill her desires without telling him. That her disorder was none of his business and that her schizophrenia didn't matter, it was just sex. She wanted him and he was willing to give himself to her, no questions asked. It'd be his own fault for giving himself up so easily.

Against her will she thought of her mother and how she'd be repeating a disastrous history that she had worked the past three years to avoid.

As much as it pained her, she stopped herself from going any further.

"I'm sorry Tyler…I know this is probably sending mixed and confusing signals but I need to stop," she gasped out.

They both still sported midnight eyes and Tyler wondered why she didn't say anything about them but he was a little busy trying to process what she just said; he was having difficult time thinking straight as most of his blood was no longer circulating through his brain.

Hannah took his hesitation and confused look to mean that he needed further explanation. She wracked her brain to think of an excuse for stopping that seemed plausible. She didn't want to tell him about her schizophrenia but she needed something that sounded legitimate or at the very least plausible.

"It's just that…I've never had sex before and having intercourse in the front seat of a Hummer might be above my skill level," she blurted out.

It wasn't a lie but feeling how hard he was beneath her and how perfectly he fit between her legs made her feel as though she was up for the challenge of car sex. Still, she knew she had to stop and as she paused to think and reason came back to her slowly.

She realized that she wasn't on any type of contraception and wouldn't be able to use condoms even if he had any. So while her body ached to be with him, her mind was just slightly more powerful enough to cease.

"So I'm sorry for misleading you."

"No don't be. I understand. Things can get heated and I get that for your first time you don't want it in a truck."

Hannah really appreciated his willingly to stop and not make a big deal of it.

There was an awkward moment when they were trying to calm down but Hannah staying on top of him was not helping matters.

"Ummm…so I'm going to go," she said as she realized the precarious situation she was in.

"Right, let me…" he tried to excuse himself but there was no graceful way to let a girl off of him while he was rock hard.

After a few embarrassing shuffles and awkward attempts at politeness they finally disentangled themselves from each other and she stood outside the car.

"Are you coming inside?" she asked innocently.

Tyler quickly looked down at the state he was in. He wanted a few more moments to collect himself and not be humiliated in front of the entire student population by walking through the halls with a massive erection.

"No I think I'll chill out here for a few. Calm down a bit," he replied trying to spare her any unnecessary vulgar comments.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she didn't understand what he was talking about until he subtly looked down at his pants and it dawned on her.

"Oh! Right. Again, sorry," she apologized; mortified that it took her so long to catch on.

"Hannah, it's alright. There's nothing to apologize for. I'll call you tomorrow."

She smiled happily, glad he was still interested in socializing with her and she headed back to the dorms.

One student passed by her and did a double take as she could have sworn the new girl had completely blacked out eyes.

The random peer shook her head and rationalized that it had to have been a trick of the light or she had been studying too hard; she went to her dorm to get to bed early because she felt she obviously needed it.

Meanwhile back in the student parking lot, Tyler pondered what he should do. He thought about calling Reid and asking the blonde if he could help him with his problem but felt guilty at using his friend like that. Especially since he had yet to return the favor and he still wasn't ready. He couldn't go through the school in his condition and he still felt Hannah's essence all around him; he wasn't about to calm down anytime soon.

He looked around the parking lot and saw that it was basically dead as most students stayed in the dorms or were studying in the library in preparation of finals. The windows were still fogged up as well and gave a slightly white opaqueness to them. He couldn't deny himself relief any longer as he unzipped his pants and released his throbbing hardness, stroking himself firmly. His head was weeping so his hand glided smoothly along his shaft as he worked himself faster and faster.

He imagined Hannah's pretty full lips wrapped around his cock and her mismatched eyes looking at him from beneath; wicked and sensual. Soon the fantasy changed and picked up pace. She was now riding him in his front seat, how he imagined she would be if they hadn't stopped. He had an inkling that she had never been with a man and her confirmation of her innocence spurned him on. He imagined how incredibly tight she must be and he'd be the first to ever feel her.

The thought of being the first to touch her intimately pushed him over the edge and he spilled into his hand. He shivered with the ecstasy of release and dreamed of how much better it would be with her there.

It took him a few moments to ride out his orgasm and he finally was able to think clearly and of something other than Hannah.

He looked around the parking lot again, hoping to God that no one saw him. The student lot was as empty as before and he laughed to himself, slightly embarrassed that he had done such a thing in such a public place.

He cleaned himself off with the random fast food napkins he kept in his car and was able to walk normally into school.

He smiled at how well the date went and was pleased with the progress. Hannah wasn't ready to be intimate with him just yet, but with the chemistry between them he knew she'd be ready soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Again, Hannah found herself lying on her bed trying to control the chaos that Tyler brought upon her. Normally she'd fear disorder but the heady lust that filled her brain seemed addictive. Tyler was addictive. She wasn't about to give him up because the desire that filled her was new and foreign.

That time, her friend was online and she was able to immediately report what happened.

Instead of the standard greeting, Hannah dove right in.

"I almost lost my virginity in the front seat of a Hummer."

Alissa's eyes bugged out shocked at the news.

"Wha...?" she falsely began the question several times but could not articulate her thoughts.

"Yeah, I know exactly how you're feeling. I don't really know what happened. First we're having a nice dinner and I apologized for the OCD porn organizing thing, which he was really cool about by the by, and then it suddenly turns into this flirting contest. And I kiss him right in restaurant."

"What? You kissed him first?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, that is so boss."

"I know! The rest of the dinner kind of goes like that. We're flirting and touching; we park in the student parking lot and I just attack his face with mine."

Hannah stopped to let Alissa gasp and imagine the scenario.

"And I'm like writhing on top of him like a harlot in one of your stories."

"They aren't harlots. They're heroines with a penchant for sexy adventures."

Hannah paused her story to momentarily look at Alissa bewildered, not knowing what the difference was but then dismissed it as one of her friend forays into the illogical.

"Anyway, we're kissing and our hands are all over each other. Seriously, if he started to take things off; I wouldn't have stopped him."

"Then what happened?"

"He fucking pulled a gentleman act."

"Bummer."

"Yeah. So we stop and I open my eyes, his are black so I'm hallucinating again. And that makes me think of my mother."

"Gross."

"Not like that jerk. I was thinking about how close I was having sex and how he didn't know about my schizophrenia. And that made me think of what my mom did to my dad and how fucked up that whole thing was. Then I started to argue with myself, non-schizophrenic arguing, about how it's none of his business. That he's into this and it's his own fault that he didn't ask questions. The other less selfish part of me said that he should have the option to choose or not to choose to sleep with someone who has issues. Like if my dad knew about my mom then perhaps he could have avoided the whole mess and would have been a lot happier."

"That's heavy stuff Hannah."

"So I stopped and made up something about I've never done this before..."

"But you haven't."

"Yeah he doens't know that I don't care. Anyway, I said I wasn't ready for it and in truth I am kind of glad we stopped. I'm not on any type of contraceptive and if he had any condoms then I wouldn't be able to use them."

"Right, you have that latex allergy."

"Yeah so I definitely avoided a possible catastrophic event. It'd be my worst fears coming true; becoming my mother."

"So besides the whole hallucination and possibly repeating history, it was like totally awesome?"

"Yes, oh my God it was the most amazing thing ever. Wahhh why can't we control our reproductive system with our minds and why do I have ethical quandaries?" Hannah whined.

"Aww...were you able gauge his, you know; long-sword?" Alissa asked with a naughty grin, wanting to get to the juicy parts.

Hannah laughed at her friend's question and they spent the rest of the night gossiping.

* * *

The next week, Hannah and Tyler spent as much time together as they could. She made exceptions to her routine to accommodate him and his friends. She didn't quite understand their conversations at times and she tried to keep up as best she could but there was a gaping dissonance between their worlds.

Despite the chasm in personal hobbies and likes, she still had a great time with Tyler. She did have some lingering guilt about her wondering eyes towards Reid and Pogue but her friends assured her that simply looking was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Hannah, you're being courted not neutered. If he didn't want his girlfriends having side fantasies about his friends then he needs to get uglier male comrades."

She couldn't argue Alissa's logic but wanting Tyler's friends with the same fervor she wanted him felt unseemly. Especially since one of them had a girlfriend and the other had a reputation that pierced even the contained world of TaG. Neither were appropriate male suitors but that still didn't stop her heart from racing in their presence or how hot her skin felt when their eyes were on her.

Despite Reid's reputation, he was flirtatious with her but he never crossed the line onto fully hitting on her. He seemed to be keeping his distance which confused her. Her friends were confused as well but hypothesized that some people were just naturally playful and that it didn't necessarily mean anything. She felt that perhaps she was being narcissistic but her intuition told her that Reid meant his double entendres and his body language open to her.

Pogue on the other hand seemed to be hostile and disliked her presence. She felt as if he was tense around her and resented her intrusion into their circle of friends. She had tried to be as cordial and affable but he responded with taciturn quips and cold silence. She had asked Tyler what his friend's deal was but he glazed over the issue. Even Pogue's girlfriend had noticed something and had publicly confronted her boyfriend about his icy demeanor. He shrugged off the inquiry and continued to be silent during their socialization.

She shrugged off Pogue's stand offish nature and rationalized that she couldn't please everyone. She was enjoying Tyler's company and figured she'd win over his friends later.

They stood in Perry woods at two in the morning in the middle of December, dressed in their warmest jackets and a thermos full of hot chocolate.

They had a fold out bench they sat in together under a blanket.

"So what are we doing out in the middle of the woods in December?" Tyler said as his teeth chattered and his breath condensed in the air.

"I was planning on sacrificing you to my pagan god to gain power to bend the universe to my will" Hannah said with a calm that worried Tyler.

It wasn't until she smiled that he relaxed and knew she was kidding. He didn't get mad; he just leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"We're waiting for the Geminids, a meteor shower that come around this time of year. We might leave soon though because of all the light pollution. I don't think we're going to see much of anything. I was hoping we'd be far enough into the woods to see them more clearly. It's a lot better than DC but I don't think it's dark enough to see much. Sorry I dragged you out here."

"No, I'm right where I want to be," he said as he snuggled closer to her and stole another kiss.

Tyler looked to the sky and thought it was plenty dark enough but he trusted that Hannah knew what she was talking about. Even though it was freezing cold and they were middle of the woods, he liked being so close to her and how excited she was about this outing. She had talked about it all day and it was the astronomical event of the month. So he looked to the direction the town of Ipswich lie and sent out his powers. Suddenly the forest went from a soft glow of public lighting to stark darkness, the only thing illuminating were the glittering stars from above.

"Wow, did the town lights go down?"

"Yeah I think they did, our good luck right?"

"Or a transformer blew but I didn't see a flash or anything. Do you think we should be worried?"

"Naw, it's an old town. These things happen. I think we should stay here and see the shower."

As if by magic, as soon as Tyler spoke the meteor show shot across the sky. The cosmic debris from the 3200 Phaethon danced across the sky.

Tyler thought how the meteors blazed through the darkness, bursting into light and faded away was pretty and neat but he was enchanted with Hannah. He had never seen anyone look at anything with such fascination and appreciation as he saw her look at the sky. The witch was completely entranced and had such wonder, he wished he liked anything as half of much as she loved the miracles of nature and he told her as much,

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you find such things so incredible? It's not just the meteors, it's everything. You seem to be able to find awe in everything around us."

She grinned at his question and it wasn't the first time she'd been asked.

"Do you know who Carl Sagan is?"

"No."

"He was a world renowned astrophysicist. If I wasn't studying botany, I'd be studying the nature of our cosmos. He wasn't just brilliant but he inspired others to be excited about science. He wanted to get the masses engaged in their universe and not just passively accept facts forced fed to them. He once said 'Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known' and that really resonated with me. He didn't want people to have a fear of the unknown, he wanted to inspire curiosity. I guess that's why I look at everything the way I do; I'm curious about how it works and I can't wait to find out."

"I think you're amazing," he said with utmost honesty.

"You flatter me Mr. Simms."

"No I mean it," he said, making her look at him; wanting her to know he was being sincere.

"I think you're amazing. It's not just the way you look at the world but how you interact in it. It's like you got it all figured out while the rest of us struggle to even figure out what to do today."

She contemplated what he said and she wanted to comfort his insecurity about the direction of his life. She wanted to tell him that part of the reason she had tackled her passion so ardently was because she felt she was on borrowed time. With her schizophrenia, she was a ticking time bomb of going into total psychosis and her future was bound for white padded walls.

Hannah felt like she was understood for the first time in her life about her passion for knowledge. She kissed Tyler deeply and it felt different than the ones before. It still held the same heady lust and electric feeling but there was something more; something that hadn't been there before. It was new, exciting, and slightly terrifying because she had no name for such a profound feeling but in that instant she made a decision.

Under the shining stars and the blazing meteors she felt as if they were giving them a special blessing, Hannah decided she would tell Tyler her secret. She would reveal something that very few people knew about outside of her family and hope that he showed the same compassion and kindness he had before.

She felt ready to not only give him her body but to give herself and she understood why some people waited to give into their physical desires. The new feeling that she couldn't name that welled up in her as she continued to kiss him and run her fingers through his hair felt better than anything she had felt before. It wasn't just a physical sensation that titillated her and had her begging for more. It was a deeper connection she had read and been told about but never thought she'd feel for herself.

"I think you're amazing too Tyler."

"Not like you are. I'm only doing well now because of your tutoring."

"I'm not talking about school. I'm talking about how kind and patient you are. Those are rare traits in people. I've gone to schools with hundreds of so called 'gifted' students but there's a coldness to a lot of them. A void they have that they try to fill with awards and recognition that they'll do whatever it takes to be the smartest person around. But you, you don't pressure me to have sex and you make me feel normal even when I'm being totally neurotic. You're very comfortable and confident in your world and in your body without being cocky. You don't feel like you have to prove something and you succeed anyway. That's something I envy."

Tyler's heart skipped a beat and he was touched at her words. No one had ever complimented him on his abilities, especially in the shadow of the other brothers and he felt for the first time that he really stood out for something. He kissed her again because he had no words for how much she said meant to him.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him with an expression Tyler couldn't quite decipher. He couldn't bring himself to break the perfect moment and held her close as they admired the burning sky.

She snuggled deeper into him for warmth and pondered how to tell him the next night her secret. She felt an inexplicable calmness and a confidence that he would not turn her away. She knew with the utmost certainty she was not going to be a virgin for much longer.

* * *

The next day Hannah spent in a whirlwind of preparation. She had told her best friends and after twenty minutes of disbelief and "Oh my Gods" repeated over and over they were finally able to be excited for her.

Jayne was ever the cautious one and told her lists upon lists of what she must do before hand; most notably get a physician's appointment to be put on birth control.

"What if he says he doesn't want to be with me?" she asked, wondering if it was too soon and presumptuous to plan the appointment.

"Then you cancel the appointment and I steal his identity then rack up insane charges to his name therefore ruining his credit score."

Hannah smiled because she had the best friends in the world.

"Besides you need to make the appointment now or you might not be seen for weeks. Doctor appointments fill up fast, at least I'm assuming gynecologists are as busy as regular doctors, and I don't want you going to Planned Parenthood."

**"** What's wrong with Planned Parenthood?"

"Nothing, PP is a great organization that helps women all over the country but the stark truth is that they aren't usually in the best neighborhoods and it's more trouble than it's worth to wait so long for an appointment when you have actual insurance. Go to a regular doctor, not one that is probably overworked and trying to rush you through."

Hannah heeded her friend's advice and the earliest appointment she could get was during her Christmas break. It was a week and a half away and although it would delay being with Tyler, it would be worth it to not completely destroy their lives with an unwanted pregnancy.

The group of friends ate lunch in the mess hall, the boys took the time to do homework haphazardly at the last minute at another table, while the girls gaggled on about this or that.

While there was a reprieve in the daily gossip, Hannah asked Sarah something that she had been wondering for a while.

"So Sarah…does Caleb actually exist or is he your 'boyfriend from Canada?'" she asked jokingly but honestly wondering when she would meet the illustrious and elusive Caleb Danvers.

"What!" Sarah said with a laugh, surprised Hannah would ask such a thing. "Boyfriend from Canada? What does that even mean?"

"It's what nerds usually say when they want to seem like they're sexually desirable but cannot produce a physical mate. So they explain their partner's absence by stating they're from Canada."

"People really do that?"

Hannah nodded in the affirmative as she ate her fries.

"OK, well he's real he's just been a ghost lately because of finals. He's under a lot of stress with school and swimming plus he doesn't live in the dorms."

"Oh, that explains a lot. I thought maybe Pogue told him I was weird and he didn't want to meet me."

"What? You're not weird, why would Pogue tell him that?" Kate asked.

"Well a lot of the time I feel like Pogue doesn't like me; like he glowers at me sometimes."

Kate stumbled over a response as she couldn't deny Hannah's observation. She had noticed something off with her boyfriend as well and in his tight lipped fashion wouldn't admit to anything. She was getting that odd feeling that he was keeping something from her, something she felt a lot in their relationship. She didn't think Pogue actively disliked the new girl but she could see where Hannah would get the idea.

"No he just gets into these moods sometimes. He's been all silent and glowery to me too. Not sure what his issue is but it's not just you," Kate explained.

"It's alright if he doesn't like me. I know that my constant babbling on in my-what has been described to me as-'over analytical and verbose' speech patterns can be off putting."

"No I think he's just being all pissy and he'll get over it soon. Are you coming to Nicky's tonight?" Kate asked to change the subject.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You should! Food and drinks are half off because it's the last weekend before finals and winter break."

"Yeah, plus you'll finally get to meet Caleb. He promised to hang out with us tonight and stop being such a hermit. It's my last free weekend before finals and then I go back to Boston for winter break. Come on, you've got to come." Sarah pleaded.

Tyler had described Nicky's to Hannah once and she thought it was one of the last places she'd ever want to be. A dive bar that catered to minors did not seem like the ideal local teen hangout but it was the place to be according to her fellow TaG students. She didn't think it'd hurt to go out of her comfort zone and she had heard Tyler talk of it fondly so she agreed to meet them there.

"Excellent. You'll have a great time. There's music, food, dancing, and pool. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

Hannah politely smiled but she wondered how she could sneak into the comic book store a few shops down.

Later that evening…

Tyler and Hannah lounged in his room as he got ready to go out. He was surprised that she had agreed to go to a place like Nicky's as it didn't seem her scene but she assured him that she was a willing participant. He appreciated that she was going as he wanted to hang out with his friends before the hellish week of finals.

"I still can't believe no one in TaG has to do finals," he commented as he gelled his hair. He looked to her in the reflection of the bathroom mirror; she lay on his bed reading a magazine.  
 **  
"** Yeah being super smart is awesome. The professors have so much better things to do, like publish their own stuff so they just have us either test out early or turn in a paper. It's glorious. No trying to cram months of learning into one night for one test then to promptly forget it as soon as it's over," she teased.

Tyler turned around and looked at her with a playfully menacing smile and rushed to her side as he bombarded her with tickles.

"Oh yeah? If you're so smart how come you're so weak against tickles?"

"Gargalesis…is an involuntary reaction to…heavy touch and therefore no real…defense against it…and what doesn't my intelligence have to do with being susceptible to tickling?" she gasped through laughter and as she tried to squirm away. It was only a half involved effort as she always seemed to want him touching her and she liked the playfulness of it all.

Tyler had stopped her resistance by gently waffling their fingers and restraining her to the bed. He dipped his head and kissed her as he couldn't resist the urge any longer.

She enjoyed the comfort of the bed and the weight of him above her but she realized the position they were in. There was way too much temptation to take things further and she had her revelation all figured out and it didn't include to make love before they went out.

Hannah had decided that she would make an appearance at Nicky's for an hour, two at most and then ask Tyler to take her home because she wouldn't "feel well." She'd then invite him up to her room and that's when she'd reveal her condition and hopefully he'd be as fond of her as she is of him and not let it scare him off.

She ended the kiss and gently touched his face, memorizing the contours and how beautiful he looked to her. She idly wondered if he had his own deep secret he was afraid to tell her. Maybe he had his own condition that he was afraid to let her in on but would if she took the first step.

"What time are the guys coming over?"

"Well I kicked Reid out to give us some privacy so he's probably with Pogue. I think Caleb's with them too so they're probably meet us here when they're done getting ready and then we'll all walk to the parking lot to meet Kate and Sarah."

"Sounds like a good plan."

She only hoped that things went off without a hitch because she wanted to get Nicky's over with as soon as possible.

Tyler had reluctantly gotten off of the bed and continued to finish getting ready.

Hannah suddenly felt a presence in the air that she had not felt in full force since moving to Ipswich. The hair on the back of her neck and arms stood on end and her instinct told her there was someone at the door.

Normally she wouldn't be so rude as to answer someone else's door, especially since no one had knocked, but she felt the need to go to the entrance to Tyler and Reid's dorm.

She opened the door and a dark haired student, hand raised as if he were about to knock stood in front of her. They stood silently, appraising each other; an unknown familiarity passed through them even though they had never met.

Tyler saw the exchange and he worried about how Caleb would react to finally meeting Hannah. The eldest Son was the only one of them that was Ascended and he assumed that would make a difference. Tyler wondered if Reid or Pogue warned Caleb not to touch her.

The witch and the Ascended warlock were still in their staring contest, unmoved and both were held captivated by the other. The ugly head of jealously appeared and bile rose in Tyler's throat as he did not like the way they looked at each other. Despite Caleb's insistence that he remain faithful to his girlfriend, the searing look he gave Hannah stated otherwise.

There was something going on between them without words but from the sudden change in their air, their magic was reacting with each other and it was potent. They weren't even touching and the air was charged; affecting the electronics in the room as they flickered and became distorted.

Hannah looked at Caleb and knew he was the male she saw talking with Reid the first week she came to Spencer. She thought it was a bit ironic that the four guys she had lusted for instantly all knew each other and were a tight knit group.

Concerned crept into her chest as she saw Caleb's dark circles and overall tired look. Despite his run down appearance he was still one of the most beautiful men she had ever met and she was mesmerized by his dark eyes that looked straight into her. She felt naked and vulnerable under his gaze and he had a sense of danger surrounding him. There was something that seemed to be barely contained within him and he was on the edge of losing control. She felt the contradictory feelings of wanting to run away and run to him at the same time.

"Hey, Tyler! Are you done being such a woman and ready to go?" Reid's loud voice broke through the spell and Hannah remembered where she was.

The blonde and Pogue stood behind Caleb, all looking terribly handsome in their own unique way. Tyler stood behind her and she felt surrounded by a presence she couldn't name. There was an almost tangible energy permeating through the air and Hannah briefly wondered if Ipswich was experiencing some sort of ionization that would explain the phenomena going on around her.

"Hey guys. Caleb, this is Hannah. Hannah, Caleb," Tyler politely introduced the two as he placed a hand on her hip.

Caleb's eyes narrowed in on the subtle claim Tyler was making and an irrational anger filled him at the casual touch. He pushed down his irritation, knowing he was being illogical and had no right to those feelings. He gave a strained smile and said hello.

Hannah usually made a move to shake people's hand when introduced but she read his body language and felt he was closing himself off, much like Pogue. She also didn't trust herself to respond as she felt feverish. Her legs felt weak and she wondered if she'd be able to walk properly; she wondered if they could tell how their presence was affecting her and guilt bit at her because she was supposed to be with Tyler. They hadn't made anything official and she didn't mind that; but she knew that there were some things that were assumed and it was best to err on the side of caution.

She didn't understand how she could want someone so badly and what it was about Caleb that drew her to him but she knew she'd have to get it under control. She wanted to be with Tyler but she couldn't deny the pull she felt to all of them, particularly Caleb even though she just met him. Her clothes started to feel stifling and her skin itched, desperate for his hands on her to give her relief. She wasn't sure if she could make it through a night out.

The five of them walked down the deserted hall, very few students stayed on campus the last weekend before finals and most haunted the library. She decided to stay closer to Tyler, doing her best to remind herself who she was with and to distance herself from Caleb.

They walked silently; the only noise they head was the clicking of Hannah's heels as she strode unsteadily along. Alissa had finally brow beat her into getting "proper" shoes but with their height she wobbled now and then. She didn't think that they would be so unconducive to walking and never thought to practice in them. They were starting to pinch the toes of her feet and she knew that they'd be aching by the night was over. She wasn't sure why she let Alissa talk her into it but at the time "showing off her legs and causing her chest and butt to protrude" seemed like a good enough reason to get a pair of heels.

Hannah had been so busy trying to walk in a straight line she didn't notice that the group had stopped to let two rushing freshmen run past them. She had collided into Caleb and on her unsteady feet started to fall.

Caleb had instinctively turned around and went to catch the falling Hannah, his hands grabbing onto her bare arms.

There was no shock between them, no slight elevation of their heart beat, no instant lust that made them ache for more.

It was an exothermic explosion that burned the air around them. A wave of energy bust outwards, Hannah and Caleb the epicenter. It knocked the other Sons off their feet and a surge of power they had never known pulsed through them. Tiny bolts of white hot electricity danced over their skin and they feared the power they had never felt before.

Tyler was dazed for a moment but when he got his bearing he saw that Pogue and Reid were just as affected and their eyes had looked like an abyss of black oil. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had witnessed the event and saw that hallway was uninhabited.

His relief was short lived as a seething hatred enveloped him at the sight of Caleb and Hannah.

The warlock had her pinned against the wall and caught her in a ravenous kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands running through his hair, mewling sounds of pleasure emanating from her throat. Caleb hands here not idle as they ran the length of her long legs, desperate to touch her.

Tyler stood motionless at the unbridled passion but the black rage that grew inside him become too much to ignore. A rational part of his mind also noted the two ripping at each other's clothes and that it was very possible the two teens were about to fully express their passion, not caring where they were or who saw them.

Hannah was of a single thought and that was to have Caleb in her. She couldn't remember her growing feelings for Tyler or that she was in the middle of the dorm hallways; her only consciousness revolved around the dark haired teen and how good it felt with his hands on her. His kisses left her hungry for more and she tore at his clothes, intent on feeling all of him. She didn't care that his eyes were black and every rational thought possessed were absent. All that remained was her body screaming how right it was to be with Caleb.

As sudden as the onslaught of ardor enveloped her mind it was gone when Caleb was forcibly detached from her. At first her body protested at the lost of contact, feeling as if she had come from perfect warmth to an ice cold wasteland. It felt wrong and almost painful to be parted but the longer she had no contact with Caleb the clearer her thoughts became.

Dread soon filled her confused mind as she quickly filled in the blanks. She saw that all four boys had black eyes and that Tyler held a struggling Caleb. Her worst fears were coming true as she assumed that her schizophrenia had gotten out of control and she had done the unthinkable; she had attacked someone and she was filled with shame.

Pogue and Reid were still trembling from the burst of power and dared not touch Hannah, as they were afraid of a similar reaction to Caleb's. Hannah mistook their actions as a fear for her because she had done something insane.

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she saw her future coming to an end at Spencer and perhaps altogether if she were sent away. Her lungs felt like they were in a vice grip and an abrupt feeling of drowning occurred; she tried to take deep breaths but her body wouldn't allow her and she knew she was having a panic attack.

"Oh God…I'm sorry…" was all she was able to gasp out as she ran away from the scene, certain that Tyler or any of them would never want to speak to her again.

Tyler had seen Hannah run away in a panic and he called out to her,

"Hannah!"

But she was already out of sight and he still had a struggling Caleb, who was bent on chasing after the witch.

The eldest son was still mindless with need and sent out a wave of power to unseat Tyler and pursue the witch. It shocked them that he would use his powers out in the open as he was the most responsible of them but they quickly recovered, knowing that they couldn't let him get to Hannah.

Caleb easily overpowered them with a wave of his hand but they didn't let up on their assault. As Pogue and Tyler continued to distract him, trying futilely to stop him; Reid quickly thought and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and a quick blow to the head incapacitated Caleb.

They all stared at their unconscious brother and a slight panic arose in Tyler and Pogue, unsure of what to do. Reid assessed the situation and took control,

"Tyler, go find Hannah and make sure she's alright. Pogue, help me take Caleb out the back way and hopefully no one sees us. Try to keep your eyes downcast because we don't need people freaking out."

The two had quickly followed orders, grateful that the blonde had a level head in a crisis.

"Well there goes a wild night out at Nicky's," Reid said pithily as they dragged their friend through the halls and out the back door.

"Jesus, what the hell are we going to tell the girls?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know man, lets get him to his house and deal with it later."

"What about all the damage to the hallway? Half of the lockers are caved in and there's broken glass everywhere."

"Pogue, it's not important right now! They'll probably think some Spencer kids got too drunk and rowdy. We need to get the hell out of here."

Pogue let the issue go, afraid for his friend and hoping they could get to Caleb's house safely.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyler frantically ran out of the dorms and into the main exit of the dorms, hoping he'd be able to catch up to Hannah. The drive way to the dorms was as deserted as the rest of Spencer and he shouted for the witch,

"Hannah!" he called into the cold December air, not caring if he drew attention to himself and his black eyes. She didn't respond and he desperately tried to think of where she could have gone.

He sent out his powers trying to look for her but they were of no use. Her essence was everywhere and he concluded that the energy discharge she created with Caleb messed up his sense of her. He did notice that it wasn't just his powers that were affected; the whole campus seemed to pulse with life despite being the dead of winter. The topiaries were no longer cut primly and neatly in squares but looked overgrown and wild. The rose bushes that lined the building were no longer dead and dormant for the cold but lush and blossoming bright reds and whites.

He couldn't bother himself with trying to hide the abnormal growth as he was so worried about Hannah. He knew she had to be freaking out, confused as to what was going on. He didn't know what he'd tell her when he found her but he was anxious to find her at all.

He doubled back to the dorms, hoping he'd find her in her room.

* * *

Hannah raced into the nurse's office, knowing she'd need her medication or risk passing out in the middle of campus.

The ancient nurse was not there that night because she refused to work the weekend before finals; she knew there'd be a wave of drunken students too incoherent to walk straight pouring into the office. She left the station in the care of the younger nurse who she was confident in to take care of things.

Nurse Jacqueline did not expect the first students to stumble in until much later and busied herself with the lasted gossip from a tabloid magazine. She was jolted out of her trance of the latest exploits of Kim Kardashian when a curly haired student ardently asked for her medication,

"Nurse Parry!" Hannah read off the nurse's nametag, using her surname instead of being more informal. "I need…my…Xanax…Hannah Takalua."

Jacqueline Parry did a quick assessment of the student; taking quick shallow breaths as if she couldn't breathe properly and shaking of the hands. She concluded the girl was having a panic attack and remembered that Hannah was one of the several TaG students with an anxiety disorder. She was also aware of the unstable situation she was in. The random scattered plants that decorated the office were coming alive, growing at a supernatural rate and the student's eyes were as dark as obsidian. She had been warned that there was a witch in town and she was never more thankful that the crotchety old head nurse had dumped the busiest night of the year on her schedule.

She quickly got the girl her medication and a bottle of water. Slowly the girl started to breathe normally as the benzodiazepine worked through her system. The girl was still very upset and asked her for some privacy as she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Ms. Takalua, I don't think it's wise for you to be alone right now…"

"GET OUT NOW!" Hannah screamed at the nurse, starting to completely break down.

Nurse Parry all but flew out of the room by an invisible force. She landed with a hard thud out of the main treatment area and into the lobby. She hurriedly got up to try to talk the girl down but the same power that knocked her out had slammed the door shut. She could still see her through the glass window in the door and knocked; trying to get the Hannah's attention but the student had shut her eyes and turned her back to the glass.

Inside, Hannah called the one person she thought could help her.

"Dr. Pingleton, I'm having a complete breakdown," Hannah said through tears.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" she asked, instantly worried from the girl's tone.

"It's happening again. I'm hallucinating that plants are growing at abnormal rates and…oh God I attacked someone."

"Hannah, very carefully and clearly tell me what happened," Dr. Pingleton ordered, mentally preparing a defense for Hannah in case an incident occurred.

"I was getting ready to go out with Tyler and his friends then I met his Caleb who I hadn't seen before tonight. And we're walking down the hall in heels; I start to fall, and then the next thing I know I'm kissing him. I don't know what the hell came over me to kiss a guy I just met a second earlier who has a girlfriend. Oh my God Sarah is going to hate me," she cried into the phone, distressed that she had not only ruined things with Tyler but the few friends she had made at the school.

"Hannah I need you to calm down…"

"How can I calm down? I attacked another student and my delusions are going haywire. I'm even seeing things move on their own!" she yelled frustrated with the command, as if she weren't trying to settle down.

"Take deeper breaths Hannah, you're breathing is too shallow and it'll only make things worse.

Hannah tried to do as the doctor told her to but even with the medication she couldn't completely numb the anxiety. She couldn't help but think that it was all over. No more Spencer, no more Tyler, no more friends. She could clearly see her life being restricted to a white room in a mental facility; a place where family could not tread and friends forgot about her. It'd be a life empty and devoid of anything she ever held dear so she wouldn't hurt herself; a blank space where she wouldn't vividly see random object floating around her.

The thought of such a bleak and lonely future mixed with her medication had finally caused her to pass out. Her powers were knocked out along with her and it seemed the medical station was in complete disarray.

Nurse Parry rushed to Hannah's side and took her pulse, relieved that the girl was simply passed out. She checked her eyes to make sure they went back to normal and found that they were; she followed protocol and called the local hospital.

Tyler stood outside the student medical center after he heard the ambulance reach campus. A sick feeling cramped his stomach as he worried something had happened to Hannah. He was about to run to her side as he saw the medics push her unconscious body on a gurney to their vehicle but a tight hand on his arm stopped him then pulled him away from the small crowd.

He recognized the person as Pogue's cousin and was anxious to get any detail he could.

"What the hell happened?"

"She came into the unit freaking out and her powers going haywire. I cannot even begin to tell you how lucky she is that I was working tonight. What are you guys doing? She's been here for weeks and she doesn't know anything?"

"No we were trying to ease her into the whole mess."

"Well it's not working buddy. The office is a mess and now she's on her way to Ipswich Grace Hospital."

"What happened?" concern dripping from his voice, urging Jacqueline to tell him everything.

"She comes in with a panic attack and asks for her meds. I give them to her and tells me to leave the room so she can call someone."

"And you left her?"

"No I didn't leave her," she said defensively. "She unceremoniously pushed me out of the room and on my ass with her powers."

"Shit. So she completely freaked out?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't you? She doesn't know she has powers and all of a sudden she's seeing black eyes and things floating? She was talking to someone on the phone about having a breakdown so I guess the stress of everything got to her and she passed out."

"I'm going to Ipswich Grace to see her."

"You can't."

"The hell I can't," he said coldly and turned to be with Hannah.

"No Tyler, listen. She's going in for psychiatric evaluation. They're going to have her on lock down for at least the night. The medics saw the mess in the office and are reporting she had a violent episode. Who knows what she'll tell them when she wakes up."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to wait until she's discharged because they're not going to let you near her."

Angry that he was completely helpless to help Hannah he vented by punching a nearby brick wall. Fortunately he didn't unleash any power but unfortunately he probably broke a couple of knuckles.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he shook his hand trying to alleviate some of the pain radiating from his metacarpals.

"Come on Tyler, I'll wrap that up," Nurse Parry offered to take care of his bleeding appendage.

* * *

The next couple of days were a haze for Hannah as she went through sedation and a depression. Her amazing Dr. had flown up from D.C. to treat her and she found herself in a foreign office. Even if she didn't have OCD tendencies then she wouldn't be in the mood to talk. She felt her situation was hopeless and she was all but resigned to her fate.

"Hannah I can see you're upset. Please talk to me."

Her throat tightened up and she willed back the tears that began to form in her eyes. She was determined to accept the logical outcome of her situation and not give into emotional reasoning.

"What is there to talk about? I'm sick and there's nothing more to it."

Dr. Pingleton worried that her patient was shutting down and she knew that Hannah's cure was so close. She needed to steer her into going back to Spencer and reconnecting with the boys.

"You know that's not true. Yes you had a bad episode…"

"A bad episode? I had a psychotic breakdown. I was seeing things that weren't there and I couldn't will them away. I attacked another student…"

"According to the reports, that's not what happened. Mr.'s Simms, Garwin, Parry, and Danvers all stated that you fell and then ran away. None of them reported an attack."

Hannah thought about the doctor's revelation and she had known her accounts of events didn't match what the psychiatrist at the hospital told her. The event was fuzzy in her mind but she could have sworn something more happened than what they were telling her. She doubted her own memories though because of her schizophrenia.

"What about the nurse's office? I remember it being trashed."

"Do you remember trashing it?"

"No…but I also remember things floating around and the room trashing itself."

"Well according to Nurse Perry, the room was mostly trashed already because the Friday before finals is notorious for rowdy behavior. You might have been hallucinating moving debris that was already there."

"Maybe."

"You've had episodes before in front of other people, what has you so upset about this incident?"

"It happened in front of Tyler and his friends," she admitted after a pregnant pause.

"You're embarrassed that it happened in front of your beau?"

"No it's not just that…I…" she struggled to put into words what she was feeling.

"I'm mostly mad at myself."

"Mad about what?"

"That I convinced myself of something that I knew would be impossible."

"What's impossible Hannah?"

"That I could ever have a connection with someone without it being complicated. That I would have a simple average teenage relationship with anyone. Sometimes I think that I have control over plants or that I can move things with my mind but the worst delusion I ever believed was that I could have something with Tyler," she spat out with self-hatred. Her eyes become wet with frustrated hopes and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

She grabbed a tissue that all psychiatrist offices held and blotted her eyes. She went on,

"I hate that I was stupid enough to let myself hope that I could escape the clearly logical progression of my life. I'm going to end up exactly like my mother. Rotting away in a padded room…"

"Hannah," Dr. Pingleton said sternly to stop her patient's spiral into despair. "There is no fate, remember? Isn't that what you've always said? That you can make your own future?"

"Fate and high probability aren't the same thing doctor. I need to accept the facts as they've been presented to me. I need to let go…let go of the hope that I could…" Hannah's lips quivered and her face scrunched in sadness as she revealed her darkest fear.

"..ever be normal. I'm never going to be normal," she finally admitted. It was something she always feared in the back of her mind. A truth she had pushed to the back of her mind, foolishly hoping she would never utter. A dark emptiness grew in her stomach and she shook with anguish as she cried for her lost future. It was the crushing sadness felt when one realized everything they ever hoped for was forever out of reach. It was something she could never attain; it was beyond disappointing; beyond frustration.

What made it all the more painful was that for a brief week, she really thought she could have Tyler; that her feelings for him would be enough and he could reciprocate. Now that was all over when her sickness reached its peak and she never even got a chance to explain it to him.

Despite what the reports said she was certain that at the very least she had kissed Caleb. Her hallucinations could never feel as real as the heat she felt from his lips or the tingling she still felt when she thought back to it. She suspected that they were covering for her out of politeness and didn't want her to get in trouble.

She cried until she became too dehydrated to cry anymore (she didn't believe that lacrimation ended with the cathartic release of emotion. It's a simple sympathetic response to stress that was dictated by a physiological process and not the "outpouring" of emotion).

"Hannah you might never be what society thinks is normal but even without the schizophrenia you'd never be normal. You're special. Yes, you're sick but that's not all you are. Tyler sees that you are special and I think you need to give him that chance to decide for himself."

Before she could go on, Hannah's phone ringed and from her expression Dr. Pingleton knew it was someone she was avoiding.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tyler. He's called several times before and I'm not sure how he found out I was released."

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"How can I face him? I kept hidden that I was this huge mess when all he thought was that I was a bit quirky. He's probably going to be pissed I kept it from him. I know I would be."

"You don't think it's hurting his feelings that you're ignoring him and he probably has no idea what's going on? At the very least, don't you think you owe him an explanation?"

She contemplated her doctor's words. Begrudgingly she could acknowledge that the decent thing to do would be to explain to Tyler what happened but that didn't stop the abject terror that filled her. It was one thing when she had her big reveal planned out and had control of the situation. It was another thing to do damage control and hope he didn't hate her forever.

* * *

Hannah spent the next couple of hours trying to prepare herself for the confrontation she was dreading. She had spoken in front of conferences pertaining to her work. She has cajoled donation money from the hands of uptight millionaires. She has even met the president at award ceremonies but she had never been so nervous about talking to someone. She couldn't turn to her friends because she knew they had no experience with this type of thing so after her faced became less puffy and her eyes stopped being so red from crying, she decided to just get the whole thing over with.

She texted Tyler and told him she'd meet him at his dorm. He responded immediately and it just made her feel worse because he was being so nice about it.

On her way to his dorm she ran into Sarah who was another person she was dreading on seeing.

"Hey Hannah. I'm sorry you got so sick on Friday and couldn't make it," the blonde said with a sympathetic smile that confused her.

"Sick?"

"Yeah. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all said you had like this really bad allergic reaction to Caleb's wool coat or something. And then Caleb got super sick too…"

"Wait, Caleb's sick?" she asked concerned and ignored the obvious lie Tyler had been spreading. She began to hope that this was a sign that he would be tolerant of her condition but she squished the feeling down immediately. Even if he was, she knew there was no future beyond a couple years and even then it'd probably be filled with similar episodes like Friday. She wouldn't put him through that type of misery.

"Yeah he's been sick for a while. I think he's been pushing himself way too hard lately and it caught up with him. He's on bed rest for exhaustion."

"Yes I did notice some periorbital edema and a general malaise about his person when I first met him."

Sarah was one of the few regular students that could keep up with Hannah's vocabulary and didn't pause to try to decipher what the curly haired girl was trying to say.

"I just hate that he's sick and I can't go visit him."

"Why not?"

"His mom doesn't like me, plus with finals I just don't have the time. Does that make me the worst girlfriend in the world?"

Hannah hesitated answering because she wasn't sure if Sarah was asking her a serious question or a rhetorical one. Those types of moments she really wished Alissa was there because the mathematician was much more adept at discerning social situations. She couldn't discern either way so she opted to be honest,

"I don't know if you want me to answer that or if you're simply being factious. If you want me to answer then I'd need more in-depth parameters and would have to do research as I'm not familiar with the constraints or variables that would make one a good or bad girlfriend."

"Ummm it's not something you have to answer. Where are you heading?" she asked to change the subject.

"I'm going to talk to Tyler."

"Ohhhh I see," Sarah said with a knowing smile. "Well I won't hold you up any longer. Have fun!"

Hannah looked puzzled at Sarah's retreating back, wondering what the blonde meant by that.

She arrived at his door and stood there for several minutes trying to force herself to knock. Her mind screamed at her to get it over with but her hand refused to move.

" _Knock. Knock on the door. Why aren't you knocking? Just get it over with and knock on the damn door! Stop being such a coward and knock. Knock. Knock. Come on, just knock on the door."_

The dread that filled her prevented her from taking that first step. She desperately wanted to just run away and never have to deal with telling Tyler the truth but she knew it wasn't fair to him. He has been nothing but polite and amazing to her, the least she could do was explain herself. With that resolve she lightly tapped on the door and waited.

Tyler had sensed her presence the moment she stepped foot in front of his door but he knew she must still be freaking out. So he waited until she was ready to see him and as soon as he heard her gentle knocking he opened the door.

He was immediately concerned because she seemed smaller and tired than the last time he saw her. He invited her to his room and he could tell from her body language that she was nervous about something.

"I'm so glad you're OK. I was really worried about you."

For a second she almost wished he was a bit more of a jerk because his chivalry was making things harder for her.

"Yeah, I really owe you an explanation. So I prepared a three step apology. First off I'm sorry I attacked your friend."

"You didn't attack him."

"And I know that's what you told police but I do remember kissing your friend and according to the law that is considered assault. I'm _**really**_ sorry about that. I have an explanation for that so please just let me get through this before I lose my nerve and vomit. My second apology is for ruining your last weekend. And my third and most important apology is that I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier."

"Tell me what?"

Hannah took a few deep breaths, trying to find the courage to face him. He saw that she was struggling not to cry and he just wished he could do something to make her feel better.

"Hannah it's OK. You can tell me anything."

She let out a nervous laugh at his statement. She had no doubt that he meant it, at least currently, but once he found out how damaged she was; she was certain he'd change his tune. There was no going back so she just said what she had to say,

"I'm schizophrenic; technically speaking a high schizophrenic with mixed type delusional disorder. Basically I hallucinate and see things that aren't there. Sometimes I think I can make plants grow or something. I'm usually sedated and heavily medicated soon afterwards so my memory gets a little hazy."

Tyler remained silent as he worked in what she was telling him. It explained a lot, mostly how she didn't freak out when she saw he had black eyes. She thought she was hallucinating.

"And I really can't explain what happened Friday other than I had a complete psychotic episode. I had never attacked anyone before. I can't believe I kissed not only one of your best friends but someone with a girlfriend. I would never do that if I was in my right mind…"

Tyler thought quickly because things had gotten way out of control and Hannah was blaming herself for the incident.

"Hannah there's something I need to tell you."

She braced herself for the send off she was sure was coming.

He struggled with his own words and he wished he spent more time planning on how to tell her she was a witch than devising excuses to spend time with her.

"You're not schizophrenic, you're a witch."

Whatever Hannah thought he was going to say, it wasn't that. She thought about what he said and came up with two theories. One, he was the biggest asshat that ever lived because he was mocking her confession. Or two, he was suffering from the same issues she was because clearly he was delusional. Given how nice he had been to her she was willing to assume that it was the latter.

"Ooookaayyy," she said slowly. "Well I think it's clear we both suffer from the same ailments and I have a wonderful therapist I can refer you to."

"No, Hannah I'm not crazy."

"Of course not. I would never use that word but unless you're the world's biggest doucher and making fun of me-which I don't think you are-, then you're delusional."

"I'm not delusional either. Hannah, you have to believe me. What you've been going through isn't schizophrenia. You've been hallucinating because you haven't been around warlocks. There's a reason why you're in Ipswich, you're meant to be here. With me."

Hannah started to suspect Alissa had somehow gotten to him but the math genius usually wasn't one to go to such lengths for a prank. Especially one in such poor taste.

"Expound," she commanded.

"What?"

"Explain further."

"Oh…OK. Witches and warlocks are meant to be together and one of the consequences of separation is that the males rapidly grow old with use and the females lose their mind."

"So we have powers?"

"Yes. Females tend to be more elemental so that's probably why you can manipulate plants."

"And what do the males do?"

"We mostly seem to be able to defy physics. Levitation, manipulating things…I don't know how to explain it."

Hannah was pleased with her progress because she was about to test Tyler's delusion with logical arguments. Once he couldn't produce said powers she hoped that he'd be willing to get the help he needed.

"Could you show me? Say; levitate that book on your desk."

Tyler was slightly confused at the progression of his revelation. He wasn't expecting her to be so calm and cavalier about it. He was glad she wasn't freaking out but something told him she didn't believe him at all.

He agreed to her request and levitated the book on his desk and it smoothly flew to them.

Hannah frowned at the book, as if she were offended the floating tome actually had the gall to prove Tyler did indeed had powers.

Still unconvinced that Tyler was magically making the book levitate she investigated the phenomena; intent on finding a logical explanation that did not include witchcraft.

After running her hands around the book and not finding anything to hold it up other than breaking the laws of gravity she let out a breath and seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion.

"Please excuse me Tyler; I must go back to the hospital. I suggest you come with me because it seems we've been sucked into a single delusion."

"Hannah, I did what you asked. I flew the book to us. How can you not believe it?"

"Tyler, there's a logical explanation. Obviously I'm susceptible to suggestion and apparently have a subconscious desire for magic to be real which is very disappointing given my intelligence."

"No, Hannah. You're a witch. I'm a warlock. Our ancestors were put to death for their powers."

"How powerful could they have been if a hysterical mob could kill them?"

"They had powers but that didn't they were invincible. They had their weaknesses and there are a lot more crazy witch hunters than there were our people."

"Or they didn't have any and the mob had worked themselves into a religious fanaticism that drove them to murder. Also with the lack of science they had probably blamed simple ergot poisoning on magic due to its hallucinogenic nature."

Tyler was starting to get frustrated with Hannah's insistence on rationalizing the paranormal events in her life. He knew there had to be something she couldn't explain away.

"When we kiss our eyes turn black," he said desperately to her retreating form.

She stopped in her tracks and she felt the bottom of her world fall out beneath her. That some something he shouldn't have known because she had only ever told her therapist. She trusted that Dr. Pingleton wouldn't reveal her secrets to anyone, especially a boy she met at school. Her mind raced to figure out a way he could know what her personal hallucinations were but couldn't come up with anything. Her perfectly formed logical world was starting to crumble and the onset of a panic attack started to creep in.

Tyler took her stillness as a sign he had gotten through to her so he continued on his own experiences.

"The power emerges at thirteen. Exactly at the time you were born. It's probably when you first started to see plants react to you, right? They grew or blossomed when they shouldn't have?"

"How do you…?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"I know because it happened to me too. My powers emerged like electricity seeped from my pours and suddenly I could do things most people just imagine. I can jump from great heights and land safely. I can makes things fly…hell I can fly. I know this is scary and I know that you've been made to believe that you're sick but you're not. I know you've felt a connection to me, to this place. It's because you belong here," he said as he reached out to touch her; proving his point when she very feeling he described.

She couldn't explain it, she couldn't find a scientific logical reason for it but she did feel it. She felt the utter sense of belonging with him. There was always something missing from her life, something that nagged at her; telling her she wasn't complete but she didn't feel that when she was with Tyler.

Still looking unsure and scared, Tyler leaned down to kiss her; strengthening his argument that there was something going on between them that science couldn't explain.

"Please believe me," he begged of her.

She wanted to believe him but she needed to do at least one test to prove to herself that what she was experiencing was real.

He claimed that she had some sort of powers over plants and she looked at her hand, concentrating; testing to see if she could wield such power and if he could testify.

She saw in her hand grow a flower that she knew was rare and wouldn't be known in those parts unless he was an avid gardener which she knew he wasn't.

He was amazed at the beautiful bloom she had produced and that she was able to do so without ever having conscientiously used her power.

"What do you see?"

"It's a dark red kind of brown flower. Looks kind of like a daisy."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and gasped. She couldn't believe it. He could see it too. There was no way he could know what it looked like without him seeing it too.

"It's a Cosmos atrosanguneus, commonly known as a chocolate cosmos. It's extinct in the wild and the only last known specimen is located…Oh my God I have powers," as she finally accepted what was happening.

"Yes Hannah, you have powers. There's something else I need to tell you," he started to say but she cut him off.

"Tyler, I need some time to digest this. My world has metaphorically been turned upside down and I really don't think I could handle anything new at the moment."

"Right. Maybe you should lie down and let it sink in," he said, he figured giving her space and time was the least he could do.

She appreciated that he wasn't pushing her and she kissed him again, enjoying the power between them, no longer fearing the previously inexplicable reaction she had to him.

Hannah then rushed to her room and did what she always did when she had life changing new.

"Holy shit Alissa I have powers," she told her friend over the computer.

The math genius raised an eyebrow and remained silent for a moment. She then had a look of jealous anger and said,

"Damn it I knew you would be the one to gain powers. I should have gone into chemistry like my parents wanted me to. You got them in a lab accident didn't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler called Reid as soon as Hannah left and filled him in on the situation.

"You told her?"

"Yeah I had no choice. She thought she had a mental breakdown and hallucinated the entire thing. She's been treated for schizophrenia since she was thirteen."

"When she gained her powers," Reid said as he connected the dots. "Well that explains a lot of her behavior. How'd she take it?"

"Well at first she thought I was crazy too and then I had to show my powers to prove it to her. Even then she doubted the whole thing but she eventually accepted it."

"So now what?"

"She's taking time to take it all in."

"Does she know about all the sex stuff?"

"No. I thought one life changing revelation was enough for this afternoon. She said she'll come by later to talk more about it. I figure I'll let her know then."

"This has to suck for her though. I mean she spent all that time thinking she was crazy and now it turns out she just needed us," Reid said in a rare instance of empathy.

"Yeah. How's Caleb? Have you heard from him?"

"You mean since we dropped him off at his house and had to explain to his mother why her son was knocked out and bleeding? I might have awesome god-like powers but Evelyn Danvers scares the shit out of me. Ask Pogue, she likes him better. Anyway I got to go to my second final. I'll catch you later."

Tyler was thankful he only had one final that morning and he could relax the rest of the day. Even though telling Hannah the truth was nerve wracking he knew he was one step closer to being with her.

* * *

Later that evening…

"I have so many questions for you," Hannah said excitedly as she entered his room, a vast personality change from hours before. She was back to her usual bubbly self and Tyler was happy to see that she was taking things so well. She seemed to be experimenting with her powers from the random Baby Breath and other flowers woven into her curly ebony locks. He thought she looked like a wood nymph and the look suited her.

"First off, how exactly does the whole 'stop being insane around a warlock' thing work? Because I have observed that I don't have hallucinations around you crossing out the black eyes I had erroneously thought were but the regular ones come back after about four hours of not having contact. So do I have to be around you all the time? Does it have to be skin to skin contact or just merely be around each other? Also, are my only powers over plants? Because I have to admit that I'm slightly disappointed in that. Not that I'm not stoked to have powers because hey, pretty much any power is cooler than not having them at all. Unless it was power absorption like Rogue because while she's my favorite X-Man and she's totally BAMF the whole 'not being able to touch' thing would majorly suck, especially since I have grown so fond of touching you. Anyway, back to my plant powers; it's not that I'm ungrateful for the abilities but unless I'm about to help the Avatar fight the Fire Nation, being an Earth bender is kind of lame…"

He thought perhaps she had a secondary power of not needing oxygen because she had not taken a single breath in all of her rambling. He kissed her to get her to stop talking and she happily let him.

Tyler explained all her knew from his own experience and had even showed her the Book of Damnation that he had nicked from the Davers cottage earlier.

"Neat, it looks like it's from the Restricted Section," she said excitedly as she flipped through the tome.

"It's basically the history of the Power since coming to America as well as all the people who have wielded it in the surviving families. Unfortunately all the families listed have the male line. All the female lines have been lost or never wrote a book."

"Probably because of the rampant misogynistic attitudes concerning women and education. Damn patriarchal bullshit. So how do you know about witches and warlocks needing each other?"

"A family historian had a passage in the Book translated," he said as he showed her the appropriate chapter, omitting the reasons Dr. Danvers was commissioned to translate the passage. "The language was lost during the Trials and only recently rediscovered."

"Hmmm 'created her children for each other.' Ugh so she made us needy on purpose? This is why I don't follow any particular religion. I can't see myself worshiping a deity that seems to have a malicious make up to the universe. Anyway, this doesn't really answer my question. What are the parameters to not being sick?"

This was it; this was when he had to tell her the entire truth. He explained to him everything he knew about the passage and what the historian discovered as well as their own theories. Hannah patiently and keenly listened to him, not interrupting him and waiting for him to finish. Once he had, she didn't hesitate to lay everything out.

"OK so let me see if I have this straight; we come from a long line of witches and warlocks where no one is quite certain where the power even came from. For generations everyone has been operating under the assumption that using the Power will eventually kill you until recently a family historian, for whatever reason, translated a portion of your only historical tome of the power that tells you how to use and not grow old. This 'cure' consists of a witch, me, having sexual relations with warlocks-possibly at least once a month during the full moon-which include four almost impossibly good looking guys?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," he told her a little uncomfortable with how it all sounded. He also felt a ping of jealously that she admitted the others were attractive but he pushed it down as best he could. He knew that at some point she would make the decision to sleep with someone other than him and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"Wow…just wow."

"It's a lot to take in."

"Not just that…it sounds like a weak but sexy plot from fanfiction."

Tyler looked confused and she explained further.

"A lot of times in fanfiction, particularly the Harry Potter verse, a lot of writers contrive plots that somehow get a female character, usually Hermione but sometimes an original, to sleep with all the good looking guys in that particular fandom. The plots are usually pretty shaky and only an experienced and talented writer should take on the challenge to make it engaging while still being sexy and fun. But this is real life, not fanfiction so that makes it all the more surreal."

Tyler let out a small laugh at her geeky way of describing their situation but felt it was pure Hannah.

"So what do you think you'll do?"

"What choice do I really have?"

"Hannah, I don't want you think we're going to coerce you in any way. The choice is solely up to you. You _**don't**_ have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Yeah but if I say no, then what? You guys die a slow death from premature aging and I completely lose my mind?"

"Our families have survived all this time without the help of a witch and we'll continue to do so. Now that you know what's causing your hallucinations, maybe you can better manage them if you choose not be with me or any of them. We'll manage, so don't think you have to do anything. You don't owe us anything."

Hannah's heart welled with appreciation and she couldn't articulate how touched she felt at Tyler selflessness. She knew he could have tried to guilt her into sleeping with him or even use their natural attraction to get her to comply but he wasn't doing any of that. Despite the possibility of growing old too soon and dying he still let the choice be hers.

She wanted to sleep with him, that hadn't changed but the situation had. It wasn't just him in the picture any longer; there was also Reid, Pogue, and Caleb. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of sleeping with guys who had girlfriends but she couldn't deny the attraction she felt to them either. She'd be lying if she said she would only want to sleep with Tyler and that added a completely different level to the issue at hand. Plus there was a subtext of commitment she wasn't ready for. It was one thing to sleep with him and assume the relationship had a shelf life but it could be possible that she would be committing to a lot longer. If the need to sleep with him was something that would never go away, could she see being with him for the rest of her life? Or sleeping with any of them for the rest of her life? A life that could be a lot longer and fuller than she ever thought possible. The idea was overwhelming and she couldn't make that decision in one night.

"I need time to think this over," she stated.

Tyler nodded his head, understanding what a big deal this was.

"I'm going to be leaving for D.C. on Wednesday so I'll let you know then. But I need the space, OK?"

"Whatever you need, I'll wait for your call."

She went over to him and gave him a kiss goodbye and held him. He was reluctant to let her go but he knew she needed to make the decision on her own. Tyler felt a bit empty when she left and he only hoped that she would decide to be with him. He realized that he didn't just want her to be with him because of the pull, but be with him just to be with him.

* * *

The next morning, Hannah had called her two best friends for a "Brain Trust" conference in order to discuss how to proceed. Unfortunately for her, neither girl was very helpful as the both took extreme points of view on the topic.

"I think you should just go ahead and do it. It's just sex and the benefits will outweigh any costs," Jayne said flatly.

"No, these are people's feelings on the line. You can't just use them like they're medicine to take when you want and ignore when you want to. Besides, aren't you all anti-sex Jayne? I can't believe you're encouraging her to be polyamourus," Alissa countered.

"It's called a condom which I know Han can't use but I'm sure she'll figure out a way to be as safe as possible. And it's not sex I'm against, it's the exchange of body fluid and touching I don't care for. And it's not about me it's about Hannah. She has a chance to rid herself of her schizophrenia. She has a chance for a cure, why would you tell her anything besides to at least try it?"

"Because you can't put a condom around your heart."

"Of course not, why would you even want to?"

"I'm trying to be metaphorical here which I know is kind of lost on you two. The point it that just because you could get cured doesn't make using them right. You said yourself, you were starting to grow 'fond' of Tyler. Are you going to taint that with being selfish and using him to get better?"

"You don't know what it's like to have a mental illness so shut up about it being 'selfish'," Jayne said heatedly.

The problem was that Hannah could see where both females were coming from. Alissa didn't know the burden or hell it was to have schizophrenia or any type of mental illness. If she did then she'd known the temptation and willingness to do anything to be rid of it. But she also saw the inhumanity if she chose to go forward without thinking of the feelings of those involved. She did like Tyler but she was attracted to the others as well. She didn't think she could really live with herself if she slept with men that were involved with other women so she did cross Pogue and Caleb out. She ethically couldn't justify it and she also didn't want to deal with the drama. Sarah and Kate were nice but she hadn't known them long enough to know their true colors. For all she knew they could turn vindictive or worse, violent if their bond with their men was threatened.

"Hey, hey, hey guys. We're friends. Let's not get too heated over this," Hannah said to play referee.

"I think we need a third opinion here guys," Hannah said since they had been going over the situation all morning and they hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Who are you texting?" Jayne asked as she saw Hannah pull out her mobile.

"I'm texting Sura, I think she could give some insight."

"Does she know about your powers?" Alissa asked, slightly jealous at the developing friendship between her best friend and some usurper.

"No and I don't want anyone else to know."

"I still can't believe when one of us finally ends up with powers it's because of witch craft. I really thought you'd have some kind of lab accident," Jayne commented.

"That's what I thought happened!" Alissa replied.

"OK she's on her way so if she asks, Tyler is just asking for sex and possibly with his friend Reid. I don't want to mention Pogue and Caleb."

"It's a shame they have partners. If you had four options then you're chances increase that you'd always at least have one available sexual partner to keep the schizophrenia at bay," Jayne said clinically as if she weren't talking about people but medicinal options.

"That and it's a despicable act to knowingly help people cheat," Alissa added to get the point across there was more to the situation than just being cured.

Sura arrived quickly and the two girls on the screen sized her up. The girl was thick and curvy with auburn curly hair and glasses. They saw that she was wearing the fourth doctor's scarf which was what probably drew Hannah to her in the first place. They didn't trust the newcomer yet but trusted their friend's judgment.

"So what's going on?" Sura asked uncertainly, aware she was being scrutinized.

"I have found myself with an opportunity that creates an ethical conundrum that I need a tie breaker opinion before I decide on anything."

"OK, what's the situation?"

"Well as you know I've been casually dating Tyler Simm for a couple of weeks and it has come to my attention that…his friend Reid is also attracted to me. So I have the option to sleep with them both or do I just sleep with Tyler?"

"So your conundrum consists of sleeping with two of the hottest guys on campus? Sorry while I pause for a moment to hate you."

Hannah didn't understand sarcasm most of the time so she nodded understanding the jealously and gave her new friend the time she asked for.

"I was mostly kidding but I guess it depends on what you want to do?"

"Well I had initially planned on sleeping with Tyler until he revealed that Reid liked me as well. Now I feel like I can't sleep with Tyler and at the same time covet his friend."

"Ah I see. What did Tyler say about it?"

"He said it was my decision and he'd support me in it."

"That's oddly cavalier. Is he progressive or does he also just want sex?"

"I have come to believe that his feelings are beyond the physical so that makes it more complicated. According to Alissa people can't generally separate feelings from intercourse and I run the chance that if I sleep with Tyler and Reid that I could ruin their friendship as well as any relationship I would have with him."

"That is true, I don't think I've ever seen a 'friends with benefits' relationship work out. At least not long term but what are your feelings on it?"

"I do like Tyler but I've never been one to believe in the idea of romantic love or monogamy."

"Does he know that?"

"No, we haven't had that discussion yet and I guess I didn't feel it was relevant since it didn't seem to be a precursor for him for sex."

"Well it sounds to me that both of you want to have sex but are unsure of the emotional aspect."

"Correct."

"I don't think you need to be in love or anything but I do think you both should be on the same page. My best advice would be to talk to him frankly and see how he feels about you possibly not being exclusive. If you both are OK then do what you want to do. You can't predict how things are going to develop feeling wise so you have to decide on your own if it's worth it to take the chance. As long as you keep open communication then it should cut the chances of irrevocably hurt feelings down."

"This is her first time though. I think she should consider that she might come to regret it later," Alissa added.

"True and she might. But at this moment, do you think you could regret it?" Sura asked Hannah

"No," she replied

"Then that's all you can really go by. You can only decide on the feelings and situation you have at the time. If it feels right then you feel it for a reason and should go with it…as long as you do it safely and are well informed."

Hannah contemplated Sura's words and felt she had a better grasp on the situation than she had before. She was worrying about hypotheticals that she had no way of knowing how they'd turn out. Sometimes experiments don't have a predictable outcome unless they're done and observed as they happen. Things could get complicated but she knew she'd regret not trying at all. She didn't know if sex with Tyler would cure her of schizophrenia but her life was worth the try.

She also admitted to herself that being with Tyler in such a way felt like it was the natural progression of their relationship. It felt right to be in his arms and she ached to take him in her.

"OK, I think Sura's right. We're two rational almost adults and I think we can come to an agreement. I also think Alissa is right too. This is my first time and I think it ought to be treated as a special occasion. So I will plan accordingly. Jayne is also right; the health benefits are too good to not at least try."

"What health benefits?" Sura asked confused and wondered if she had missed an important part of the conversation.

The three friends froze at the question as Hannah let slip part of the secret they were keeping.

"Ummm…sex has been shown to be a great stress reliever," Jayne said quickly to cover for Hannah.

"Oh. OK."

"Anyone have any suggestions on how I should plan the event?"

"I haven't had human contact in over a year and the thought of the exchange of bodily fluid disgusts me. Excuse me, I need to clean every corner of my apartment," Jayne said as she signed off.

"The farthest I've gone was giving Garret Holden from the physics wing a handjob in the back of my Volkswagen Jetta," Alissa offered.

"I lost my virginity in Wales on a moonbounce," Sura stated.

"Interesting, how was it?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Ah-mazing," Sura said simply.

With the help of Sura and Alissa, Hannah was able to make a plan she could be confident in.

* * *

Tyler sat in the library Wednesday afternoon eagerly awaiting Hannah's arrival. She texted him that morning telling him she was ready to talk about the situation. His knee nervously bounced, couldn't stop moving the entire time he sat. He had been given more than one dirty look from his studious peers for anxiously tapping his fingers on the wooden table.

As soon as he sensed she was in the room he immediately straightened up and looked for her. He let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of her and realized how much he missed her after only a day of not seeing her. She seemed to be in high spirits from the big smile she gave him and he was hopeful to hear good news.

"Hey," she greeted him brightly.

He gave her a kiss in reply and she smiled even bigger as they sat down.

"Well I'll start off by asking you how you feel about the situation. How do you feel about having an open sexual relationship?"

Tyler was surprised that she was starting off with his feelings on the situation and he honestly wasn't sure. He wasn't going to lie to her and he told her,

"I honestly don't know how I feel about it. I do like you, a lot. But I don't want to force you to choose between me and possibly dooming the others to the aging," he said as diplomatically as he could. Another reason why he didn't want to push for monogamy, even though a small part of him wanted that, was that he didn't want anything to happen to Reid. He might not know what his feelings for Hannah were but his feelings were the blonde warlock were crystal clear. He didn't want to say he'd commit to her when his heart was telling him to go in two different directions.

"I also don't want to pressure you into a relationship you feel you have to be in because I know we haven't known each other that long. I don't want you to think you have to make some sort of commitment at sixteen."

Hannah nodded as Tyler made his points and was happy they seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because something long term and or monogamous wasn't something I was planning for myself. So I'm not saying that I'm going to jump into bed with the others, especially not Pogue and Caleb due to obvious reasons, but do you think you'd be OK with me having other lovers?"

"I can't honestly say that I'd be a hundred percent OK with it but I know I wouldn't judge you for it or end things between us because of it," he said. " _As long as it's Reid and no one else_ ," he thought to himself.

"Thank you for being honest. Monogamy has never made sense to me, so even if I don't pursue Reid I wouldn't stop you from seeking other company. With my schedule, I don't actually have the time or even the emotional capacity to fulfill all the needs you might have."

Tyler wasn't sure how to take the new revelation and let her go on.

"Well since that is taken care of, if you want to start a sexual relationship with me, I have prepared a binder."

His eyes bugged out at the massive binder she produced and he couldn't believe she could put something together in such a short amount of time.

"Now you don't have to read all of this but most of it is sexual health related and the rest is a break down of some requests for our first sexual encounter. I was aiming for New Years Eve as I thought it was a poetic and meaningful date to hopefully start a new year with no sickness. Tabs A-C are brochures and other literature for dinner, hotel, and attire. I have found all the options acceptable so please choose which ones you would prefer. Normally I would take care of the reservations but I'm going to be out of town and I also don't want to leave a paper trail so I hope you don't mind making the reservations. I calculated and itemized all the expenses and in the back is an envelope of cash that should cover my portion of the expenses. As for the attire, please email me your choices by C.O.B. Monday so I'll have time to purchase them. Tab D is a checklist of the full STD panel I require you take before we initiate any intimate contact. If the spirit of full disclosure I will also be taking these tests so we both know we're not going to pass something on to the other. Tab E has excerpts from the book I Female Orgasm by Solot, Miller, and Chiang. It's very insightful and even though you have glowing recommendations I highlighted the portions that deal with having sex with someone who's a virgin."

"Wait wait wait…you asked people about my sexual history?" he said becoming overwhelmed with everything she was throwing at him.

"Well no but I had a friend cross reference the school's Facebook pages that mentioned you and they all had really nice things to say about your sexual prowess."

"They post my sex life on Facebook?"

"They didn't post it on their walls or anything but they use Facebook messaging service to talk to others about it."

"How were you able to see those?"

"My friend hacked into the Facebook mainframe and did a search for your name. You came up several times as did Reid. Did you want to see their comments?"

"No, that's OK."

He was slightly curious about his past girlfriends and one night stands had to say about him but he knew it was never a good idea to dig things up from the past. Although he was a little disconcerted about how easily she could find something on him with the help of her hacker friend.

"Do you mind not looking up personal stuff like that about me? If you want to know, you can just ask."

"Oh did I overstep a boundary? I'm sorry. I promise to not use unethical means to gleam information about you or the others."

"Thanks."

"OK I got to go and catch a train back to D.C. Let me know what you decide alright?"

Again they gave each other a long kiss goodbye and enjoyed each others in an embrace. They didn't care that they were in the middle of the library and that others could gawk at them. They weren't going to see each other for more than a week and they had to make it count.

"Have a safe trip and a Merry Christmas, OK?" Tyler commanded as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Will do, bye," she replied stealing one more kiss then hurried away to catch her train.

Tyler watched her go and a small ache grew in his chest, missing her already. He turned his attention to the thick binder she left and gave a heavy sigh. He decided he'd look at it in the privacy of his dorm instead of out in the open.

He refocused on the last of his finals, intent on ignoring the empty place he felt in his heart when Hannah was away.


	15. Chapter 15

Hannah sat in the clean and pastel colored waiting room of her newly acquired gynecologist's office. She sat nervously as she waited for her appointment but grateful that Alissa had joined her for support.

She busied herself reading the outdated gossip magazines on the table.

"I don't understand the appeal of writing about people who have no talent," Alissa commented, referring to the Jersey Shore cast featured on the front.

"I'm not sure either but apparently people think that the casts' sexual exploitations are relevant enough to use the ink and paper."

"It's people getting a voyeuristic rush off of the worst part of humanity."

"Yes but it's apparently a lot of people. They talk about this show a lot at Spencer."

"Really?" Alissa asked, slightly disgusted an educational institution would harbor such people.

"Yeah, Kate and Sarah talked about 'Snookie' and 'The Situation' for over half an hour. It took me twenty minutes to realize they weren't talking about students; that's how involved they are in these celebrities."

"And people give us weird looks when we debate the ethics between interchanging Steampunk or Clockpunk accessories in cosplay apparel."

Hannah shook her head and agreed,

"I don't get it either."

"Hannah Takalua?" a nurse called out.

Hannah waved her hand to let the nurse know she was present and on her way.

"Wish me luck."

"Luck with what? It's a routine exam, there's no outcome where you'd need luck on your side."

"Right. I'm just nervous and using unnecessary expressions. Hopefully it won't take me too long."

The exam was nerve wracking but not as bad as Hannah thought it was going to be. She saw the various medical instruments waiting for her neatly on a tray; all in their sterile wrapping waiting for the Dr. to rip them open and use them on her. Some looked more intimidating than others such as the speculum and a collection rod she could only describe as a mascara want. Fortunately for her the Dr. described every step before she performed them and helped ease some of the anxiety. She blushed but lay perfect still as the Dr. did a breast exam and was glad when it was all over. The exam was uncomfortable and embarrassing but she knew it was necessary. If she thought a papsmear exam was tough, she couldn't imagine what an obstetric exam would be like, especially at sixteen.

After she was prodded for various signs she wasn't sure the Dr. was looking for she got dressed and got blood drawn. She was finally done the examination part and went to the Dr.'s office to sit down and talk about her options.

"Well the initial exam looks normal and I don't see why I couldn't write you a prescription for birth control. Did you have any questions?" Dr. Fairview asked nicely.

"Yeah I'm not entirely sure what kind I would like to go on. Can you tell me how birth control works?"

"Sure no problem. Most hormonal birth control works the same; they just have various methods of delivery. Most are combination of hormones and they consist of estrogen and progestin which inhibit female fertility. Their mechanism of action, put simply, is that they trick the body into thinking it's pregnant and therefore you won't produce an egg. The hormones also affect the cervical mucus making it inhospitable to sperm as well as harden the endometrium lining of the uterus, making it harder for a zygote to attach itself. When taken consistently and correctly, birth control is effective .9999% of the time. I cannot stress enough how important it is to be consistent with birth control. If it's the pill then take it everyday at the same time. If it's the patch or ring then switch it when you're supposed to at the same time. If it's the shot then take it exactly when it's supposed to wear out, not when it's most convenient for you a couple weeks after it expires. A lot of birth control failure is due to user error."

"So for the most part it doesn't matter what I choose because they all work the same way?"

"Yes, most women choose based on their lifestyle. The pill is the most convenient and easiest to take. Some women prefer not having to remember to take a pill everyday so they prefer methods where they don't have to remember it for weeks at a time such as the patch or NuvaRing. It's up to you to decide what schedule is best for you and what you know you'll be able to remember."

"What about Plan B or Ella? What exactly are those used for?"

"Plan B and Ella are what we call emergency birth control or 'morning after' pills. They're high doses of hormones meant to be used when the condom breaks, assault, or just poor judgment. Plan B is effective up to 72 hours after the act and Ella up to 150 hours."

"Can I use that as my regular birth control? I mean if it's good for three-five days, why take a pill everyday when I could take them once a week?"

"No, it's meant to be after unintended instances of sex, condom failure, or sex without birth control. It's not as effective as hormonal birth control and should not be taken more than once a menstrual cycle. It is very dangerous to take such high doses on a regular basis. If you plan on having intercourse regularly then Plan B or Ella is not something a medical professional worth their salt would ever recommend for long term birth control. It's meant only for emergencies, not something to be taken after each encounter or on a regular basis."

"OK since birth control is .9999% effective, does that mean I don't need to use a barrier method such as condoms or cervical cap?"

"That's a bit of a tricky question. Yes, birth control is .9999% effective but only if taken correctly and in perfect conditions. As you probably know, the world isn't perfect and life happens so sometimes you are going to forget. So my advice would be to always use two methods of birth control: hormonal and condoms. Another thing is that hormonal birth control does not protect against STD's, so it's a good idea to still use condoms because they are the best way to protect yourself from pregnancy and STD's."

"How fast does birth control take effect?"

"It depends on the method. Most of them will start to be effective within a week but I always recommend with the pill that you wait an entire cycle for it to be fully effective. Because women's bodies vary so much, there's no for sure way to know when the hormones are fully absorbed into your body and preventing ovulation. There are other methods that do have a quicker onset of action due to its delivery such as the Depo shot; which I would still recommend waiting a week, especially if you do not plan on using a barrier method."

"I take anti-anxiety medications, would that be a problem?"

"It shouldn't affect the birth control but what medication are you taking?"

"Xanax for panic attacks which aren't regular."

"Well with Xanax, birth control could prolong its effects but the drug itself will not affect birth control."

"Are there any medications that will decrease birth control effectiveness?"

"Yes, anything in the antibiotic family will decrease the effectiveness of hormonal birth control. Simply put, antibiotics interfere with the absorption of the estrogen or the progestin. So if you ever have any type of surgery or illness where you need antibiotics then definitely use a back up method of birth control. There are also anti-seizure and anti-fungal medications that can interfere as well as vitamin supplements like St. John's Wort so if you ever go on new medication, always tell your doctor what you're on and they should be able to tell you if they'll contradict each other. Always tell your doctor what medication you're taking period. I would also stay away from grapefruit juice because it decreases the enzymes in your intestines that are needed to metabolize the hormones."

"Thank you doctor, this has been very informative. Given my lifestyle and needs I will take the Depo-Provera shot. My school holds medications so I don't want that lying about plus I want it to work as soon as possible. I also like that it will last for three months."

"That's no problem. But like I said and I cannot stress enough, when you're three months is up; get your next shot exactly on schedule."

"Trust me; I have a lot at stake so I'll definitely be as careful as I can be. I'll also be needing your expedite service on all my lab work."

"Not a problem. The nurse will administer your shot and you can be on your way. It was nice meeting you Hannah and you pay the receptionist at the desk."

After everything was done, Hannah walked proudly out of the doctor's office knowing she was protected and did the smart thing.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ipswich….

Reid lounged on his bed at his house, leafing through the binder Hannah gave Tyler. He was bewildered at how thick it was and even more so that Tyler had agreed to all of her neurotic conditions.

"I can't believe she's making you jump through all these hoops just to have sex. Full STD panel? Grooming requirements? Mandatory reading? This seems like a lot just to get laid," Reid commented.

"It is a lot but I think she'll be worth it. And it's not like she's not doing the same thing, she's getting tested as well."

"Yeah but she's never had sex, what does she need to be tested for?"

"I think she's just making things fair and with her quirks, I'm not surprised she's being so careful and thorough. If you want her you'll probably have to do all of this as well."

"Ugh so not into it."

"Come on it wasn't that bad. They draw a little blood and you wait a week for the results. No big deal. Besides she's being smart. She's only known us for a couple of weeks and our reputations aren't exactly squeaky clean. I don't blame her for wanting proof we won't give her something."

Reid shrugged his shoulders not really committing to anything. He knew he had been careless in the past and there were more than a few times he'd dodged a bullet but he just never thought STD's or anything could happen to him. He knew that he should be more careful and it was the responsible thing to do to get tested. But a part of him hesitated and was scared. What if he tested positive for something? He felt that he'd rather not know then be certain. He did want to be with Hannah though so he knew he'd have to eventually comply but it wasn't something he was willing to think about at the moment.

"I can't believe she picked out specific hotels and how she wants the 'ambience' to be. Really? You have to pick up Midsummer's Night candles from Yankee Candles and set up the room?"

"It's her first time and she wants it to be special. What girl do you know doesn't want to lose her virginity in a nice room and have it be romantic?"

"I don't go after virgins for that very reason. Way too much pressure."

"Besides she's doing a lot for this night too, look at the back in the attire tab."

Reid did as he was told and flipped to the back and saw that there were several pages of lingerie.

"Whoa, she's going to wearing something from here?"

"Yeah I picked the one on page three."

"Nice but white Tyler? Really?"

"What? It's a nice color and I think it'd show off her natural tan."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that she's a virgin and you're going to be the one to deflower her?"

Tyler remained silent as images of Hannah in white invaded his mind and he could admit there was something dark and primal in him that relished the idea of being her first. Something about her clothed in pure white and knowing she'd never be able to wear it again with the same meaning stirred him.

He cross the room and slowly crept onto the bed until he was over the blonde, looking intensely into his eyes. Still saying nothing, Tyler kissed Reid and ran his hands under the older Son's shirt.

Reid had grown accustomed to Tyler's demanding nature and he naturally submitted. He felt that the brunette was already hard, probably the thought of the witch working him up but he didn't mind. He got an erotic thrill every time Tyler took control and like the aggressive demeanor he took when they were together. He tried to pull him closer but the brunette was not having that. Tyler took both of Reid's hands and held them above his head, restraining him. Reid's breath hitched at the feeling of being at Tyler's mercy and his cock got painfully rigid.

Tyler then refused to kiss him and told him with no uncertainty,

"You will get tested and do whatever she asks for. She's open to taking other lovers and I only want it to be you and me. So play nice."

Reid could only nod his agreement because Tyler had started to buck his hips against his and the need to be with him clouded his brain. He'd agree to anything at that point.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring each other and planning how to make Hannah's first time memorable.


	16. Chapter 16

Tyler paced in his room, becoming more and more nervous as the day went on. He had followed Hannah's requests and then some. Her envelope of money lay untouched on his desk; he was unwilling to use any of the funds she contributed. She had pressed him to share the burden of costs but he adamantly refused. It wasn't that he thought she shouldn't have to pay or that he felt it was his duty to pay; he wanted to do this for her and make this a special occasion. He had calmly explained that this was not some misogynistic or archaic tradition he was following but a desire to do something nice for her. She eventually relented given that the reservations were non-refundable and she was touched that he was willing to do all of that for her. She had promised him that she'd make it worth it and he told her she already had with how happy she seemed.

The high of making her happy was quickly wearing off as the evening drew near.

"Dude, you need to stop walking around the room. You're making me dizzy," Reid told him, finally fed up with how neurotic Tyler had become.

"I know…I'm just anxious."

"Why? If I recall correctly you've done this many times before…with good reviews apparently if her Facebook research is anything to go by, which is kind of creepy by the by. I think we should take a peak at her school files now since she doesn't seem to have a problem clandestinely looking things up about us."

"Reid, will you be serious right now? You know Hannah isn't like any girl we've ever slept with before. Not only is she a witch and in a completely different league, but she's a virgin. What if I hurt her? What if I blow my load too quickly and ruin this for her? You're right not to go after virgins, this is too much pressure."

"Hey, relax," Reid said gently as he kneeled on Tyler's bed and guided him to sit down. He then started to massage his shoulders, trying to get the brunette to calm down.

"You're going to be fine. She's lucky to have you as her first. You are going above and beyond everything she's asked for and I can admit that out of the four of us, you're definitely the best choice. You're far more patient and kind than any of us and that's what she wants. It's probably why she gravitated towards you to begin with," he said in between peppering kisses onto Tyler's shoulder.

While he liked the massage and kisses from Reid, Tyler thought that getting worked up before the night even began would be a bad idea and exacerbate the possibility of coming too soon.

"Reid, I don't need to be worked up before dinner," he started to say but he hissed at the blonde's hand snaking its way under his boxers and taking hold of his hardening cock.

"Shhhh Baby Boy. I wouldn't leave you worked up for your big night. I'm helping you relax and to last longer with the Hananh. Trust me," he said with a kiss as his hand slowly started to pump.

"Imagine her in her little white negligee. Slowly undressing her as you get to feel all of that soft skin she shows with those little skirts. Imagine her skin flushing with arousal, she turns such a lovely shade of pink when she blushes doesn't she?" he narrated to him, his voice becoming deeper with his own arousal.

Tyler's hand reached in back of him, turning his head to kiss the blonde while he steadily stroked his cock; teasing him, not going faster to make the moment last longer.

Reid broke the kiss to continue his onslaught of vivid images.

"She's so petite; you dwarf her frame when she's in your arms. I bet she's tighter than anyone you've ever had. No doubt she'll be feeling this big cock for days. There's no doubt it'll hurt her but I know you. You'll be as gentle as you can, worshiping her body like she deserves. You'll soon make her forget any initial pain as you fill her completely. This night will be forever burned in her memory and she sheds her innocence for you. You'll be the first to ever enter her, to taste her. Do you think she tastes as sweet as the coconut that scents her skin? When you're done, do you think she'll smell like you? Will you mark her as you mark me?"

Tyler could not take Reid's erotic tone or his ministrations any longer, the blonde pushing him over the edge as he thought of both of them as his. A rush of euphoria rippled through him as he came in Reid's hand, bucking his hips and gripping the sheets. He didn't waste any time and turned around to embrace the blonde; neither seemed to care that Tyler was still wet with his seed as they were desperate for more contact. He thumbed Reid's boxers and quickly slid them off his slender hips.

Reid prepared himself for another handjob but Tyler had other things in mind.

"I want to taste you," he said huskily, nipping at the area beneath Reid's ear; knowing that it drove him crazy.

The blonde shivered in pleasure as Tyler hit his sweet spot. He had been fantasizing the brunette's soft lips around his cock for a while but could never bring him to pressure Tyler into anything. Reid cared about him too much to take things faster than he was willing to go and he needed to hear him say it was something he was ready for.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathily, straining to stay in control.

Tyler smiled at the question and loved that Reid was so thoughtful of his feelings.

"Yes, very sure. Just…let me know if…" he struggled with the words as his insecurity crept in. He swallowed it down because he was determined to show Reid he was comfortable and willing to take the next step in their sexual exploration of each other. "I do something that isn't…pleasant."

Reid grinned lecherously and kissed him, silently encouraging him and because he simply loved to do it.

Tyler kissed his way down, licking and nipping as it was something he enjoyed when Reid did it; from the quick breathes and the soft moans, it seemed the blonde enjoyed it as well. He finally got face to face with Reid's turgid cock, an angry red that begged to be licked. He licked his lips and he felt ready to take him into his mouth. Any reservation he had had long since been eased by Reid's patience and he wanted him to feel as good as he made him feel. He slowly wrapped his lips around the head and ran his tongue flatly around the crown; tasting a male for the first time. It wasn't much different than the rest of Reid's skin, only slightly saltier with his pearling fluid; when the taste wasn't off putting he felt more confident to take more of Reid into his mouth. He wasn't experienced enough to take his entire length but took as much as he could without gagging. He tried his best to remember what Reid would do to him and mimic the actions; he took the length that wouldn't fit into his mouth into his hands and started to pump.

Reid couldn't remember being so aroused, seeing his best friend's lips around his cock was better than he could ever imagine. Tyler's movements were unsure and slow but he gained more confidence at Reid's growing moans.

"Oh God Tyler…yes…just a little firmer…Oh God," he panted out.

He wanted nothing more than to get as much of his cock into the brunette's mouth, warm and wonderful as it was but he knew better than to force his way in. He ran his hand through Tyler's short and soft hair, encouraging and praising him when he was particularly happy with what he was doing. The younger warlock seemed to be a natural, giving just the perfect amount of suction and quickly learned what he liked. Tyler couldn't take all of him in yet but he couldn't wait until they could practice some more so he could.

Tyler could sense Reid tensing up and knew he was about to cum. He picked up his pace, wanting the blonde to feel all the pleasure he could give and repay all that he had done for him.

Reid felt the familiar tightness in his legs and stomach, so he gently pulled Tyler's hair to warn him he was about to explode,

"Ty…Baby Boy, I'm about to cum," he said to warn him, unsure if he was ready to taste his seed yet.

Tyler looked him in the eye defiantly, silently telling him he was willing to taste _all_ of him. He quickened his movements, wanting him to find his release. He wanted him to come apart under his attention and he felt a heady rush that he could make Reid, player of all players, writhe and moan.

Reid had never seen anything hotter than Tyler looking him dead in the eye as he bobbed up and down his cock, willing to swallow his seed. He couldn't hold off any longer and burst into his eager mouth.

Tyler's mouth filled with his release and he found he liked the rich salty flavor that was purely Reid's. He slowly swallowed, savoring not only Reid's taste but the tremors that pulsated through his lover. The blonde could not take anymore stimulation and gently pushed Tyler away; sporting the biggest smile he had seen on him in a while.

He tried to subtly find a towel or tissue to wipe his mouth but Reid was too eager to kiss him again. He didn't mind that Tyler tasted like him, in fact he relished in it. He knew he was the first male that he had ever blown and he felt closer to him because of it. It meant that he had trusted him and felt comfortable enough with him to do something he had never done with any other male. Tyler would be claiming Hannah that night but he felt like he made his own claim on him. Some part of Tyler was his and only his.

"When are you meeting her?"

"In two hours. I need to shower and get ready."

"Feels like you want some company in the shower," Reid mentioned as he palmed Tyler's renewed hardness. "Someone's a little insatiable today."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to Baby Boy, I told you'd I'd help."

Tyler then learned the pleasure of a shower blow job and felt confident that with Reid's help, at the very least he wouldn't come too soon with Hannah. His nervousness disappeared as he languished in the warm shower with Reid, enjoying the water flow over them as they kissed. All the stress of the day washed away, and he took in the sight of his lover under the water; looking wicked and ready to spend the rest of the evening helping him "relax."

Reid was almost jealous that Hannah would have Tyler through the holiday and all weekend until school started on the third. He could tell his best friend was becoming more and more enamored with the witch and it wasn't just because of the magical pull they all felt to be with her. He thought Hannah was nice enough and she was definitely someone he would have a fling with but he worried that Tyler's affection would be turned away from him. He hadn't done more than flirt with her out of respect for the brunette's wish to bed her first but he had suspicions Tyler had growing feelings that went beyond sex. He didn't know what he'd do if the youngest Son decided he didn't want to share or worse, stopped things between them and went back to being just friends. Reid pushed down his growing insecurity and hardened himself against the worst case scenario as he knew the situation was a possibility.

No matter how much it hurt to think of losing Tyler, he couldn't get in between him and the cure. He cared about him too much to be selfish enough to cut Hannah out of their lives. He would deal with the possibly repercussions of tonight later. His best friend needed his support and he'd give it to him.

"Lookin' good Baby Boy. You clean up nice."

Tyler had put the finishing touches of his suit and gave Reid a little turn. He thought he looked good as well in his black on black suit ensemble; the only pop of color was a vibrant peacock blue tie.

"Thanks," Tyler replied as he put on his cuff links.

"So where are you taking her in that get up?"

"O Ya then to the observatory at MIT. I know she wants to go there and she has a thing for stars. Might head to the midnight fireworks display if she's up to it."

"How were you able to pull all of that off in a week? Plus it's New Years and O Ya is pretty popular."

"A little help from my mom. I was having trouble getting reservations so she just bought out O Ya and made a sizeable donation to the astrophysics department at MIT. Mrs. Danvers was right: Anything can be accomplished with a limitless amount of money."

"Jeez Simms, how am I supposed to seduce her when you're taking all of my best plays?"

Reid had a joking air about his question but Tyler looked at him seriously. There was an unspoken tension in the room and it had everything to do with Hannah. The situation was complicated because Tyler had deep feelings for Reid and vice versa, but his feelings for the witch were mounting as well. He had started to hope that perhaps they could all be together, somehow or someway. He knew it was a long shot and it came with all sorts of complications but part of him wanted them both regardless of how selfish that made him. He wanted his cake and to eat it to. Hannah already mentioned she didn't think monogamy was rational; perhaps that meant she was open to a triad. Tyler was hesitant to mention the prospect to either Reid or Hannah though. The blonde was a raging hedonist and had probably never been in a relationship over a week. He couldn't imagine him being too keen on not only committing to one person but two. Hannah was a bit more of a mystery so he'd test the waters after they had become more comfortable with each other in an intimate relationship.

"I'm not playing her Reid, I'm doing something nice for her because I want to and I know it'll make her happy. I suggest you get to know her and do the same," he said as he went over to the blonde and gave him one last kiss before he had to go.

"We'll see," Reid said noncommittally, unconvinced that he needed to go through such lengths and couldn't fathom _wanting_ to go through so much trouble.

"Where are you meeting her?" he asked to change the subject.

"At the Lenox. She's already in the room getting ready."

"Tyler! The limo's here," his mother called up to him.

He made his exit and Reid's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't help but think that there was no going back after that. Things were about to change and he didn't feel ready.

The forty-five minute ride to Boston from Ipswich Tyler spent thinking of the night ahead. Reid's relaxation techniques had worked wonders and he was surprised to find that he was excited. Not only for the promise of sex but because he was genuinely happy to be seeing her again. He had missed the cute way she would go on and on about a random factoid. He had missed how her eyes would light up when he understood an algorithm or when she discussed her work. He missed her sweet coconut scent and her soft hair that he loved to push behind her ear whenever a lock became loose.

Soon he was at the Lenox, the nicest hotel with the view of Back Bay and the Christian Science reflecting pool. The historical brownstones lined the neighborhood and he specifically chose the Lenox because it was right next to the Boston Public Library; he was certain she would like to peruse its isles sometime that weekend although a part of him hoped that she'd prefer to stay in bed the entire time.

The newly renovated lobby had boasted gilded moldings and ebony embellishments as well as concierge desk. He made his way through the bustling crowd, all there for the New Year festivities and checked in to get his own room key. His heart pounded in his ears as he made his way up to the Judy Garland suite and he couldn't believe the moment was finally there. He almost rushed into the room but thought it would be better to knock, knowing she could be in the middle of changing.

He knocked and then leaned against the door frame, waiting for Hannah to answer the door.

When she opened the door, he paused to take her in and he forgot to breath.

She looked beautiful in an ombré royal blue and turquoise gown with a sheer black overlay adorned with silver swirls that looked like the evening sky. She had minimal make-up that made her look fresh with only the barest hint of peach blush and raspberry gloss. Her mismatched eyes were highlighted with a shimmering taupe that made them sparkle. Her normally riotous curls were tamed by small matching blue bejeweled flower clips scattered among her ebony locks.

Before he even got a chance to compliment her on how beautiful she looked, Hannah had pulled him into an enthusiastic kiss. He easily picked her up and swung her around, equally as excited to see her again and moved them into their private room.

The witch broke the kiss and laughed as they held each other, slightly embarrassed she had such a reaction but very glad to see him after their long separation.

"Hey," she tried to play off casually but failed miserably with a giggle.

"Hey," he replied, playing along with her.

"I missed you," she said honestly causing his heart to swell.

He gave her a small kiss to let her know that he missed her too but was too masculine to say it out loud. He did, however, compliment her on her gorgeous dress.

"You look absolutely amazing."

"Why thank you Mr. Simms. You clean up nicely yourself," she said as she thumbed his lapel, admiring how handsome he looked in a suit. Her mind went to the massive bed not too far from them and she found she couldn't wait to take it off of him.

"This room is incredibly wonderful Tyler…it's almost too much."

"No, seeing you smile like that; I think it's just enough."

He was a sweet talker, Hannah would give him that. She appreciated his sentiment to do something nice for her but she wasn't about to let him get away with paying for everything. She had already made arrangements with the restaurant to pre-pay for their meal. She knew what she was getting and from previous outings, she guessed what he would want plus extra in case of any surprises. So she was sure he'd be surprised when the check came and it was already paid for.

"So Ms. Takalua, are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse and coat and I'm all set."

 

They arrived at O Ya and were seated immediately. The eatery was lit low, giving off a romantic glow from candle light. They had ordered and made small talk as their food arrived.

"So Tyler, do you keep taking me to Asian themed restaurants because you think I'm Asian?" Hannah asked casually as she ate her sashimi and right as Tyler was sipping his water.

He slightly chocked on the liquid as he wasn't prepared for that question and by his guilty look she assumed she hit the nail on the head.

"Ummm…you're not?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as racist as he thought he did.

"No," she said as she smiled to let him know she wasn't offended. "It's a common misconception but I'm not Asian. I do have some Japanese and Filipino ancestry but not enough for me to consider that part of my identity. My dad and his fathers are from Hawaii. So I'm Polynesian. I was born in Kahului…Maui," she said after he looked confused.

"Oh really? When did you move to Maryland?"

"Jonah was just born so I had to be about four or five. We moved to the mainland because my mother's medical bills had gotten out of control and we couldn't afford the cost of living anymore. Hawaii has insane cost of living expenses because everything is imported. So we moved to Fort Washington where we had some relatives."

"You don't really talk about your mother. I know all about your father and your brothers, where's your mom?"

"I don't talk about her because there's nothing to say about her. She's not in my life," she said succinctly and Tyler got the distinct impression he hit a sore spot.

"Fair enough. My dad's not in my life either," he admitted. He felt a little closer to her because they had both felt the pain of an absentee parent.

The rest of dinner went by more smoothly and Tyler got a shock when the check came and it said it had already been paid.

"What do you mean you already paid?" he asked Hannah when she explained the abnormal bill.

"I calculated the bill beforehand based on what you've ordered in the past and was able to accurately deduce what you'd order tonight. I must say I'm pretty impressed with myself. I'm within five dollars of the original total I guessed. I did add in tip plus variables but I'm going to let the waiter have the difference because his other customers have been inordinately drunk and rude."

"Hannah, I wanted to pay for things tonight, to make things special. I'm going ask the waiter to refund your money and put it on my card," he said a little frustrated that she had gone behind his back like she had.

"Yeah I figured you would and I got Jayne to put a hold on your card. If you try to swipe it anytime tonight, it's going to get declined."

"What? I thought you promised to not do stuff like that anymore."

"I did but I felt I had some leeway since you and the others had lured me to Ipswich under false pretenses."

Tyler had tensed at the accusation and he wondered exactly what she was referring to.

"Yeah I took a second look at the 'trust' that I had 'inherited.' Something seemed off from the get go and now that I know about my 'heritage' a lot of holes have been filled. So were you ever going to tell me your families added to the fund to lure me here or were you going to keep lying to me forever?"

Tyler's indignation was short lived as Hannah had a point. What she did was overreaching and sneaky but what he did was just as bad; he had no idea how to correct the situation and he was further confused because it seemed that she wasn't angry.

"Look Tyler, one thing you have to know about me is that I'm very independent. I've been one of the leaders in my household for a very long time, even during the time I've been schizophrenic. In fact, I really value my independence and don't like having to rely on others. Even without your family's contributions, the Hamilton estate would be enough for me to support my family and live comfortably for the rest of my life if I manage my money well. You don't have to pay for me like I'm some sort of charity case."

"That wasn't my intention at all."

"I know and I appreciate the thought but please understand that I'm uncomfortable with the amount of how much everything cost tonight. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks and I'm aware that what we plan tonight comes with a certain amount of intimacy; but I'm still uncomfortable with you spending all this money on me despite knowing that it's not a big deal to you. I want to feel like I'm part of this special night and not that you're paying me to be with you. I want to be with you. I don't like the feeling that I'm not contributing."

"I'm sorry, I never meant it to come out that way but I understand where you're coming from," he said, realizing that she wasn't like the spoiled rich girl's he was used to dealing with who expected and wanted the man to pay everything.

"And I'm sorry about lying to you to get you here. We didn't really know what else to do."

"I understand. I was mad at first but other than kidnapping me I don't think anything else would have made me come here. Who knows what I would have done if you told me outright. And I'm sorry for digging into your finances. Let's just make a deal to be honest with each other OK?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," he smiled, he liked knowing that she was OK with everything and was willing to take things in stride and not freak out. If they were going to be honest with each other, he felt that he ought to tell her that he was seeing someone other than her.

"In the spirit of honesty, I want you to know that I have been...seeing someone other than you. It's..."

"You don't have to give me details if you don't want to. I'm sure you don't want to hear anything about any other beau I might have. I just want to know that they're OK with our arrangement and that you're being careful."

He was relived to hear that because he wasn't sure he was ready to tell anyone else about him and Reid. He wasn't ashamed of the blonde or his feelings but he did worry that Hannah would react badly to a homosexual relationship.

He nodded to confirm that Reid was both aware of her and that they were safe. She smiled and was glad to hear that Tyler was not going to be pushing for monogamy and it made her conscience lighter knowing that she could pursue his blonde friend without feeling bad that he didn't have someone else.

The rest of dinner went a lot smoother and they were back in the limo to the second part of the date.

"So where are we going?

"It's a surprise."

Hannah was never one to sit back and let a mystery stand. She looked outside to get an idea but cursed that she didn't know her way around. They made their way out of the ritzy neighborhood of Back Bay and into a less populated area. She didn't realize where they were going until they passed by the entrance to MIT.

"Oh my God, we're going to MIT?" she asked excitedly. She didn't know what they were going to do but she was jubilant to be at her future school.

Tyler didn't acknowledge or deny her question but smiled at how happy she was.

"Did you know the MIT mascot is the beaver? It's nature's engineer...oh my God this is the Green Building! Are we seeing a planetarium show?" she asked as she figured out his intentions.

They had come to a stop and Hannah couldn't believe Tyler had somehow arranged for a private show for them. She all but skipped to the building and he let her run around like a kid high on sugar.

"Did you know it's called the Green Building because its principal donor was Cecil Howard Green. He was a British born American geophysicist and the founder of Texas instruments..." her babbling came to an abrupt stop when they got to the planetarium.

In the middle of the auditorium seating where two chairs decorated with satin covers and a fleece blanket. The same blanket they used when they saw the Geminids. He also had arranged for a steaming thermos full of what she suspected was hot chocolate.

"Tyler...this is incredible."

"You're incredible. Lets sit, the show is about to start."

They got to their seats and snuggled under the blanket as the ceiling illuminated with thousands of stars. Tyler was astounded that she seemed to be as familiar in astronomy as she was in every other subject.

"How is it that you seem to know everything?"

"I hardly know everything but..." she hesitated to admit why she was as knowledgeable as she was. Her history with mental illness was rarely something she ever talked about but she did promise him she'd be honest. She felt she could trust him and told him one of the reasons she was so well versed in many subjects,

"When I turned thirteen I was admitted to Shepard Pratt. It's a mental institution in Towson, MD. I was deemed delusional but non-violent so I had a lot of freedom while locked up. I've been considered 'gifted' since I was eight so I was used to a rigorous class schedule. To go from college level algebra and biology to basically nothing I got really restless. They didn't have the means to handle someone like me, so they let me have free reign of the library. I devoured book after book, taking everything in; trying to keep my mind from the hallucinations and turning into mush. So yeah I have an incredible inventory of miscellaneous facts but part of me wishes I could have had a normal childhood. Being admitted wasn't just boring but...it was very lonely."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. You have me and Reid. We won't let you be tossed into some facility," he comforted her as he leaned down and kissed her.

She felt warmth engulf her, feeling how genuine he was and how good his hands felt as they ran through her hair.

"So why the planetarium? It's a really sweet date but I thought you didn't like seeing the Geminids."

"The meteor shower was fine; it was the freezing cold that I didn't like. I know you like stars and I wanted to do something extra for tonight. Not just the nice dinner and hotel. I wanted something that was you. And..."

"And what?"

"That night I realized how much I cared for you. I know that this whole thing started not too honestly and it was mostly out of selfishness to get you here. I admit that part of me thought it'd be really easy just to seduce you and it'd be no more than that. But I got to know you and I saw how caring and smart you are. How bright you light up a room and don't pass judgment on anyone. I want you to know that you mean so much more than just a cure to me."

"You're more than a cure to me too," she said, her voice heavy with emotion.

The initial show had ended and the stars were programmed to swirl slowly to romantic music. It was the perfect date, more than what she could ever envision with anyone.

"Would you have this dance with me, Ms. Takalua?" He asked as he stood up and held out his hand.

"I'd love to Mr. Simms."

His hands encircled her small waist and hers around his neck; her head leaned against his chest and she closed her eyes. Neither could remember being this happy and feeling so natural in someone else's arms. They were so wrapped in each other that they didn't notice they had lifted off of the ground and floated through the planetarium.

When Hannah finally noticed they were no longer bound to the earth, she gasped in fear and held onto him tighter.

"It's OK, I got you. I won't let you fall," he said with amusement. He was used to such things but he knew that her powers didn't include flying. He did enjoy the feeling of protecting her and he distracted her with a kiss. It started off softly but grew deeper. Heat grew between them and a familiar ache appeared between her legs. She knew he felt the same way from the feel of his hardness as he embraced her closer to him.

"Did you want to go see the New Year's fireworks downtown?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"No. I think we should make our own back at the hotel," she said looking him, pupils blown with arousal.

He didn't need to be told twice as he rushed them back to the limo and raced to the hotel.

Hannah giggled as they quickly made their way to their room and Tyler couldn't keep his hands or lips off of her. They didn't notice the hotel staffs smile at the young love as they passed through the lobby. When they got onto the elevator, they lost all sense of decorum and embraced each other fervently. He pinned her to the wall of the elevator while his hands ran the length of her legs, eager to feel more flesh. They made it to their floor and he picked her up bridal style and brought walked into their room.

He kissed her as soon as he put her down and unzipped the back of her dress. She caught the top before it could fall to the ground and she shyly said,

"I'll go get changed."

"OK," he simply said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

He quickly got undressed and into his black silk PJ bottoms and nothing else. He then used his powers to light the scented candles she requested that he set up around the room, setting a romantic glow in the suite.

Hannah changed into the negligee that Tyler had picked out and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a simple sheer white baby doll that tied in the front. The material separated in the front to reveal her flat stomach and revealed matching panties. With how the underwear was cut, she was happy she decided to get waxed. Although she was nervous she was so aroused there was no turning back. She needed to be with him, she knew that much. Cure or no cure, her body needed him.

She opened the door and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight. He was tan under the soft glow of candle light. His chest was perfectly muscled from years on the swim team, his stomach distinctively cut in a perfect six pack. His blue eyes almost glowed as he looked at her hungrily.

They said nothing as they came together in a frenzied kiss. As much as he loved the white negligee, he desperately wanted her out of it and have as much of her skin exposed to his touch as possible. He lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her womanhood into him; needing his touch as much as he needed hers.

He walked them to the bed and laid her down gently. He undid the bow that held the delicate material as if he was opening a precious gift. Her breasts were barely a handful but they were beautiful to him; firm and perky with a mouth watering dusty pink nipples begging for his lips.

Hannah arched her back in pleasure as Tyler took her breast into his mouth, reaching from her head to the tip of her toes. He reveled in her mewls of delight and gave her other breast the same attention. He kissed his way down her body, worshiping every inch he could get his mouth on. He slowly slid her panties down her long legs and hungered for her womanhood; her sweet scent of arousal assaulted his nose and he needed to taste her. As he gently opened her hesitant legs he saw that she had waxed for him but she wasn't completely bare.

"Is that a lighting bolt?"

"Yeah, they call it the 'Harry Potter.' I couldn't resist."

He grinned at how she could make something so dorky seem sexy. She was already so wet for him and he tasted her honey sweetness and he ran a tongue the length of her core. Her clit peeked out from its hood, begging for his touch and he happily obliged.

Hannah gripped the sheets, sensory overload washed over her body; the pleasure almost too much. She had never felt anything like it, even when she touched herself it seemed to pale in comparison to Tyler's.

He drank in her essence, noticing how different she was to Reid; her sweet taste on the opposite end of the blonde's saltiness. He loved both tastes and he couldn't imagine going on with his life without experiencing either of them ever again. He enjoyed the high gasps from her throat as he ran his tongue over her again and again, learning exactly how she liked to be stroked. He inserted a finger experimentally, trying to gauge how tight she was. He was not surprised when her breath hitched from just his finger. She didn't seem to be in pain but he could tell that she could feel his intrusion. He started to worry that his size would be a definite problem.

She felt him enter a finger into her and it wasn't uncomfortable but she could doubtlessly feel his presence. She wanted more of him but was afraid of how much it would hurt.

He inserted another finger trying to stretch her out as much as he could to prepare for him. He felt a resistance that stopped him from inserting his fingers past a certain point and knew it was proof of her innocence. The barrier of her virginity became too much for him to wait any longer and he shed his pants.

The sight of his proud hard cock sent another wave of heat through her, needing him to be inside her. The desire for him over rode any fear she had about his size and she lowly begged of him,

"Tyler…I need you."

He crawled over her and between her legs; leaning down to kiss her.

"Just let me know if I hurt you, OK?" he asked before the only thought of being inside her took over his mind.

She nodded her head and kissed him, giving him permission to finally enter her. He positioned himself at her opening and slowly inched his way in. He recalled the excerpt in the binder he gave her through his haze, telling him that entering her in one thrust was a very bad idea. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and ruin this experience. So while it tortured him to enter her slowly, feeling her vice grip that was tighter than anything he's ever known; he controlled himself and went at her pace.

She felt herself stretch beyond what her body had ever been stretched. It was a sharp pain as he tore away her virginity, a pain all girls went through when they became women. She held onto him tighter, her nails digging into his back as the pain wracked through her.

He stopped when he saw tears run down her face and he was afraid that she couldn't take anymore.

"Should I stop?" he asked despite it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No!" she replied as she held onto him to keep him from moving. While it was painful, she felt full and complete. Even though it hurt, she knew he was where he was supposed to be.

"Just give me a moment to adjust," she said and he kissed her tears away.

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to him, she told him it was OK to keep going. He finally made his way completely into her, at his hilt and he waited again for her to say it was OK. She was so tight it was almost agonizing but it was an erotic sort of pain. He could feel her muscles pulse around him as she got used to his size and invasion.

Hannah adjusted to his massive girth and soon she let nature take the wheel. Her body naturally reacted to his presence, her hips moving towards him; desperate for him to move inside her.

He got the message loud and clear, and he started to pump into her slowly as she got used to him. He lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth as he slid in and out of her, wanting to hear those beautiful moans as he pleasured her.

As he thrust in and out of her, he created a delicious friction that she couldn't get enough of. An energy built inside them that grew with every push and pull.

So lost they were in their ecstasy that they didn't notice a wind swirl around the room and blow out all the candles. They didn't hear the gales that pounded the window and ran through the trees. They didn't hear the flapping of the awnings; they were lost in their own world that they didn't notice anything but the ecstasy they brought to each other.

He picked up the pace and started to pound into her, Hannah's moaning his name driving him on. He nails dug into his back, leaving her marks upon his skin. He remembered Reid's words of marking her, making her his. He couldn't resist the span of flesh she bared to him as she threw back her head in rapture. The same spot he marked Reid as his, he gave to the witch.

The energy had built deep in her belly and when Tyler had bit her it's as if a dam broke. Her whole body tenses as she came, euphoria shuddering through her as she shattered in absolute bliss.

He felt her come underneath him and it set off a chain reaction of their magic. A connection opened between them and their magic flowed through each other. They had created a conduit where their souls touched. Her muscles milked his cock as she rode her orgasm out; pushing him over the edge and he came with a roar.

His pumps became slower as his seed emptied into her. It was another one of his marks upon her and he knew that even if he had to share her, no matter what; a part of her would always belong to him and no one else.

They opened their midnight eyes and stared at each other as they caught their breaths. Something beautiful and amazing passed between them and they had no words for it.

He leaned down to kiss her, remaining inside her because he was reluctant to ever leave the heaven between her legs. The only thought that he could produce was,

" _Mine...my Hannah_."

He cupped her face and he was amazed to see tiny bolts of energy dance over her skin, where he had touched. It was if his magic gravitated towards her and she absorbed it into her body.

Amazed, she ran her own hands down his arm and saw that her magic, a golden shimmer of light, misted over him; absorbing into his body. They felt a vitality inside of them that was unknown to them before and had no doubt in their mind this was what the Goddess had intended. They were a part of each other and filled a missing part of them they had always felt but didn't know what it was.

He eventually slid out of her but never lost contact as he lay beside her. She snuggled into the crook of his arm, still running her hands over him to give him as much of her energy as she could. She didn't know why she felt the urge to do it but knew it was something he needed.

A sense of peace settled over the lovers as they fell asleep in each others arms. They were complete, as they were meant to be.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Hannah woke up warm and comfortable after the best night's sleep she could remember. Her pillow was alive as Tyler's chest rose and fell with his breathing. She took a moment to gaze at his sleeping form, noticing how peaceful he looked and how everything seemed different. She didn't think she'd feel like a whole new person after a night of sex. It was amazing mind blowing sex but logically she thought that getting rid of a little barrier wouldn't account for anything. Despite the logic, she saw the whole world in a new light. She saw colors more vibrant and things just seemed clearer than she ever noticed before. What stood out the most was the absence of the low buzzing she had felt since she was thirteen. It was an almost nagging feeling she was missing something but she had no idea what. A bothersome feeling that lay beneath her skin, telling her something was wrong with her and that she needed to get rid of it. She never would have guessed in a million years that what she needed was someone and not something inherently wrong with her.

She considered herself lucky that the person she would need turned out to be someone as sweet and considerate as Tyler.

As if feeling her stare and hearing her thoughts, he woke up slowly and stretched the night's sleep out of his muscles. He blinked a few times as the haze of sleep left him and he realized where he was. His smile lit up the room as he saw Hannah in his arms and he couldn't help but notice how good it felt to wake up with her in his arms.

"Mornin'," he said and hugged her closer.

"Morning," she replied as she smiled; a smile the told of the wondrous pleasures they had the night before.

"How are you feeling?"

She experimentally stretched and felt the tell tale soreness of losing one's virginity. It wasn't painful and it felt like she had gone for a really good run or ridden a horse. It was a soreness that one expected or welcomed from an intense workout.

Hannah reminded him of a cat as she arched her back and took up half the bed, stretching her lithe body out; it was even more amusing and cat-like when she went totally limp after she was done.

"I'm sore but I think I'll survive."

"How about I draw us a nice warm bath to help with the discomfort?"

"That sounds like the most amazing idea ever."

Tyler quickly hopped out of bed and went to the adjoining master bathroom to prepare their bath. Hannah was not able to get out of bed as quickly and she hobbled to the bathroom as best she could as her legs got used to walking again.

While the bath filled, they used the time to do their morning hygienic routine because nothing spoiled the mood faster than morning breath. By the time they were done the water had filled to the appropriate level and Tyler tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot. He noticed the slight limp in Hannah's walk and while he was concerned that she was in pain, a baser part of him couldn't help but preen at why she wasn't walking straight.

She looked hesitant to enter the tub because it meant she'd have to lift a leg over the rim and she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it. Tyler, as he was prone to do lately, easily picked her up and lowered her into the steaming water.

The warm water felt heavenly to her aching muscles and she leaned back into Tyler as he made himself comfortable in the bath. They leisured in the tub for a few moments but Tyler's hands started to wander because he couldn't help but touch all that Hannah had open to him.

He brushed her curly hair to the side and rained down kisses on her neck, savoring the taste of her sweet skin. His hands came up to cup her breasts and he remembered how she gasped at the slightest touch. It seemed that her nipples were particularly sensitive so he made sure to give them special attention as he lightly pinched the peak between his fingers.

The soreness between her legs was replaced with an ache of need, wanting to be filled again. She arched back against him, trying to get as much of his touch on her as she could. His touch made her skin feel alive and on fire, leaving her hungry for more. He took a wash cloth from the side of the tub and rubbed away the evidence of their night from between her thighs. When she was clean of his seed he found her pleasure button that had stood attention just for him. He made small circles around the nub of nerve endings, letting her get wetting and wetter for him.

"Tyler," she moaned out, unsure of how to articulate her desire.

"Shh, it's OK. I'll take care of you," he whispered sensually into her ear.

He then slipped a finger inside of her, realizing she was just as tight as the night before. He desperately wanted to be inside her but when he heard her gasp suddenly; he figured that she was too sore to take him again so soon. His eyes flashed the fire of power use and suddenly any lingering soreness she felt melt away and only desire left in its place.

He pumped his fingers inside of her, slick and warm; her hips naturally bucking his hand to mimic the motion she desperately wanted.

"That's good Hannah, ride my hand baby," he encouraged her, growing hard from giving her pleasure and how she moved against his turgid member. He controlled his urge to take her then and there because he wanted this to be all about her.

Hannah entire body tensed as it found release under Tyler's talented hands. He loved how she fell apart in his arms and shuddered above his cock. He let her ride out her orgasm, still pumping his fingers in and out of her but knowing to avoid her sensitive clit as not to cause her pain from too much sensation.

Once she was able to think clearly again from the haze of her orgasm, she quickly turned around and kissed him, their tongues battling each other for dominance. She straddled him and without any preamble, she sheathed herself onto his aching hardness and he hissed with delight. He guided her inexperienced hips over him, positioning her perfectly to take all of him. Her strong legs moved up and down his shaft, bringing him back to the heaven from the night before.

His pace became faster and erratic as tension built in his balls and he desperately wanted to come. He drank in the sight of her wet flushed body, thinking he had never seen such a beautiful sight. His mark from the night before red and purple upon her neck, further driving him to madness at the thought of others knowing she was claimed. He again took a breast into his mouth as he couldn't resist the perfect peak bouncing up and down in front of him. As he nuzzled her chest he noticed that she no longer had just the sweet scent of the tropics on her skin but the smell of ocean air, his scent. His movements suddenly stopped as he came inside her, holding her closely to him as his orgasm ripped through him. He noticed that her hips still ached to move over him and he reached down between them to rub her greedy clit, ravenous for another release. It didn't take her long to succumb to his attention and again, she trembled above him in another wave of bliss.

She became limp over him and he held her up as they tried to catch their breath. Neither had wanted to move and would be content to keep kissing each other in post coital paradise but the water was turning cold and they would become prunes.

"Breakfast?" she asked when she finally broke their kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Sounds perfect, I've built up quite the appetite," he replied teasingly.

"This magic thing is pretty awesome," Hannah said as she got ready.

"I mean, I was sore as hell this morning and your literal magic fingers make it all go away. I've been experimenting with my powers and I've really gotten a handle on growing flowers but I'm having trouble with vegetables. For some reason…"

"What are you putting on?" Tyler asked, interrupting Hannah mid-babble. He noticed that she had a jar of an opaque substance that looked like shortening.

"Oh this? It's virgin coconut oil. It solidifies at 25º Celsius or 77º Fahrenheit so basically room temperature."

"So this isn't lotion?" he asked as he investigated the jar. He saw that it was a regular jar of coconut oil and not a regular lotion. It seemed novel to him to put straight oil on the skin.

"Yep, Polynesia's best kept secret. It's better than lotion and it's very stable so I don't need to refrigerate it. It absorbs completely and doesn't leave a greasy after feel…I guess you seem to like it," she commented and giggled as Tyler came very close to take in her scent.

"So that's why you always smell like coconut," he said as he kissed her and guided her back to bed. Her scent had ignited his arousal again and he couldn't help but taste her; not only did her scent trigger his desire but the need to put his own scent on her skin. Suffice to say they had completely missed breakfast and decided to catch lunch after he showed his devotion to her body late into the morning.

They finally made it out of their hotel and Hannah was excited, if a little bit tired, to explore the Boston area. They were surprised at what greeted them when they stepped outside the lobby and onto the street.

Several signs had been knocked down as well as various awnings and tree limbs. It looked as if a hurricane had swept through the area.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Hannah asked the doorman who stood outside the hotel.

"Freak wind storm Miss. It was the darnest thing, no weather forecaster saw it comin' and they had to cancel the New Years fireworks because of the high winds. It went on through the night and started up again this morning. Things seemed to have settled down though but be careful of the debris. Lot of things got knocked over."

"Thanks for letting us know. Have a good day."

"You too Miss."

"Weird that the winds were so crazy last night. I don't even remember hearing anything," Hannah commented to Tyler as they walked down the block to a local eatery to get lunch.

"Well we were pretty occupied last night," he replied suggestively and pulled her in for a kiss. A wave of happiness whirled through her, giddy that he wasn't shy being around her and in public.

A gust of frosty wind blew around them and they thought it odd because there had been no signs of wind earlier. Tyler was the first to put two and two together and asked,

"Is that us?"

"Are you doing it?" she asked.

"No, I think it's you."

"But I don't have power over the wind. At least not that I ever recall. It's always been over plants and trust me, I was really trying over the break. I was hoping I'd be the Avatar."

Tyler had no clue what she was talking about but he knew it couldn't be a coincidence that there was a power windstorm the same night he first made love to Hannah. All of their encounters had surges of power and he knew he felt it when they were together, he was curious to see if it manifested in more than just black eyes.

"Well try doing it now. See if you can create wind or something."

"How? I tried every spell in Harry Potter, Charmed, Buffy, **and** Supernatural; nothing has worked…which was a huge disappointment by the way."

"Do what you did with the flower when you first learned of your powers. Just imagine it and…poof. Magic."

"Poof? Really?"

"Will you just try? Please?"

"OK," she relented and looked around, trying to figure out a way to successfully showcase she had power over the air. She saw a sign hanging above an entrance way of a pub, Lir's bar and grill, and pictured it moving. She tried her best but the sign wouldn't move. She was slightly disappointed because she did want more powers…then a thought came to her. She didn't have telekinesis, that much she was sure of, and she had been picturing the sign moving. She tried another way and thought of the wind moving it instead.

" _Wind is nothing more than the bulk movement of air due to the Coriolis effect and the differentiating temperatures above and below the equator,"_ She thought to herself and concentrated on those aspects and not on the sign itself.

The flash Tyler knew all too well rippled through her eyes and soon a breeze blew through the street and moved the sign, as well as many objects left over from the night before's festivities.

No one was more surprised than Hannah at the outcome and she said in her bewilderment,

"Holy shit. I can't believe it. Why do I have this power now?"

"Maybe you're just growing into them?" was the only theory Tyler could offer.

"Oh my God I can't wait until I can experiment some more. Who knows what else I could do."

"I think we should eat a quick lunch and get back to the hotel. You have the rest of your life to play with these powers and I only get you for the rest of the weekend."

Tyler didn't know it but those words filled Hannah with a joy she had never felt before. For the first time she didn't have to plan something to do right away or even in the next few years. She had the luxury of procrastinating and could put it off until the next day without feeling that she was wasting time she didn't have.

"That is an excellent point. I like the way you think Mr. Simms."

The two young lovers spent the rest of their weekend creating more damage to the rich area of Back Bay, Boston.


	18. Chapter 18

The first day back from Christmas break seemed surreal to Tyler. Everything was so exceedingly normal that he felt he had to be in the wrong place. Being with Hannah awoke something in him, a certain awareness of everything around him. Everything just seemed _better_ than they had before and he couldn't stop smiling. His roommate had been the first to point out his elated mood.

"Ty, it's way too early for you to be so disgustingly happy," Reid said grumpily as he slowly moved out of bed.

Despite going to bed at a reasonable time and sleeping the whole night through, the blonde still felt exhausted. As he got older, the more and more Using sapped his energy. His birthday was in a couple of months and soon he'd be Ascended. Some days he felt so tired that the only way to give him a boost was magic, which in turn exacerbated the problem later on.

Tyler just smiled some more and waited for his roommate to finish getting ready to head to breakfast.

After they got their food and some coffee, Reid was able to think clearly and ask Tyler how the weekend went.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells Reid."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We talk about sleeping with her for three weeks straight, you obviously banged her from the stupid smile you keep wearing since you got back, and _now_ you choose to be coy?"

Tyler knew he shouldn't tease and goad his friend but he couldn't help it.

"Come on Ty, I haven't been properly laid since she got here and I'm tired all the time. Please just tell me how the hell the weekend went."

Tyler's ears perked up at the news and a small ball of happiness appeared in his chest at the news. The notorious flirt hadn't been with anyone else since they got together and he became hopeful that it meant something. He looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone would be nosy and try to listen in but fortunately for them, breakfast was the least busy eating period the school had. Since most students lived on campus, they opted to sleep in as late as they could and hurriedly walk to class. Pogue was among these students, so it was just Reid and Tyler at a secluded table.

"OK, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know…whatever. What did you guys do?...before the obvious."

"Took her to O Ya, had a nice dinner. She knows about our contributions to her inheritance."

"Damn, really? How'd she find out?"

"She looked into it after she found out she was a witch. Apparently she thought it was suspicious the entire time."

"Dude, how does she find out about all of this stuff anyway?"

"She has a friend that can hack."

"That can't be legal. I'm really getting freaked out she can do all of that stuff."

"She promised not to do it anymore. We have a 'let's be honest with each' thing going on now. I told her I was seeing someone else."

Reid's eyebrows rose up in surprised, not expecting that Tyler would let anyone know about them.

"I didn't say who exactly and she didn't want to know. Just that they know about the situation and that we're being safe…speaking of I kind of lied to her and said we were."

"What are you talking about?"

"Reid we've been messing around and you have yet to be tested," Tyler said in a quieter voice. Even thought there weren't a lot of people around didn't mean he was going to broadcast his business to the entire mess hall.

"Fine whatever, I'll get tested and then you'd be telling the truth. Was she mad about the money thing?"

"Not really, she understands why we did it. So we're cool about that. Then I took her to the planetarium. It was cool and then we went to the hotel…"

"And?"

Tyler couldn't answer as the memory of the weekend bought a huge smile to his face and he couldn't articulate exactly how great it went.

"That good huh?" Reid asked when he saw that Tyler was not going to give him down and dirty details.

"Reid…it was incredible. It was magical."

The blonde made a gagging noise and looked disgusted at the corny description.

"No it was literally magical. We created this energy together. I've never felt anything like it. I feel renewed and…healthy. Like I've been sick for the longest time and had gotten so used to it that I didn't realize it wasn't how I was supposed to be. Being with her, it was the most amazing experience…at least one of them," he said as he rubbed his foot up and down Reid's leg; letting the blonde know without being obvious that being with him was great too.

Reid would never admit it out loud, but knowing that Tyler considered their time together as great as sex with a witch made him feel things he'd never felt before. He squashed them down and preferred not to think about them. He was glad that Tyler was nearly glowing and appeared to be healthy, a lot healthier than he was looking at the moment.

"So have you heard from Caleb?" Tyler asked as he took a bite of his waffle.

"Yeah, he was on bed rest for most of break. I think Hannah going home helped him getting over their encounter. He's doing home study until further notice."

"Home study? What's that about? Is he actually that sick?"

"Not sick just really tired like we all are…or were in your case. He doesn't want to risk another encounter so he's keeping his distance."

"For how long? Is he going to skip out on the rest of school?"

"No idea. His mom has been giving him grief about the whole thing. She's really worried about him and he's being really stubborn. I think Pogue's mom is giving him a hard time too because of Caleb. He's about to Ascend and she's worried he's going to end up like Cay. It's all starting to get a lot more dramatic that I ever want to be involved with."

"Neither of them want anything to do with Hannah then that's fine with me," Tyler said succinctly.

Since getting to know and being with her, he found that he was less for sharing her with the group. He loved the others like brothers but he wasn't going to fight for them to be with her. They were old enough to make their own decisions and the less competition the happier he'd be.

Reid was surprised at Tyler's new attitude but didn't argue with it. Now that the brunette had gotten what he wanted, he felt it would be alright to throw a full fledged seductive assault on the witch. He had kept in check because of Tyler but now all bets were off. His own attraction and need had returned tenfold since Hannah stepped back on campus. It took all of his control to not seek her out immediately. **  
**He knew that Tyler expected him to play nice and go by her rules but he had enough experience with women that he felt confident he could win her over without having to get tested. He also didn't want to think of whatever Type A OCD binder filled with crazy demands she might make for him. He'd lay on the famous Garwin charm and she'd be putty in his hands.

The two warlocks had finished breakfast and started their day; Reid walked to class with a swagger to his step, cocky that his skills would entice the witch to his bed.

* * *

Reid could not pay attention to his classes and finally gave up during his third period. He hadn't had sex in weeks and while the hand and blowjobs from Tyler were awesome at the time, they didn't satisfy the hunger that gnawed inside of him. He needed more than just sex and his body was telling him to go to the witch. He was certain he'd be able to find her using his senses but he wanted to go in with a battle plan. He needed his go-to guy for information and he knew exactly where he was.

Frederick Hagerstown worked vigilantly on his physics project, furiously writing notes while downing Redbull.

" _I'll show them that loop quantum gravity is the future of physics; I'll unite quantum mechanics with general relativity and all shall bow down before me. Especially those apes on the polo team._ ," he thought to himself almost manically.

Out of the corner of his ever watchful eye, he caught a tuft of short blonde hair and deduced Reid wanted his services again.

"Hello Reid, who am I researching this time?" Frederick asked dismissively, wanting to get the other student out of his hair as soon as possible.

Reid thought the TaG student was an arrogant prick but he was a handy with computers arrogant prick that helped him seduce many a co-ed. He then placed a crisp hundred dollar bill on the table and slid it towards the physics genius.

"The new girl, Hannah Takalua."

Frederick tensed when he heard the name and he was distracted from his work. Normally he didn't care who the blonde lured into his bed because as far as he was concerned, any girl simple enough to fall for his tricks deserved what they got. Given Reid's success rate, he felt it was his duty not to throw a fellow TaG student under the bus; as well as jeopardize his own chances with the cute new girl.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to offer my services today," he explained as he slid the money back.

Reid frowned in confusion and wondered what was going on.

"Why?"

"Reid, normally I don't care when you whore yourself out and sell yourself cheaply to whatever vapid bimbo you happen to be chasing but Hannah Takalua is way out of your league. It wouldn't be right to take your money when I know you're going to fail."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Or Hannah for that matter."

Frederick's jaw tightened when Reid didn't give up his pursuit and sized up his competition, the so called "Sons of Ipswich" where born into vast wealth and had good looks to boot. The Hagerstown family was well off enough to get into Spencer but they had nowhere near the money the Garwins did. Not only did Reid have him beat with money, there seemed to be a deliberate malicious make-up to the universe where arbitrary features considered attractive where more prized than intelligence. While Hannah was in TaG, he was certain she'd be like most females and go for a "pretty boy" if approached.

"Listen Reid, let's be blunt; shall we? You basically have your pick of females and Hannah's not in your bracket."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means that on an attractive scale, you usually only go for tens. Hannah is a solid seven, an eight if she chooses to groom herself with society's standards for feminine beauty. But to us in TaG? She's a freaking goddess. Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a cute girl with her intelligence that can quote Star Trek? And TOS, not the new movie where some girls only know about it because Chris Pine is 'so hot.'"

Reid had no idea where Frederick had gone with his rant but he took a moment to appreciate the fine piece of man that was Christopher Pine.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that she's not meant for you. Hannah is one of the few fellow students who actually comes close to my own intelligence and she's attractive as well. I think we know who she should be with and I don't need you ruining her."

"Ruining…what?" Reid asked, having no clue what Frederick was raving about.

"You know, you leave a trail of broken hearts a mile long. When I do get around to pursuing her, I don't need her sullied by your inferior seed. I'm done wasting time. I need to get back to the lab," and with that Frederick left a puzzled Reid.

"The fuck?" Reid said out loud and wondered if anyone else had witnessed the craziness.

"If you need a translation, I can speak egotistical douche bag pretty well," an unfamiliar voice said from a nearby book stack.

The unknown girl made herself known and he recognized her.

"You're that trumpet player right?"

She looked slightly affronted but didn't take too much offense.

"French horn actually. You're aware of me?" she asked, surprised that he would recognize her at all.

"Yeah. I…dated," he said tactfully not wanting to offend the girl. "One of the school's flute players. She talked about you like you were the second coming to the band program. Dragged me to a concert you had in Boston."

His memory was becoming clearer. He had to sit through three hours of classical music to get into the girl's pants and hear about each first chair, the girl in front of him the most.

"Sura Hopkins," she introduced herself. "So what's this I hear you wanting deets on Hannah?"

"What's it to you?"

"I know her…and I'm not opposed to taking cash bribes for information."

Reid's eyebrow quirked in surprised but shrugged, he guessed it didn't matter which TaG geek gave him the information as long as it was helpful. He handed over the hundred to Sura who shook her head.

"I'm going to be needing at least one-fifty."

"What?" Reid asked in disbelief. It wasn't like her couldn't afford her asking price but it was the principle of the matter, he had never paid that much for any kind of information.

"Hey, this is rare information that can't be gotten anywhere else. She doesn't have a Facebook and Hagerstown isn't the only fanboy gunning for her. So expect any other TaG student to give you the same answer, although probably not as arrogant and presumptive."

"What's his deal anyway?"

"He seems to have it in his head that his genetic material is his gift to humanity and Hannah is one of the few females that he would deign share it with. He's just a step below a Nazi eugenics program but you have nothing to worry about."

"Never thought I did…OK, all I have are hundreds. Do you have change..."

"Nope," she quipped as she grabbed the two hundreds and pocketed the money. Normally Reid would have been pissed but he was impressed by her gumption.

"OK, so what do you have for me?"

"Her favorite color is green, her favorite TV show is Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and her area of expertise is botany and cytopathology with astrophysics being more of a hobby of hers. She loves: dogs, cons, cosplay, sewing, cherry jelly bellies, and organizing. She hates: puppy mills, people who argue that Han didn't shoot first, any suggestion that Buffy could ever truly be with anyone other than Angel, messes, and platypuses.

"Platypuses?"

"She thinks they're an unholy el chupacabra of nature…it's best not to bring them up," she said with a shake of her head, remembering the huge fight that occurred within TaG that fateful night.

This was definitely one of the oddest conversations that Reid had ever had and both were from TaG students. He wondered if he'd be as weirded out talking with Hannah one on one.

"That's not a lot to go on and not sure if it's worth $200," he asserted.

"Probably not but it's all about supply and demand. What I know is rare and hard to come by. What else do you specifically want to know?"

"Like what kind of guys does she usually go for?"

"Honest ones," she said smartly.

He didn't take the dig to heart because he would never apologize for his lifestyle.

"And?"

"Well she has a thing for shoulders."

"Shoulders?"  
 **  
"** Yes, she likes broad strong shoulders. Other than that from talking to her, she doesn't seem to have a preference. But right now she seems to be into brunettes with blue eyes," she said to test the waters. She remembered that Hannah had told her that Tyler had brought up Reid liking her but she wasn't sure if Reid was aware of that.

The blonde tensed because it seemed that Sura knew more than she probably should have and he didn't need some mouthy band geek spreading rumors.

"Don't worry blondie. I know all about you and Simms…peculiarities. Good thing for you that Hannah is very progressive and isn't opposed to…trying other things on if you will."

Sura was very aware of the rumors of Reid and Tyler's affinity of sharing women. There were quiet whispers of other activities as well but no firm proof of anything although the idea of them together intrigued her. She knew that investigating could possibly create a scandal that could potentially ruin their lives so she let is slide and left the thought to her late night debauched solo acts.

"If you are adamant about gaining the interest of Hannah then I highly suggest you go about it directly. She's too smart for your games and it'll only serve to irritate her if you insist on playing them. Wearing something that shows off your arms and shoulders wouldn't hurt either. I need to go about my day. Good day Reid," she said before she left without another thought towards him.

Reid contemplated what she said and dismissed it quickly. His methods had never failed him before and he didn't think it was time to change tactics. The music prodigy didn't give him a lot to work with but it was better than nothing. Combined with what Tyler had told him, he felt that he had enough to get things started.

* * *

On the opposite side of campus, Hannah worked diligently on her latest crop of corn specimens. She neatly and methodically categorized each sample and wrote down the results. She was happy with the results and excited that things were progressing as they were. Normally such a task would take hours but with her new found clarity made menial grunt work a lot easier. The words didn't run together nor did the plants take on a life of their own. Without having to trudge through the distraction of hallucinations, work and life felt seamless.

"Hey there girl, you're looking dapper," a voice from behind said.

Hannah turned around and saw that it was Sura, who let herself into the greenhouse; dressed appropriately in a white lab and science specs. The Hopkins scion was not there to do any work but she respected the rules of the science division enough to follow protocol.

"Thank you Sura. I feel dapper. Did you know that dapper comes from the early to mid 1400's? It's Middle English from the word 'daper' or the Middle Dutch 'dapper' meaning nimble or stalwart. It's also cognate with the German word 'tapfer', meaning brave."

"That's awesome. OK enough about the etymology of words, I want to know how _it_ went."

Hannah smiled and went immediately into detail, not having the slightly inhibition of revealing such an intimate moment with a very good friend.

"It hurt like hell at first. At first I wondered why anyone would do this again but once things started going, it was wonderful."

"So did he get the job done or do I need to go and find someone to kick his ass?"

Hannah cocked her head to the side and looked confused. She didn't understand Sura's metaphor and needed the French Horn player to explain herself.

"Did he make sure you came too?"

"Oh! Yes, yes he did. The friction between us was enough to reach orgasm in a marvelous way. Much better than when I manually stimulate myself."

"Wait, you came during intercourse alone? Jealous."

"Yes I believe I'm part of the minority of females that can achieve orgasm through vaginal penetration. I believe it has something to do with the proximity of my clitoris to my vaginal opening…among other things," she explained with a grin. She had a theory that their entwined magic had something to do with reaching climax but she didn't know Sura well enough to tell her that.

"Hey, good for you."

"How do you achieve orgasm?"

"I'm more of a direct clitoral stimulation girl myself."

"Oh so does every encounter not include climax?"

"Ummm hell yes it does. I just tell whomever I'm with that we're not done until I'm done. If they get all insecure because I can't come from just penetration then I tell them to get the fuck over it and finish the job."

"

I admire your directness and assertiveness. Not many females, particularly our age, has the confidence to demand equal treatment."

"Well I figure I'm doing all this work, I will sure as hell get all the pleasure I can. Most of the guys I get with are generally secure enough not to feel threatened because their penis isn't the magic stick they imagine it to be."

They both giggled at the improper language but agreed with her statement.

"By the way, Garwin was hitting up that cockmaster Hagerstown for info on you."

"Why?"

"Well from Garwin's rep and knowing Hagerstown like I do, I'm pretty sure he was trying to find info on you in order to get you into bed."

"He doesn't need to do all that. He just needs to come and ask," Hannah stated, not understanding why there seemed to be come sort of conspiracy around sleeping with her. Especially knowing that Reid was a warlock and their union would be beneficial for them both.

"Yeah, which is why I didn't feel bad taking his money when Hagerstown refused."

"Why did Frederick refuse?"

"Seems he also has designs to get in between your thighs. What do you have down there? A magical golden vagina?"

Sura meant that as a joke but Hannah slightly faltered because the other girl wasn't too far from the truth.

"Well Hagerstown isn't to my taste and he has the misguided notion that loop quantum gravity is the superior theory to reconcile quantum mechanics and general relativity. Like hello? 'Let's just ignore that it doesn't even bother to try to unify all physical forces because it doesn't fit into my irrational love for spin networks.' I mean honestly…" she said as she shook her head in disbelief.

Sura was a music genius, not a math and physicist genius so she didn't quite understand why Frederick's preferred theory made him a less desirable suitor but she had been around enough smart people to know that what theory they adhered to could be a deal breaker.

"Well I'd thought I'd give you the heads up though I'm pretty sure you'd see through Garwin's BS."

"I appreciate that. So are you going to tell me the gentleman you've been pining over?" she said referring to a previous conversation.

They had discussed their tastes at length and she knew that the curvaceous girl had a crush on one of the Joe's in the general populace but wasn't comfortable enough to tell her who.

Sura contemplated revealing her secret crush and felt that Hannah was good people. The worse the scientist could do was tell her that she was dumb for liking someone like him because he'd never go for a girl like her which she's heard already.

"The guy I like, Aaron Abbot. He's on the swim team."

"Yes I know him. I find your choice rather foolish…"

And Sura braced herself for the myriad of reasons that the popular and good looking Aaron Abbott was forever out of her reach.

"I think you could do much better than him. He's very…average," Hannah said the word as if it were a horrible slur but she was trying to be tactful.

"What?" Sura asked confusedly, hearing for the first time that Aaron was the one not good enough.

"I tutor him every so often. He gets the help he wants and then slacks off until he is threatened to be kicked off the team instead of being diligent consistently. Plus I find him very rude and unwarrantedly arrogant. Upon meeting me he told me he 'wasn't into Asians.' At first I wasn't sure why he was telling me this so I told him my own racial preference because I thought maybe it was a conversation I had unwittingly engaged in; but then he went on about how just because he has to spend time with me that doesn't mean he wants me. It took me a moment to realize he was trying to tell me he wasn't sexually interested in me and that I shouldn't even try."

"That's pretty presumptive."

"Very and I'm not even Asian. Racist asshat. Anyway, not only is his intelligence vastly below a standard I would recommend for someone like you, his attractiveness to douchbaggery ratio is way off."

Sura snorted at Hannah's statement but felt she needed to defend her crush.

"Yeah he's kind of got this really cocky attitude but I kind of like that. And it's not like I only like him for his looks, I mean I love his curly hair and beautiful cheekbones but…"

"But?"

"One time at school there was this student mixer. It was really stupid and I kind of bailed on it and went outside. He was outside too, not into the scene but we got to talking. And he was really nice and cool to talk to. Did you know he's really into mountain biking? He really loves to be outdoors and there's a lot more to him than people give him credit for."

"Probably because of the aforementioned douchery. So you've talked to him since?"

"No, I told some of the other girl's in band and they said it was stupid of me to even like him at all."

"Why?"  
 **  
"** Because he's Aaron Abbot. Not only is he a jerk but they said that he'd never go for someone like me."

"Someone like you? Pretty? Confident? Talented beyond compare?"

"Nerdy and fat."

"You're not fat and it's more accepted to be 'nerdy' these days."

"Come on Han, don't tell me I'm not fat when I'm twice as big as you are."

"Fine, you're bigger than me. That's not something you should be ashamed of. You also have a chest bigger than my head which is what a lot of guys like. I'm pretty sure Tyler didn't choose me because of my chest size and you shouldn't let a guy or some bitchy girls tell you you're not desirable because of one trait. Especially given that attraction is so varied from person to person. Hell, Aaron even made it a point to mention to me that I wasn't sexually his type. You seemed to have met an Aaron that you don't want to eviscerate with a dull rusty spoon which to me is quite the aberration and might mean something. I think that if you like him then it's something worth pursuing."

"I don't know, what if he shoots me down?"

"Then we'll rent Twilight and eat a lot of ice cream while bitching about how stupid boys are for not wanting to be with us for eternity. You'll get over it and move on to the next one. Although I still insist that he's not someone you should go after on the basis his genetic material that he'd contribute to any future offspring would be lacking compared to yours."

"I don't know, he's pretty attractive and if they inherit my talents and his looks then they'd have a much better advantage over their sexual competition."

"Hmmm that is true…but I feel that his features are fairly common among German and English stock; you could find a suitable genetic match with those phenotypes that perhaps has the added bonus of intelligence."

"That's true…I've had my eye on Benedict Cumberbatch."

"Yes, much superior choice. Let's work on that instead, eh?"

Both girls smiled and continued to talk about more suitable mates through the afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

Reid liked subtlety.

From experience he knew that girls could pick up rather quickly when he was playing the game if he was too obvious. Grand gestures were never his thing and he thought them too gauche. He preferred understated methods of seduction. Anyone could easily buy a dozen roses and hand them to a girl. A master would figure out her favorite flower and handpick them if he could. Anyone could buy a box of chocolates but the savant would find out what her favorite candy was and act as if he ate it everyday then "happen" to offer her some.

That was his plan for the afternoon. He figured he would start off small and go from there. He was hoping that Tyler might be able to give him more insight that night but he wanted to get things started with Hannah. Her favorite candy was easy enough to get and he had an entire bag of the bright red confection.

He also took Sura's suggestion of showing off his shoulders to heart, sporting a dark grey wifebeater that he usually wore under his school uniform. Classes for him were over for the day but he found out Hannah's schedule by breaking into the admin office.

He found her alone in one of the biggest labs he had ever been in. This was not the biology or chemistry lab he was used to where there were a few long tables and beakers scattered through out. The lab he was currently standing in was one made for mad scientists and he could hardly believe students his age could use such a facility.

But there was one student there, complete with white lab coat and protective glasses standing in front of lab equipment he didn't even have a name for. He thought she looked particularly cute in her lab getup as well as how she tamed all her hair with a single scruncii in a puffy bun. He could easily imagine her taking the hair band out of her curls and letting them flow freely as she sexily shook her head and took off her glasses. He had the same fantasy of her in a library; the smart to sexy transition could work anywhere really, he wasn't picky.

"Hello there beautiful," he said an octave lower than his normal pitch, partly because he knew women responded to deeper voices and the other reason was because her presence washed over him. He hadn't been that close to her in over a week and his body responded accordingly. Being in such close proximity to her, his blood pumped quicker in his chest and his hands itched to let her hair down and feel its silky locks.

He expected her to turn to face him and once she realized who he was, a smile and flirtation would follow.

What actually happened stumped the hell out of him.

"You're not wearing appropriate lab attire," she said dismissively as she gave him a quick once over and went back to her work.

Caught off guard by her indifference but not deterred he tried again.

"They turned up the heat too much at this school, I needed to cool off a bit plus I have swim practice soon so I didn't bother with a shirt," he tried to indiscreetly bring attention to not only his bare shoulders but that he'd be in a small bathing suit very soon. To bring attention to the sweets in his hand, he popped a couple of the cherry flavored jelly beans into his mouth.

He was not a fan of cherry; it reminded him of the cough medicine his mother would force down his throat when he was younger. He tried his best not to spit out the medicinal flavored candy and silently offered her some.

"

You're not supposed to bring food into the lab, it can be dangerous," she said in an authoritative and clipped tone.

It didn't seem like she was falling for his charms but he was sure aroused by the assertive presence she was giving off. Her eyes were intensely upon him and he wondered if she was as confident and bossy in the bedroom.

"It's just a little candy, what the harm it could do?" he asked to try to cajole his way out of her evil yet arousing glare.

She let out a frustrated puff of air, not appreciating his cavalier and potentially hazardous attitude towards the science lab.

" _Some people just don't have any deference to science_ ," she thought darkly to herself. She was further inflamed that he thought he could just waltz into her lab time and win her over with a wife beater and some candy. She could admit that part of her wanted to run her hands over his exquisitely broad shoulders and nip at his neck as he took her on the science table. She pushed the fantasy down because she had more pride and sense of self-worth to give in too easily and throw caution to the wind.

She silently walked to the supply cabinet and grabbed a brown bottle that looked like all the other brown bottles. It contained a white substance that she had put a couple of spoonfuls into a newly unwrapped test tube. She then handed him a pair of goggles, told him to step back, took a jelly bean, turned off the lights. Afterwards she took a Bunsen burner and heated the white powder then with a pair of gloves and tongs she placed the jelly bean into the tube.

Reid had no idea what she was doing until the tube lit up like a firecracker. There was a loud whistling sound emitting from the pipe and he started to smell cotton candy in the air. After a few seconds the chemical reaction died down and she turned on the lights.

"And that's why you **do not** bring food into the lab and you wear appropriate clothing," she said as she pushed him out of the lab and slammed the door in his face.

He stood outside the lab and watched her go back to her work as if he had never been there.

"Well she certainly told me," he said out loud to himself as he walked to the gym to get to practice. The whole situation was a complete failure but he couldn't help feel a burgeoning respect towards the raven haired beauty. She was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Danvers Estate…

Caleb stared at the screen, seeing the words but not truly comprehending what they meant. He thought that doing home study would be easier but it was harder to get the motivation to do his school work. He wanted nothing more than to desperately go back to bed but that wasn't an option. He had slept for ten hours and still felt as if he had run miles. His joints ached and his body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Getting up to move the few feet from his bed to his desk was even a challenge. He was determined to not fall behind in class but the cost of moving no longer seemed worth it.

He was barely aware of time anymore; everything seemed to be moving around him, unaware that anything was happening. Sleeping through the days, haze sets in and it all seems to run together. The break was over a week ago and Caleb felt only a couple of days had past.

He sat at his desk in nothing but blue plaid pajama bottoms, sweat glistening off his bare back. Sleep wasn't an option; only dreams of Hannah would haunt him. Being awake at all was an uphill battle but he wanted to feel like he was doing more than just existing.

Evelyn stood at the door to his room, doing everything to keep from crying. She didn't speak, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. She wouldn't mention the purple bags under his eyes, the slump of exhaustion in his shoulders, or the complete chaos in his room. Anything she said was wrong and his frustration would be taken out on the objects in his room. The normally rational and cool headed Caleb was losing his grip on his powers at an alarming frequency and she was getting desperate. She could see the little torrents of power dance over his naked skin, wanting desperately to escape its confines.

"Caleb," she said softly. "Did you want anything to eat?"

He barely registered his mother's request and couldn't fathom eating anything. Lately everything had lost its taste and felt like a rock in his stomach. He always felt famished but nothing was satisfying. Food turned into ash in his mouth and though there was an aching gnawing in him, he didn't have the appetite to accept her offer.

She knew she shouldn't say anything further but seeing the state he was in, she couldn't help what she said next,

"Mrs. Garwin has invited Hannah over to dinner, to discuss the new greenhouses and the future of the project she's doing. I was thinking of possibly doing a similar dinner…"

"A dinner or a setup?" he asked disdainfully.

"Caleb, you're getting worse everyday…"

"And who's fault is that?" he asked shortly.

The question caught Evelyn off guard and she replied angrily,

"What was I supposed to do Caleb? You were fighting a monster twice as powerful as you. Was I supposed to let him kill you?"

"Well maybe you should have!" he shouted, finally fed up with the entire ordeal. He was sick of being sick and tired all of the time. He was losing hope but too stubborn to do what was needed.

"Maybe you should have, mother," he went on. "It might have been the better choice. Let Chase take these powers, they have only ever been trouble to me. Maybe I should have just let it end that night rather than go through this slow death you've sentenced me to."

"You don't have to die Caleb!" she cried desperately, tears flowing freely as she saw the despair seep into his tired eyes. Guilt ebbed in her chest while anger swept in. She knew she had done the right thing, anything to save her son.

All Caleb could do was laugh sardonically at the situation, anything to keep from crying or destroying everything around him with his powers.

"What was your plan mother? Invite her over here knowing we'd lose control? Throw us into a confined space and wait for us to mate, like animals? I know you don't care what that'd do to me or my relationship with Sarah but have you thought about Hannah? Do you have any idea what'd that do to her? Be thrown to the wolves and used?"

"She's a witch, she's meant to be with you…"

"No, she's meant to be with a warlock. Not specifically me," he said to distinct the two.

"And she's with Tyler," he spat out with unintentional disdain.

Evelyn clung desperately to the hope that what she heard in her son's voice meant that he wasn't totally immune to Hannah's charms.

"That doesn't mean anything…"

"Of course it doesn't, does it mother? Who cares if she's with someone else, you certainly don't care I'm with someone else. Honestly, how far does your selfishness go?"

"Selfish? I have done everything in my power to save you…"

"And in the process doomed me to a life of power that is bursting me at the seams. I might have been able to manage a semi-normal life without Hannah but I have to deal with being sick all of the time and God knows what else as I get older. Father died to give me these powers. Powers I was not meant to have…all because you couldn't let me go? Because _you_ couldn't stand the thought of losing me? I'm starting to think that I would have been better off succumbing to Chase."

He was done talking to her, the conversation draining him of what little energy he had. He Used to slam the door shut in her face and he stumbled back into bed, going into a haunted sleep; dreams filled with a girl out of his grasp.

Evelyn's legs could no longer support her as she backed into the wall, slid down, and cried into her hands. Her son was wasting away and she felt helpless to do anything. The pain at the thought of losing him constricted her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe, that she was drowning in air.

He was right; she was too selfish to let him go. She couldn't fathom a life without him in it. The thought of living her life in the big house filled with things she couldn't care less about frightened her. All she could see was an empty void that could never be filled.

Her son was dying and it was her fault.

* * *

Tyler was not happy with Reid once he found out what the blonde had done. Reid had to sit through half an hour of the brunette's ranting before the conversation stopped.

"Reid, please just try to be real with her. You need this. **We** need this," Tyler pleaded.

He didn't see what the big deal was. He had struck out, it wasn't a total disaster. He just needed to try again. Tyler had nagged about getting tested again but he still didn't think it was something he needed to do. The brunette had made himself scarce that night to give Reid another chance.

He found her room and knocked, hoping she would be more receptive to his charms. She opened the door and a wave of heat engulfed him.

It was a literal wave of heat, not just a metaphorical reaction that he had to her presence.

"Whoa, it is warm in your room," he commented, not quite believing she kept the room that hot.

"Yes, I'm used to a warmer climate. Would you like to come in?" she replied.

He was torn because she looked mouthwatering in a simple black wife beater and black pleated skirt. The temperature in her room was already uncomfortable and he hadn't even stepped into it.

He braced himself for the heat and responded that he'd love to come in. He then quickly brandished a bouquet of flowers for her and she was surprised at his selection.

"Stargazer lilies?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like them because one, they're pretty. And I remember you going on about star watching with Tyler a couple of weeks ago. The flowers seemed like a natural choice."

"I do like them. Thank you, go on," she said, wondering where he was going with this.

Reid's first instincts were to tell her she was more beautiful than the flowers or something equally as trite. He wanted to go to his failsafe and say that he never felt like he had with anyone other than her. But those were not true. He had the attraction to her, there was no doubt about that but he had been attracted to many women and he couldn't say that the witch thing was all that different. There was the physical pull but he could separate what his body wanted and what _he_ wanted. His body wanted the witch. At the moment he wanted Tyler and only Tyler. He fought his instincts and tried being honest.

"I really am not sure what to do."

She was pleased with the honesty and returned the favor.

"Well first off, you can stop treating me like some nerf herder from Corellia," she said didn't think she could be anymore clear.

Reid begged to differ.

"Ooooookkkkkaaaayyyy," he drew out. "I'm going to need you to explain that."

"Simply put, I don't need you to go through deceitful means to get my attention. I know you didn't happen upon me because I'm in a restricted section of the school. I can only hypothesize that you used your powers to gain entrance. I know you don't like cherry jelly bellies because it looked like you were in pain and about to throw up when you ate them. I appreciate the flowers because I do think thought went into what I might like but the goal was still pointless. Come on Reid, we can be blunt about the situation. We don't have anything in common other than an… _urge_ we need to fulfill," she said with a low tone and making a quick look at his tenting khakis.

"I don't need you to pretend to want me for anything other than physical release as it's what I'm after as well. These games are unnecessary," she continued with a breathy tone and her eyes dilated.

The room no longer felt as stifling as his own body temperature rose under her gaze. During her speech she had gotten dangerously close to him, feeling as if he was a powder keg ready to explode. He will give her that; she had an effect on him that wasn't totally because of the magic.

He was done playing games, she wanted honestly; he was going to give her honesty. He leaned down and kissed her with all the lust and want that he had been feeling for the past several weeks. Her kiss was addicting, as if each one sated a hunger but left him wanting more because it was never enough. The hunger always returned and grew stronger with each kiss.

Reid found himself in a familiar position as he was guided to the bed and he tumbled onto it with her on top of him as he reached it. Hannah quickly straddled him and indulged her desire to feel the broad shoulders she had seen before.

His skin was smooth and soft, so delicately supple she could hardly believe it belonged to a man. But the hard muscles that lie beneath and the smell of leather and spice was purely masculine. Straddling him from a place of power gave her a heady euphoria that had her dripping in seconds. She let her natural instincts take over, swaying her hips over his hardness, wanting desperately for him to be inside her. She no longer needed a slow and steady approach. She wanted fast and fun, she wanted Reid and she wanted him then and there.

Their hands explored each others bodies, reveling in each other's touch. She had started to pry apart the oxford button down shirt he was wearing and his hands made work on relieving her of her panties. She had pulled open his shirt and ravished his neck, nipping at the exposed flesh. In her mindless haze she noticed that he had a love bite; deep purple and freshly made. She could even see clear indentations of teeth marks.

She did not believe herself in love with Reid or even infatuated. What she felt for him was pure unadulterated lust so she felt no jealousy over the other person who gave him his mark. It did bring her back to reality though and she was grateful she noticed it. The mark meant he was active with other people which she had no problem with but being sexual active with others opened the door to disease which she would not endanger herself just for a moment of passion.

"Wait," she said trying to catch her breath.

Reid barely registered her command because he was so lost in her. She had to push him away from her in order to get him to stop.

"What's the matter?" he asked, eager to get back to what they were doing.

"Did you ever get tested?" she asked knowing Tyler would have said something to him.

"Oh right. No, but we'll be fine," he said, dismissing her concerns and attempted to kiss her again.

That did not sit well with her. She pushed him away again and looked at him soundly. He groaned internally as she gave him the dreaded "look." The look that all teenage males feared and hated to see.

The look that said "I am not going to fuck you tonight" and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Look Reid, I don't need you have any feelings for me other than desire. We don't need to go out and for all I care you can pretend nothing is going on with us. But what you will do is **respect** me."

"I do respect…"

"And part of respecting me," she went on despite his interruption. "is knowing your status as to not pass on any disease or infection onto me. Respecting me means that you are not going to put me in danger because you're too afraid to know where you are with your body. If it's between me and my health vs. sleeping with you, I'm _always_ going to choose me. Do you understand?"

Seeing the determined look in her eyes, he knew that she was not going to be talked into anything without negative test results. He understood where she was coming from and he could admit that he was being irresponsible and downright disrespectful to her as a sexual partner.

The authoritative voice she had used, as she had in the lab, also turned him on beyond belief. Her voice made him want to do nothing more than to submit to her will and please her above anything else.

"OK, I'll do whatever you want."

He submitted so prettily that she almost decided to go for it and take him but she had enough self-control left not to go against her values…but she was sorely tempted to.

As much as she wanted to stay exactly where she was, she hopped off of him and went to her desk. She produced a simple one subject folder and handed it to him.

"Here's a list of what I want you checked for and places that are discreet and very fast. You should get results within a couple of days if you go tomorrow."

He defeated took the folder and was just glad it wasn't a binder. She wasn't asking for much and she was right. At the very least he owed it to her to not give her something and he knew he owed it to Tyler as well. He'd never forgive himself if he gave his best friend and lover a disease because he was too scared to get tested. So he was determined to get the whole thing over with as soon as possible and deal with the consequences if any.

He gave her a long and heated kiss goodbye, not wanting to leave but knowing it wouldn't be right to try to take advantage of the pull they had and wear her down.

She lay on her bed, lips swollen from his kisses and breathing quickly. She knew she had done the right thing but the wetness and ache between her thighs told her differently.


	20. Chapter 20

Science was a necessity to understanding the universe and life itself.

Unfortunately, science was nothing without money. Microscopes and other tools of the trade were not cheap; so funding for research always went hand in hand with discovery. While there were more worth while endeavors than treating erectile dysfunction or hair loss, certain projects got more funding than others and therefore more research. Hannah had accepted that cold truth for a while and had gotten adept at working people over for money to fund her department. She felt that all branches of science should be equally explored and no question should be left unanswered.

That was not how the world worked though.

That is why she took advantage of all the Spencer had to provide and it provided a lot. She didn't know if the TaG program was that well funded to begin with or if her presence had anything to do with the state of the art facilities that would make most universities salivate but either way, she knew a good thing when she had it.

That was why she was holed up in a greenhouse, two computer screens lit up with the images of her two best friends and currently research partners for her clandestine experiments.

"Mornin' ladies," Hannah said perkily. "I feel like Hermione making polyjuice in the girl's bathroom. I'm an outlaw of science!" she said with a laugh.

They greeted her back, both looked just as eager to get started and laughed at her joke.

"Jayne, are the lines secured?" the witch asked, making sure no one would be able to come across their findings through their connection.

"Yep, secure and we are rollin.'" The computer genius replied.

"OK ladies. This is day seventeen, January 13th, 2012; experiment 42. Please state your names for the record."

"Jayne Jobb. I am of sound mind to witness the following experiments."

"Alissa Alderez. I am of sound mind and totally stoked to witness the following experiments."

Hannah satisfied that her experiment was being recorded for future posterity, she began testing her powers.

She sat on the artificially warm concrete floor, surrounded by planters filled with dirt and seed. Each contained the same amount of dirt and water but with different seeds that she was not privy to their type. She had a couple of freshmen randomly place the seeds in the planters and then fill the greenhouse. The only markings on the planters were numbers one through thirty. Only Jayne and Alissa knew what was in each plant in their assigned grouping; ten for each girl and ten as a control group.

Hannah took a deep breath and relaxed. She sent out her powers and felt a connection with the Earth, became a part of it. She felt each seed in its dark soil, pulsating with energy; pulsating with the potential of what it could be. The smallest of seeds could grow into impossibly tall redwoods or bloom with beautiful blossoms. They could grow to feed those whom needed them, perpetuating an unending cycle of death and growth.

Jayne and Alissa were amazed at the power that rippled off their friend and how plants reacted around her. At her beck and call they grew at an accelerated rate. The seedlings peeked their sprouts just above the soil, new life growing before their eyes.

"Han, before you go further; what is in each pot?"

Hannah then started to name what each planter contained. Exotic flowers and domesticated vegetables, each one she identified without an issue. Even the control group she was able to name as she forced them to grow and make sure she was correct. She had power over the very Earth and she had never felt more alive than she did right then. She continued to let the flora grow, vines and stems creeping up the side of the greenhouse; the video recorder constantly streaming to witness discovery in the making.

"So guys, I'm having another ethical conundrum."

"What? Do you have too much money now and don't know what to do with it?" Alissa asked teasingly as the last "ethical conundrum" the witch had was she had too many hot guys that wanted to sleep with her; which in the real world was not an issue so much as every girl's fantasy. Objectively Alissa could see where the issues of jealousy and other complications that came with social interaction would arise but it was hard to give Hannah any sympathy when four beautiful guys were vying for her attention.

"No, jerk. Mrs. Danvers called me the day before, inviting me to tea time."

"That's not too abnormal. Didn't Mrs. Garwin do the same?" Jayne asked.

"She did but it felt different than that. Given my reaction to Caleb and his subsequent bed rest I assumed that she knew my presence would only create a…shall we say combustible reaction."

"So it felt like it was a set up?"

"It most definitely was. I explained to her my reservations and she got pretty upset."

"Sounds like she just wants a cure for her son," Alissa commented.

"No doubt about that. The ethical quandary I find myself in is: Do I go over and possibly force the 'cure' onto him when it's obvious he's not interested? As evidence by the long and somewhat incomprehensible email he sent warning me of such a call and that he had no interest in cheating on his girlfriend or a repeat of what happened."

"Is the reaction that intense?"

"Yes, it's what I imagine Pon Farr would be like. I literally had no control over my body when we touched. It was very…intense to say the least."

"Interesting. Your body heat signature has risen on the infrared thermograph, especially in your groin area," Jayne said, reading off the thermal scan. "Now the heat signature has risen in your face."

Hannah blushed at what the data was signifying but she guessed it couldn't be helped in her condition. She vividly remembered how Caleb boiled her blood and how she tore at his clothing. The sheer need to be with him was overwhelming but manageable in his absence. She was certain that if she were to go to his house, she wouldn't make it past the foyer before they attacked each other like wild animals.

"Well besides the obvious attraction, I think the other ethical dilemma you face is that he has a girlfriend. You don't want to get into that drama," Alissa advised.

"No I do not. While I am wildly attracted to Caleb and Pogue for that matter, the simple facts are that they have girlfriends. Being the 'other woman' is not something I ever want to be."

"And it's something you shouldn't have to be forced into just because being with you happens to be a cure for his issues. I understand that Mrs. Danvers wants her son to be well but she should have known that you saying 'no' was a possibility when she lured you to Massachusetts. Your magic vagina is not a free for all with those who have powers," Jayne said adamantly.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that although referring to my genitalia as 'magic' is pushing things. I guess I feel slightly guilty because from her tone of voice it sounded like he was dying."

"I highly doubt that is the case. You said that the increased pull was probably due to his 'Ascension' and if generations before him have survived without a witch then he will too. Even if it was the case, it's still your own body and you decide what to do with it. You will not be guilted into sexually submitting purely for his own benefit. I don't think the mother's thought this plan through when they all chipped in to have you come to Spencer. Did they really expect you to just throw yourself at four guys?"

"They are very attractive…" Hannah admitted.

"They really are, aren't they? Even I almost would consider exchanging bodily fluids with the tall one. Pog?" Jayne asked.

"Pogue," Hannah replied. She didn't want to play favorites but she could admit to herself that out of all the warlocks, Pogue was the most subjectively attractive. She loved his broad shoulders, his dirty blonde hair, perfectly chiseled and masculine facial features, and glorious eight pack. She had not seen them in person but he stood out among the other swimmers in the Spencer yearbook.

"Has his mother come to pressure you to sleep with him?" Alissa asked.

"No, not yet. According to Tyler his Ascension is next so she might when that happens."

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

"Good zombie Jesus yes I do but alas, he also has a girlfriend. But Reid has told me that they break up fairly often so perhaps I would be able to have some 'fun' with him during one of those breaks," Hannah said wickedly. She wouldn't lower herself to sleep with a committed man but she was not above jumping on any opportunity that may present itself.

"You are such a slut, I'm soo jealous," Alissa said sincerely.

"Your jealously is like ambrosia," the witch teased her friend as she made the leaves on her plants fall and use her power over the wind to whirl them around the room.

"Perhaps if the experiments prove fruitful, maybe we can make more witches and Caleb wouldn't be an issue any longer," Jayne suggested.

"I can only hope. Lis, did you get my blood and hair samples?"

"Yes, they came in yesterday. We're running tests now but so far, it's all normal," she replied, slightly disappointed.

"No midi-chlorians?"

"Not even close. Do you think we could get samples of the boys?"

"Possibly, I can ask. I think Caleb is out of the question for now but the others should be doable. Not sure about Pogue."

"Why?"

"Well he has been hostile to my presence. At first I thought it was because he thought I was strange and that's still a possible theory but another, personally preferable, theory is that he's upset at the situation and not necessarily me. He loves his girlfriend and resents that his attraction to me is forced, which I can understand."

"Well hopefully if we can unlock the biology of your powers and share it, then we can give it to Sarah, Kate, and ourselves then the one female to four males issue will be resolved. And I'll be able to grow my own food and use the money I save on cons," Alissa said excitedly.

"Yeah! And we can be our own coven and possibly start a vigilante super hero group and have a comic in our likeness."

"That would be so boss. Have you been able to do anything with water or fire?"

"Yeah a whole lot of nothing; can't even get a match to light or a ripple on the pond."

"Maybe it'll develop with time. We just need to keep trying."

"Yeah. OK I got to go and need to work on my research. I'm so upset I had to send all of my crops back to DC."

"Why?" Jayne asked, knowing that Hannah's research was one of the most important things in her life.

"To make sure I don't compromise the data. I don't want to risk the corn samples growing bigger or differently because of my powers. So now I have a 24 hour camera focused on their progress and heavier into the reading. I have such a huge freaking pile of journals to go over. So a lot of grunt work is ahead in my future."

"Doesn't leave a lot of time for Tyler does it?"

"He seems to understand and I just always happen to find the time for our more…pleasurable activities."

"I bet you do," Alissa said with a smile.

"You know what's crazy?"

"What?"

"I get it now."

"Get what?"

" **It**. You know how we would see girls drop out of Peabody or even saw that one episode of '16  & Pregnant' and wonder what the hell they were thinking? Like how could they be so dumb as to let themselves get into that situation?"

"Yeah."

"Well now that I've experienced sex, it all makes sense now. It's like your brain literally turns off all rational thought and all you want to do is be with that person. And when I'm not with Tyler half of my thoughts are always wondering when the next time I will be. It's like this all encompassing addiction. Oxytocin is no joke chica. And honestly if I wasn't as clear headed as I am to take every precaution beforehand, I can easily see myself getting pregnant just by sheer want of his body _all the time_. Plus the whole sleeping with two guys things would increase my chances."

"Oh so you are going to sleep with the blonde?"

"Once he gets his tests done, yes I was planning on it. I just want to lick his tattoos…mmmm" Hannah was then lost in a lustful daydream.

"OK I really got to go. Later guys!" she said as she shook herself out of her reverie and headed back the campus. The two friends logged off the circuit and stored their findings. They had their own scholastic endeavors to attend to.

* * *

Reid was sitting on his computer, knee bouncing in nervousness. He had texted Tyler, telling him it was an emergency and to get to their dorm immediately. He was skipping class and he knew the brunette could afford to miss a day.

"Hey, what's the emergency?" Tyler asked as he got to the room, winded from dashing across campus.

"I made the appointment for the STI panel."

"OK, what the emergency?"

"I want you to come with me."

"What? Reid you said '911' come to the dorm now. This is not an emergency. Why didn't you schedule it for later?"

"I don't know if I want to sleep with Hannah because she pulled a sexy 'do as I say now' voice or possibly used her hypnotic mojo on me but I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Alright, but why did you pull me out of class?"

"Because…I don't want to do this alone," he reluctantly admitted after a pregnant pause.

Tyler knew Reid since he was in diapers and he knew when Reid was using subtext. The blonde didn't want to go alone because he was scared of the results. He didn't rag on his friend for being afraid but he was proud of him for finally doing the responsible thing.

"Hey, you're doing the right thing here. I'll be with you the whole step of the way and we'll deal with whatever happens OK?"

Suddenly, Reid no longer wanted to get tested for Hannah. He wanted to get tested for Tyler, his best friend and lover. If anyone deserved to be safe, it was the man standing in front of him. The man who was willing to stand by him, something he had not experienced in his young life with an absent father and a loving but flaky mother.

He was beyond terrified of what the tests might reveal. Even if Tyler was willing to stand by his side, he couldn't imagine being selfish enough to hold him back; especially when he had Hannah. He was little more than a flake and probably destined to follow in his father's footsteps. He feared that one day Tyler would see that and go for someone who deserved him; if the tests came back positive then it would just be absolute proof that he wasn't good enough for Tyler.

Still he steeled his nerves and with Tyler's support he went to the clinic and he awaited the results.

* * *

Three days later Hannah was in a lab, working on a group project that involved glucose-dependent insulinotrophic polypeptides at high heat. It was below her usual course load but she felt she volunteered to help her peers understand certain scientific concepts.

The Bunsen burner's flame was heating the beaker, Hannah always keeping a watchful eye on the device as to not have it over heat.

A rapping at the lab door knocked her out of her concentration and saw that it was Reid. He still wore only a wife beater instead of his usual uniform but over it he wore a loose white lab coat and science specs. He wasn't completely dressed to approach the lab but he was a lot better than last time and had the sense to wait to be invited in.

Hannah's eyes burned over his skin, her own body heated at his gaze; his eyes as blue as the heart of the flame heating her experiment. Images of slowly taking off the white lab coat and tracing his tattoos with her tongue flooded her mind and all she could see was him.

The Bunsen burner burst to life in a geyser of flame, thoroughly ruining the experiment.

"Sorry guys," Hannah apologized as she turned off the valve feeding the gas to the flame. "The experiment is ruined. There must have been an obstruction in the line that caused the gas to build up and released. It happens sometimes. We'll try again another day."

The students merely shrugged and gathered their things to leave. As the last student left, Reid let himself in and handed Hannah a folder.

"Well Miss Takalua. I took your tests and aced with flying colors," the blonde said with the biggest smile she had seen on anyone.

"It's not a test you pass or fail, silly," she said teasingly.

"I know but I feel like I passed. You cannot believe how nerve wracking waiting for results are."

"That worried were you?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah…what can I say? I've been a bad boy," he replied wickedly.

She didn't think that sleeping around made one good or bad but she was curious to know what his promiscuity has taught him over the years. She imagined his hands were talented in ways she couldn't fathom and couldn't wait until they were all over her.

She read the doctor's notes and his results and saw that he went above and beyond just a STI panel.

"Reid, this is a full physical exam."

"Yeah I thought that while I was there, hell; let's make sure I'm completely healthy for you."

"I really appreciate that," she said sincerely. "It says here you have a severely low vitamin B12 deficiency. Have you been feeling fatigued lately? Any swelling or tingling of your ring and/or little fingers? Itchy tongue?"

"Yeah actually…you can read that stuff?"

"Yes, it's all very simple. Here you have…" she began to explain but Reid cut her off with a kiss.

He really didn't need to hear whatever hours long explanation she had of his doctor's reports. All he knew was that he was completely healthy and couldn't resist touching her any longer. She relaxed into the kiss and responded with her own vigor. He easily picked up her slight frame and wrapped her athletic legs around his waist. He moaned into her mouth as she rubbed against his hardness. He could smell her arousal and it made his eyes darken with power, eager to enter her as she was to accept him.

As soon as he hooked his thumbs into her panties, ready to pull them down she stopped him although it pained her to do so.

"Reid, we need to stop," she panted out.

"For all that is good in the world why?" he whined, not caring he sounded desperate and needy.

"As many fantasies I've had where you've taken me upon this very work station, this lab is filled with many volatile chemicals including cesium which if disturbed could mean dire consequences for us both."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"If it hits even the slightest bit of moisture it'll explode, possibly killing us both," she said in all seriousness.

"Geez, you lab geeks are one experiment from becoming super villains. I can't believe high schoolers have access to such things. I'm going to be nicer to the TaG students."

Hannah laughed at his humor and glad that he wasn't too upset at the interruption.

"Well the good news is the labs in the gen pop wings don't have such chemicals so if we decide we still want to have coitus in a lab, which I very much do, then we can do it there."

Reid smiled at how adventurous and an exhibitionist she was turning out to be and kissed her again.

As much as she wanted to spend the rest of the day kissing and go further with Reid, they both had places they need to be.

"Reid, I have to tutor and you have a swim meet in half an hour."

"I don't want to go," he said, kissing her again.

"Yes you do," she said between kisses.

"No I don't. I quit the team…just now," he said between kisses and his hands roaming her body.

As wonderful as his hands felt upon her and as effectively he was distracting her, she was not going to let sex get in the way of their responsibilities no matter how tempting.

"No, you didn't. You will go to the meet, you will win and I will 'congratulate you' afterwards," she said in her authoritative tone that made him rock hard and unable to deny her.

"OK," he immediately obeyed which made her ache for him that much more. "You're not going to come to the meet?"

"No, the thought of multiple people in the same lukewarm water…no. It's like a dozen guys taking a bath at the same time while sweating. It's like walking into my worst nightmare. Sorry."

It was apparent to Reid that her OCD was all her own and the only thing cured by being with them was the hallucinations. She did seem a lot happier and at ease so he was glad for that.

They detangled themselves from each other and straightened themselves out. Reid was left with an obvious problem that she felt guilty for leaving him in such a state.

"No, go. There's nothing really you can do about it unless you want to blow us up sky high."

"No I don't but I will make it up to you. I'll meet you at your dorm after the meet, alright?"

"Yeah, go. I'll stay here until I calm down."

"Not to rush you or encourage you to do any public acts of lewdness but you only have ten minutes until the next lab."

"What? It's like after school hours, why is there another class?"

"It's not a class, it's a lab. A lot of the TaG student's do their own original research and they book the lab when they can. Sorry. I got to run but I'll see you tonight," she called after him as she rushed to the library.

Reid now had a choice to either imagine his hardness away or pull a Tyler and rub one out in public. He thought the story of how Hannah left his friend aching in the parking lot was hot but now that he was experiencing it, it was not the best position to be in.

Ten minutes wasn't a lot of time but with how worked up he was, he was sure he could finish before the other students got there. But he did not have the cover of fogged up windows and he really did not want to have to explain to his mother why he was expelled from school for masturbating in a chem lab.

So he had no choice but to think of unsexy things and work himself down.

" _OK, think unsexy thoughts. Dead puppies, rotting fisheads…Justin Beiber_ ," and instantaneously his erection was gone and he was decent to walk in public.

He felt energized and ready to take on any opponent.


	22. Chapter 22

Reid felt at home.

He wasn't in his literal home, the garish mansion up the road from Tyler. He stood in the Spencer Academy's pool area, breathing deep the familiar and comforting smell of chlorine and water.

He did his best not to let Hannah's description of the pool to mar his thoughts.

" _It's got chlorine in it, that means it's not germ infested_ ," he thought to himself but uncertain. She was a genius after all so what if she knew something he didn't? Disgust started to creep into his chest as he thought about how they all sweated while competing, that much he knew for sure. There were rules about showering beforehand but he thought of all the times he shirked that particular duty and he wondered how many others had done the same. Their daily filth washing out into the water.

The meet had just begun and he was not scheduled to race until later. The junior varsity team members always went first and he was pleased at the crop of freshmen that had joined that year. He was worried that Tyler would be left behind with a bunch of talent-less novices once he, Pogue, and Caleb left for University but they were proving they belonged on the team. He doubted that Tyler would be able to carry all the extra weight by himself to get them to State next year but at least they wouldn't be totally embarrassed.

Reid paced the length of the pool several laps around, a bundle of energy that wouldn't let him sit still. By his fourth lap, Tyler had caught up to him and asked,

"Dude, what is with you? You keep walking laps then you're not going to have enough energy to swim."

"Too much energy to just sit still. I'm going to win anyway. I usually do and Hannah told me I had to so I must. I think she worked her mind freakness on me but that's OK. I'm going to win and then there shall be the sexy times. Jeez, what is taking this meet so long?"

Tyler wasn't sure what all Reid had mumbled in quick succession but he got the idea that the blonde had a run in with the witch.

"Ummm…I take it Hannah was pleased with the test results?"

"Yes! She was indeed," he replied with a megawatt smile.

"Did you two…?" Tyler asked letting the question die off.

"No, apparently the lab she was working in had volatile chemicals that could kill us all if our powers got out of control…speaking of deadly chemicals, remind me later to give the TaG students a gift basket."

"A gift basket?" the brunette asked, completely baffled by Reid's random tangent.

"Yes, a gift basket! I was thinking Edible Arrangements, people love fruit cut into flower shapes."

"Why are you getting TaG students gift baskets?"

"So they don't blow up the school," he said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Tyler's eyes grew big with worry and didn't understand how Reid could be so cavalier.

"Whoa, did you hear someone threatening the school?"

"No, this is more of a preventative measure. I didn't realize how dangerous the TaG students are until I met Hannah."

Tyler had a hard time picturing Hannah or any of the TaG students with their asthma and low sodium diets could be dangerous.

"No listen," the older warlock explained. "They are all super geniuses' right? Socially awkward as hell but super smart, so while we're making fun of them behind their back and avoiding them at all costs; they have access to all these chemicals and God knows what else with an unlimited amount of time to stew about how mean we are and plot their revenge. This entire time I've been teasing Daniel Marlboro about how the only girlfriend he'd ever have is one he'd have to pay for, he's probably plotting my demise and figuring how to get rid of my remains in an acid slash Draino bath. I know it can be done, I've seen it on Bones."

This was oddly paranoid of Reid and with his quick clipped speech he was suspicious of where all of this energy was coming from.

"Did you down like four Redbulls or something?"

"No I'm just jacked up on Hannah. Man, I've never been so pumped for a meet."

"I thought you didn't…"

"We didn't but we kissed and it was…wow. Now I know why you've been killing at practice and so productive the past week. Her kiss is like ambrosia and I'm sure being with her is even better."

"It is, the renewed energy you feel…there's nothing like it. But get your head in the game. We're about to go up."

Reid looked to the swimmer's platform and saw that the Varsity members were gearing up. Pogue was first with the Butterfly stroke. It was one of the hardest styles of swimming and only Pogue had the back muscles strong enough out of the entire team for that meet.

Pogue dove gracefully into the water, his movements quick and sleek. He looked to be made for the water as he knifed through the pool. With an untrained eye, they would see his powerful shoulders undulate in the water and him all but fly from one end of the pool to another. Reid, on the other hand, knew that his brother was struggling and used every ounce of energy he had into the race. They all worked hard and earned their medals but at that meet it was obvious to him the Parry scion was not at his peak performance.

Usually Pogue dominated his division but he finished mere milliseconds before his competition. The coach wouldn't ride his ass too hard because Pogue did win but the dirty blonde knew that he would get a lecture from Coach Rhys.

The equipment manager handed Pogue a towel, the small terry cloth not doing much for his six foot frame as he dried every inch of his body. The swimmers from the other school, male and female a like, couldn't help but stare as he swiped the white fabric over his exposed flesh. They couldn't tear their eyes away and admired his toned chest, his sinfully cut abs; the blonde could tell they wished they were the towel that kissed his skin or the water that ran do the length of Pogue.

Reid grinned when Pogue bent over to dry his legs and it was obvious that some of their competition's breath caught in their throats and their minds went to naughty places as their eyes feasted on all that was exposed; as evidence by their reddening cheeks.

"And **that's** why he gets the swim suit two sizes too small," Reid said in good humor.

Tyler just frowned a bit, not liking that Reid would mention other males in his presences.

Pogue joined them as they watched their teammates' race. Aaron Abbott had taken over the lead in freestyle but he was not an adequate replacement for Caleb. He had finished with a commendable time but it wasn't enough to overtake the massive boy from the other school. Caleb would have but he wasn't there and no one knew when he'd be back. No one said anything other than the obligatory "good race" to Aaron as he toweled off. Even Reid kept his mouth shut because the usually antagonistic student did his best and he wasn't going to ride him for it. Aaron, for his part, knew enough not to start anything; sufficiently humbled by his loss.

Reid caught something out of the corner of his eye as he made his way to the platform.

In the bleachers sat Sura Hopkins, the girl that had swindled two hundred dollars from his earlier in the week. She appeared to have some sort of long multicolored scarf around her neck and a camcorder attached to her hands. He had never seen her at one of their competitions before and he wondered what she was doing there.

The girl noticed the blonde looking at her and she produced two huge elaborate signs.

One sign had blue glitter with Tyler's name and team number with flourishes all around. There were some intricate geometrical shapes that he recognized as a molecule and a chemistry equation but he wasn't sure of what.

He was pleasantly surprised he had his own sign, done with red glitter, embellishments, and some sort of math equation. He didn't understand what she was trying to say but it made him feel giddy that Hannah took the time to make something like that for him, recognizing her handwriting. He couldn't stop smiling as he hopped into the water and climbed onto the wall to prepare for the face. As he pushed against the wall and sped through the water he was sure he was smiling the entire race.

Sura sat in the stands wondering why she had never gone to a swim meet before. The guys were hot and they had very little on. Why didn't anyone tell her this before?

Hannah might not have wanted to be anywhere near the "germ infested poisoned death pool" (in her words) but that didn't mean she didn't want to cheer on her paramours. So Sura agreed to do a live feed and present the posters they had stayed up all night making for the event. She was pleased that both boys seem to appreciate their efforts even though it was clear they didn't understand the content.

The boys weren't the only ones who didn't understand because Kate and Sarah mentioned the signs,

"What do your signs mean?" Kate asked amicably. She knew Sura through Hannah although they had never officially hung out.

"Reid's sign has the drag equation and at which point he would most efficiently race through water. Tyler has the chemical make up of pool water, which is a mixture water, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydroxides, and alkaline substances that is perfectly balanced," she explained but felt the spirit of the idea was lost on them.

" _Stop zooming in on Aaron's ass and get to the game_ ," a voice inside her ear demanded.

"First off, it's not a game. It's a meet. Secondly, if you want specific screen shots then you should be here. So while I'm camerawoman, I'll video what I please thank you," Sura replied to the confusion of the other girls.

When she noticed she sounded like a crazy person, she drew back her curtain of auburn curly hair, revealing a small electronic device in her ear and said,

"Hannah's on the Bluetooth."

"Oh, hi Hannah!" both girls greeted.

Hannah replied and Sarah asked,

"Why isn't she here to cheer them on?"

" _Because the pool is a vile place filled various fluids that are hidden under the guise of cleanliness of chlorine. Which by the way is a deadly poisonous gas and I don't know why they don't use sea-water pools. The school is certainly wealthy enough to afford one. Also, did you know that at any given time, pool water can contain up to twenty percent urine? Not to mention any other bodily fluid such as semen or sweat._ **"**

"Yeah I'm not going to tell them all that," Sura said of Hannah's reply.

" _Why not? They asked a question and I answered it."_

"In the most convoluted and roundabout way possible," she told the germaphobic girl.

"She has a thing about pools and let's just leave it at that," Sura told the others and left it at that. They accepted the explanation knowing how Hannah could be.

Reid's specialty was the back stroke and he tore through the water, amped from Hannah's kiss and her words echoing through his mind.

" _You will win_ **"**

Her wicked smile promised him a night of debauchery and her thoughtful gesture of making the poster for him spurned him on, going faster and faster to get to her sooner. He had never had a girl do such a thing and it gave him an odd aching and sweet feeling inside him that he had never felt before.

Before he knew it, the race was over and the cheer of the crowd was deafening. His teammates jubilantly pulled him out of the pool and congratulated him on such a good lap. He was confused by all the celebration until he noticed his time.

"Holy shit, Reid. You broke the state record for you division!" Tyler exclaimed, proud of his friend's accomplishment.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss the brunette in celebration but restrained himself. No one knew he was Bi and no one knew that he was with Tyler. It wasn't something they were ready to share with anyone, at least not yet and probably not at Spencer. He settled for a "man hug" that he had to share with the rest of the teammates.

He was riding high and felt that nothing could beat that moment. Tyler had won his division as well and even if the last few meets were totally bombed, they did well enough time wise that they were clearly the winners. After the youngest Son had done his meet, he noticed that Sura had left the pool area. He shrugged and figured she was only there for him and Tyler; riding the adrenaline high of winning and doing so well for the rest of the meet.

Sura made her way through the boys locker room and noticed how dank it was. For such a wealthy school, it seemed that no matter where she went boys locker rooms were going to be disgusting. She found the locker she had been instructed to open and used the stethoscope she had handy to figure out the combination. It paid off to have acute hearing trained with years of music lessons. She grabbed the article she had been sent to retrieve and hesitated by the locker a couple doors down.

"To steal or not to steal?" she contemplated out loud. She reached for the locker belonging to Aaron Abbot but at the last minute decided against it.

"Too creepy, much too creepy. You better appreciate this Hannah," she mumbled to herself as she made her escape.

Soon after the locker room was filled with ruckus cheers and the boys filled in and got ready to go back to the dorms. Reid paid attention to showering, not wanting to offend Hannah with any lingering chlorine smell or put her off by reminding her of why she didn't want to go to their meet.

Soon he was in a pair of comfortable black jeans and a grey wife beater, spraying a dash of his favorite cologne on, feeling confident and eager to get to Hannah. The locker room had emptied out; the team leaving for Nicky's to celebrate their big win which included Pogue.

"Are you not going to Nicky's?" Reid asked Tyler who lingered behind. He was packing his gear into his dufflebag and noticed something was missing.

" _I guess I didn't bring it with me_ ," he thought to himself as he couldn't think of where the missing article could have gone but swore he brought with him.

"Yeah I will, I'll catch up to them later. I guess I wanted to see you before you left to see Hannah. I'll be crashing at my parent's tonight so you don't have to worry about putting me out."

There was a strange tension in the air that neither one of them wanted to address. Reid knew that Tyler had developed feelings for the girl and despite his slight jealousy; he couldn't pass an opportunity with her. He wanted more of that energy that she provided, that life giving power that exuded from her. It was almost as addicting as magic itself. Still he cared for Tyler and didn't want to alienate him.

"Are you OK with this?"

The brunette hesitated longer than he liked and it said more than what came out of his mouth.

"I am…" he started but then he could tell that Reid did not believe him. "Mostly. But you want her, she wants you. There's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Maybe but I can still say no."

Reid being a good guy for once in his life when it came to females made the situation easier. It reminded Tyler why he initially wanted his best friend and his sort of girl friend to get together in the first place. He wanted them both in his life and to accomplish that, he needed to be willing to share her.

He walked up to the freshly showered teen and kissed him deeply. He felt the need to, once again, assert his claim onto the blonde and placed his mouth over the fading love bite; pressing his teeth down and sucking the spot until it was a deep purple, his teeth marks clearly shown. He embraced the blonde, inhaling deeply his uniquely spicy scent that was all Reid. He remembered giving Hannah a similar mark that very morning after a bout of love making in her private shower. Tyler knew it was sort of an obnoxious move on his part because she didn't know who Reid was seeing but he was giving her a signal that part of the blonde was taken.

"Will you still be mine?" Tyler asked softly, betraying the fear in his soul.

"Always," Reid answered, looking deeply into Tyler's eyes; begging him to believe and trust in him.

They departed, going opposite directions; Reid towards the dorms and Tyler to the student parking lot to head to Nicky's.

* * *

When the youngest Son got to his truck, he didn't leave right away. He contemplated the gravity of the situation. There was a plethora of conflicting emotions in a tempest inside him. He wanted Reid to be healthy, he really did. He didn't want to lose him to the power. He wanted Hannah to be taken care of as well. If something were to happen to him, he wanted her to have another option and not fall into the madness she was terrified of.

He thought he could separate his emotions from the situation but getting to know Hannah and the situation with Reid was complicated to say the least.

Reid was his best friend and the person he usually went to, to talk about anything but now that he was at the core of his issues; he didn't have anyone and he felt very alone.

Hannah had proven a great confidant but still the same issue; she was part of the dilemma and couldn't talk to her about the situation.

He stared into space as fears he had yet to give a voice to haunted his thoughts.

Reid was much more experienced and confident in the bedroom, what if Hannah decided she preferred Reid exclusively to him? What if Reid became addicted to Hannah's touch and life giving energy as he had? What if he decided that he was more into girl's and left him for Hannah? He hated that he had opened himself up to a world of hurt and there was no way to stop it. Part of him didn't want to stop it but he feared he'd be left by the two most important people in his life.

The fear turned to anger, hating the situation and wishing things weren't so complicated. He lost control of his powers and lashed out, breaking every window in his truck. The reality of what he did crashed into him and he worriedly looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. When it seemed there had been none, he Used to fix the damage he had done and he decided he was not in the mood to celebrate.

He headed to his house and he noticed as he crawled into bed how cold it was without Reid or Hannah.

* * *

Reid made his way back to the dorms, glad that Hannah hadn't insisted on meeting at some expensive hotel. He had known a few girls that would not have fun unless they were on pure Egyptian cotton sheets or something else as lavish. He was glad she was more down to earth and only made the exception for her first time which is something he could understand. His own first sexual experience involved a Senior at her prom during his freshman year and a suite at the Hilton.

He saw that the room was dark and wondered if Hannah had arrived yet. What greeted him when he opened his stopped him dead in his tracks and made his breath hitch.

All of the lights were off and surrounding the room were several candles giving her an ethereal glow. She lay on his bed, her hair tumbling down her shoulders in a riot of curls, a sensuous smile donned her lips.

She wore nothing but his missing Letterman jacket and he smiled at how cunning she was.

"So that's where my jacket went, how'd you get it?"

"That's a secret. I hear someone is due for a 'congratulations,'" she said playfully as she stood on her knees on his bed, the jacket engulfing her and going mid-thigh.

A surprising sense of possession came over him, seeing her in his Letterman jacket. He locked the door behind him and used his power to create an invisible wall to sound proof the room. He didn't need busybody neighbors to hear their activities and he was sure she'd appreciate the sentiment.

He felt the pull of his magic towards her, giving into her call; being with her as he was meant to.

Without further preamble he embraced her in a heated kiss, letting her feel all the want that had build up since meeting her.

Giddiness washed over her as she tasted him, taking in his scent; leather and sandalwood. He reminded her of fire and passion, sexuality oozed from his very being. Since being awakened, she had grown more confident and took what she wanted. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than Reid.

He was wild and chaotic, everything she wasn't. She was enamored with his pale skin against her tanned one, how light and fine his hair was compared to her thick curls. Everything about him fascinated her, he was the exotic rare pure white dove among the pigeons.

He eagerly ripped the jacket open, drinking in her olive skin. Tasting all that she had to offer, kissing her neck and pulling her close; she could feel how much he wanted her. She could tell he was going to take his time, getting to know her body but that wasn't what she wanted.

Hannah grabbed his head between her hands and forced his mouth to hers, taking control of the situation. She forcefully pushed him to the bed and straddled his hips, tearing at the grey wifebeater.

Reid lay shocked beneath her, not used to such aggression in a female. He naturally submitted to her wishes and relaxed into the bed. The caress of her hands igniting his skin, feeling as if he were on fire from her touch. She explored every dip and angle of muscle exposed to her. She lifted his arm, indulging in her wish to trace his tattoos with her tongue, feeling decadent and naughty.

The witch leaned down to kiss him as she undid his pants. They never broke apart as he kicked off the last vestiges of his clothing, moaning at the her wetness as she rubbed against him; hissing at the contact. She was not feeling patient that evening and she took what she wanted.

He threw his head back in ecstasy at her warm heat, never feeling someone so tight or the lightening of pleasure that ran through his body. Every logical though left his body as she rode him, going in and out of her slowly. He desperately wanted to go faster, lose himself completely in her but she was in control. She placed a hand on his chest, commanding his obedience. He would do anything to please her, even accept the slow torture of her pace.

Hannah reveled in his submission, loving the full feeling he provided.

The sear of his eyes upon her, she was a goddess.

She sped up her movements, no longer able to take her time. He supported her hips and angled himself to hit her in just the right spot. Her moans and mewls loud above him, stroking his masculine pride; glad that he had cast the noise canceling spell. His hands made their way between them, using his gracefully long fingers to expertly stroke her bundle of nerves.

"Reid!" she moaned as she rode him faster and faster, needing release.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from how beautiful she looked as she came undone above him. His own peak started to build within him.

So enraptured they were in each other, they did not notice the flames from the candles came alive. They flickered in time with their movements, building higher and higher. The two teens were so lost in their passion they didn't notice the flames engulf the curtains or the books, moving across the room.

As it had with Tyler, a channel had opened between them; creating an explosive heat that consumed them both.

Hannah could not take anymore of Reid's talented hands and an energy burst from her and the flames reacted to her undoing. Her womanhood convulsed around him, urging his own release. She continued to move, wanting him to reach his own peak. She leaned down and kissed him; smiling at how good he was being.

"Come."she commanded throatily.

Reid had no control over his body as he did as she told. His body tensed and his grip on her hips tightened; no doubt in his mind that she'd be bruised the next day. He saw Tyler's mark upon her neck, the same one adorned his own but he smirked that he had added his own. She rode his orgasm out, quivering beneath her as he emptied inside of her.

Their movements slowed down and they tried to catch their breath. She stroked his chest, seeing golden trails erupt from her fingers and absorb into him. Her magic flowing from her into him, his mind swimming in the power. He pulled her down, kissing her; his own magic a crimson smoke seeping from his pores and she breathed it in. Both flying high from the exchange, feeling the universe was in its right place and they were where they meant to be.

Reid closed his eyes and relaxed into healing powers of being with Hannah. She looked around and panic hit her as she realized the room was set aflame.

"Reid! We're on fire!" she screamed as she shook him to get his attention.

"Relax baby, I know it was awesome...like a fire between us."

"No Reid! The room is literally on fire!" she screeched as she untangled herself from him and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Holy shit! We need to get out of here," he jumped to action, taking her arm and attempted to led her out the door.

"Reid, the doorway is blocked by a wall of flame and we're naked!"

"Right, OK. Hold onto me," he instructed as he embraced her.

The two teens disappeared in a black smoke from the blazing inferno.

They emerged in the student parking lot, Reid stumbling from the use of so much power. Before Hannah had come into his life, it would have winded him but with the boost from the witch he only felt slightly dizzy. He quickly recovered and opened the red Audi after he conjured his keys. The naked teens quickly escaped the school with no one the wiser.

"What about all your stuff?" Hannah asked as the school disappeared behind them.

"Little too late to save it now, Pyro," he teased.

"Wait, I did not do that. That was all you."

"No way. That has never happened to before."

"Well I've been experimenting with my power for weeks and fire isn't one of them."

They bickered for a while at whose fault it was but neither was willing to admit fault. They dropped the argument as neither could prove who lost control.

They drove in silence as he headed towards his house.

He couldn't help but think how sexy she looked wrapped in nothing but a sheet, a tan leg peaking out. His hand made its way to her thigh, caressing its softness. His hand went higher and higher, her legs opening to welcome his attention. He found her moist womanhood, aching for more attention. He slipped one finger easily into her, Hannah responding favorably to the intrusion; bucking her hips into his hand as he added fingers. He thumbed her clitoris, her breathing becoming labored as her release built up.

He gripped the steering wheel, trying his best to keep them from crashing. His arousal growing from her moans of pleasure.

Again, he was able to make her come apart and the sheet suddenly burst into flames.

The car swerved from his surprise but Hannah was able to put it out before it spread.

"OK, maybe it was me," she admitted sheepishly.

They laughed as they pulled into the Garwin estate. Hannah was amazed to see the manor at night, the fountain lit up.

"Ummm...are those peacocks?" she asked uncertain of the bright plumage of the birds that roamed the grounds.

"Yeah my mom saw them at the zoo once, had to have them ever since."

"So you're kind of naked...are you just going to walk into your house?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he said with a wink.

All Hannah could do was shake her head and laugh under her breath. He pulled her close, not caring for their nakedness and kissed her under the light of the house.

"Well I have a fire extinguisher if you're up to it..." he said hopefully.

"It'd be a shame to waste the entire night. Let's go take care of your problem," she said suggestively as she cupped his manhood.

They both rushed into the manor, eager to continue their activities.

One thought did worry her before Reid made her forget about everything except his tongue.

"Oh God what are we going to tell Tyler?" **  
**


	23. Chapter 23

One of the defining characteristics of a good scientist was that they were observant. They took what they saw, felt, and used every sense they had to decipher the world around was just the first step, the next being interpreting what the data they collected meant and making connections to their own world that others might not see.

One such instance was the love bite on Reid Garwin's neck, one she did not put observed that her blonde lover was of predominately English stock, maybe some German; his skin pale but not the unhealthy sallow variety. She imagined that he would be the type to burn easily in the sun. His fair skin led to the mark being stark and vivid. She could see the tiny damaged capillaries that caused the hematoma. What she could deduce from the hickey that he had another paramour that had a habit of making such a blot as she had seen similar ones on him observation was that whoever the other person was; they were particularly aggressive in their Hannah would not have placed much deference to these facts as she was not committed to Reid and did not expect any form of monogamy. She would have dismissed the contusion but her scientific mind could not help but observe and put pieces together. With her almost photographic memory, she realized that his mark was remarkably similar to her own.

If her hypothesis was correct then the other person that Reid and Tyler were seeing was the other. A shiver passed through her at the thought, not daring to hope that such a relationship existed in other than her wildest fantasies. She had to force herself to calm down as she rubbed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache that blossomed of thinking of the two males together. She wondered if Reid would be up for some morning delight but figured he was tired from the night never realized she could be such a demanding lover but something about Reid's natural submissive tendencies brought it out in her. She stretched last night's tight muscled and marveled at the multitude of sore areas.

" _Being on top is hard work_ ," she mused to herself humorously. She looked to the alarm clock on Reid's side table and it said it was almost noon.

" _I need to stop being such a slacker and get my day started_."

Hannah turned and noted he was still fast asleep. She knew they had reveled into the early morning but that was still more than eight hours ago.  
 **  
**She nudged Reid gently on his shoulder, trying to nicely rouse him from his slumber. The male was stubborn though and refused to leave dreamland. He knew she was up and wanted to get her day started, it was a Saturday and it was almost sacrilegious in his eyes to get up before noon.

"Reid, I need to run some errands in town," Hannah prodded.

"Take my car," he said sleepily, hoping that her interruptions would stop.

"I don't know how to drive."

"You're a genius, I have faith you can figure it out."

"I don't have a license," she explained further and tried to reason with him.

"That's never stopped me before," he replied, undeterred by her confession.

"Reid, driving without a valid license in Massachusetts is in violation of Title 21 § 2701 with a maximum penalty of $200 for the first offense; for subsequent violations, a fine of no less than $100 with a maximum of $500. Do you have any idea of what that would do..."

"OK, sweetie that's awesome. How about you take the limo? Corey would be delighted to take you wherever to go," he interrupted her babbling, desperate to get back to sleep.

"Really? He or your mom wouldn't mind?" she asked, unsure if she was allowed to use his families driver's services or if he was just trying to get rid of her.

"No it's his job and my mom loves you. It's fine," he said quickly, kissed her, and turned away from her all without opening his eyes. "It's sleepy time. Besides no one else is up at this ungodly hour."

"It's ten am," she said, baffled at his sloth.

"Like I said, ungodly."

She rolled her eyes and any quip about his laziness faded away when she saw how cute he looked all wrapped up in his blanket like a burrito.

Hannah did as Reid suggested and utilized the Garwin family's chauffeur after a shower. The driver was in his mid thirties and quite affable. It turned out he was a second cousin or some sort of distant relative to Reid. Cory was not the only member of the Garwin family tree employed with them. It seemed it was a family tradition of some sort to work under the reigning patriarch. She learned a lot from the friendly driver and he remained polite through the various stores and shops she frequented that day. He didn't even seem phased by the odd choice of retail she requested they stop by a dentist's office and she came out with bags of stuff.

When she was finished her shopping she had made her way to Tyler's house. She told Corey his duties were done for the day, knowing that she could get a ride back to the dorms from her brunette lover.

Hannah was a bit nervous as she made her way up to his room. She had received a frantic phone call from him, asking if she was alright as he had been informed of the fire. She tried to calm him down and assure him of her safety and well being but he was adamant that they meet up.

She had just made it to the top of the stairs when Tyler rushed to her side and kissed her breathless. There was no longer the jolting shock that accompanied his touch but a wave of warmth and comfort that enveloped her entire being. There was a sense of _rightness_ being in his arms and their magic intertwined around them. Golden light and white hot electricity circled the pair, connecting in every way possible.

"Hello to you too," Hannah said when they finally broke apart, slightly out of breath.

Tyler didn't respond and he had a look of determination on his face as he inspected Hannah for any possible injuries.

"Tyler, I told you I'm fine."

The hard look on his face as he stared at her with his impossibly blue eyes made her feel small and she worried he might be mad because of the damage.

"I have an itemized list of all your possessions. I remember them from cleaning your room. It'll take a while but I can…"

"Han, I don't care about the stuff. I only care that you're OK."

She was relieved to hear that he didn't seem to mind the extensive damage to his things and kissed him again to confirm that she was indeed in perfect health.

"Don't care so much what happened to Reid?" she asked jokingly, noting his lack of questions to his friend's welfare.

"Pffft, he can take care of himself. He knows how to smoke out," he said, describing the effect of when they magically transported.

"Yeah about that, I'm so jealous he knows how to fast-travel. Can you all do that?"

Instead of answering her, they disappeared in the same black smoke and reappeared on his bed; the bags she was holding dropped off the side as their hands started to tear away at their clothes.

Taylor was vastly more adapt at removing clothing and Hannah found herself completely disrobed before she could even lift his shirt off. He had stopped her hands, held them together and kissed them; she was confused that he was unwilling to undress until he explained,

"I want to make sure you're alright."

"Ty, I told you…I'm fine," she tried to explain but was distracted by the peppering of kisses going down her neck.

"Well I…am…going…to…check…over…every…single…inch…of…you… to…

make..sure…" he replied, kissing his way down her body.

With as good as how his lips and hands felt, she could not see any point in arguing.

Tyler was mostly being facetious in using his affection to actually check if she was alright, his magic was so in tune with hers that he knew she was not hurt. But he licked, kissed, and nipped at her body; taking in her scent. He could smell the uniquely smoky scent of Reid that still lingered on her skin, mixed with her coconut it was mouthwatering. He thought he would be more jealous with having to share her, he still didn't like it one hundred percent but he could not deny his desire to have both of them surround him.

He got down to her core and saw she was already so pink and wet for him. He had never encountered another female who was so eager for him; he had never been so ready for any other girl either, he was fervent to take her as soon as she stepped through the threshold. He had sensed her presence as soon as she drove onto the property.

He lost himself in her taste, loving the small sounds she made as he swirled his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves and plunged two fingers in and out of her. As much as he wanted to feel her tightness around himself, he also wanted to this to be totally about her. She was giving herself to two warlocks, saving them from a terrible fate. The least he could do was make sure he did everything in his power to make it worth the effort.

As he drank her in he wondered if the next time he kissed Reid, would the blonde taste her still on his lips?

Hannah clawed at the bed sheets, something she was in the habit of doing under the ministrations of the warlocks. If she knew sex was going to be so overwhelmingly amazing, she would have started a long time ago. She suspected from the talks with Sura that her experience was not the standard and was ever so thankful to have Tyler and Reid in her life.

Soon she trembled under him as she reached her peak, neither noticing the strange wind that blew through the trees outside.

One person did notice the phenomenon and was trying to warn her son of the possible impending storm.

Mrs. Simms had awful timing and never quite learned she really ought to knock before entering Tyler's room.

"Ty, I think a storm is…oh my god I'm so sorry!" Rosalind exclaimed as she realized what her son and his sort of girlfriend were doing.

Hannah went from a haze of bliss to sheer terror in a matter of seconds when she realized Tyler's mother had walked in on her mid orgasm. Never had she moved so quickly to shove Tyler out between her legs and cover herself with a sheet.

"Mom you are supposed to knock!" Tyler raised his voice. He was a mix of righteous anger that his privacy had not be respected and utterly mortified that his mother now had firsthand knowledge of his sex life. Not to mention it was obvious Hannah was traumatized by the ordeal. She was covering her whole front and face with his sheet and unceremoniously pushed him away from her, knocking him over onto the floor. He could only hope that his mother did not see his uncontrolled erection, an erection that was slowly fading but not as fast as he would like in the attendance of his mother. He supposed that Hannah's presence was so alluring that his body didn't care that his own mother was in the room.

Well he certainly cared and again, the urge to use magic to open up the floor and swallow him whole bit at him.

Mrs. Simms had the decency to be embarrassed as well and covered her eyes to try to spare the witch any more embarrassment.

"So sorry! I was just…storm coming…and the Hummer is outside…on the concourse. I just wanted it moved in case a tree went down. Here's his keys," she quickly grabbed them from his desk. "I'll move it myself."

Then just as swiftly as she came in she was gone.

Hannah still had the sheet covering her face and Tyler tried to get her to come out from under it.

"No, I can't ever show my face again. Your mom saw my 'O' face and now I need to find a hole in the earth to crawl in and die."

Tyler took comfort in the knowledge that even super geniuses were susceptible to flights of dramatic over reacting.

"You don't need to die, Han. My mom was just as embarrassed…I think we all were. But in true New England WASP fashion, we're all going to pretend it never happened and get on with our lives. You don't need to hide."

Hannah finally showed her face, slightly comforted by Tyler's words but she felt the mood had been spoiled for the moment. She knew from readings and television that men did not want to be left unsatisfied less they become hostile, so she offered to finish what they started regardless.

"It's ok Han, I wanted this to be about you anyway. We can just hang and recover from the incident," he assured her with a small laugh. He probably could have gone for a round of sex but his mother's interruption was like a douse of cold water on his libido regardless of magical urgings to be with the witch at all times. He didn't want to push her when she'd obviously been traumatized and they had all the time in the world for sex.

He loved the smile that graced her face at his suggestion and they spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, just talking and it was one of the most satisfying times he ever spent with anyone.

Eventually, after a couple of hours, they decided to stop being so lazy and got dressed.

After they became fully clothed, Hannah remembered the bag she brought with her and what she initially came over to do.

"Right, before I forget; can I take a mold of your teeth?"

Of all the things girls have asked of him in his short life, mostly for shopping sprees or expensive dinners, teeth molding was a first. He hadn't the slightest clue why she'd want such a thing unless she was found her calling as an orthodontist.

"Ummm…why?"

It wasn't that he didn't trust her or thought she could somehow injure his person but the sheer randomness of the request begged the question.

"I'm comparing dental imprints of yours against ones that have caused sub-dermal hematoma on a subject with fair skin and hair."

"What?"

"I'm investigating the cause of burst capillaries and other traumas to the superficial layer of skin above the trapezius muscle."

After his blank look she went with her usual stand-by of explaining to Joes.

"It's for science."

Tyler accepted that was probably the best and most understandable explanation he was going to get from her and conceded to let her take the imprint of his mouth.

* * *

Hannah sat at her desk, the windows open despite the cold air and snow on the ground. Her desk was still slightly smoldering from her magical outbursts as she was prone to do lately.

"So what's up with the singed decorating?" Jayne asked when she noticed her friend's new décor.

"I ran my stats and matrix of Tyler's teeth mold against Reid's skin trauma."

"How were you able to compare the mold to Reid's marks without raising suspicion?" Alissa asked.

"I took photos of them last night as he slept. He's a really heavy sleeper or he doesn't mind me taking photos of him while nude."

"Did you get any nakkie shots?"

"No, why would I…" Hannah realized what her friend was asking. "No Alissa I'm not going to take naked shots of…a guy I'm sleeping with and give show them to you."

Hannah didn't want to call Reid her boyfriend because that wasn't what he was. She also wasn't sure what to label either Tyler or Reid given their circumstances.

Her dark haired friend pouted and it was not a good look over Skype.

"So what are your conclusions?"

"80% positive that the marks on Reid are Tyler's from the mold and his hicky alone. Added in my own love bite which is an exact match then I can confidently conclude that Reid and Tyler are at the very least making out if not lovers."

Both girls remained silent over the webcam as the information sank in.

Alissa had a slight convulsion before doubling over. She quickly rebounded up but seemed out of breath, as if she had somehow done copious amounts of physical assertion.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I just experienced an acute orgasm. Are you fucking kidding me? Reid and Tyler are taking each other to pound town?"

"I would need further information to come to that conclusion…" Hannah responded slowly, a bit puzzled at her friend's sudden vulgarity. "But the information does conclude that at the very least they are engaging in kissing."

"OK so let me get this straight. You are now wealthy, have awesome powers that for whatever reason can't find a biological base for and copy it, and now the two hot guys you're sleeping with could possibly be sleeping with each other…I just have so much hatred and jealously in me…not at you Han but how it's not happening to me."

"At first I was excited too, hence the burn marks everywhere but then I got to thinking."

"That can't be good."

"And the reality of it isn't as sexy as I thought it would be."

"Yeah when you put reality in anything it's never as sexy…so what's wrong?"

"Well first off, neither has told me about the other…or even that they had inclinations towards the same sex."

"Well you did tell Tyler that you didn't necessarily need to know about his other partners," Jayne pointed out.

"Yes that's true…but we're like friends and stuff. Shouldn't he tell me that kind of thing? Why would he keep that a secret? What's stopping him from revealing that he's with Reid? I mean I told him I was with Reid, at the very least he could grant me the same courtesy. And…" Hannah struggled to put her doubts and insecurity into words.

"And?" Alissa pressed, over her initial fangirl frenzy.

"What if they're gay? Like _gay_ gay and they're only with me because of the pull? That they don't like me like I like them?"

"How much do you like them?" Jayne questioned, feeling that her friend's attempt at a strictly sexual relationship was falling apart at its seams.

"I don't know," Hannah replied so quietly that Alissa and Jayne had to strain to hear her. "I…don't really know how to process this."

"Well you could ask them," Jayne suggested.

"No she can't. She used dubious means to find out and coming out, even as bisexual, is a big step that they might not be ready for. She said so herself, she didn't have any clue that they were into the same sex. For all we know it's completely new and they're figuring it out."

"Oh god what if they're gay and just figuring it out and I'm throwing a proverbial monkey wrench into it?"

Hannah's deep imbedded fear of ruining someone's life was coming to the fore front; she was repeating her mother's footsteps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down. It's not like they haven't sleep around with females before so it's not like you're confusing them. They'll be fine, if anything it's their own fault for not being honest," Jayne rationalized to her best friend.

"So what should I do?"

"All you can do is act as if nothing is happening. You don't want to reveal you found out something about him without asking after he specifically asked you not to. He'll come around or out when he's ready."

"And if they're both gay and no longer want to be with me?"

"Well that's why we researching into your powers. In event that they are no longer viable for sexual intercourse for whatever reason there might be a possible solution to the schizophrenia without them. Speaking of this research, I think we've gone as far as we can with you. We need to get the males' samples as well."

"The CAT scans showed nothing? Neither did the MRI?"

"No, as far as we can tell when you're doing magic your frontal lobes and left hemisphere shows activity but nothing to explain the powers. It reads the same as if you were reading or doing math problems."

Hannah let out a frustrated sigh that science was not coming through to them but she wouldn't give up.

" _Like Edison said, 'If I find 10,000 ways something won't work, I haven't failed. I am not discouraged, because every wrong attempt discarded is another step forward,_ " she thought to herself. She'd find a way to cure herself without needing Tyler or Reid. Current events have shown that whatever they have might not last very long and she can't go back to the hallucinations. She won't ever go back.

Hannah sighed and got down to her research, both scientific and personal.

* * *

Several days later, Hannah was in her sanctuary the library. Neither Tyler nor Reid had come forward with their secret and it didn't seem as if they would. Part of her felt guilty for knowing at all and secrets were not something she liked to keep. Still, another part of her she didn't understand felt odd at their unwillingness to tell her. She felt she wasn't as close to either of them as she thought she had been, Tyler especially, and didn't know how to make the disappointing feeling go away.

So lately she had been burying herself in work and was at least happy that soon she'd be at MaGfest with her DC friends as well as Sura who had agreed to drive her. The musical savant happened to love going to cons as well although she had never been to the gamer and musical specific one. The French horn player was quickly ingratiating herself to the rest of Hannah's social group at Peabody because there were already plans for Katsucon and Otakon later in the year.

She was looking for books on plant cytology when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and knew one of the Sons was nearby. She had gotten to tell the differences between Tyler and Reid. The brunette felt like a cool summer breeze, the blonde a heat wave. The new sensation, a cold dose of water rolling over her was either Pogue or Caleb. She had walked towards the center of the library, following her intuition and saw the former sitting at a long table, surrounded by books.

Pogue was a bit of a mystery to her, more so than Caleb because she knew the dark haired teen's issue with her; the dirty blonde, not as much. She had initial reservations about approaching him, his demeanor cold and slightly hostile when she was with him in big groups. She had no idea what he'd be like if it was just one on one.

" _Maybe he'll be nicer because Kate isn't around. His problem stems from the natural attraction he feels towards you and his fear his girlfriend would find out. They have a somewhat unstable relationship as is given that they spat frequently in public. So if we take Kate out of the equation then he has no reason to be hostile."_

The logic was sound and Hannah wasn't socialized enough to know that sometimes irrational hostility was lashed out at the first convenient target.

Pogue was in a bind. His grades had been slipping and his swim performance was sub-par. He knew the couches were talking amongst themselves, thinking that whatever had been wrong with Caleb, biggest suspect being drugs, was wrong with him. He felt like he was getting it from all sides: school, his mother, coaches, and his girlfriend were all riding him for different reasons. His life was falling apart and it seemed it all started when Hannah got into the picture. Things were far from perfect with Kate but at least he didn't have to look at how happy Tyler and Reid were around the witch before she came to Spencer. It didn't help that his two friends were excelling at swim and their studies either; all with the help of the witch while his best friend was bed ridden and he was on the verge of academic probation and being benched.

The words in the books were blurring together, his study habits nonexistent before and currently it seemed impossible. He couldn't concentrate, he was having trouble sleeping, and all in all he felt doomed to failure.

He was frayed to the point of breaking and things were made worse when the cause of everything just sat down beside him.

"Hi," Hannah said brightly, not understanding the subtle facial expressions on the male telling her she ought to go away.

"Hello," Pogue replied much less enthusiastically. He needed her to vanish. The pull towards her, his blood heating at her presence, and his already frazzled nerves were too much for him.

"So I haven't seen you around these parts before so I guess you figured out the library was the best place to study. Did you need any help? I'm really good at English composition and I'd totally help you for free. I see you're reading up on Mary Shelly's Frankenstein which is a fantastic novel that I personally believe belongs in the science fiction genre with its roots in Giovanni Aldini's experiments. Aldini was an Italian physicist…"

"Oh my God, do you ever shut up?" Pogue exclaimed, finally losing his patience. "No one cares about the origin of the fork or some random scientist that no one has ever heard of. We get it, you're super smart. Congratulations, want a cookie? You don't need to bombard me with useless factoids that have nothing to do with anything or go on random long winded tangents. Guess what Hannah, no one cares. I don't care that you happen to be an expert on Frankenstein, I didn't ask for your help or for you to even come over here. I don't need you or your help, so why don't go and work on your costumes or play whatever nerdy pathetic things you obsess over."

Pogue immediately regretted his rant as soon as he was finished, especially the stiff and shocked reaction Hannah had to his words; her mismatched eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. The other students in the library had stared at the two, amazed at his outburst and who would actually say those things to the resident genius. A few of the meaner spirited classmates snickered and felt that it was about time someone said something to her but he knew that he had crossed a line.

With his many spats with Kate, he was prepared for tears and other things girls did to make males feel terrible. He was surprised when all the witch did was take a deep breath, get up, and walk out of the library with her head held high. He was confused at the mild reaction but counted himself lucky she didn't want to make a huge scene like Kate would have.

Pogue would learn that no reaction was the worst type of reaction.


	24. Chapter 24

They said that there would be days like the one Pogue was having. Days where nothing seemed to go right and everything went straight to hell for absolutely no reason other than some high power had it out for him. He remembered a book his mother read to him when he was little. It was about some ginger kid that did nothing but list everything went wrong with his day. Pogue always thought that the kid was being a little whiner and that moving to Australia was an overreaction. Currently, though, he could commiserate the need to be as far away from where he was to escape the catastrophic day.

First thing that morning, he woke to a freezing room. His heater had stopped working and they were in the middle of a frigid New England winter. Snow had blanketed their campus and there was no ground in sight. He could see his breath fog in the air and he shivered as he tried to figure out how to fix the radiator without magic. Unlike Reid, he wasn't one to turn to magic at every turn to fix minor inconveniences.

When he went to call the maintenance crew, neither his cell nor landline had worked. The chip in his cell was fried and there was no dial tone from his room phone. He had tried to email them but his computer was loaded with viruses and refused to even open the school's homepage. He had chalked it up to the freezing temperatures and his less than savory browsing history.

It wasn't until he tried to go to the bathroom when he started to suspect there was a direct malice to the universe. His toilet had been tampered with; instead of water it held some sort of solid gelatinous mass. He was booted from his room for the time being as it wasn't up to regulation when he finally was able to get in contact with someone to help with his problems.

He started to suspect that Reid was behind the cause of his recent bad luck, the blond was known for pulling pranks in the past. He decided he needed to confront his Covenant brother when he sat down for his first class and noticed a strange smell. Others had noticed it too as they scooted away from him. He tried to see if he stepped in something or if there were foreign objects in his bag but nothing seemed out of place. It didn't take him long to figure out that the smell was coming directly from his clothes, a putrid funk emitted from the fibers.

Then it turned out every writing instrument he had was either broken or had exploded. He made the mistake of touching his face with his accidently dyed blue hand and had an embarrassing blue mark across his mouth.

When the teacher asked him to turn in their assignments, he couldn't find his work. Only pages of poems dedicated to Harry Potter.

By the time the first block of classes were over, he was ready to kill the blond member of the group.

"Reid, whatever kind of mood you're in or if I've done something to piss you off then I'm sorry but the pranks have got to stop," Pogue said as calmly as he could when he confronted him at their lockers. He knew from experience that reacting to the blonds' pranks would only incite him further. He needed to keep composed and try to reason with him.

Reid only raised a light haired eyebrow and wondered what his friend was talking about. He also wondered where the sudden funk was coming from.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about but I think you need to shower or something. You smell bad and you look like you gave a smurf a blowjob."

"Come on Reid, don't be a dick. I know you're behind all the crappy things that have happened to me today. It's all very funny but seriously it has to stop."

"Po, I don't know if you know this but my time has been filled with school, swim, and rigorous sex. I don't have time to prank you."

Pogue contemplated his words, knowing his friend like he did he knew Reid wouldn't deny being the culprit. Normally he bragged about his shenanigans before they even happen so the Parry scion was stumped at who would be harassing him.

A chill passed over him and he looked over at the end of the hallway. Hannah stood there, looking neutral but as if she was expecting something to happen. She wasn't sneering at him but she wasn't too happy to see him either. On either side of her stood a curvaceous girl with a multicolored scarf that he knew played in the orchestra and on the other was a random TaG male that he didn't know.

"Ummm…Pogue? Why is Hannah and two people from TaG staring you down like the Children of the Corn?"

Pogue stopped looking at the trio and didn't know how to explain why they were looking at him in such odd manner. He suspected he was looking at the culprits behind his misfortune and very much regretted angering the witch. Apparently what he said to her the day before had gotten to her and she was alerting him to her anger with petty but effective revenge pranks. He didn't even know where to begin to apologize and how to get her to stop.

Kate and Reid were easy. Usually bribing them with something shiny or alcohol respectively worked but what to get a genius whose feelings where hurt was new territory. He opened his locked and before he knew it something had combusted from within. He was covered in a thick dark red paint that covered from his head to his waist. His uniformed was ruined and he didn't know where he'd shower since his room was off limits until they fixed his plumbing.

He looked to where he last saw Hannah and she was gone as if she was never there.

"Pogue, dude. You look like a used tampon, what did you do?" Reid said between bouts of laughter.

He ignored him and headed to his dorm for a fresh change of clothes. He'd have to shower in the communal bathrooms.

As he stood under the warm shower and scrubbed vigorously to get the red stains off his skin he regretted underestimating the witch's ability to get even with those who had wronged her. He only hoped that as quick as she had been to retaliate she'd be just as quick to forgive. He soon smelled a savory scent and saw that the water coming from the shower head was a muddled brown. His tongue darted out carefully and discovered that somehow Hannah had rigged the shower to spew out beef bouillon. He wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the out of frustration.

He found her in the library freshly showered and smelling like soup, he was just glad she had a predictable schedule and he wouldn't have to roam all over the TaG wing to find her. Reid and Tyler had caught wind of what happened through the grapevine. He was grateful that Hannah was not the type to go crying to her boyfriend, or boyfriends as the case may be. She was the type to take care of her own problems and shivered at the thought of what his day would have been like if he had his two brothers and the witch peeved with him. They thought what she was putting him through was punishment enough and even had a few chuckles at his expense. They did urge him to make peace with the sorceress less she up the ante and he truly would be remorseful.

Hannah sat at a table, surrounded by printed packets, going through them quickly; highlighting certain passages before going to the next. There were several piles put into some kind of organization that only she would know. It all looked like random chaos to him but to her but apparently there was a method to the madness.

Her head shot up and looked straight at him, sensing his presence and she did not look happy. She didn't look particularly pissed off either so he was ready to prostrate himself in front of her as long as the terrible things stopped. She raised an eyebrow, expecting him to speak first as she did not have anything to say.

"Look, I'm sorry. OK? I get it, I'm a huge jerk and I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please, just make it stop," he pleaded, not to proud to beg. Being in a relationship with Kate for over two years, he had learned to leave pride at the door a long time ago.

That did the trick and Hannah looked pleased at her handiwork. She took out a cell and pushed a button. After a second she talked to an unknown person on the other end,

"Crouching Tiger, this is Hidden Dragon. Abort Project Onslaught. Thank you."

She turned to him and said,

"Your room will be hospitable by the end of the school day and your computer wiped and functional. I'm glad we could come to an understanding."

Pogue was amazed that with a few simple words his world was right again. He was too bewildered at how easy it was. A simple apology and Hannah had stopped her campaign against him. Kate at the very least would have made him beg a few more times.

Hannah sighed; she knew she had to do something to ease his fears of her. She could admit that she perhaps went a little overboard with her vengeance but she couldn't just let it go either. She needed Pogue to know that she wasn't his enemy and that if she wanted to continue seeing Tyler and Reid then she'd have to get along with their friends.

"Pogue, I get it. I really do. I know more than anyone how much it sucks when you don't have control over your body. But I'm not here to seduce each and every one of you or to make your life complicated. In fact, I'm trying to look for a way to either cure us without...you know. And I'm even trying to develop a way to share the power if a cure isn't possible. I've been examining my blood and other biometrics to try to find the basis of the power. If I could find its source then it's possible I could replicate it in other individuals. Perhaps Kate or any mate you choose for yourself could be turned and act as the cure," she offered as an olive branch.

Pogue was overwhelmed with the new information. Sharing the power? It was something he had never thought possible and never entertained. He figured the best case scenario would be that he'd end up like Tyler's father, living out his premature elderly age in a retirement home; the worst case scenario being Caleb's father. The middle ground being his own father or Reid's, touring the world while he still had his wits and powers but declining quickly and probably dying in the next year or two. The last he heard of his father was that the elder Parry was somewhere in South America, enjoying whores and gambling.

For generations, the Sons had been content with their lot in life. Be filthy rich and die before they reached fifty. Then comes along this super genius who dares to look beyond the surface of their legacy and try to look for solutions.

For the first time in a very long time, he smiled. There was some hope for them yet and it all rested in the tiny package of a strange sci-fi obsessed witch.

A lot of the problems he encountered with Kate were that they didn't trust each other. His girlfriend knew that deep down he was keeping something from her. In turn, she lashed out with flirting and he lashed back with jealousy. If Kate was a witch as well and being together made them perfectly healthy then maybe things would be so much better.

"Of course, the research is still in its infancy. We haven't gotten any solid results. If fact what we've found has been severely disappointing but that doesn't mean we're going to give up."

Pogue's stomach fell out of him as what she told him sunk in.

"We?"

* * *

Hannah sat on her bed, her friends on the screen behind her. Jayne and Alissa had stoic faces, not letting the three males in the room intimidate them. The witch on the other hand felt as if she had done something bad unknowingly and was in trouble.

Tyler paced around the room, livid and unsure of how to even comprehend everything he had learned that afternoon.

"How...why..." he tried a few times to verbalize his anger but a new wave of fury enveloped him and he could no longer speak.

Pogue leaned against the wall quietly, not wanting to get in the middle of things. Usually Caleb was the one to deal with issues involving the Covenant of Silence but Tyler was more than eager to get to the bottom of things.

Reid was never one to give someone a hard time or try to enforce the rules but he would be there for Tyler. He didn't want Hannah to be in trouble but two unknown girls had knowledge of their existence, it was unprecedented. Something had to be done but he was willing to give Hannah the benefit of the doubt.

Tyler…not so much.

"How could you just tell them?! Centuries of silence have kept us safe and it's all gone. Now two girls who have nothing to do with any of our families know and God knows what else."

"Hey, in my defense no one ever told me there was a 'Covenant of Silence.' I wasn't aware it was this ultra secret club and I couldn't tell my best friends."

"It's on the first page in the Book of Damnation. And it's littered throughout the damn thing. How could you have missed it?"

Hannah stuttered for a moment and looked a bit sheepish.

"OK...I haven't gotten around to actually reading the Book," she admitted.

"Haven't read it? I gave it to you weeks ago, why haven't you read it?"

"I thumbed through it but never had a chance to really read it. It's in my pile," she gestured to the stack of tomes on her dresser. The old book that has been passed down from fathers to sons for centuries lay pressed between novels and scientific books. Three books sat on top of their ancient codex, waiting patiently to be read.

"Why is it in a pile to begin with? Why didn't you just read it when I gave it to you?"

"That's not how the pile works," she said incredulously, aghast that he would even suggest such a thing and didn't understand why he was so frustrated.

She explained further when she saw his disbelieving face.

"You see, I get a book and it goes to the bottom on the pile and in line. I read them in the order I get them. If I just read whenever I wanted to then there'd be disorder and there might be books forever waiting for me to read them. I use the term forever in the figurative sense. Of course I don't mean literal because the amount of time in a human lifespan would hardly account as forever..."

"Hannah! Screw the pile, the book has important information in it that you need to know."

"Hey! Don't yell at her," shouted Alissa, no longer willing to sit by and watch some guy yell at her friend.

"You keep out of this. This doesn't concern you. What are you guys thinking anyway? Do you think if you gain some powers then you'll go around the city in spandex and save people? This isn't one of your crazy fanfics where you can meddle in anything you want," Tyler responded hotly.

"Don't you talk to her like that," Hannah said not willing to let anyone, even her lover, talk to her friends like that.

The brunette was startled that Hannah would ever raise her voice to him in anything other than orgasmic ecstasy.

"I think you three need to leave," she said gravely. She didn't like the anger that rose between them but she wouldn't abandon the friends she had for the males in front of her.

Reid and Pogue looked at each other awkwardly, the meeting was not going the way they thought it would at all. Tyler's intense cornflower eyes focused on her, his anger and hurt at war with each other.

"Are you seriously kicking us out?"

"I'm not going to allow you to talk to me or my friends that way. I think you need to go and calm down."

"I'm the one that needs to calm down? You're choosing them?"

"I don't need to justify my actions to you. And yes, if you're going to make me choose between you and them. I'm going to choose them."

Her words were like a punch in the gut, she had made her choice and it wasn't him. He never thought he could ever bet hurt like he was and stormed out the room before his powers let everyone know exactly how much Hannah's decision pained him although the door frame breaking from the force of his anger gave them a clue.

Pogue and Reid followed suit, feeling they were not welcomed in the room from the hard stares from all three females.

Jayne was not an emotional person. She was logical and intellectual to a fault. She couldn't even remembered the last time she cried but seeing Hannah's devotion made her tear up just a little. She rationalized that it was probably due to an unexpected increase of dust in the air. But nevertheless she felt her heart swell at her friend's loyalty.

Alissa was feeling similar sentiments but was not afraid to acknowledge them or physically manifest the feelings. She was openly crying and couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Hannah knew she had done the right thing. She had been close to the two girls for years. They had stood by her through her time at Sheppard Prat and were always open to her. She wouldn't turn her back on them because of a male she had known for a little over a month was worried over imagined betrayal. She knew that Jayne and Alissa were discreet and would never sell her out or whatever Tyler was so afraid of. It was no longer the Dark Ages. People were rational and capable of keeping a secret. She just wished that Tyler had given her the chance to explain that instead of jumping to the worst conclusion.

Despite knowing she had made the right decision, something inside her felt that things were not right.

"What's wrong?" Jayne asked at her friend's odd expression.

"I feel...odd. My stomach is suddenly cramping and I feel the pressing need to vomit."

Neither Jayne nor Alissa were familiar with heartache so they did not recognize the symptoms.

"Maybe you ate something bad?" Alissa tried to be helpful.

"Maybe."

"Well I think that you showed great fortitude and loyalty. It was a perfect example of females choosing their most cherished friends in lieu male genitalia," Jayne congratulated.

"Yeah, besties over testes any day," Alissa joined in.

Hannah smiled and was glad she still had her best friends. She still had the uneasy feeling with letting Tyler walk away but she hoped it would go away. She had anticipated the relationship ending; it was never something she pictured lasting forever.

Nothing lasted forever.

Despite knowing that, she was surprised at how much she didn't like that it ended.

* * *

A week had gone by and still no word from Hannah. Tyler paced their newly renovated room; everything was repaired and it was as if the fire had never happened.

It had been seven days since Hannah kicked them out of her room, effectively choosing her friends over him. He didn't understand why she hasn't tried to contact him, trying to get his attention. Every girl he's ever been with always came crawling back to him.

"Face it Ty, she said that she'd choose her friends and she meant it," Reid told his friend bluntly.

"How could she though? We're the cure and..."

"She's the cure too. Only she has the advantage of being able to figure out another cure without us."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"What?"

"That's she's trying to find a way around it. That...she's trying to figure out how to get rid of us."

Reid had a moment of clarity. Tyler wasn't angry about Hannah telling her friends. It should have been obvious because the brunette didn't bat an eyelash when Caleb had told Sarah.

"Is that what you're worried about? That she'll find a way to stave off the madness and leave?"

Tyler remained silent, frowned, and didn't like to be confronted with the idea. It was bad enough when it replayed in his head every night since he last spoke to her, it was even worse when someone said it out loud.

"Isn't that what she's doing?" he asked, justifying his behavior.

Reid couldn't believe he was the one to have the level head in the situation but he figured it was proof of how much Tyler liked the witch.

"Baby Boy, I think she's a super genius with severe compulsion to figure out how things work. She's not satisfied with the answer 'it's magic' and let it go. She wants to know how magic works. I also think that she utilizes her knowledge and one utility is to make sure she'll be safe from the hell she had to endure the past three years. Ty, she has emergency bags for every possible natural and societal disaster. She's legitimately prepared for the zombie apocalypse."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Tyler asked, not sure where Reid was going with his speech.

"She's involved with two guys that have never had a relationship last longer than a semester. Two guys who are seeing each other on the side, might I add. She's not some insipid airhead that thinks things are going to be good forever. I think we probably should have seen her trying to figure out a solution that didn't solely rely on another person coming."

"I know she's smart. Everyone who has ever met her knows she's smart. You'd think she'd be smart enough to know that we don't plan on going anywhere despite our history. I know we've been kind of fast and loose with other girls but this whole situation is different. She's different; I don't want to go anywhere."

"Have you told her that?"

"Well…no but she should just know."

"Did she develop mind reading abilities that I'm not aware of? Or basic recognition of normal social interaction between people? Because I'm more inclined to believe the former."

Reid had a point and Tyler was irritated that the blond was making it very hard for him to stay righteously angry.

"Well she chose her friends over us…" Tyler realized what he was saying and he couldn't believe how ridiculous it was. "Which is commendable because she's known them forever and only us for a couple of months."

Rational thought had finally come back to Tyler and he really hated how he had reacted to the whole situation.

"And honestly, if she ever made such a request to us, asking us to choose either her or one of you guys then I'd be uber pissed," Reid said to twist the knife of his absurd behavior in his back.

"Oh God, when did I become such a girl?" Tyler groaned into his hands as he stopped pacing and sat on the bed.

"Well it could have been that night we..."

"Jesus Reid, stop talking."

The blond grinned as they both knew exactly what he was talking about but he didn't want to push Tyler further.

"So what should I do?"

"Might want to ask Pogue because he's the one who's used to groveling to a female; I have no such experience."

Tyler rolled his eyes but felt that perhaps Reid had a point.

A sharp pinch suddenly ravaged his back and shook to try to toss off the feeling. He saw that Reid had the same reaction. Without anything telling him otherwise, he knew that Hannah was no longer in Ipswich.

* * *

On I-95, Hannah sat in the passenger seat of a Mazda CX-5 listening to Sura sing along to an aria she wasn't familiar with. Not only was the musical prodigy amazing at the French Horn but she had a spectacular singing voice. She was being lulled to sleep already on the eight hour drive to MaGfest. Sura had agreed to drive because they decided they would rather drive than take the train as costs and travel would have been more complicated. Hannah couldn't drive but thankfully the music major liked to and took providing the snacks as payment.

Hannah was shocked out of her sleep by a weird pinch she felt run the gamut down her back. She was too far away for the bond between her and the boys. She felt oddly emptier than she had been in the week since she had talked to either of them. She chose to avoid them which was easy given her classes.

"You OK?" Sura asked after witnessing Hannah's odd reaction.

"Yeah, it's a simple occurrence of frisson otherwise known as a 'cold chill' which is a bit of misnomer because it has nothing to do with the temperature."

"So you've been kind of ghost the last week. Everything else OK? Something happen with Tyler or Reid?"

Hannah contemplated the question and she supposed the end of the relationship would count as "something."

"I suppose. Tyler had a hostile reaction to me telling Jayne and Alissa...about our arrangement. He spoke to us unkindly and I wouldn't allow that. He reacted even more unfavorably and I asked him to leave. I haven't spoken to him since so I'm assuming that means that he no longer wants to engage in a sexual relationship with me."

"Why would you assume that?"

"It's what happened with my parents. My father stopped talking to my mother and then they never saw each other again. My grandmother stopped talking to me and I haven't seen her since. Once you stop talking to someone, you never see them again."

Sura felt sorry for Hannah's view on relationships and the obvious dysfunction.

"Well, have you tried to talk to him?" she asked and treaded carefully. She didn't think Hannah was wrong per say but also didn't think her friend was one hundred percent in the right.

"No, I did not see the point."

"Well if he's mad now that doesn't necessarily mean that he'll be mad forever."

Hannah frowned and didn't understand, all of her experience suggested otherwise.

"And what exactly was he mad about?" Sura asked, trying to get the full context of the fight.

"He was angry that I had let Jayne and Alissa on what he considered private information."

"Was it?"

"Perhaps but I wasn't aware it was privileged even from my best friends. I wanted to explain things further but he was so angry that I didn't get a chance to explain. He started to be very rude to them and I wasn't going to have that, no matter how angry he was."

Sura gave Hannah props for sticking with her friends because she had known many females that would take the side of their boyfriends no matter who was at fault. She didn't understand it but sometimes girls just lost all common sense and loyalty for a guy.

"Well it sounds like a misunderstanding. Maybe if you try talking to him, you two could work it out?"

Hannah looked unsure as she had never seen such a thing happen before. Once people were angry, they stayed angry and there was nothing one could do to change their mind. She never thought that perhaps her father and his family were unduly stubborn and judgmental. The idea of forgiving someone for their trespasses and moving on was a foreign concept to her.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't have told him to go cool down but maybe he's just waiting for you to say that it's OK to speak to you again?"

"Do you think he'd be open to a discussion of resume our sexual relationship? I do miss intercourse."

"Seeing that he's male then yeah I think he'd be open to that conversation."

"If he hasn't began one with someone else or is satisfied with the one he was pursuing while he was seeing me."

"He was seeing someone else?" Sura was surprised but not really, it was Tyler Simms. She was more surprised at Hannah's nonchalant attitude.

"Yes, I believe that the relationship predates anything we had but he never divulged anything. I had to figure it out on my own."

"Wow...do you know who it was?"

"Yes, I scientifically deduced who it could be and used various other methods to confirm."

"Who was it? Do we need to go all Robb Stark on her ass? Like we did with Pogue? Which was so fun by the way. I felt all secret agent meets Kill Bill."

Hannah giggled at Sura's description of her help in the witch's vengeance scheme.

"No it's nothing like that. I don't begrudge the other paramour. Though his reluctance to even admit he was in another relationship undermined my previous conception of the state of things," Hannah spoke sadly, obviously upset at the situation.

Sura felt bad for her friend's apparent heartache and wondered if Hannah was even aware of it. The situation was bizarre and above her area of expertise.

"Well if it doesn't work out then maybe you'll meet a hottie gamer."

"Maybe! I feel much more confident in my ability to procure another mate."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her phone vibrated. She saw that it was Tyler and she answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"That's a bit of a difficult question. Like where am I in time and space or where am I in a metaphorical sense? Because at the speed I'm going 'where I am' changes very quickly."

"What? No where are you that is not Ipswich."

"Right. I'm on I-95 heading towards Waltham."

"Why? Why'd you leave?"

"I'm on my way to Fort Washington."

He recognized the name of her home town and panic rose inside of him. She was leaving for good and going home.

"Han, you don't have to leave. We had one little fight."

"I know I don't have to leave I want to leave."

"What?! Look, I'm sorry about what happened but you don't have to go home. Please, we can talk about this."

There was something she was missing and she hated that she had no sense of reading people's feelings or could accurately recognize the subtle nuances in their voice. She didn't understand why people couldn't just be honest and say what they were feeling instead of relying on the other person to instinctively know what they were talking about.

"I don't know what there is to talk about in regards to me leaving," she said in all honestly, very confused.

"You don't think we need to talk about you going back home?" he asked, very concerned that she could just drop them so easily. His fears of her leaving before seemingly more justified.

"Sura, I need your help. I think Tyler is upset and I don't know why…he's upset right?" she asked Sura who had been listening in as he was on speakerphone. She really wasn't sure what was going on but had faith that her friend knew.

"Yes, he's agitated. Tyler, this is Sura. Hannah isn't leaving forever she's just going to MaGFest. We're going to be back Sunday."

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't gone forever. She was going to some convention and he suddenly remembered the music and game festival she had been talking about the weekend before.

"Right, Han I think we need to talk... and could you warn me next time I'm on speakerphone? I know I said some harsh things and I want you to know that I was just angry and not thinking."

"Yes and I apologize for telling Jay and Al...I realize that perhaps it wasn't my secret to tell and I should have at least run it by you before I told them. But I need you to know that I need them in my life and that they would never gossip about anything."

"Yeah I know...I was just angry and scared about some stuff that I know I shouldn't be. Look, we can talk more when you get back. Call me when you get there OK? So I know you're safe."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes and both felt a little better of where they were with each other. Hannah's issues with her digestion went away and felt physically lighter and wasn't sure why. All she knew was that she was happier than she had been in days.


	25. Chapter 25

Hannah came back to the dorms that Sunday, thoroughly exhausted from the weekend. Normally cons took a lot of her since they were basically three straight days of nonstop geeky fun but for an unknown reason, she felt particularly wiped out as if she went to seven consecutive cons instead of just one. As soon as she crossed over the county line into Ipswich she felt any energy she had left over sapped from her body.

She barely made it to her room before collapsing onto her bed. Her arms felt weak and her eyes heavy as lead, she could barely get back up to change into her night clothes. With the last bit of will power she had, she texted Tyler to let him know she made it back safe and was going to crash early. As soon as she hit send she closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep, she didn't even notice Tyler's reply text.

Hannah's room was completely dark with the exception of the rays of moonlight that filtered through the glass window. As the moon rose and the midnight hour grew closer, the sleeping witch felt a stir, her body making little tremors but did not arouse her from her slumber. It wasn't until the pale celestial body was highest in the sky and its light shone on her sleeping form that she fully awoken and obeyed the call.

Her eyes opened suddenly and they were as black as the night's sky, without thought she slipped out of her bed and opened the antique window. The frigid winter air breezed upon her skin but she felt none of the cold. She was as part of the earth as well as the wind and fire; they would not harm her and recognized her sovereignty. She saw that the ground was sparkling with the crystals of winter, snow blanketed everything for miles. The witch gracefully leaped out the window and she rode the air gently to the ground. As soon as her bare feet touch the fine powdered snow, it melted away to reveal lush green grass; flowers bloomed in her wake as she made her way to the grove of oaks that lined the streets of the campus.

All of Ipswich slept as Hannah Takalua stepped to the closest oak and disappeared within its trunk.

She didn't notice the world change around her but when she stepped out of the tree, she was suddenly in front of the old Danvers cottage. The building stood the test of time and was still erect centuries after it was built, strong and sturdy against the winter. Its rooms lay abandoned since William Danvers passed away, Gorman the groundskeeper resided at the main mansion since his services were no longer needed to care for the deceased patriarch.

Hannah did not know where she was going but followed she followed her feet as they led her into the colonial mansion. The wood worn smooth from time, the rooms echoed with the sounds of her bare feet. While deserted, magic radiated from the very foundation. It was a place of power and it bade her under the thrall of the full moon. Still following pure instinct, she glided down a narrow winding stone staircase hidden behind a benign looking bookcase, leading her to the crypt beneath. Candles flickered to life at her presence, illuminating the cellar and all its contents. At the heart of the room lay a stone altar with a five pointed star sandblasted onto its surface. At each point, stood a stone seat meant for each member of the founding families of Ipswich. The walls were lined with book cases, filled with dusty tomes that hadn't known a human touch in decades. From the distance she saw the large Book of the Damnation with its silver inlay.

She was not there to read.

She crawled onto the center of the reliquary and lay on her back. A pulse of energy shot through her, heating her skin and arousal pooling between her thighs. She was ultra-aware of every hair on her body and the clothes that felt suddenly too hot even in the glacial January air. Her hand slid underneath her flannel pajama bottoms and into her slick wet folds. She rubbed her center vigorously, trying desperately to ease the desire but it was to no avail. She needed someone desperately to quell the command of the moon.

"Caleb," she whimpered into the air, her plea sailing across the woods and carried on the wind.

The Danvers' scion rose quickly out of bed, awoken by a distressed female voice calling to him. He had long ago fallen to the fever caused by magic, unable to properly think straight for days. His body reacted to the Hannah's siren song and he knew were to go without having to be told. Caleb didn't even set foot on the floor before he disappeared in wisp of black smoke.

When he re-appeared he was in the basement of the cottage, not having been there since the night his father died. The night William Danvers did the only unselfish thing in his young son's life; he gave his powers to Caleb in order for his only heir to defeat Chase.

The gift was also a curse that caused the teen great pains but that night, he would find respite in the embrace of Hannah.

He saw the witch writhing on the stone alter, trying to give herself relief but nothing could quench her desire. He hardened at the sight of her, blood rushing to his cock as his body cried out for her. He knew her struggle and now they could both get what they so desperately needed.

Caleb rushed to her and reached down to grab her hand; the force of their magics from the simple touch crackled in the charged air. The foundation of the house shook and nature bent in reverence to their power.

Already he could feel her healing energy wash over him and restore all that his own magics were destroying. He suckled on her slick fingers, tasting her honeyed essence and wasted no time in taking what he wanted. Without speaking he willed away all their clothes and delved straight into her tight heat, both sighing at finally coming together as they were meant to.

Another wave of energy burst through the two of them, too lost in the ecstasy and pure rightness of being joined so intimately that they didn't notice the walls fracturing around them. A tempest swirled in the air, gaining force as their copulation become more frantic; an iridescent green cloud formed, saturating the crypt with their power. The epicenter of their magical heritage came alive after centuries of being dormant. The world around them sang and acknowledged their masters, releasing the full potential of their magics.

Hannah could no longer think but submit to Caleb's aggression as he slid in and out of her, recognizing his dominance and yielding to his will. He needed everything she had to offer and she was more than willing to surrender. In that moment in time, nothing else mattered but the two of them and he was ravenous for her touch. He embraced her tiny frame into his strong arms, his hands traveling to every inch of exposed skin. His lips roving over her face, neck and shoulders; he was doing everything and anything in his power to claim all of her and leave his scent. He wanted to wash away the marks of his brothers and leave his own.

Soon the delicious friction detonated between them, creating an explosive release.

Across town, the other Sons felt the discharge of energy as they woke from a dead sleep; all three crying out from the sudden pleasure, their release covering their sheets and stomachs. Tyler, Reid, and Pogue could not question the onset of orgasm as they were overwhelmed with the degree of new magic that pulsed through their systems. Their bodies forced them to rest while the new powers became one with them.

The two lovers lay in their embrace, catching their breath as they convulsed with utter bliss and an awakening of new power. Their minds were still fogged with lust and need; neither registered the gravity of what they had just done. It didn't matter to them that he was dating Sarah or that she was with Tyler. All that mattered was that they stayed together, locked in each other's arms. How natural they felt to be with each other superseded everything else.

Hannah's skin became a luminescent green with a gold shimmer reminding Caleb of a fae, her body offering him the healing he desperately needed. He bent down to kiss her, taking in her energy and restoring every fiber of his being. The light from her was transferred to him, filling every cell and healing months' worth of magical harm.

The air rippled around the warlock, looking as if he was encased in water. She had tried to absorb the magic from him as she had with Reid and Tyler but she jerked away slightly in pain as the power snapped at her. It was made apparent quickly that Caleb's power much more potent than either of his brothers. She had tried again as she knew she needed his energy but more pain shot through her and became too much. She wasn't able to take from him what she was giving to him and he stopped seizing her energy when he realized his power was harming her. With pitch black eyes he apologized without words and she silently soothed his guilt as he wanted nothing less than to hurt her.

She reached up and brought his lips to hers, letting him know it wasn't his fault. Her sweet kisses reignited his desire, growing hard within her and slowly moving in and out of her. Hannah was tired from their earlier activities and not being able to get back the energy he took but the need to be with him overrode any exhaustion.

Caleb reveled in how malleable and submissive Hannah was being. He turned her over to her knees and mounted her from behind, loving the arch of her back. Unlike Sarah, the witch instinctively gave in to his demands, letting him claim her as he wished. She wanted nothing more than to be his and only his. His movements were not as frantic as they were before, they had settled into an ancient rhythm and a song that sang through their bloodlines since the first of their ancestors. Their heartbeats pounded as one and their blood pulsed for each other.

Hannah leaned up against Caleb's strong body, twisting so her mouth could meet his in a heated kiss. Again, he could not keep his hands from roaming her warm flesh creating goose bumps from the erotic sensation, especially as his hands ghosted over her puckered nipples. The feeling coupled with being filled by him proved too much and she shuddered with another orgasm, milking him to his own release.

Caleb proved to be insatiable when it came to Hannah and he ravished the witch through the night.

The next morning, the warlock woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in months. No longer was his world a painful haze of fatigue but filled with a satisfied energy he never had before. He couldn't remember feeling as invigorated when first waking up and despite the small ache from sleeping on an uncomfortable stone slab, he felt completely recovered and then some.

His good mood did not last for long when it finally dawned on him where he was and what he had done. He saw that he was in the hidden basement of the Danvers' cottage and wasn't sure how he got there. He remembered being with Hannah and the absolute necessity to be with her. He clearly remembered the many times he was with her, heating at the memory of being inside her. Now that he could think clearly, the guilt started to eat at him that he cheated on his girlfriend. As much as he could admit that bedding Hannah was essential to his health and well-being, he couldn't get rid of the bitter disgrace he felt at having to hurt someone he cared deeply about. He also hated that Hannah also lost control and had to be with him; he was certain she was happy being just with Tyler, and also Reid if what Pogue told him was true, and she too would be upset that what they did would hurt Sarah, a friend of hers.

Caleb's eyes widened at the damage to the foundation of the house they had caused. There were deep fissures in the stone walls and all the books were strewn about. There were scorch marks on the walls from the melted candles and he was surprised they hadn't burned to death. While he was hesitant to use his magic to fix things as it was what got him in trouble in the first place, he couldn't believe how effortless it was to mend the broken house. Not only had Hannah healed him but it seemed he had an even bigger boost in power.

He looked at her in his arms, ignoring how nice and perfect it felt for her to be there. He doubly ignored the treacherous unbidden thought of how it never felt like that with Sarah. Shame rippled through him when he saw the injury he had done to her in his savage love making. There were bruising all over her hips where he grabbed her too hard and love bits all over her neck. They looked sore to the touch and if he had been in his right mind he never would have been so brutal.

As gently as he could, he tried to use his powers to heal her but a cry of pain escaped her throat when his magic touched her. He quickly stopped what he was doing and wondered what he was doing wrong. He started to get worried when he tried to rouse her from her sleep but she would not open her eyes.

"Hannah, wake up," he frantically commanded her; growing more and more concerned when she wouldn't respond. He also noticed that she was starting to sweat and her breathing became labored. He swiftly picked her up and ran outside, not caring they were both stark naked. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was once a winter wonderland was now a lush spring time field. The grass was a vibrant green and wildflowers dotted the landscape. It went on for about a mile and he could see that at the edge of the property's grounds, the real season could be seen. There were still several feet of snow covering the rest of Ipswich but their powers had created an area where winter did not touch it.

He didn't have time to worry about anyone seeing as it was a recluse area that hardly anyone ever drove by, the witch in his arms needed medical attention and he needed to get home quickly.

He cursed when he didn't see his car anywhere near the property and he vaguely remembered getting to the house via magic. He didn't have a choice and he felt like he could conquer the world so he didn't think twice before using to transport them both to his room.

As soon as he reappeared and saw his familiar bed, he gently laid Hannah down and called for his mother.

"Mom! I need you to call Dr. Philpott!" he shouted at her as she walked in his room, taken aback to see him completely naked.

Evelyn was already on her way to see if her son was fairing and she was surprised to see him so awake and no sign of the fog he had been under. She was even more astonished to see the curly haired teen in his bed. She didn't have time to be joyous at Caleb's miraculous recovery as she saw the girl was looking rough and needed the help of their discreet home physician.

As she dialed the doctor, she prayed that in his need for the witch he hadn't gotten forceful. While she wanted him cured she didn't want it to be against the will of the witch.


End file.
